Harry Potter et le devoir d'essiation
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Fic qui a un an et que j'ai enfin pris le courage de corriger. Voilà pourquoi je publie si tardivement. Je préviens qu'à l'époque, le tome 6 de notre maitresse JKR n'était pas encore sorti. Donc un Harry qui décrouve la présence suspecte d'une personne..
1. Des rêves insupportables

**_Ce sont des chapitres trés courts mais cette fiction est terminée donc vous n'aurez pas a attendre des mois pour pouvoir lire la suite. Il y a également deux autres tomes terminés derrière celui-là... Voilà, ce fut ma première fic et j'espère que cette vision d'une tome six vous plaira._**

**Chapitre 1 : Des rêves insupportables** écrit le 30/05/2005

En plein mois d'août, au 4 privet drive, Little whinging, Surrey...

La chaleur par cette fin d'été est insupportable, les volets de chaque maison ont été fermés par leurs occupants ayant encore l'espoir de fuir la canicule. Dehors, tout est démunis du moindre signe de vie, et cela malgré le doux parfum de fleurs s'émanant du parc, et l'appel rafraîchissant des fontaines. La vie s'est figée et l'on n'entend que le bruit des téléviseurs et des bouteilles de soda que l'on ouvre à la pelle. Toutes les familles en profitent pour se détendre et prendre du bon temps ensemble. J'ai dis toutes les familles? Faux, à l'étage du 4 privet drive, un garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair est et demeure seul: Harry potter.

Comment un garçon connus par tant de sorciers peut-il se sentir si seul? Pourtant, le fait est là: à l'étage inférieur on s'amuse en regardant les photos de famille et ici on a pour seul ami : la solitude.  
Et comment un garçon ayant affronté les forces du mal par six fois peut-il avoir peur d'un rêve?

Harry s'éveille doucement lassé par ces réveils incongrus. Depuis sont retour à privet drive, il n'a pas encore passé une seule nuit sans se réveiller toutes les heures, il n'est alors pas étonnant de le voir s'endormir en pleine après-midi. Il se relève calmement, les membres engourdis, jette un coup d'oeil autour de lui comme pour se rendre compte que finalement, son rêve n'était pas si terrible: car lorsque l'on habite chez les Dursley, rien n'est plus grave.

Ce rêve, toujours le même, le ramène quelques années auparavant lorsqu'il se retrouvait face aux détraqueurs et entendait la voix de cette femme, sa mère. Ici bien que la voix semblait heureuse, Harry avait peur. Ses amis ne lui avaient-il pas dis au cours de sa deuxième année qu'entendre des voix n'était jamais une bonne chose même dans le monde des sorciers?

Il s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, chose qui fut assez facile puisque la voix mélodieuse et rassurante de cette femme fit place à celle rauque et enragée de l'oncle Vernon.

- Harry que fais-tu nom d'un chien? Ce gamin passe son temps à dormir où à mijoter des plans pour nous pourrir la vie.

Il entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

- Tu dois être dehors dans 5 minutes, tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire patienter ces gens dans le jardin au risque qu'on les voit?  
- Non, oncle Vernon, je...  
- Ne me réponds pas avec cet air insolent! Tu risquerais de ne pas partir comme prévu chez ces...

La moustache de l'oncle Vernon trembla soudainement : il avait failli utiliser le mot.

- Chez ces gens! Tu as intérêt à être prêt et fait taire cette maudite chouette!

Il referma ou plutôt reclaqua la porte et Harry laissa échapper un sourire: enfin les vacances allez commencer en arrivant chez les Weasley.

Il fit sa valise en prenant le temps qui lui fallait sachant pertinemment que l'oncle ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, l'occasion étant trop belle de se débarrasser d'Harry avant la rentrée.  
Il était heureux: avant la tombée de la nuit, il serait au près de ses amis, et pourrait se débarrasser du poids paralysant de son secret.


	2. Le retour des trois

**Chapitre 2 : le retour du groupe des trois... voir plus!** écrit le 01/06/2005  
Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au terrier, le soleil se couchait au dessus de la campagne endormi; comme si il l'avait attendu pour le laisser savourer la beauté d'un tel milieu.

Ici plus qu'ailleurs on pouvait remarquer que la nature avait souffert de cette longue période de sécheresse, l'herbe brûlée crépitait sous les pieds tel de la paille séchée. Devant la grange, un tuyau d'arrosage visiblement ensorcelé tournait sur lui même arrosant de son eau fraîche toutes personnes ou gnomes de jardin passant par là.

C'était ici que s'étendait devant Harry le royaume merveilleux des Weasley.  
Il pénétra dans le jardin avec tant de bien que de mal, l'estomac retourné par son voyage en portoloin. Derrière lui, Arthur Weasley était en grande conversation avec sa femme, cette conversation était toujours la même, il racontait avec quel mal il avait pu obtenir l'autorisation d'utiliser un portoloin pour aller chez les moldus, il ne cessait de valoriser le ministère de la magie pour lequel il travaillait.

Si Harry n'était pas si presser de rejoindre ses amis déjà assis autour de la table (magiquement installé quelques minutes auparavant), il aurait peut-être chercher a comprendre comment s'y était réellement pris Mr Weasley pour avoir cet objet (il avoua plus tard à sa femme que le fait de dire que Harry devait en bénéficier et d'insister sur celui que le maître des ténèbres était de retour n'y était pas étranger).

Harry à peine rentré dû subir les assauts de Ron et Hermione avides de ses nouvelles.

"- Harry, mon vieux! Tu nous a tellement manqué! dit Ron la bouche pleine de chips.

- Ron tu es répugnant... Harry, c'est vrai on est heureux de te voir. Mais dis t'étais pas très bavard dans tes lettres!

- Hermione cesse de l'embèter avec tes histoires! Il a écrit c'est suffisant non!? Pesta Ron qui cette fois avait vidé sa bouche.

- non c'est vrai, répondit Harry, mais j'étais assez préoccupé et mon oncle me surveiller sans cesse, vous le connaissait: pas d'objet magique non identifié en liberté a la maison ou s'est la crise de démence."

Ils pouffèrent de rire ne sachant pas trop si Harry plaisantait ou pas.

"- en tout cas, merci pour tout vos cadeaux, ils m'ont réchauffés le coeur. Mme Weasley, votre gâteau était succulent, pour une fois, j'ai eu du dessert presque toutes mes vacances."

Le repas continua sans que Harry, au centre de toutes les attentions, ne pu décrocher un mot a ses amis sur les étranges rêves qui le hantaient à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait.


	3. Enfin seuls

_Merci Zaika!_

**Chapitre 3 : Enfin seuls!** écrit le 01/06/2005  
Sans avoir à se faire prier et sachant pertinemment que la suite de la soirée risquait d'être encore plus intéressante, Harry suivit de Ron, Hermione et de Ginny escalada les marches en bois qui menaient à l'étage de la maison, celles-ci crépitaient sous le poids des quatre adolescents pressés.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une chambre située sous les toits d'où l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de créatures magiques. Cette pièce devait sans doute être l'unes des plus petites. On pouvait, en dehors des posters de quidditch recouvrant un mur aussi usé que l'ensemble de la maison elle-même, distinguer sous un tas de vêtements (que nous espérons propres...), le lit de Ron; à l'opposé de celui-ci se trouver un matelas posé au sol qui avait été mis là le matin en prévention de l'arrivée d'Harry. Au dessus d'une armoire se situait ce qui avait été la cage de croûtard, l'ancien rat de compagnie de Ron avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il était en fait un animagus au service de Voldemort.

C'est ici que les ados firent leur entrée. Chacun s'asseya sur un bout de lit, essayant de ne pas s'asseoir sur un morceau de gâteau resté là depuis merlin seul sait quand. Puis, Hermione rompit le silence:

- Harry? Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu avais la tête ailleurs lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas écrit plus... et je me demandais si tu n'...  
- Ce n'est rien Hermione, la coupa t-il, c'est juste que je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment mais ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas.

A ce moment là, il se demanda pourquoi il ne leur avait pas tout avoué; lui qui attendait depuis si longtemps de pouvoir tout leur dire. Pire, il se demandait s'il allait supporter de nouvelles questions; il s'était sentit tellement normal, tellement bien qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir entendu cette voix si douce et rassurante, cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Pourtant, ça devait arriver, Hermione reprit:

- Alors pourquoi ne dors tu pas? C'est vrai que tu m'as paru fatigué ce soir, il a fallu plusieurs fois te poser les mêmes questions avant que tu y répondes.

Pourquoi Ron ne le défendait-il pas comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça?

- Harry tu recommences, Hermione t'a posé une question! Tu nous dis tout normalement! Je sais, tu ne veux pas que ça se sache? Alors Ginny tu ne devrais pas être couchée? Tu ne vois pas que Harry essaye de nous dire quelque chose?!  
- NON! Harry sentait son sang bouillir dans ses tempes, tout d'abord je n'ai rien à vous dire! Je vais bien c'est clair?! Et Ginny ne me dérange pas plus que vous! En fait, vous me déranger tous! Je veux dormir c'est tout!  
- C'est bon Harry t'énerve pas! Moi aussi je suis fatigué, on se voit demain les filles.  
- Bonne nuit Harry!  
-...  
- Bonne nuit Ron!  
- 'nuit Hermione…

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre mais Ginny resta là, aussi choquée qu'inquiète de la réaction d'Harry à ces marques d'amitié. Elle alla dire bonne nuit à son frère et se risqua à déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune Potter. Ce baiser après l'effet de surprise le réchauffa profondément. Il en était sûr, cette nuit serait calme, très calme.


	4. entre rêve

**Chapitre 4 : entre rêve et cauchemar...** écrit le 02/06/2005  
La porte s'ouvrit peu à peu, et laissa entrevoir une lumière très douce. Où était-il? C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, mais finalement avait-elle son importance? La sensation de réconfort qui s'évadait de cette pièce le rendait heureux. Et ce parfum de femme... Il le connaissait, il en était sûr. 

Il aurait voulu rester là à tout jamais mais la tentation était trop grande, jamais il n'avait été aussi prés de son but. Il voulait savoir qui était à l'origine de toutes ses mauvaises nuits, il voulait savoir qui était responsable de cette sensation de nostalgie qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, et surtout savoir qui se cachait derrière cette voix.

Sans savoir si ses gestes étaient guidés par sa conscience, Harry sentit sa main se poser sur la cliche de la porte en bois et l'ouvrir complètement. La première chose qu'il vit fut une veilleuse en forme d'étoile, celle-ci diffusait sa lumière chaude dans toute la pièce. Les murs de cette dernière étaient faits de plâtre sans aucun revêtement; seul une armoire en bois subsistée à sa gauche. En face, une fenêtre laissait entrevoir un paysage de forêt qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Puis il distingua un lit de bébé, encore enveloppé dans son emballage plastique, puis un second au milieu de la pièce.

Il se sentit rapidement envahie par cette ambiance si tendre, cette ambiance qui lui avait tant manqué lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie: visiter les lieux. Mais lorsqu'il passa le seuil, il sentit une présence... une porte claqua et il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux longs et roux d'une femme visiblement endormie sur une rocking-chair. Etait-ce une fois de plus l'effet de son imagination? Mais après ce claquement de porte, il crut entendre, une énième fois, cette merveilleuse voix l'appeler.


	5. Le retour des bonnes habitudes

**Chapitre 5 : le retour des bonnes habitudes... ou mauvaises?** écrit le 04/06/2005  
Une porte avait bien claqué, mais ce fut celle de la chambre dans laquelle Harry dormait. Mrs Weasley venait de faire son apparition dans celle-ci, et après leur avoir demandé de se préparer rapidement, elle était ressortie un peu violemment, apparemment contrariée par quelque chose de précis.

Harry se leva difficilement, la tête embrumée par ce rêve mais l'esprit plus reposé après avoir pour la première fois su passer une nuit complète sans réveil incongrue. Peut-être plus tard, passerait-il une nuit sans rêves mais pour l'instant, il aurait voulu rester là, allongé sur son lit, et se remmemorer cette tendre nuit; pourtant, les voix lui provenant de l'étage inférieur réussirent à l'en dissuader. Il y avait bel et bien du monde autour de lui, qui l'aimait.

Allant contre sa volonté, il mit ses chaussons et s'apprêta à rejoindre la famille déjà descendue lorsqu'il vit le corps apparemment inerte de Ron caché sous un tas impressionnant de couvertures. Apparemment, les réveils étaient toujours aussi durs pour le dernier des garçons Weasley. Il fit demi-tour et entrepris la dure mission de réveiller son ami.

- Ron, tu dois te lever! On doit partir.  
- Hmm... laisse-moi. Encore deux minutes.  
- Mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça... Ta mère nous attends et tu sais que sa patience à des limites.  
- Ca va Harry j'ai compris, j'arrive.  
- Maintenant!  
- Oui je dois retrouver mes lunettes avant, j'ai du les laisser dans la grange hier quand j'ai pris ma douche.  
- Tu veux dire dans la salle de bain?  
- Oui c'est ça tu veux pas aller voir pour moi?  
- Oui bien sur, mais ça m'étonnerait que je les trouve...

Décidément, Ron n'avait toujours récupéré ses esprits. Harry déclara forfait et passa la porte lorsqu'il entendit Ron marmonner d'une voix qui trahissait son état:

- C'est ça avoir un ami? Pff Harry Potter… Harry Potter… il ne veut même pas m'aider.

Harry s'approcha tant bien que mal du lit et tira assez violemment la couverture du visage de son ami; ce qui apparemment acheva de le réveiller.

- Ron, tu disjonctes...  
- Hein?!  
- Je ne peux pas t'aider pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'as pas de lunettes.  
- Bien sur que je n'ai pas de lunettes Harry! T'es sûre que ça va?

Décidément, Ron n'avait pas changé! Harry sortit de la pièce et rejoigna la cuisine où Hermione et Ginny étaient en train de déjeuner, laissant un Ron qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son ami.


	6. Un déjeuner mouvementé

**Chapitre 6 : ****Un déjeuner mouvementé!** écrit le 05/06/2005

La table de la cuisine était ornée de plats les plus succulents les uns que les autres, comme Mrs Weasley avait l'habitude de les préparer. Une merveilleuse odeur de Bacon grillé, d'oeufs aux plats et de crêpes s'émanait de la pièce. Une sensation de nostalgie s'empara alors d'Harry; il regrettait encore plus dans ces moments de ne pas avoir sa famille à lui.

Il alla s'asseoir à la table et lança un vague bonjour à Hermione et Ginny qui étaient déjà entrain de se régaler; la tension de la veille se faisait ressentir. Harry aurait voulu trouver n'importe quoi pour pouvoir engager la conversation et briser la glace mais bien sur, dans ces moments là, rien ne vient. Puis il remarqua l'absence dans la pièce de Mrs Weasley; Ginny sans doute aussi gênée par ce climat de tension que Harry, remarqua les regards furtif de ce dernier en direction de la porte fermée qui menait au salon.

- Maman est au salon, elle utilise la cheminée et nous a interdit d'entrer.  
- Ah ok... Mais avec qui est-elle?  
- Bah ça c'est la question! Mais je pense que ce doit être quelqu'un de l'ordre puisqu'elle a pris le temps d'assonoriser la pièce.  
- Harry ?

Harry eut un instant peur de ce que pouvait bien avoir Hermione à lui demander.

- Hum ?  
- Que fait Ron ? On doit être prêt à partir dans vingt minutes !  
- Il cherche ses lunettes.  
- Ah bon.

Alors Harry se rendit compte que le réveil avait été difficile pour tout le monde.

- Harry?  
- Oui.  
- Mon frère n'a jamais eu de lunettes.

- Beh ça il faudrait peut-être lui dire!

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour faire son apparition dans la cuisine essuyant ainsi un rire général.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire?  
- Rien de spécial! répondit avec un air faussement sincère Harry.  
- Mais dites-moi que je puisse rire avec vous!  
- Ce que voulait dire Harry c'est qu'on se demandait si tu avais finalement mis la main sur tes lunettes! dit Ginny en essayant de canaliser son rire.  
- Ah je vois! Les hostilités commencent!  
- Non Ron ne le prends pas mal mais avoue que il y a de quoi rire! Essaya de se rattraper Ginny.  
- Oui j'avoue! À propos Harry, je voulais te dire que... que je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Je ne le pensais vraiment pas.  
- Ca va, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal!

Sur ce, Harry quitta la table pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Hermione reprit la parole:

- Ron, Harry ne t'a rien dis?  
- Mais non Hermione mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il me dise? Tu as bien vu la réaction qu'il a eue hier?! Si tu veux mon avis je pense qu'il faudrait le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire, s'il a réellement quelque chose à dire, il nous le dira.  
- Tu as raison mais tu n'as rien vu de bizarre? Il ne s'est pas levé, il n'a pas eu un sommeil agité?  
- Non Hermione rien! Arrête tu veux!  
- Ca va j'arrête mais il cache quelque chose!  
- Et ce n'est pas le seul! N'est-ce pas Ginny?

- Hein?! Je ne cache rien!  
- C'est sûr? Et c'est quoi ce visage tout rouge?   
- Je suis pas rouge tu disjonctes!  
- D'accord t'es pas rouge mais c'était quoi ce baiser hier?  
- Ginny t'as embrassé Harry? demanda Hermione visiblement étonnée.  
- Oui c'est vrai, sur la joue! Si Ron pouvait arrêter de croire que je veux sortir avec tous les garçons avec lesquels je discute, et arrêter de jouer au grand frère parfait ça m'arrangerait.

Ginny quitta la table visiblement énervée, ce qui n'enpécha pas Ron de vider son assiette d'une vitesse incroyable.

- Ron, ça te gène pas de la laisser partir comme ça?  
- Oh ça va! Bafouilla Ron la bouche pleine d'oeufs. Elle est susceptible! De toute façon, c'est bien connu, y'a que la vérité qui blesse!  
- Ron t'es répugnant! Tu pourrais pas vider ta bouche!  
- Arrête de surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements ou je vais commencer à croire que tu t'intéresses à moi!  
- Pff t'es fatiguant.

Hermione se leva de table sans que Ron ne s'aperçoive un instant qu'il était désormais seul à la table du petit déjeuner.


	7. Discussion entre filles

**Chapitre 7 : ****Discussion entre filles** écrit le 16/02/2006  
Hermione entra dans la chambre de Ginny qu'elles partageaient depuis son arrivée au Terrier quelques jours auparavant. Elle y trouva une jeune fille en larmes et affalée sur son lit; apparemment, elle avait beaucoup plus mal pris la remarque de Ron que celui-ci voulait bien l'admettre. Hermione se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit: "il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse"... finalement, peut-être n'avait-il pas tord.

- Ginny? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-...  
- c'est à cause de la réflexion de Ron tout à l'heure? Tu sais il était plutôt gêné de t'avoir dit ça.  
- c'est faux Hermione! Ron ne... ne réagit ja... jamais quand il... blesse.  
- c'est vrai, tu vois que tu le connais et tu sais que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Si Ron n'était pas aussi maladroit, ce ne serait pas pareil, ce ne serait pas Ron. Et entre nous, il faut avouer qu'on s'ennuierait!  
- pour... pourquoi il a dit ça? Il... sait que ça... me touche!  
- je n'en serai pas si sûre! Il t'aime de trop pour vouloir te faire du mal! Et puis je pense qu'il a tellement envie que tu sortes avec quelqu'un de bien qu'il espère de tout son coeur que ce soit Harry.

Ginny releva la tête de son oreiller, s'essuya les yeux et regarda le visage de sa confidente comme pour être sûre qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

- Mais dans tout les cas il faudra qu'il apprenne que c'est toi qui aura le dernier mot!  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas si sûre... marmonna Ginny surprise d'avoir prononcé ses mots à haute voix.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?  
- Je veux dire... peut-être qu'il a raison et que je...

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un Harry, les cheveux en bataille comme à son habitude et le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, son sourire s'évada lorsqu'il vit le visage rougit de Ginny et la trace encore fraîche des larmes le long de sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son visage:

- Ginny, mais tu as pleuré?!  
- mais non voyons qu'est-ce tu dis!  
- en fait si elle a pleuré reprena Hermione sous le regard assassin de Ginny.  
- qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- oh rien de grave au contraire on a reparlé de l'histoire des lunettes et on a pas réussi a se calmer avant que tu reviennes!

Harry retira sa main du visage de la jeune fille et se sentit bête d'avoir eu cet excès de tendresse envers elle. Il reprit narquois envers son meilleur ami:

- c'était mémorable, vous auriez dû voir sa tête lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne pourrai pas l'aider!

Il regarda le visage rayonnant de joie de la jeune fille qui pleurait quelques minutes auparavant et la trouva radieuse et même pour la première fois, il vit une jeune femme.  
Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de Mrs Weasley qui les appelait et les priait de se dépêcher.

- ah oui au fait je devais vous dire qu'il fallait vite descendre...mais je crois que s'est fait finalement!

Ginny regarda ses amis sortir de la pièce d'un pas pressé et pris le temps de passer un gant froid sur son visage, sachant pertinemment que sa mère ne s'y tromperait pas.


	8. Le chemin de traverse

**Chapitre 8 : ****Le chemin de traverse** écrit le 16/02/2006  
Après avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette, les trois Weasley, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse, là où, les élèves de Poudlard venaient faire leurs achats pour la rentrée.

- Bon, nous y voilà! Je vous laisse ici car j'ai une chose importante à faire. Pas de commentaire Ron s'il te plaît!

Elle regarda son fils qui, plus rouge qu'une tomate, avait finalement renoncé à commencer sa phrase.

- Je disais donc, on compte sur moi pour une chose qui ne vous regarde pas, en conséquent, je vous laisserai faire vos achats seuls. Ron, voilà une bourse, elle devrait suffire pour acheter ce dont vous avez besoin, toi et ta soeur. Ginny, je parlai de vos affaires scolaires!

Ginny détourna le visage de sa mère, encore une fois, cette dernière avait su démontrer combien elle connaissait ses enfants sur le bout des doigts.

- Voilà! Des questions avant que je ne parte? Je suis déjà en retard...  
- Maman...  
- Oui Ron?  
- Ma liste... je l'ai...  
- La voilà et taches de ne rien oublier d'autre aujourd'hui! Je vous donne rendez-vous dans trois heures devant chez le glacier Florian Fortarôme.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa chacun des enfants et s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

- Bon? On la suit? Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai bien envie de découvrir ce qu'elle nous cache!  
- Très bonne idée Ron!  
- Merci Hermione!  
- Mais comment vas-tu lui expliquer ta présence?  
- On la suit juste pour savoir où elle va!  
- Tu crois qu'elle ne fait pas attention à ce qu'on ne la suive pas? Même si on y arrivait comment pourrais-tu lui expliquer que nous n'avons rien acheté de la journée? On ferait mieux d'y aller! Avec le monde qu'il y a, trois heures ne seront pas de trop!

Ils avancèrent en direction des premières boutiques, Harry entendit Ron ronchonnait:

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ai toujours raison? Elle m'énerve mais elle m'énerve!  
- Parce que notre Hermione qui n'aurait pas raison ne serait pas notre Hermione! Allez viens vieux elles nous attendent!

Au bout de deux heures interminables de files d'attentes dans chacun des magasins, lorsque la liste de chacun fut entièrement rayée, ils décidèrent de faire une visite chez les frères de Ron et Ginny: Fred et Georges qui tenaient depuis peu un magasin de farces et attrapes dans la même rue.

Seulement, un personnage détourna leur attention, cette personne n'était autre que leur ennemi commun: Drago Malefoy. Il se tenait à l'intérieur de l'animalerie, et était en grande conversation avec le vendeur.

- Tiens donc! Malefoy chercherait-il à remplacer son père? Un rat contre Lucius, c'est équitable! Fit remarquer Ron.  
- Harry vient il faut partir! Tu sais qu'il faut l'éviter au plus.  
- T'as raison Hermione, allons-y.

A cet instant, il fut trop tard, Drago avait détourné la tête et sans doute les avait-il vu... il sortit du magasin mais il n'en fut rien, il se contenta de passer devant eux en poussant de l'épaule Ginny qui se trouvait aux abords. Hermione fit signe à Ron de se taire pensant qu'il était préférable de le laisser partir.

- il n'a pas changé!  
- je ne dirai pas comme vous les garçons! Il ne nous a rien dit cette fois! Et puis je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il était bien seul lui qui d'habitude ne sors pas sans avoir de la compagnie.  
- Et elle a encore raison! Chuchota Ron à l'adresse d'Harry.


	9. Fred et George dans leur milieu

**Chapitre 9 : ****Fred et Georges dans leur milieu!** écrit le 18/02/2006  
La boutique des jumeaux Weasley pouvait paraître de l'extérieur très petite, quasiment inexistante, un peu comme le chaudron baveur vu du côté moldu. Mais l'intérieur n'en était rien. De grandes étagères remplies d'objets plus ou moins bizarres faisaient le tour de la pièce concentrique, en face de la porte, était situé le comptoir sur lequel étaient disposées de petites figurines plus répugnantes l'une et l'autre, avançant les unes vers les autres en brandissant leurs baguettes. Derrière ce comptoir, on pouvait distinguer un rideau d'un rouge criard qui cachait une ouverture menant sans doute vers une antichambre.

C'est dans ce milieu que les quatre amis firent leur entrée. A peine le pas de la porte franchi, qu'ils entendirent une voix horrible et froide les traiter de gnomes boutonneux ou de trolls des montagnes. Cette voix se répétait en échos à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- je me disais aussi que j'avais entendu quelqu'un s'aventurer ici! Fred! Viens voir qui nous rend visite!  
- et bien! On y croyait plus!  
- tu ne crois pas qu'on serait venu sur le chemin sans vous rendre visite!  
- voilà qui est bien dit Ron! Vient un peu là que je t'embrasse!

Fred fit le tour du comptoir et se présenta devant le jeune homme qui commença à reculer. En effet, il pu alors remarquer l'horrible pull que portait son frère aîné; celui-ci d'un vert olive représentait une créature jaune aux yeux exorbités qui semblait très mal en point, limite malade. Ce n'est pas peu dire, à peine Ron eut-il eu le temps de faire un pas sur le coté, que l'horrible animal se mit à vomir dans un jet parfaitement droit une substance aussi verte que le pull lui-même, mais qui avait en plus la particularité de dégager une odeur de poubelle infecte.

- je vous présente notre toute dernière invention: les cradopull.  
- parfait pour les personnes collantes, désagréables, insupportables... enfin bref les...   
-les Rogues! Reprit Fred.

Pendant que Ron discutait avec ses frères, Harry prit le temps de faire le tour du magasin, constatant que finalement, son argent avait bien servi. Des bonbons rendant malade aux bombes pour créer des marais, tout ce que les jumeaux avaient mis au point lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard était là.

Néanmoins, le temps avançait et l'heure fixée pour le rendez-vous arriva bien vite. Après avoir remplis leurs poches de toutes leurs nouvelles facéties, les jumeaux laissèrent partir leurs convives sous les insultes persistantes.


	10. Mais qui estelle?

**Chapitre 10 : ****Mais qui est-elle?** écrit le 18/02/2006  
A vrai dire, l'heure était déjà passée de quelques minutes, et les quatre ados pressaient le pas en pensant à ce qui leur arriverait si finalement, Mrs Weasley était déjà arrivée depuis longtemps.

La foule qui se pressait devant les magasins était de plus en plus dense, certaine file d'attente s'étendait jusqu'à l'extérieur, à croire que tout Poudlard s'était donné rendez-vous sur le chemin à cette heure précise!

Les quatre amis n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur point de rendez-vous lorsque Harry entendit une voix qui lui donna des frissons:

- Ange! Par-là! Les livres sont chez Fleury and Bott! De l'autre côté!

Il connaissait cette voix, il l'a connaissait même très bien pour l'avoir entendu chaque nuit depuis deux mois. Il sursauta et d'un mouvement rapide se retourna pour enfin l'apercevoir. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les mêmes cheveux roux qu'il avait vu tant de fois et, le visage mat de cette dénommée Ange qui suivait dans le magasin l'objet de son obsession.

- Harry! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! Ne t'arrête pas! Ma mère nous attend! Lui fit remarquer Ginny en lui tirant la main.  
- Mais... mais c'est elle! Lança t'il le souffle coupé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Harry, ils vont nous semer!

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se laissa emporter dans le tumulte de la foule. Il ne savait trop si il rêvait encore une fois mais, lorsque enfin il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la librairie Fleury and Bott était déjà loin.

- ah vous voilà! Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait?  
- on était chez Fred et Georges et on s'est fait surprendre par la foule madame Weasley, répondit Hermione essoufflée.  
- c'est vrai qu'il y a du monde aujourd'hui, la rentrée approche, on le voit! Bon allez! Assez discuté! Personne n'a rien oublié? Ron?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son prénom et son visage devint rouge pour la énième, lorsqu'il compris l'objet de cet appel.

- mais maman arrête de penser que j'oublie toujours tout!  
- c'est une constatation mon chéri!  
- maman ne m'appelle pas mon chéri...

Cette phrase, Molly Weasley ne l'entendit pas, sans doute parce qu'elle était déjà en route vers la cheminée où bien alors, parce que Ron ne l'avait pas dit pour qu'elle l'entende.

Harry quand à lui n'avait pas décroché de ses pensées et se laissa encore une fois tirer derrière les autres sans même se rendre compte que Ginny n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis tout à l'heure.


	11. Retour au terrier

**Chapitre 11 : ****Retour au Terrier** écrit le 18/02/2006  
Le retour se fit comme le départ: dans un mal de ventre incroyable: décidément la poudre de cheminette ne lui convenait pas. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la tête à ça, cette fille s'invitait dans ses rêves et la voilà qui apparaît devant lui comme pour ne pas qu'il ne l'oublie.

- Harry ça va?  
- ...  
- Harry?  
- oui Hermione?  
- je te demande si ça va?  
- ah non, je t'en pris! Ne t'y remet pas!  
- excuse moi, je constate c'est tout!  
- ah bon et qu'est-ce que madame-je-sais-tout constate?  
- je constate que tu as le regard vide, que tu ne réponds pas à nos questions et que tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la journée... et... et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! Pas toi!

Hermione, les yeux emplit de larmes s'enfuie en courant vers l'étage sous les yeux étonnés de Ron et Ginny qui restèrent là, à observer Harry de peur qu'il n'explose au moindre mouvement.

- qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Je vais bien c'est clair!"

Il s'enfuie en direction du jardin. Ginny et Ron savaient pertinemment qu'il mentait, jamais il ne se serait permis de leur parler de cette manière si tout allait bien comme il disait. Ils restaient tous les deux là, se demandant qui ils devaient aller voir en premier: Hermione ou Harry. Finalement, Ron prit la parole:

- Tu te charges d'Hermione et je vais calmer Harry, je crois que ça sera mieux...  
- Pourquoi pas l'inverse?  
- Parce que tu parles mieux avec Hermione que je n'ai jamais parlé en six ans que je la connaît! A moins que tu ais une raison de vouloir parler à Harry? demanda t'il a sa soeur.  
- T'as raison c'est mieux comme ça! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre essayant de cacher son mal-être.

Hermione était dans le même état qu'elle avait trouvé Ginny ce matin.

- Eh! Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Hermione, commença t'elle en lui caressant les cheveux, tu te rappelles de la conversation que l'on a eu ce matin?  
-...  
- Harry ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'as dit... tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Tout comme je sais comme toi qu'il nous cache quelque chose.  
- comment tu peux... en être si sûre?  
- Parce que je l'ai entendu dire à Ron que Hermione qui n'aurait pas raison ne serait pas leur Hermione...

Elle releva la tête visiblement touchée par ces quelques mots.

- en tout cas ne leur répète pas car je risquerai de me faire tuer...

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Décidément, ils l'étonneront toujours. 

- Tu vois Hermione, il n'y avait aucunes raisons de se morfondre... a moins que... dis moi, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui au moins?  
- rassures-toi, toutes les filles ne sont pas amoureuses du célèbre Harry Potter! Je te le laisse! Simplement je déteste qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Pour moi, c'est encore pire qu'un sang-de-bourbe dans la bouche de Malefoy."  
- allez viens, je suis sûre qu'il regrette déjà!  
- pas si sûre...  
- oh que si quand tu sais que ça lui vaut une discussion avec mon frère...

Cette phrase fit sourire la jeune fille, elles descendirent toutes les deux déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, au jardin, Ron s'approcha d'Harry se demandant comment il pourrait bien s'y prendre pour ne pas se faire renvoyer.

- Ca va, je m'excuse!  
- Ca mon vieux, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire! Et si tu veux mon avis, je crois qui lui faudra plus que tes excuses...  
- Je sais, j'ai vraiment été bête sur ce coup...  
- Harry? Hermione n'est pas comme ça pour t'embêter mais tu nous inquiètes vraiment. Et sans vouloir te vexer tu mens très mal...

Ron commença à regretter cette phrase et s'attendit à voir Harry éclater une nouvelle fois.

- je sais bien mais je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai tellement envie de vous en parler mais en même temps j'en ai honte.  
- je suis sûr que quand tu voudras en parler tu le feras... Bon je crois qu'on nous attend là-haut!

Les deux amis prirent la direction de la cuisine, là où étaient déjà Ginny et Hermione. Harry s'approcha de Hermione et la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille un "pardon", prenant Hermione au dépourvu.

- qu'est-ce qui te prends?  
- je te montre que je suis un piètre abruti qui ne sait que faire passer mes nerfs sur mes amis quand quelque chose ne va pas.  
- Je...  
- et je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, alors que je sais pertinemment que jamais je n'aurai laissé quelqu'un d'autre te dire ça!

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, jamais Harry n'avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.


	12. La voie 9 34

**Chapitre 12 : ****La voie 9 3/4** écrit le 09/06/2005  
Les vacances touchées à leurs fins, plus que quelques heures et le Poudlard express les emmènerait vers le collège. Harry qui avait toujours été content de rejoindre l'école ressentait pourtant un peu de mélancolie au souvenir de cette semaine passée au terrier.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son dérapage avec Hermione, mais ni elle ni lui n'en avait reparlé; il leur était aussi reconnaissant de ne plus avoir cherché à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien leur cacher. Lui même s'était trouvé moins troublé par ces rêves, comme s'ils faisaient partis de son quotidien, finalement, ils le réconfortaient.  
Il avait longtemps espéré son retour au château; pensant que son emploi du temps qui promettait d'être chargé leur mettrait fin, mais finalement, il se demandait si réellement il voulait oublier cette voix, ce parfum et cette présence. 

Ainsi, ce matin du dimanche premier septembre, la famille se pressait de finir les derniers préparatifs, se croisant sans cesse dans les escaliers, et ne cessant de revenir sur leurs pas. Finalement, non sans mal, tout fut prêts un peu près dans les temps. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à filer à la gare.

Ce trajet ne fut pas du plus simple, la gare se trouvait en plein coeur de Londres et ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser les moyens de locomotions moldus. Le ministère avait mis à la disposition de la famille une voiture totalement moldus, à laquelle Mr Weasley ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques modifications. Comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques années auparavant, il lui jeta un sort lui permettant de contenir les bagages des quatre élèves, leurs propriétaires, lui-même, sa femme ainsi que deux hiboux et un chat. Harry s'inquiétait déjà de savoir, comment ils pourraient bien si prendre pour faire descendre tout ce petit monde d'une telle voiture sans attirer irrévocablement l'attention des passants.

Pourtant, il n'en fut rien, Harry se rappela une phrase qu'avait eu Hagrid à ce sujet: "les moldus font jamais attention à ce qui les entoure". La gare de Londres était bondée, par cette fin de week-end, les touristes reprenaient le train, leur temps de repos terminé. Le groupe s'avança et comme il en avait pris l'habitude passa du côté sorcier.

Le Poudlard express était là, d'un rouge toujours aussi rutilant, les cheminées crachaient déjà leur fumée, une centaine d'élèves se pressait déjà à l'intérieur des wagons.

- on ferait bien de se presser Harry! Ou on risque de faire le voyage dans les couloirs...  
- ou en mauvaise compagnie...  
- essayer de trouver des places, Ronald et moi vous rejoindrons quand la réunion entre préfets sera finie.  
- quelle barbe ces réunions...  
- Qu'est ce que tu dis Ron?  
- Moi? Euh... je dis que ce ne sera pas long.  
- Bon les enfants soyez prudents, vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre le genre d'escapades des années précédentes! Ne courez pas après les ennuis!  
- maman c'est les ennuis qui nous courent après!  
- Ron tu sais très bien ce que ta mère veut dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard.  
- Il paraît même que nous allons accueillir de nouveaux élèves d'autres pays... ajouta Hermione.  
- bien sûr tout le monde cherche à se protéger, on en a encore la preuve avec cette affaire!

Un coup de coude magistral vînt s'arrêter dans les côtes d'Arthur Weasley, sa femme lui jeta un coup d'oeil réprobateur. On pouvait en être sûr, cette gaffe alimenterait la conversation de leurs enfants lors du très long trajet jusque Poudlard.


	13. Un début de voyage comme tant d'autres

**Chapitre 13 : ****Un début de voyage comme tant d'autres** écrit le 10/06/2005  
Les au revoirs se firent assez rapidement car comme prévu, l'arrivée de ces nouveaux élèves commença à se faire sentir: les wagons étaient pris d'assaut par de petits groupes ne voulant pas être séparés. Ils furent bientôt imités par Harry et Ginny qui s'avancèrent, comme ils le pouvaient, dans les couloirs étroits. Des bagages s'entassaient dans les allées et y évoluer était devenu un vrai parcours du combattant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les compartiments semblaient tous contenir plus de personnes qu'ils ne le pouvaient. En passant devant les portes ils pouvaient parfois entendre des échos de voix qui avaient tous des accents différents.

- On dirait bien que Hermione avait raison! La nouvelle génération de sorcier s'est donnée rendez-vous à Poudlard...

- Cette nouvelle année risque d'être intéressante! Lui répondit Ginny.

- C'est vrai, plein de nouvelles rencontres... peut-être de jolies filles...

Ginny laissa tomber ses affaires dans un grands fracas ce qu'Harry ne sembla pas remarquer.

- Je parlais surtout du fait que l'on va apprendre à connaître de nouvelles cultures!

- N'empêche! Avec un peu de chance, on va apprendre autre chose...

La jeune fille dans un mouvement de rage repris ses affaires et entrepris de dépasser Harry dans un grand mouvement d'épaule, qui, étonné en lâcha son sac.

- eh! Mais fais attention! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Ça ne va pas?!

Elle ne se retourna même pas, Harry dû accélérer le pas pour pouvoir la rejoindre. "Pff... vraiment je ne les comprendrais jamais" se murmura-t-il à lui même. Cette phrase le fit sourire, il repensa aux nombreuses fois où il avait entendu Ron le lui dire.

- Ginny arrête-toi! Il n'y a qu'une personne ici! On ne trouvera pas mieux!

Il ouvrit la porte mais resta figé sur place lorsqu'il vit le visage de cette personne. Finalement, il n'oubliera pas ses rêves.

- on... é... ci?

La jeune fille tourna son visage mat vers lui, laissant découvrir ses yeux de miel et son sourire angélique. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire, elle venait à peine d'accepter qu'elle puisse être amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère, qu'elle le trouvait niais devant le regard de cette fille. Sa réaction fut la bonne.

- Ce que mon ami veut dire, c'est est-ce que l'on peut partager ce compartiment avec toi? Les autres semblent être tous blindés...

La jeune fille mit du temps à répondre, ils comprirent pourquoi lorsque celle-ci enfin leur donna son accord. Ce qui aurait pu être pris pour une hésitation était en fait dû à un manque de compréhension. Sa voix tremblante cachait un accent à couper aux couteaux...


	14. Un début de vérité

**Chapitre 14 : ****Un début de vérité?** écrit le 10/06/2005  
Ginny prit place, suivie, certes avec plus de mal, par Harry. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux rivés sur celle qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait à ce moment précis des tas de chose à lui demander pourtant, il n'osait pas. Peut-être finalement n'était-elle pas celle qu'il croyait? Peut-être que ce jour là, sur le chemin de traverse, il s'était laissé emporter pour rien? Certes, la ressemblance était flagrante mais après tout, cette femme, il ne l'avais jamais vu... Si! Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu, et le problème était bien là.

Mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire? Et, par où commencer? "Salut! Moi c'est Harry, je fais des rêves bizarre et ça peut te sembler étrange mais j'y ai vu quelqu'un que tu connais, tu peux me dire qui c'est?" Il se sentait idiot rien que d'y penser... Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il finirait par le savoir, il avait une piste maintenant. Après tout, il lui suffirait d'être patient, il n'était plus à un mois prés...

Le train avait commencé son trajet à travers des paysages boisés depuis un bon moment, mais Harry n'y avait rien remarqué. Il attendait un signe qui lui prouverait une fois pour toute que son rêve signifiait, où pas, quelque chose. A ce moment, la dénommée Ange se leva et quitta le compartiment, le temps paraissait long, ni Harry, ni Ginny n'avait décroché un mot depuis leur départ. Harry était visiblement contrarié par cette présence mais cela n'était rien comparé à la gêne ressentie par Ginny. Elle se demandait comment cette fois, elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir. C'est à ce moment que Ron et Hermione firent leur entrée.

- Cette année risque d'être terrible pour les préfets: plus d'élèves donc plus de boulot!

- M'en parle pas, je suis à deux doigts de démissionner, soupira Ron.

- Ronald, c'est un Honneur d'être préfet!

- Attends je l'ai pas voulu moi! De toute façon si je rate l'année, on saura pourquoi!

- J'abandonne! Ronald Weasley, tu me désespères... Beh alors vous deux, ça va pas? Vous en faites une de tête!

- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas encore vu Malefoy!

- Tout va bien? Redemanda Hermione sans relever la remarque de Ron.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Cette phrase résonna comme un écho. La synchronisation de leurs mots trahissait la sincérité des deux ados. Hermione et Ron se décidèrent enfin par s'asseoir.

- Ron il y a quelqu'un ici!

- Et comment tu sais ça toi?

- C'est simple tu crois qu'Harry se promènerait avec un papillon sur son sac?

Ron observa le sac un moment et, si Harry avait eu la tête à observer son meilleur ami, il aurait pu lire sur ses lèvres un "elle m'énerve" typique du jeune homme.

- C'est bien une fille?

- Oui c'est ça! Elle doit avoir un peu près notre âge, répondit Ginny.

Ron soupira, s'était une fatalité, Hermione avait encore raison. Il continua:

- Et elle a un prénom cette fille?

- Euh... c'est...

- Ange.

Le premier mot d'Harry depuis leur départ. Mais ce mot encore une fois étonna Ginny.

- Harry?

- Hmm...

- Comment tu sais son prénom alors qu'elle ne nous l'a pas dit?

- Bien sûr qu'elle nous l'a dit Ginny, t'as la mémoire courte!

Elle décida d'en rester là, de peur d'avoir à affronter une nouvelle fois la mauvaise humeur du garçon.

- En tout cas, elle n'a pas un prénom d'ici... Elle doit venir d'un pays latin ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Qu'elle vienne d'où elle veut! J'en ai déjà marre d'avoir à déchiffrer tout ce qu'ils veulent nous dire! Ils ne comprennent jamais rien! A croire qu'ils le font exprès.

Comme ses amis, il n'avait pas vu que derrière la porte était apparue la jeune fille qui visiblement avait tout compris.

- Je viens de France"

Elle ravala sa salive et observa le groupe devant elle. Visiblement, elle était sur le point de fondre en larme. Ron avait revêtu son visage rouge et fixait ses chaussures qui avaient tout à coup l'air d'être fascinantes.

- Et si j'avais eu le choix, j'y serai restée!

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux magnifiques et tel des perles, roulèrent le long de sa joue suivant une ligne imaginaire. Elle s'enfuie le visage entre les mains.


	15. Essia quoi

**Chapitre 15 : ****Essia quoi?** écrit le 11/06/2005  
La tension qui régnait avant l'arrivée des deux préfets n'était rien comparée au mal-être qui parcourait le compartiment des quatre amis. Chacun d'eux se sentait coupable (à juste titre) de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aucun d'eux n'osait croiser le regard d'un de ses amis, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Puis Ron, ayant retrouvé son visage normal essaya en vain de se justifier, histoire de soulager sa conscience :

- Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle était là ? Elle aurait pu le dire au moins ! »

Hermione leva la tête et, soupirant, lui fit remarquer :

- Ah oui ? Et quand ça ? Quand tu as dis que tu en avais marre de devoir déchiffrer tout ce qu'ils voulaient te dire ou quand tu as signifié qu'ils devaient sans doute le faire exprès ?!

Ron baissa la tête, encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Hermione, je crois qu'on est tous fautif, on aurait pas dû parler comme ça ! Après tout elle avait raison, ils sont là parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix ! Et puis au moins, ça nous a appris ce que mijotait ma mère pendant cette semaine !

Un flot de regard se versa sur Ginny. Harry avait levé les yeux se demandant bien ce que voulait dire la jeune fille. Ron avait fini de trouver un quelconque intéressement pour ses chaussures et regarda sa sœur la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione lui fit alors remarquer :

- Désolée je ne te suis pas là !

- Beh oui ! Elle n'a pas cessé de répéter sans cesse le même mot, je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire mais je crois que finalement, j'ai trouvé.

- On peut savoir maintenant qu'elle était ce mot ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais plus… elle parlait de devoir… de devoir de session, ou ession ou sation… je sais plus.

- Essiation ? Tenta Hermione.

- Oui c'est ça !

- Mais dis, t'aurais pu le dire avant ! Lui fit remarquer Ron.

- Je ne comprenais pas le mot, j'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu ! Et ne t'énerves pas comme ça !

- On cherche à savoir ce qu'elle sait depuis le début des vacances Ginny ! Toi tu trouves quelque chose et tu ne le dis pas ! Y'a de quoi s'énerver non !

- Non y'a pas de quoi Ron ! Laisse la tu veux ! Si tu veux qu'on parle de fautes, on peut parler des tiennes !

Harry semblait être revenu parmi ses amis et le fit entendre. Pourtant ces phrases, il les avait dit sans le vouloir, il se demandait maintenant si Ron n'allait pas lui en tenir rancune. Il fut vite soulager lorsque ce dernier repris :

- Hermione, pourrais-tu nous faire par de tes pensées ? Ca nous avancerait bien ! Je suis sûre que tu connais ce mot et il se trouve que nous non !

Harry tourna les yeux vers cette dernière et remarqua alors, qu'en effet Hermione semblait enfuie dans ses pensées.


	16. Un peu d'histoire

Chapitre 16 : un peu d'histoire écrit le 11/06/2005  
Hermione dédaigna enfin lever la tête vers les trois amis qui la regardaient avec insistance.

- Au risque de me répéter, si vous aviez pris la peine de jeter un oeil à "l'histoire de Poudlard" vous le sauriez! Mais bon, passons! Si c'est bien ce mot que tu as compris Ginny, alors cette année risque réellement d'être tourmentée!

- Oui c'est sûr! Repris Ginny. Vu le nombre d'élèves que Poudlard va devoir accueillir avec ce "devoir d'essiation", tu peux le dire, ça va être mouvementé!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, visiblement, aucun des deux n'avait compris un traître mot de ce que venait de se raconter les deux filles. Heureusement, Hermione poursuivit:

- Non Ginny, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce flot d'élèves! Du moins, ça en concerne peut-être un ou deux, au plus!

- Hermione, je t'en pris, arrête de t'évaser et viens-en au fait!

- Ca va Ron! J'y arrive! Vous savez tous que Poudlard a était mis en place par quatre sorciers!

- Oui, on le sait ça!

- Ron! Tu veux savoir ou pas?

- Mais oui!

- Alors, t'es gentil, tu me laisse parler! Je disais donc, vous savez également que les mages noirs ont toujours existé et qu'ils ont généralement une cible particulière!

- Tu veux dire comme Voldemort avec Harry?

- Oui Ginny! Mais, Poudlard était déjà un endroit des plus sécurisé et des moins facilement accessible; pour cela, le collège était un endroit parfait pour se protéger et pour protéger ces personnes. Aussi, c'est pour ça que trois de nos sorciers (vous devinez lesquels!), ont décidé d'accueillir les sorciers mis en danger: le devoir d'essiation était né. Pourtant, il s'avéra que de nombreux sorciers profitèrent de l'opportunité pour accéder à l'enceinte du collège. Il ne fut plus alors possible de garder la même sécurité et de continuer l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. La méthode toucha à sa fin et tout le monde fut renvoyé chez lui.

- Donc, Ginny avait raison, c'est bien ça que maman nous cachait: l'arrivée de ces nouveaux élèves!

- C'est ça! Ils viennent pour être protégé de Voldemort!

- Mais, vous m'avez écouté les garçons?! J'ai dis que ce devoir n'était plus pratiqué depuis, je crois, le siècle dernier. A cette époque, la méfiance était au plus haut et, dans les derniers temps, seule une personne pouvait bénéficier de la protection de Poudlard. Et, seul le directeur, donc Dumbledore, peut prendre la décision de faire rentrer cette personne sous la protection du collège.

- Attends Hermione! Si j'ai bien compris, ça signifie que Voldemort en a après une personne en particulier, une personne autre que moi...

- C'est ça Harry! Et c'est cette personne qui fera sa rentrée avec nous. Mais ce que je me demande c'est, pour qui Dumbledore est-il prêt à prendre le risque d'une nouvelle attaque?


	17. La visite de Malefoy

**Chapitre 17 : ****La visite de Malefoy** écrit le 12/06/2005  
Puis, le temps passa vite, très vite, jusqu'à l'arrivée au château. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'échanger leurs impressions sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, que déjà, Hermione leur annonça qu'il était temps de revêtir leur robe de sorcier.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par cette nouvelle qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était inquiété de ne pas avoir vu revenir la mystérieuse Ange. Ses affaires étaient restées au même endroit mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Aussi, ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent Drago Malefoy s'approcher de leur porte et leur lancer:

- Dis donc Potter, on dirait que toi et ta clique êtes repassés du mauvais côté...

- Qu'est-ce que tu baves Malefoy?

- Tu t'amuses à faire pleurer les nouveaux venus? Finalement, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié! Que peut-on espérer d'autre du fameux Harry Potter? Mais dis moi, tu es en perte d'idée pour te faire remarquer?

- Je ne cherche pas à me faire remarquer...

- Tiens donc? Ça serait bien la première fois!

- Je te conseille de la fermer Malefoy! Sinon je...

- Sinon quoi la sang-de-bourbe?"

Ron se leva dans un bond et comme à chaque fois que Drago s'en prenait à Hermione, il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Pourtant, cette réaction ne lui avait jamais valu du bien, mais cette fois sa baguette était restée dans sa poche.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy!

- Tiens donc! On dirait bien que ça te touche Weasley?! Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire!

- Ne t'avise plus de recommencer!

- Notre Ronichounet aurait-il des sentiments pour miss-je-sais-tout?

Cette fois, se fut Harry qui se leva mais il sentit une main le retenir fermement sur son siège, il se retourna et vit Ginny lui murmurer: "laisse-le se débrouiller tu veux!" En effet, lorsque Harry tourna les yeux, il vit Ron maintenant Drago le long de la porte du compartiment, le bras sous la gorge de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy? T'es jaloux?

- Moi? Jaloux de qui? De toi? J'ai tes tas de choses que tu ne verras jamais que dans les livres!

- Mais moi, j'ai un père qui serait prêt à donner sa vie pour ses enfants!

Le visage de Drago se décomposa, il baissa la tête doucement; Ron avait visiblement touché un point sensible, il lâcha alors son emprise, étonné d'avoir eu le dessus si facilement. Drago, le visage empourpré par un mélange de haine et de tristesse regarda le groupe face à lui et dit:

- C'est un fait, mais ne croyez pas que c'est mon père qui décide de ma vie. Je la lui dois mais c'est moi et moi seul qui me la construit.

Sur ces mots, les quatre amis virent la silhouette du jeune homme quitter le compartiment.

- Et bien! C'est bien la première fois que je le vois dire quelque chose de censé! Fit remarquer Ginny.

Elle regarda Harry et suivi son regard. Hermione regardait avec insistance Ron qui était toujours debout, celui-ci dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire sur cette dernière. Il sentait son regard sur lui, un regard visiblement trop lourd à porter puisqu'il quitta la pièce après avoir essayé de le soutenir.


	18. L'arrivée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 18 : ****L'arrivée à Poudlard** écrit le 12/06/2005  
Le Poudlard express s'arrêta finalement en gare de Pré-au-lard et une foule impressionnante d'élèves sortit en masse des wagons. Dehors, la voix forte de Hagrid, appelant les nouveaux, couvrait le brouhaha confus des conversations qui s'entrecroisées. Harry resta en arrière, observant la beauté du château qui avait revêtu ses habits de lumière, et la mélancolie ressentie au départ du Terrier se volatilisa. Il aurait pu rester là des heures à contempler le tableau qui se présentait à lui, il était vraiment de retour à la maison.

Seulement, Ginny impatiente le supplia de la rejoindre et de rentrer dans les diligences qui les attendaient. La vue des sombrards lui rappela que beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis son entrée au collège, et c'est avec une pensée pour Sirius et Cédric qu'il suivit Ginny. En s'avançant vers ce qui devait le ramener au porte du château, il vit, rassuré, la silhouette élancée de Ron qui s'adonnait sûrement à contre coeur à son travail de préfet. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Hermione se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une nouvelle énigme allait devoir être résolue.

Enfin dans la diligence, il regarda en arrière et vit que la foule qui s'était amassée n'existait plus, il ne restait plus que quelques élèves apparemment perdus et les préfets, fidèles à leur poste. Harry esquissa un sourire en pensant que finalement, Ron devrait sans doute faire le voyage avec Hermione... il ne pourrait pas échapper au tête à tête.

Harry se sentait léger mais quelque chose le gênait. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas se qui clochait. Puis, il repensa à ses meilleurs amis, si tout suivait son cours, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil entre eux. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage de Ginny, elle contemplait le château. Harry regarda la jeune fille éclairée par la lune et ne put que la trouver ravissante. Il détourna vite la tête en se rendant compte qu'il la fixait avec insistance, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu le voir.

- Tout à l'air si simple pour elle! Pensa-t-il.

Bien sûr, il se trompait... La jeune fille se demandait comment elle pourrait supporter une nouvelle rencontre entre celui qu'elle aimait et cette fille qui semblait tant le troubler. Comment ferait-elle si elle venait à être placée à Gryffondor... Sans allez jusqu'à lui avouer ses sentiments, elle devait au moins les lui montrer. Elle s'en voulait désormais de s'être montrée si distante les années passées, et si en fait, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer? A la prochaine occasion, elle devrait aller au bout de son idée. Mais celle-ci arriva plus vite que prévu...

La file des diligences s'arrêta d'avancer quelques instants, permettant aux élèves déjà arrivés, de descendre des voitures. La nuit était complètement tombée et la chaleur de cette première journée de septembre fit place à une douce fraîcheur. Ginny frissonnait dans ses vêtements d'été, les bras croisaient, elle s'était blottie le long de la porte, lorsqu'elle se remémora ce qu'elle venait de se promettre. A la pensée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, elle sentit son coeur battre la chamade, et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps changèrent de signification.


	19. Une nouvelle année commence

**Chapitre 19 : ****Une nouvelle année commence** écrit le 13/06/2005  
Ginny observa Harry, il semblait si préoccupé, pourtant, elle se l'était promis, elle ne pouvait pas reculer, encore une fois... Les papillons qui occupaient déjà son ventre semblaient s'être multipliés à une vitesse incroyable. Non sans craintes, et assez maladroitement, elle se rapprocha de celui qu'elle aimait.

Avec tant de bien que de mal, elle essaya de paraître la plus naturelle possible lorsqu'elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. A ce moment, elle en était sûre, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire cet acte et lorsqu'elle repensera ce soir à ce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de faire, elle se demandera ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour tenter un geste aussi fou.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à subir le regard d'Harry, et espérant ne pas voir venir le rejet qui pour elle était imminent. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien, elle sentit juste le bras de ce dernier venir ce poser délicatement sur sa taille. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et un sourire vînt se dessiner sur son visage.

- Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible! Se dit-elle.

Harry la regarda, il avait fait ce geste sans vraiment y penser, un peu comme il l'aurait fait si il avait eu une soeur; une soeur pétrifiée par le froid à côté de lui. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, et de plus, c'était la soeur de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, il l'observa de nouveau, il avait tort, elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant; bien sûr, elle était plus jeune que lui... Mais à vrai dire, seul un an les séparait, et puis surtout ses beaux yeux légèrement maquillés, sa bouche si bien dessinée et son corps parfait (bien qu'il s'était toujours refusé de le regarder), faisaient d'elle une jeune femme. Elle était devenue désirable.

- Peut-être mais pour les autres... se dit-il sans grande conviction. Tu ne peux pas Harry... c'est impossible. Tu délires sous l'effet de la fatigue. Après tout, la journée a été dure pour tout le monde. Elle n'est pas pour toi... C'est comme... comme ta soeur!

Et comme pour s'en persuader, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- C'est ma soeur... se répéta-t-il.

Pourtant, le doute était palpable, pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné quand il posait les yeux sur elle? Pourquoi, lorsqu'il voyait ses lèvres n'avait-il qu'une envie: celle de les embrasser? Et pourquoi alors qu'un frère se serait contenté de passer son bras derrière la tête de sa soeur, Harry, lui, avait posé sa main sur elle?

Il regarda à nouveau et vit en effet que sa main était posée à quelque centimètre de celles de Ginny. Pourtant ce contact lui semblait si agréable, il songea qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver à une meilleure arrivée. Il aurait souhaité que les sombrards perdent la route et les entraînent dans une longue ballade au clair de lune. Il se refusa à réfléchir à la situation et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Le château se présenta bien vite à eux, Ginny se releva et tournant la tête vers Harry, ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, un sourire qu'Harry lui rendit. Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard.


	20. Des retrouvailles

**Chapitre 20 : ****Des retrouvailles** écrit le 13/06/2005  
Harry sortit le premier de la voiture, ne voulant pas faire un acte de galanterie qui aurait pu être mal interprété. Il leva les yeux, les grandes portes du château laissaient sortir un flot de lumières et de conversations animées.

- Harry! Attends! J'aimerais bien savoir comment si le voyage d'Hermione en compagnie de mon frère s'est bien passé!

- Moi aussi mais tu crois réellement que si ce n'était pas le cas, ils seraient content de nous voir, prés à leur poser des tas de questions? Et puis, je croyais que tu avais froid?

- Plus maintenant!

Ginny mis la main devant sa bouche, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry fit mine de rien avoir entendu et poursuivit:

- Allez, viens avant que tu attrapes froid!

- Tu me réchaufferas encore!

Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait déjà pris le chemin de la grande salle, Ginny ne pouvait pas voir le teint légèrement rosi qu'avait subitement pris son visage. Celle-ci se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris, on lui aurait dit qu'elle avait bu du veritaserum, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Elle suivit Harry à travers la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondor. La présence de leurs amis leur fit presque oublier cette conversation, pourtant, les étoiles étincelantes du plafond magique n'étaient pas là pour les aider. En fait, chacun d'eux écoutait les récits de leurs amis sans vraiment être là, jusqu'à ce que Neville leur fasse remarquer qu'Hermione venait de faire son entrée.

Harry tourna la tête et vit la jeune gryffondor avançant de sa démarche si franche. Pourtant, il avait beau chercher, il ne vit nulle part la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Hermione s'assit au près de Ginny en lançant un bonjour général à ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de deux mois.

- Hermione t'as pas...

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry, lui jetant un regard froid continua à sa place.

- ... vu qui était le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal?

En effet, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard, aucun professeur n'avait réussi à enseigner cette matière plus d'un an. Tout le monde en fait se posait la même question et ce ne fut alors pas étonnant de voir une vingtaine de regards se tourner vers la jeune fille.

- A vrai dire, j'ai vu son visage! En même temps que celui du nouveau prof d'études moldus.

- Alors, c'est qui? Lança une voix.

- Personne que nous ne connaissions. Et vous serez heureux d'apprendre messieurs, qu'il s'agit d'une femme.

- ...

- ... une jolie femme.

Un brouhaha qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves se fit entendre. Ron fit son apparition, la tête dépassant du groupe complètement déboussolé.

- Eh regardez! Ron fait son entrée! Il a cru avoir loupé sa répartition?! Ca m'étonnerait qu'on le laisse remettre le choipeaux une seconde fois!

La table fut secouée d'un rire général, alors que Ron s'asseyait à côté d'Harry, le plus loin possible d'Hermione.

- Beh alors vieux! T'en as mis du temps!

- M'en parle pas! Les petits nouveaux n'ont pas compris un traître mot de se que leur disait Hagrid. Ils sont restés sur le quai et j'ai dû les accompagner moi même ici..."

Il ne put continuer son histoire, coupé par Dumbledore qui commença son discours d'entrée.

- Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît! Ordonna-t-il en tapant ses couverts le long de son verre. De la patience, il vous en faudra! Cette cérémonie risque d'être bien plus longue que les précédentes. Il n'a échappé à personne que le nombre d'élèves accueillis pour cette nouvelle année était plus élevé aussi, j'arrêterais là mon discours et je vais laisser le choipeaux magique faire son travail!

- Oh la barbe! On n'est pas prêt de manger! s'exclama Ron sous les acquiescements de la table.

Harry n'écoutait plus, l'entrée des nouveaux professeurs avait fait naître en lui un vent de panique: Elle était là!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : ****Une répartition sans importance** écrit le 13/06/2005  
Harry abaissa les yeux pour les relever aussitôt sur la femme qui venait de s'asseoir au côté de Hagrid. Il voulait être sûre de ce qu'il venait de voir. Cette femme, il l'avait vu si souvent, et la voici pour la deuxième fois devant lui. Hermione ne s'était pas trompée, elle était vraiment très jolie et très jeune aussi.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait jamais pu voir autre chose que ses longs cheveux roux, et là, il ne se lassait plus de pouvoir l'observer à sa guise. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques et bruns qu'une mèche de cheveux venait parfois taquiner. Elle semblait plutôt impressionnée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle jouait avec une de ses boucles de cheveux et esquissait quelque fois un sourire lorsque Hagrid venait à lui parler. Elle parcourait la foule des yeux ("sans doutes à la recherche d'Ange" pensa Harry), pourtant, il en était sûr, quand ses yeux avaient croisé les siens, elle les avait baissé rapidement.

Il se demandait s'il avait rêvé ou pas, mais cette femme visiblement le connaissait aussi. Et il se rendit vite compte que le visage de cette dernière lui était familier, non pas qu'il l'avait vu dans ces rêves mais il l'avait vu ailleurs aussi.

- Il ne les a pas présenté?!

- Tu parles de quoi Harry? Lui demanda Ron intrigué de ce soudain sursaut.

- Des nouveaux profs!

- Non ta raison! Je suppose qui le fera après! Dis Harry? Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais t'es sûr que ça va?

- En fait pas trop mais ça va s'arranger bien vite maintenant.

Harry retourna les yeux dans le sens opposé de ceux de son ami. Oui ça ira mieux! Cette fois, il allait savoir qui elle est.

- Harry regarde! C'est notre "amie" qui met le choipeaux!

Il avait oublié ce détail; alors que plusieurs élèves avaient rejoint la table des gryffondors Harry n'en avait réellement vu aucun.

Ange s'avança vers le tabouret et attendit quelques instants que McGonagall lui pose le choipeaux qui lui dirait enfin où elle devait aller s'asseoir.

- Encore un choix cornélien on dirait?! Je vois en toi des principes bien ancrés, tu as aussi un courage hors du commun. C'est vrai, il en faut du courage pour vivre ce que tu as vécu n'est-ce pas? Sans aucun doute, tu es une gryffondor...

Ange commença à se lever doucement pourtant, le choipeaux n'avait pas totalement donné son verdict. McGonagall lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

- Je n'ai pas fini miss. Tu as la carrure d'un gryffondor certes. Mais les événements récents ont changé ton fond... De nouveaux sentiments son rentrer en toi. La haine est arrivée, et surtout tu veux faire tes preuves... Bien je crois que c'est clair cette fois! SERPENTARD!

Ange rejoignit la table qui lui était due, les applaudissements y fusant de toutes parts.

- Elle une serpentard? Alors là!

Ron venait de résumer la pensée de tout un groupe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : ****Rose et Malo** écrit le 14/06/2005  
Harry suivit des yeux Ange, le regard inquiet, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander quel véritable lien pouvait bien exister entre les deux femmes et surtout, quel lien il y avait entre lui et le nouveau professeur.

- Ron, t'as entendu le nom de famille de cette fille?

- Qui ça Ange?"

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- Je crois que c'est Elias mais je ne suis pas sûr, tu devrais demander à Hermione.

- Oui c'est ça. Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander que la jeune fille lui avait déjà répondu.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

- Pour rien, juste comme ça.

Ce n'était pas pour rien, il le savait... Il lui suffisait désormais de savoir le nom de famille du professeur et le voile serait levé sur une de ses questions. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que le mystère soit rompu, les élèves avaient tous été réparti et Dumbledore se leva pour clore la cérémonie.

- S'il vous plaît! Bien, je crois que vous savez tous que nous accueillons aussi cette année deux nouveaux professeurs. Vous pouvez vous lever.

Harry sentit son coeur battre si fort qu'il se demandait si cela aller cesser un jour. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir, la femme qui venait de se lever avait les mains jointent sur son ventre. Elle était enceinte, cela ne faisait pas de doutes. Il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre; pourtant, il était au courant, il l'avait vu. En fait, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'il venait d'avoir en face de lui la confirmation que ses rêves n'étaient pas anodins.

- Le professeur Alieson Rose vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez tous remarqué son état, il n'est donc pas nécessaire de vous dire que le professeur ne pourra pas assurer ses cours tout au long de l'année. Mais vous le remarquerez sur vos emploi du temps quelques peu chargés...

Un brouhaha de contestation se fit entendre, cette nouvelle ne fit apparemment pas l'unanimité.

- C'est bien notre veine ça! J'en connais une autre qui aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester chez elle! C'est vrai, il faut vraiment le vouloir pour faire cours dans son état! Fit remarquer Ron.

A ce moment, Harry n'eut qu'une envie: remettre son meilleur ami en place et lui faire regretter les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- C'est juste quelqu'un de sérieux Ron! Peut-être qu'elle aime simplement ce qu'elle fait.

Intérieurement, Harry remercia de tout son coeur Hermione d'être intervenue. Ron lui, baissa les yeux, déçu que les premiers mots d'Hermione après ses aveux furent ceux-là.

- S'il vous plaît! Je pense que l'on aurait pu espérer un meilleur accueil non!

La salle retrouva le calme qui lui était du.

- J'aimerai également vous présenter le nouveau professeur d'études moldus: le professeur Malo Alieson.

Le calme fut bien de courte durée, tous les élèves se demandaient maintenant si cet homme était bien, comme ils le pensaient, le mari de l'autre professeur.

- C'est une première à Poudlard! Deux professeurs de la même famille! Annonça Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? C'est peut-être pas son mari!

- Je sais Ron mais ils ont le même nom de famille, qui de plus, n'est pas si répandu... donc je pense qu'il y a de forte chance pour qu'en effet, ils soient tout les deux de la même famille!

De nouveau, le jeune homme baissa les yeux, il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire.

- Encore un peu de patience s'il vous plaît et j'arrêterai là! Tout d'abord, Mr Rusard m'a demandé d'informer les nouveaux et par ailleurs de ré informer les autres qu'une liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement est disponible dans son bureau!

- Tu parles, celui-là! Si tu l'écouterais même les bombes à bouses serait interdites! S'éleva une voix.

- Mais c'est interdit!

- Je poursuis... S'il vous plaît du calme! Je vous informe que désormais, il ne sera plus possible de sortir du bâtiment en dehors des heures fixées que vous pourrez voir sur vos emplois du temps. Il est interdit de sortir sans l'accord préalable d'un enseignant et sans être accompagné par au moins trois camarades ou l'enseignant lui même. Cela pour la raison que vous connaissez tous et ce jusque nouvel ordre!

- Comme ci le fait d'être à quatre empêchera celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de nous tuer...

- Bien! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui! Je vous laisse vous abreuvoir des délicieuses nourritures que nous ont préparé les elfes de maison et vous laisse par la suite aux mains de vos préfets pour vous rendre dans vos salles respectives. Je vous souhaite de passer une merveilleuse année à Poudlard, de réussir vos examens et... et bonne appétit!

Des mets succulents venaient d'apparaître sur la table. Tout ce qu'Harry avait tant désiré manger durant ses jours de diète chez les Dursley était là. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment faim.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Les facéties d'un château écrit le 15/06/2005  
Le repas lui sembla durer une éternité, jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient de rejoindre la salle commune, loin du bruit qui en émanait et loin de cette femme. Finalement, que devait-il faire? Attendre patiemment que la réponse lui vienne ou aller directement parler à son nouveau professeur? Il aurait raconté son histoire à ses amis, qui sait, peut-être eux auraient-ils trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser.

Le repas s'acheva enfin et dans un grand mouvement de foule, la grande salle se vida. Pendant que le monde se pressait, Harry resta là à observer la table des professeur dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux ai deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas; mais aucuns regards ne croisa le sien, il fut bientôt obligé de suivre le mouvement. Les couloirs étaient remplis de personnes cherchant leur chemin, pas facile de suivre un groupe quand même les escaliers ne nous le permettent pas. Ceux-ci avaient décidé d'être plus capricieux qu'à leurs habitudes, et il était déjà difficile pour un élève de dernière année de suivre un itinéraire du point A au point B, il était à ce moment là impossible pour un nouvel arrivant d'arriver à destination sans la connaître.

- Quelque chose me dit que les préfets vont avoir du boulot aujourd'hui! fit remarquer Ginny à Harry avec un sourire discret.

- J'en connais un qui va encore pester toute la soirée!

- Le problème c'est qu'on va devoir les attendrent devant la porte.

Comme pour répondre à cette affirmation, Hermione passa en trombe devant eux:

- Ceux qui ont réussi à nous suivre jusque là; rapprochez-vous je vais rejoindre la salle avec vous pour vous donner le mot de passe. Désolée, mais vous devrez attendre pour les emplois du temps!

Les élèves, majoritairement habitués aux facéties du château suivirent docilement, bien décidés à enfin se retrouver en petits groupes (si je peux dire...). Hélas, du nombre d'escalier qui habituellement menés à la tour Gryffondor, seul un s'était décidé à agir normalement. La foule dense, se précipita sur celui-ci lorsqu'il vînt se remettre en place.

- Harry tu te dépêches?

Il tourna la tête nonchalamment, et vit l'escalier qui se détachait déjà.

- Harry!

- Laisse-le Ginny, il connaît le château, il retrouvera son chemin!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous rejoins, je vais essayer d'utiliser un autre escalier! Lui cria t'il comme pour confirmer ce qu'on venait déjà de lui dire.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Potter se retrouva seul en plein milieu d'un couloir désormais dépeuplé. Comme il venait de le dire, il commença à gravir les marches d'un escalier non loin de celui qui venait de se déplacer. Malheureusement, celui-là n'était pas différent des autres et bientôt, la salle commune qu'il devait rejoindre s'éloigna sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose.

Le couloir qui venait de rejoindre lui était presque méconnu, il s'y était souvent aventuré mais aucune des salles qu'il abritait ne lui était familière. Il décida de le traverser, espérant au moins pouvoir rejoindre une salle qu'il connaissait. L'endroit, malgré l'obscurité et l'humidité qui y régner, lui était plutôt agréable. Il observa le paysage qui se dessinait à travers les petites fenêtres, les alentours étaient couverts par la nuit, seul la petite cabane d'Hagrid faisait office de lumière. Il devina derrière cette dernière les abords de la forêt interdite.

Le silence commençait à peser lourd, le moindre froissement de sa robe semblait faire le même bruit que l'arrivée en trombe des hiboux dans la grande salle. Ce silence fut vite coupé car soudain une porte s'ouvrit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : ****ouhouh y'a quelqu'un? ouvrez-moi! lol** écrit le 15/06/2005  
- Mr Potter! Tiens donc! Que faites vous ici?

- Professeur Alieson, je me suis perdu.

- Vous vous êtes perdu?! Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire? Un élève de sixième année qui se perd, ce n'est pas commun, vous permettez que je m'interroge.

Harry leva la tête vers cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il eu un instant peur d'être face à face avec un nouveau Rogue.

- Bien ça va. Encore une facétie des escaliers n'est ce pas? Voyons Harry ne fais pas cette tête, il fallait bien que je teste mon niveau de persuasion sur un élève et tu es le premier à être passé par ici!

Harry fit de son mieux mais son semblant de sourire sonnait faux. Il eu un instant peur que malgré l'obscurité, cette réaction puisse s'apercevoir. Il fut presque soulagé quand la silhouette de Rogue se dessina au loin.

- Potter... Un souci professeur? Potter fait encore des siennes je suppose! Je me ferai un plaisir de reconduire cet élève là où il devrait être.

- Aucun problème et je vais le ramener moi-même, ne vous dérangé pas, je dois commencer à me familiariser avec les couloirs.

- Bien c'est vous qui voyez mais dans ce cas, je suppose que vous devrez aussi le punir pour cette fois encore, ne pas avoir suivi le règlement?

- Euh en fait, il est là par ma faute...

- Par votre faute?

- C'est ça, par ma faute.

- Expliquez moi ça!

- Harry... Je veux dire monsieur Potter était avec moi quand l'escalier c'est brusquement retourné, je lui ai simplement demandé si il voulait bien m'accompagner jusqu'ici.

- Bien, dans ce cas, faites attention de ne pas vous perdre quand vous reviendrez.

Le professeur était visiblement mal-à-l'aise, ce qui avait plutôt l'air de faire plaisir à Rogue qui poursuivit avec un sourire en coin:

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je fais un bout de chemin avec vous?

- Non pas du tout... Mr Potter! Vous savez par où aller?

Harry commença à avancer, de nouvelles questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il en était presque sûr, cette femme le connaissait, comment aurait-il su qui il était si ce n'était pas le cas? Tout en avançant, il tendait une oreille attentive à ce qui se racontait derrière lui. C'est fou ce que les gens croient qu'ils sont hors de portée quand on ne croise pas leur regard...il pu alors entendre:

- Il est au courant n'est-ce pas? Et bien sûr, monsieur a voulu venir voir par lui même.

- Non, je vous ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Vous pouvez me le dire. Je connais aussi bien les réactions de ce gamin que celles de mes potions.

- Dans ce cas, il ne l'a pas montré!

Harry accéléra le pas sans s'en rendre compte, son professeur de potion le lui fit remarquer bien vite.

- Mr Potter, veuillez revenir ici.

Harry fit demi-tour et vit le visage souriant de Rogue, cela ne lui présageait rien de bon.

- Bien, je suppose que cette insolence mérite une retenue? Vous pouvez vous en occuper professeur?

- Moi?! Euh... oui.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse là!

Rogue s'avança dans les escaliers, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

- C'est ça! Qu'il retourne avec ses chauves-souris!

Harry se retourna, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part d'un professeur.

- Allez viens, on doit y aller...

- Professeur?

- Oui Harry?

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis?

- Voyons Harry...

- Je sais c'est bête, vous le savez comme tout le monde...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Tout le monde me dévisage...

- Je peux savoir au nom de quoi?

Harry regarda son professeur, il se demandait si celui-ci essayait de le réconforter mais son visage restait pourtant très sérieux. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, la salle des gryfondors était face à lui.

- Hum Harry? Tu comprends bien que je dois te retenir demain... aussi non, je pense que quelqu'un se chargera de le faire... je te demande d'être devant mes appartements à 20 heures précises.

- Bien professeur...

- Une dernière chose! Je dois passer par où?

- Le deuxième couloir à droite et le premier escalier.

- Merci... Sur ce, bonne nuit Harry!

- Bonne nuit professeur...

Harry resta là devant une porte toujours close et sans mot de passe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : ****Enfin de retour** écrit le 16/06/2005  
- Décidemment, tout commence de travers...

- Comme vous le dîtes monsieur Potter!

Harry se tourna dans un mouvement de sursaut, lui qui se croyait seul dans ce couloir, eu la surprise de voir le visage du professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur, je...

- Vous n'étiez pas encore là où vous devriez être!

- Non, je...

- Oh! Faîtes ce que vous voulez Mr Potter, mais le fait est là! Bien, ne dîtes plus rien, je n'ai pas envie d'être la première à devoir retirer des points, et encore moins à ma maison. Donc je vais faire demi-tour et ignorer notre rencontre.

- Mer-merci professeur.

Il fut surpris d'avoir encore une fois échapper à une sanction, mais encore plus lorsqu'il vit le professeur repartir et le laisser seul devant une porte toujours fermée.

- Professeur! Je n'ai pas le mot de passe...

- Rappelez-vous Potter, je ne vous ai pas vu!

- Mais je...

- Vous attendez que quelqu'un vienne vous ouvrir. Et par la suite, vous expliquerez à vos camarades pourquoi ils ont dû attendre après leur emploi du temps. Vous êtes d'accord Mr Potter?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Sous le regard moqueur de la grosse dame, Harry resta là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ou je...

- Non mais un peu de respect monsieur, ce n'est pas moi qui fais des escapades au milieu de la nuit! Je suis là pour vous rendre service et si le coeur m'en dit alors peut-être que je vous laisserai entrer!

- C'est vrai? Je...

- Oui bien sûr que c'est vrai, si vous avez le code..."

Harry se laissa tomber le long du mur, la tête entre les jambes, il fixa le bout de ses chaussures.

- Beh qu'est-ce que tu fais là vieux?

Harry leva la tête et vit soulagé le visage essoufflé de Ron.

- Je fais la sieste, ça se voit non?

- Ca va, j'ai compris, encore une question bête... Aller viens, j'en connais une qui sera contente de te revoir.

Il lui tendit le bras, l'aidant ainsi à se relever, puis, sans même regarder le portrait auquel il parlait, il lui annonça:

- Aurore boréale!

- Vous voyez mon garçon! Je vous laisse entrer...

Harry soupira, décidément, cette dernière n'avait pas changé.

- Et toi t'étais où?

- Moi? Euh... je cherchais les emplois du temps mais apparemment, McGonagall les amène directement, ils doivent être là.

- Ils n'y sont pas!

- Hein?

- Je dis, ils n'y sont pas!

- J'ai bien compris mais comment tu sais ça? T'as vu McGonagall?

- Officieusement, oui. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle repassera.

Le salon de la salle des gryffondors s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois à lui, il sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir en pensant aux moments qu'ils y avaient vécu et à ceux qui bien sûr, allaient arriver.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : ****Il est parti...** écrit le 16/06/2005  
La salle avait été vidée de sa foule, après un voyage aussi long, il ne fut pas étonnant de voir que tous les élèves avaient rejoint leur dortoir, sans doute lassés d'attendre après les emplois du temps.

- Harry! Enfin te voilà! On se demandait quand tu allais arriver! Lui dit en guise d'accueil Hermione.

- J'ai fait quelques rencontres... J'ai fait la connaissance du professeur Alieson.

- Elle est sympa?

- Elle je sais pas mais lui très, il a essayé de tenir tête à Rogue qui d'ailleurs a encore essayé de me refiler une retenue, en fait il s'est pas contenté d'essayer, il a réussi...

- T'as une retenue avec Rogue?

Harry esquissa un pas vers le canapé, il s'apprêta à s'y asseoir lorsqu'il vit le corps endormi de Ginny. C'est avec un regard interrogateur qu'il répondit:

- Non en fait j'ai une retenue avec Alieson... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Ron regarda alors dans la même direction qu'Harry et vit sa soeur endormie. On pu alors lire sur son visage le même étonnement.

- Je sais qu'elle a insisté pour t'attendre, elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi. Lorsque je l'ai vu tomber de fatigue, comme la plupart d'entre nous, je lui ai dit que...

- Tu lui as dit quoi?

- Je lui ai dit que...

- Il lui a dit qu'il irait te chercher.

Ron baissa spontanément la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry n'accepterait pas d'avoir été surveiller.

- Je lui ai dit ensuite d'aller se coucher mais elle a refusé, elle s'est endormie, il...

- Ron, tu me surveilles?!

- Non je voulais juste te chercher! Je ne...

- Merci! Vous ne me croyiez même plus capable de retrouver mon chemin? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je vous dise?

- Harry! Ne t'en prends pas à Ron! On était tous inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir! Tout le monde était là sauf toi! Tu te serais inquiété pour nous aussi!

- T'as raison! Je m'en prends pas qu'à Ron, il n'y a pas de raison! T'étais là aussi et tu n'as pas non plus eu confiance en moi! Je ne sais pas si...

- Ah monsieur Potter! Heureuse de vous voir enfin ici!

L'arrivée du professeur avait mis fin à la discussion houleuse entre les trois adolescents.

- Je vous amène les emplois du temps comme prévu! Enfin, je vois qu'il n'y a plus grand monde ici! Bien, je vous les confie, et prenez garde à ce que tout le monde ait le bon emploi du temps, je ne tolérais aucun retard demain matin! Bien, je vais vous laisser! Mr Weasley, vous devriez réveiller votre soeur pour qu'elle rejoigne son dortoir

- Euh… oui professeur.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit!

Le professeur quitta la salle, Harry regarda Hermione déposer les tas de feuilles sur la table, il se sentait comme trahi, il ne pouvait supporter le manque de confiance que trahissaient leurs actes.

- Harry! J't'en pris essayes de comprendre! Tu es si bizarre en ce moment, tu as vécu des moments difficiles et tu ne dis rien!"

Des moments difficiles, il voyait tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler. La mort de Sirius était survenue quelque mois auparavant mais jamais il n'avait pris la peine de déverser ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Hermione, j'ai perdu mon parrain mais je garde encore la tête sur les épaules. J'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier sur le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Il est parti mais je ne vais pas chercher à me mettre en danger pour ça!

Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur sa joue, il ne l'avait encore jamais dit: il est parti. C'était bien cela, comme ses parents avant lui, Sirius l'avait laissé. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, il vit le regard inquiet de ses amis, qui restaient là, sans savoir quoi dire. C'est vrai, on ne sait jamais quoi dire dans ces moments là, on croit comprendre sa peine mais rien n'y fait celui que la mort touche reste bien seul. Seul, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il désirait à ce moment précis. Et c'est avec une voix redevenue mystérieusement calme qu'il repris:

- Je vais bien, je vous le promets. Mais j'aimerais que tout soit comme avant et vous ne m'aidez pas si vous vous inquiétez sans cesse pour moi.

- Excuse nous, on fera attention désormais.

- Je... j'aimerais être seul. Aller vous coucher, vous avez les yeux qui peinent à rester ouverts.

- T'as raison, repris Ron, tu viens Hermione on y va?

Ron commença à partir et fit brusquement demi-tour, il secoua légèrement Ginny qui ouvrit les yeux lentement, il la raccompagna jusque la porte du dortoir des filles.

- Hermione?

- J'arrive Ron. Harry, ne tarde pas, tu as aussi besoin de sommeil.

- Je vais monter.

Il regarda ses amis disparaître chacun de leur côté. Il se rendit compte que l'été avait passé bien vite, il n'avait pas pris le temps, comme souvent dans ces moments, de se rappeler combien Sirius lui manquait. Il s'en voulait désormais que les nuits blanches qu'il aurait du passer à penser à son parrain, il les ai passé à rêver.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Douloureuse veillée écrit le 17/06/2005  
Il resta là, seul, un bon moment, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la cheminée, combien de fois, Sirius était-il apparu ici, combien de fois lui avait-il parlé ? La vie lui avait réservé pas mal de surprises, elle lui avait donné deux amis formidables, elle lui avait fait vivre ses plus belles années à Poudlard, elle lui avait fait découvrir les joies du quidditch, mais la plus belle d'entre elle, elle lui avait finalement repris.

Pendant un court instant, il avait eu la joie de croire qu'il pourrait enfin vivre une vraie vie de famille, sûrement tourmentée certes, mais une vie de famille. Il se mit à penser à ce qu'il adviendrai une fois ses études terminées, que sera sa maison, que sera sa famille... Bien sûr, il aurait Hermione et Ron mais ils auront aussi leur vie. Finalement, tout repartira à zéro.

- Harry ne pense pas à ça! Tu as bien le temps, profite du moment présent.

C'est sûrement ce que son parrain lui aurait dit, il essaya de se réconforter comme il le pouvait. Il tourna les yeux vers le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, le crépuscule se levait, et offrait comme signe de réconfort au jeune Potter un paysage de forêts entouré par un lac qui reflétait les doux rayons du soleil à peine levé. Il l'avait finalement passé sa nuit blanche, cette pensée le réconforta, il avait rendu son hommage, il pouvait continuer à vivre sans se sentir coupable. Un être s'en va et une porte se ferme mais peut-être s'ouvre t'elle vers une autre vie?

Il s'apprêta finalement à rejoindre son lit, lorsqu'il vit le visage de Ginny apparaître derrière la porte qui menait au dortoir des filles.

- Harry?

- Hum?

- Je voulais juste te dire que... que tu ne seras jamais tout seul.

C'est fou le pouvoir que cette fille avait pour le réconforter, pourtant, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire, timide mais bien présent. Ginny s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, enfin, qui toucha légèrement ses lèvres. Elle fit demi-tour, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue commença à gravir les marches lorsque:

- Ginny!

Son visage réapparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Toi non plus...

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Le coeur moins gros, il rejoignit son dortoir et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au levé du soleil, sans s'être déshabillé, il s'allongea sur son lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil que même les ronflements de Ron ne parvinrent à troubler.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : ****Une complicité retrouvée** écrit le 17/06/2005  
- Harry? Réveilles-toi!

- Hmmm...

- Lèves-toi!

- Ron laisse moi!

- Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant, on doit aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- J'ai pas faim...

- Je sais bien mais une note circule et on doit tous se rendre dans la grande salle.

- Eh bien vas-y, je reste là...

- Tous, Harry! Ca veut dire toi aussi! Dumbledore a une annonce à faire.

- Bien j'arrive...

- On t'attend en bas.

- Hmmm...

- Harry! Dépêches-toi, on ne..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un oreiller vînt le frapper en plein visage.

- Ah non, ne joues pas à ça Harry!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un deuxième vînt le frôler. Content d'avoir enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami, Ron ne prit pas le temps d'en recevoir un autre pour passer à l'attaque et bien vite, les deux adolescents oublièrent qu'on les attendait en bas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'ils connaissaient vienne le leur rappeler:

- Ronald! C'est comme ça que tu vas le réveiller! Merci de nous faire attendre pendant que vous amusez comme des fous!

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, visiblement gênés par l'arrivée de leur meilleure amie. Puis celle-ci s'approcha d'eux et un sourire s'accrocha peu à peu à ses lèvres:

- Enfin heureuse de vous retrouver les garçons!

C'est dans un sourire entendu que ses deux derniers lui lancèrent une horde d'oreillers qui la firent basculer sur un lit. Elle resta là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent lui tendre la main pour la relever.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, si on ne veut pas déjà se faire repérer...

- Ron a raison, Harry prend tes affaires pour le cours de potion.

Il l'a regarda avec un air de dégoût.

- Et oui, j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que notre année commencera avec un cours de Rogue, qui plus est, un cours commun avec nos amis les serpentards...

- Hermione, j'étais décidé à passer une bonne journée...

- Elle commence bien en effet! Rogue et Alieson pour la retenue, tout va pour le mieux on dirait!

Les trois amis quittèrent la salle commune et s'avancèrent dans les couloirs, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur complicité.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de retenue avec Alieson? Je croyais qu'il était sympa?

- Il l'est Hermione! Il m'a évité une retenue avec Rogue!

- En t'en donnant une?!

- C'est mieux d'être avec lui...

- Cette saleté de Rogue ne te lâchera donc jamais...

- On ne change pas les gens.

La salle commune était presque pleine, quelques professeurs étaient déjà arrivés et les élèves déjà assis commençaient leur repas en attendant l'arrivée du directeur.

- Bonjour Harry!

- Bonjour Ginny... C'est quoi cette histoire d'annonce?

- Oh apparemment, il y a un problème dans le règlements de l'école, il veut remettre ça au point tout de suite.

- D'ailleurs, on devrait vite être au courant: le voilà!

Même s'en l'avoir vu, les élèves auraient pu remarquer son arrivée: la salle était devenue étrangement calme à la seconde où celui-ci avait franchi les portes.

- Bonjour à tous! Je dois vous dire que j'avais l'intention de faire mon annonce qu'après le déjeuner, mais il semble clair que vous n'avez pas envie de patienter jusque-là!

Une vague d'approbations se fit entendre.

- Vous vous êtes rendu compte que l'année passée s'est terminée d'une manière... comment dire, légèrement floue. Certaines règles ont étaient mises en place par ma consœur durant mon absence. Et je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé avant que le professeur McGonnagall ne m'en fasse la remarque. Les événements passés par la suite lui on donnait tort et il se trouve donc que tout ce qui avait était mis sous forme de punition et autre d'ailleurs, doivent être supprimés au plus tôt. Ainsi, je déclare que le règlement de ce collège redevient le même qu'avant la venue du professeur Ombrage, mis à part bien sûr, les règles que j'ai moi-même énoncées hier.

Harry sentit le sang battre dans ses tempes, ce n'était pas possible... Il n'en revenait pas de se qu'il venait d'entendre, si cela était bien vrai, alors ça voudrait dire que...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : ****Un ange parmi les serpents** écrit le 17/06/2005  
- Merci de m'avoir écouté, si vous avez des doutes, j'ai pris la liberté de faire afficher le règlement dans chaque salle commune. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire: bonne journée à tous.

- Harry, mon vieux, ça veut dire... le quidditch!

- C'est sûr? Je veux dire... elle m'avait interdit... à vie.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, McGonnagall passa derrière lui:

- Monsieur Potter, vous avez du travail ce soir!

- Pardon?

- Et oui, une sélection ne se fait pas sans le capitaine!

- Le capitaine?

- Oui monsieur Potter, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous le dire avant que ce règlement ne soit changé.

- Mer-ci.

- De rien voyons mon garçon! C'est vous qui avez fait tout le travail. Je suis sûre que vous serez à la hauteur. Vous ferez tout pour ramener la coupe n'est-ce pas?

- Bien-bien sûr professeur.

- Je n'en doute pas!

Harry était aux anges, tout s'arrangeait avec le temps. Ce soir, il comptait trouver des informations sur cette mystérieuse Rose, il pourrait peut-être en avoir tout de suite avec Ange et il aurait enfin l'occasion de revoler sur un balai.

- Alors Potter, tu as encore joué de ton statut de petit chouchou envers Dumbledore... Chacun son truc pour arriver à ses fins.

- C'est ça Malefoy, je joue au chouchou et toi tu joues avec l'argent de ton père...

- Jouais Potter, jouais. Prépare ton équipe, ça m'étonnerait que tes liens étranges avec tes professeurs te permettent de leurs éviter de se rendre ridicules.

- Même sans entraînement, gryffondor sera devant vous.

- Si tu en es sûr!

Malefoy passa la porte, bientôt suivi par Ange, celle-ci n'avait apparemment pas mis longtemps à ce faire accepter dans le groupe.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

- Sans doute le bacon dans ton assiette Ron!

Il baissa la tête vers cette dernière, depuis quelques moments, les remarques d'Hermione lui faisaient de plus en plus de mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par les liens avec les professeurs?

- Je ne sais pas...

Hermione le dévisagea, elle savait pertinemment que son ami lui mentait encore une fois. Harry le vit et visiblement contre sa volonté se sentit obligé de lui dire.

- Ok, je vous en parlerai ce soir promis, j'en saurai un peu plus.

- Tu nous as déjà dis ça!

- Je sais, alors vous me rappellerez ce que je viens de vous dire!

- Bon, les garçons il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas donner une excuse à Rogue pour nous enlevez des points."

Ils quittèrent rapidement la salle bientôt suivie par la plupart des élèves de leur classe. A l'image du cours qu'ils allaient suivre, le chemin n'était pas des plus gai. En temps normal, personne ne se serai pressé pour rejoindre les cachots mais encore moins lorsque s'était pour rejoindre Rogue et ses petits protégés.

Drago était déjà là et s'était installé avec son nouveau groupe au milieu du chemin, obligeant Harry, Hermione et Ron à passer devant lui.

- On devrait rester là, le temps que Rogue arrive, proposa Hermione.

- Il serait capable de nous enlever des points pour être rentrés les derniers.

- Ron a raison, on ne va pas rester planté là... aller on avance.

Ils purent voir qu'en effet Malefoy n'était plus entouré de ses deux acolytes mais un groupe de filles l'avait rejoint, parmi elles, beaucoup étaient nouvelles et Ange en faisait parti. Lorsque Harry la regarda, elle lui lança un bonjour accompagné d'un sourire qui aurait sans doute fait sortir de ses gonds la pauvre Ginny. Harry ne su quoi faire, il était étonné de voir que la jeune fille pouvait encore lui adresser la parole.

- Potter, on ne t'a pas appris la politesse? Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle.

- C'est toi qui parles de politesse Malefoy?

- Je...

- Laisse-le Drago tu veux! Il n'a peut-être pas entendu, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça!

- J'espère Potter que vous ne cherchez pas encore des noises? Je m'en voudrai de devoir vous donnez une seconde retenue...

- Non professeur, Harry nous disait bonjour.

- Tiens donc, auriez-vous décidé d'être raisonnable? Bien rentrez et sortez vos livres! Aujourd'hui pas de pratique mais de la théorie!

Harry suivit le mouvement et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Lui qui avait cru à une moquerie de sa part lorsqu'elle lui avait dit bonjour, la voyait par deux fois prendre sa défense.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : ****Un cours à la hauteur de leurs espérances...** écrit le 18/06/2005  
- Bien, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez assez de talent pour pouvoir suivre ce cours, même si je me réserve le droit d'avoir quelques doutes.

Rogue dévisagea le pauvre Harry, ce dernier, la tête ailleurs depuis son altercation avec Ange, ne sembla rien avoir entendu.

- Bien, je vois que certain ce permette déjà de ne pas m'écouter... Serait-ce trop compliqué pour vous Mr Potter?

Il avait posé sa question à dix centimètre du garçon, celui-ci étonné ne sut quoi répondre.

- Ne comptez pas sur la chance insolente dont vous avez disposé pour passer vos examens l'année dernière! Si j'en crois les notes que vous aviez au cours de l'année, des efforts plus que conséquents vous seront demandés... Bien, ne pensez pas poser les mains sur un chaudron avant d'avoir appris un assez grand nombre de produits dont nous aurons l'utilité cette année.

Un brouhaha réprobateur se fit entendre, décidemment, les cours risquaient d'être longs, très longs...

- Silence! Je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres et de classer tous les ingrédients que vous pourrez y trouver, je vous laisse trois séances pour y parvenir et je ramasserais vos parchemins, écris au propre, il s'en va de soi! Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit autre que celui des plumes sur le parchemin et des feuilles de livres se froissant les unes contre les autres! Des questions?

Un silence digne d'un enterrement régnait dans la classe, chacun semblait se préparer mentalement à une longue agonie.

- Bien, si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, demandez à notre cher Potter qui apparemment à tout écouté à la lettre.

Harry ne leva même pas la tête, le sarcasme du professeur ne le touchait plus depuis longtemps.

- Potter, vous pourriez lever la tête et faire au moins semblant de vous intéresser à ce que je vous dis! N'oubliez pas que le fait d'être à ce cours ne veut pas dire que vous le suivrait toute l'année! Vous me ferez donc le plaisir de rejoindre le bureau du directeur après ce cours afin de lui expliquer votre comportement... Bien vous pouvez commencer.

Décidemment, la journée avait trop bien commencé pour que cela puisse durer. Harry pourtant, n'arrivait réellement pas à se concentrer sur son livre, tous les mots se ressemblaient et tous les ingrédients semblaient servir pour la même chose. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione l'avaient remarqué et ils tentaient de l'aider comme ils le pouvaient. Et, lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, les élèves eurent l'impression de n'avoir lu que la préface de leur livre, la tâche serait plus rude que prévu.

En tentant de rester discrets, chacun commençait à rassembler ses affaires, Harry en faisait autant lorsqu'il vit un avion en papier se déposer doucement sur sa table. Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir qui était l'envoyeur, mais la réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il vit sur la feuille un dessin visiblement griffonné à la hâte, le représentant accompagné d'un femme aux longs cheveux roux qu'il n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaître. La remarque que Drago lui avait fait ce midi n'était donc pas anodine, il savait quelque chose.

- Vous pouvez sortir. Potter, n'oubliez pas votre petite visite chez le principal.

Les élèves sortirent tel un groupe d'insomniaques, personne ne trouvait un mot à dire, tellement heureux de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

- Harry, tu veux qu'on t'attende pour aller manger? demanda Hermione.

- Non, allez-y sans moi je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais... A tout à l'heure.

Il laissa là ses amis et après avoir soupiré, il s'engagea dans le couloir opposé.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Un mensonge de plus écrit le 19/06/2005  
Harry s'avançait lentement, il se demandait comment il pourrait cette fois s'en sortir. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas coupable, le fait de ne pas écouter ne lui poser préjudice qu'à lui même, et puis surtout, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était sa faute à elle, sa faute si il avait brûlé tant de nuits, si il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à approfondir ses pensées lorsqu'une fois de plus, il se fit surprendre pas le professeur McGonagall.

- A croire que vous avez décidé de visiter toutes les parties du château dans leurs moindres détails...

- Non je rejoignais le bureau du directeur et je...

- Ah! Il s'est enfin décidé à vous parler. Bien je vous laisse alors, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre en retard!

Harry regarda le professeur s'éloigner, décidemment, il n'était pas le seul à cacher quelque chose.

- Professeur!

- Oui Potter.

- Je... je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

- Vous avez un fichu problème avec les mots de passe... Bien, je vous accompagne, vous ne pourrez pas dire que c'est de ma faute si vous avez perdu du temps dans ces couloirs.

- Merci professeur.

Il se retrouva devant une statuette en forme de gargouille, comme dans beaucoup de pièce du château, une statue protégeait l'accès à la pièce.

- Fizwizbiz!

Harry ne fut pas étonné d'entendre un mot de passe qui pouvait sembler si anodin, le directeur avait toujours eu tendance à en donner qui faisaient référence à des sucreries.

Le professeur s'éloigna, laissant Harry s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que la voix du professeur lui permette de rentrer. Il se retrouva alors dans le bureau qu'il connaissait presque dans ses moindres détails à force de l'avoir côtoyé. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé, les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient à leur place, Fumseck sur son perchoir et tous les objets dont Harry ne savait toujours pas l'utilité, brillés sur les étagères.

- Te voilà Harry! Je me demandais si finalement le professeur Rogue t'avait bien fait la commission... Ne reste pas debout voyons! Assis-toi!

Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était mise en face du bureau. Il se demandait si il avait bien compris, il aurait de toute façon dû venir même si Rogue ne s'en était pas pris injustement à lui.

- Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire?

Harry réfléchit un instant, parlait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours du matin ou de ses rêves bizarres? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas envie de parler ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. IL fit signe que non de la tête.

- A vrai dire, le contraire m'aurait étonné... Ecoute, je sais que tu as dû passer de bien mauvaises vacances...

Harry leva la tête, les vacances chez les Dursley étaient toujours un calvaire. Il fut surpris d'entendre Dumbledore reprendre:

- Je veux dire pire que les années précédentes. Tu me mentirais si tu me disais qu'il n'y avait rien qui te préoccupait et qui te préoccupe toujours d'ailleurs. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas?

Encore une fois, le professeur avait réussi à le bloquer, que pouvait-il bien lui répondre?

- Tu ne peux pas sans cesse garder tout pour toi, j'aimerais que tu te confies un peu plus, peut-être pas à moi, mais à d'autres professeurs où à tes amis.

- Oui professeur...

- Tu n'as rien d'autres à dire?

Harry sentait le regard du professeur faire pression sur lui. Il devait répondre ou celui-là saurait tout de suite qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous dire que je n'avais pas était attentif durant son cours.

Il de demandait quelque mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il puisse dire une chose comme ça, il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Cela rejoint bien ce que je viens de te dire n'est-ce pas? Il y a bien une raison au fait que tu n'étais pas attentif?

- Sans doute professeur.

- Toi seul peux remédier à ça. Harry, Voldemort est encore là, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il n'abandonnera pas. Ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de te faire encore plus de mal. C'est le moment de mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris avec le professeur Rogue.

- L'occlumancie...

- C'est ça Harry, l'occlumancie. Ne le laisse pas s'approprier ce qui est à toi.

Harry leva la tête, comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager ce rêve, il n'avait pas réellement envie d'en parler. Et puis, il n'avait plus rêvé depuis une semaine, il était un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter.

- Bon je te laisse partir, mais n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu veux.

- D'accord.

- Bonne journée Harry et félicitation pour ta nomination au poste de capitaine!

- Merci professeur!"

Il refit le chemin à l'envers et s'apprêta à rejoindre la grande salle où ses amis devaient déjà l'attendre. Il sentit au fond de lui une pointe de remords, il culpabilisait d'avoir mentit, encore une fois.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : une nouvelle confrontation écrit le 19/06/2005  
Plus Harry s'avançait dans les couloirs, plus il sentait une haine envers Rogue monter en lui. Après tout, tout était de sa faute, il avait encore une fois voulu l'humilier devant la classe. Et il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait l'action de cet homme.

La grande salle approchait et il pouvait entendre le bruit des conversations agitées, fidèles à l'esprit du lieu. Il s'avança entre les grandes tables et vînt s'asseoir comme à son habitude auprès de ses amis.

- Ce n'était pas une punition de m'envoyer là-bas!

- Hein?! Sursauta Ron.

- Rogue voulait simplement m'humilier et il a réussi!

- Excuse-moi Harry mais je suis comme Ron, je ne comprends pas tout...

- Dumbledore voulait me voir bien avant le cours de ce matin, soupira Harry, j'ai croisé McGonagall et elle était au courant. Et puis, lorsque je suis arrivé à son bureau, Dumbledore ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait alors? Questionna Hermione.

- Rien, il a simplement vu que je n'allais pas pour le mieux et voulait voir si je voulais parler.

Les deux amis regardèrent Harry, chacun d'eux avait la même question qui leur brûlait les lèvres, ils n'eurent pas le temps de la posait qu'Harry avait compris:

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution Harry, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

- Je sais bien mais j'ai eu un blocage et je ne pouvais rien dire. Je crois que je le regrette maintenant mais je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, il va croire que c'est important et ça ne l'est pas vraiment.

- Tu en es sûr? Je veux dire s'il t'as fait venir c'est qu'il sait quelque chose, poursuivit la jeune fille.

- Non, j'en suis pas sûr.

- Harry, Hermione a raison, tu devrais y retourner.

Le Gryffondor hésita un instant avant de répondre finalement:

- Vous avez raison, j'aurai du faire ça avant !

Il se leva précipitamment, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait ce geste avant. C'était simple, il lui dirait la vérité et Dumbledore n'oserait sans doute pas lui mentir.

- Harry! Tu devrais manger avant! Le rattrapa Hermione.

- J'ai pas faim! On se retrouve devant la salle de métamorphose!

Le chemin fut plus rapide que la fois précédente, ne voulant pas perdre l'entrain qui l'animait, Harry s'était mis à courir. La gargouille apparue en face de lui.

- Fizwizbiz!

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry se laissa porter vers le bureau du directeur. La porte était fermée mais il arrivait à distinguer distinctement deux voix en pleine discussion: celle de Dumbledore et une voix de femme au léger accent qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aurait dû alors frapper à la porte ou faire demi tour mais la tentation était bien trop forte, il resta là.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : ****La petite fugue** écrit le 19/06/2005  
Harry colla son visage à la porte et pour la première fois depuis des mois, arriva enfin à se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis.

- Je viens de recevoir Harry, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il a pourtant l'air préoccupé, il ne se concentre pas en classe et a sans arrêt le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il n'est donc pas au courant!

- Je ne dirai pas comme vous professeur Alieson...

En entendant le nom de cette femme, Harry eut le réflexe de coller encore plus la porte, il touchait au but.

-... vous m'avez parlé de ces rêves, poursuivit Dumbledore, si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'avez pas réellement réussi à parler avec lui mais, il vous a vu. Je pense qu'il doit chercher à trouver la solution par lui même.

- Il faudrait peut-être lui dire, ça ne sert plus à rien de le faire attendre.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que le fait de le savoir le troublera moins que celui au contraire de ne rien savoir.

Ca fait maintenant seize ans, seize ans qu'il est seul, le choc risque d'être rude...

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

- Je sais que pour vous l'attente va être longue, Rose, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un garçon exceptionnel, il trouvera la solution bien avant que l'on s'en rende compte. Laissez-lui un peu de temps!

- Je ne promets pas que je réussirais, il en faut parfois peu pour que je cours le retrouver...je...

- Ne pleurez pas voyons! Il est là! Je vous demande juste quelques mois...

S'en était trop, il était lassé d'entendre les gens parler de lui comme si il était un enfant; il était furieux de voir que même Dumbledore, qui venait pourtant de lui assurer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, lui mentait ouvertement.

Qui était cette femme, il le saurait, encore plus rapidement que Dumbledore pouvait bien le penser. Il avança dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où il comptait se rendre. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, comment pouvait-on lui faire ça? A qui pourrait-il vraiment faire confiance et qui lui faisait confiance? Et elle? Elle l'avait cherché jusqu'au plus profond de ses rêves et le laissait maintenant dans ses doutes.

Ses pas le menèrent au pied du lac, il s'allongea derrière le premier buisson qui se présenta à lui. Il resterai là et tant pis pour les autres, ils le laissaient s'inquiéter? Alors, quelques minutes à le chercher ne seront pas de trop. Il entendit au loin la cloche du collège sonner deux heures, et malgré lui, il sourit en pensant que Ron et Hermione devaient déjà le chercher.

Harry s'allongea sur l'herbe, contant de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil que l'été lui donnait. Le lac lui offrait un tableau agréable qui se fondait avec le chant des oiseaux. Poudlard était vraiment un milieu magnifique, il suffisait de regarder un endroit ou un autre pour être tout de suite apaisé. Apaisé, voilà ce qu'il était, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit paisiblement.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : ****Un souffle de culpabilité** écrit le 19/06/2005  
- Harry?! Te voilà enfin!

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit le visage visiblement éprouvé de Ginny.

- Tu m'as fait peur! Je...

- Ginny tu as pleuré?

- Non!

Elle se fatiguait à mentir car la trace des larmes était bien présente. Harry sentit alors toute la rage qu'il avait emmagasinée ces dernières heures disparaître comme neige au soleil.

- Tu... Pourquoi?!

- Harry, tu disparais sans rien dire! Je croyais que tu allais bien! Tu me l'avais dis! Tu as menti encore une fois!

Des nouvelles larmes s'afféraient à tracer un nouveau chemin sur ses joues déjà rougies.

- Ne pleure pas, j't'en pris...

- C'est facile à dire Harry! Tu es sorti alors que tu sais le risque que tu encours.

Harry entoura son visage avec ses mains et pendant qu'il essuyait les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, il reprit d'une voix douce:

- Chut! C'est fini...

- C'est pas fini Harry, c'est pas fini du tout! Qui me dis que tu ne vas pas recommencer?

- Moi. Je te le dis, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé au mal que ça pourrait te faire. J'étais tellement en colère, je suis désolé. Mais, je t'en pris, arrête de pleurer.

Ginny releva la tête et s'essuya le visage. Elle regarda Harry et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se blottir dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit sans cette fois l'avoir prémédité. Harry la laissa faire, à vrai dire, il trouvait ce geste plutôt naturel.

- J'ai tellement eu peur...

- Je le sais...

Il avait dit cette phrase en repoussant le visage de Ginny sur son épaule. Oui il le savait, et il s'en voulait de s'en être servi. Comment avait-il pu se croire si seul... Pourtant, il se sentait si bien, il en devenait presque compliquer de regretter son geste.

Son retour à la réalité fut rapide, lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur McGonagall l'appeler au loin. Ginny leva la tête vers lui:

- Harry...

- Je sais, je dois y aller... Tu m'accompagnes?

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Après avoir soupiré, il se prépara à recevoir ce qui lui était du, des réprimandes certes mais peut-être des charges plus lourdes, celles-là lui faisaient bien plus peur.

Il se leva et s'avança, tenant par la main Ginny, cette fois pourtant, c'était bien lui qui la tirait vers le château. Le visage du professeur trahissait une anxiété profonde, Harry n'avait visiblement pas mesuré le poids de ses gestes. McGonagall voyant s'approcher l'adolescent s'arrêta au milieu du jardin, Harry la vit réajuster ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux, elle ne parla pas et ce contenta de le regarder s'avancer, les bras croisés.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : ****Une explication** écrit le 19/06/2005  
- Miss Weasley allait prévenir toutes les personnes que vous croiserez que vous l'avez retrouvé.

- Bien professeur!

Ginny lâcha la main d'Harry et s'engagea vers le château. Lorsqu'elle fut derrière le professeur, elle se retourna une dernière fois et mima avec sa bouche un "bonne chance" que seul Harry put voir.

- Suivez moi Potter!

Il regrettait plus que jamais ce qu'il venait de faire. La voix sévère du professeur ne laissait rien envisager de bon pour la suite. Elle l'emmena à travers les couloirs, il savait très bien où ils allaient: là où le directeur devait déjà l'attendre.

- Fizwizbiz!

La porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois de la journée devant lui.

- Vous restez ici le temps que je prévienne le professeur Dumbledore. Potter, est-il nécessaire que je verrouille la porte derrière moi?

- Non.

- Bien je vous fais confiance.

Harry resta dans la pièce pendant une longue période, n'osant pas s'asseoir n'y d'ailleurs faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aggraver son cas. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore qui ne le regarda même pas.

- Assis-toi.

Harry s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible.

- As-tu conscience de ce que tu viens de faire?

- Oui.

- Tu viens de passer outre trois règles de ce collège: tu ne t'es pas rendu au cours du professeur McGonagall et tu es sorti non accompagné et sans aucune autorisation.

Harry baissa la tête.

- Que tu mets ta vie en danger, c'est un fait mais n'en fait pas de même avec celles des autres élèves! Si j'ai mis ses règles en place, c'est pour une raison! Tu m'as profondément déçu Harry. Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi...

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans son esprit, il ne pouvait supporter de les entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui lui cachait tant de chose. Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de sa joue et il ne put retenir cette phrase:

- La confiance doit être réciproque!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Vous me mentez, vous m'avez toujours menti!

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Qu'as-tu entendu?

-...

- Je te demande ce que tu as entendu Harry. Il est clair que tu as surpris ma conversation avec le professeur Alieson...

-...

- Harry, réponds à ma question!

- Tout, j'ai tout entendu, les rêves et aussi qu'elle devait rien me dire, que je devais trouver par moi même.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais trouver par toi même, j'ai dit que tu en étais capable."

Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains, n'arrivant pas à calmer sa tristesse.

- Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, je continue à croire que tu n'es pas prêt à apprendre ça. Tu le sauras bien sûr mais pas maintenant.

- Vous m'avez menti...

- Tu m'as menti aussi. Et puis, il n'est pas toujours bon de dire toute la vérité.

-...

- Harry, je ne vais pas te punir.

Harry leva la tête vers son professeur, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir s'il n'avait pas de punitions.

- J'avais prévu de le faire mais tu m'as convaincu que ton acte était plus du à la tristesse qu'à un tout autre sentiment, il n'en reste pas moins un acte stupide. Mais, je sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Je te conseille de rejoindre ton dortoir et de te reposer jusque demain. Je demanderai à Mr Weasley de t'amener à manger. Et il, s'en va de soi, la sélection de quidditch attendra demain aussi.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas?

- Je dois être punis.

- Tu dois être punis?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'ai rien, n'importe qui d'autre aurait été puni à ma place.

- Je te le confirme, n'importe qui d'autre aurait été renvoyé. Mais je t'ai expliqué mon point de vue et je ne pense pas que ma réaction sera la même si tu réitères l'expérience une seconde fois. Si ça peut te rassurer alors, je t'interdis de quitter ton dortoir aujourd'hui.

- Mais, j'ai une retenue ce soir.

- Et bien, tu ne l'as pas ce soir mais demain. Et sur ce, je t'interdis de poser des questions à ton professeur, que ce soit sur lui ou sur sa femme. Est-ce clair Harry?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, tu peux partir!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : ****Une punition partagée** écrit le 20/06/2005  
Les couloirs à son grand soulagement étaient tous vides, sans doute dû au fait qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Les élèves devaient être dans la grande salle, en train de parler de la dernière facétie de Potter; Harry en était persuadé, maintenant, le collège en entier devait être au courant. Que ce passera-t-il quand ils s'apercevront qu'il n'a pour ce geste écopé d'aucune punition digne de ce nom?

Accélérant le pas, pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un, il rejoignit rapidement la salle commune de gryfondor. Il eu alors la surprise de voir que tout le monde n'était pas comme il le pensait, dans la grande salle. Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'attendaient, assis sur le canapé. Aucun d'eux n'osèrent bouger lorsqu'ils virent leur ami s'avancer vers eux. Il pris alors la parole d'une voix tremblante:

- Excusez-moi... Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, c'est stupide de ma part et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir.

- Harry!

Hermione comme Ron fut étonné d'entendre des excuses si spontanées. Et Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une effusion de bras vint l'entourer amicalement.

- On a tellement eu peur!

- Hermione a raison vieux, trouve autre chose si tu veux nous effrayer!

- J'y songerai Ron!

- On va manger maintenant? J'ai bougrement faim!

- Ron, tu ne penses qu'à ça! Le sermonna Hermione

Harry esquissa un sourire alors que son meilleur ami baissait la tête visiblement toujours aussi sensible aux remarques de sa bien-aimée.

- Allez-y, je ne peux pas vous suivre, d'ailleurs, je devrais déjà être dans le dortoir.

- C'est ça ta punition?! Demanda Ron d'un air incrédule.

- Oui. Je vous expliquerais mais allez vite manger si vous voulez qu'on ait le temps d'en parler.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas défier le directeur encore une fois, tu devrais vite monter! Le sermonna Hermione.

- Il n'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de voir mes amis!

- Dans ce cas, je reste avec toi! dit Ginny en jetant un regard aux deux autres.

- Bon d'accord je vous suis! Continua Hermione.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Ron qui regardait la porte de sortie avec envie. Il ne se voyait pas manquer un repas mais le regard de ses amis pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre quelques instants plus tard dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Bon, je crois que je vous avais promis quelques choses ce midi. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop envie de vous en parler tout à l'heure mais Dumbledore m'en a finalement convaincu.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : ****Trêve ce cachotteries** écrit le 20/06/2005  
Harry leva la tête vers chacun de ses amis présents autour de lui, ils étaient tous attentifs à la moindre de ses paroles. Il les regarda un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer et ce fut la première chose qu'il ait le courage de leur dire:

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

- Et bien commence par nous raconter ces rêves... proposa Hermione.

- Bien, après la mort de Sirius, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à me morfondre dans ma chambre, et il m'arrivait souvent de m'endormir en pleine journée. Et puis peu de temps après mon arrivée chez les Dursley, je recommençais à entendre des voix, enfin plutôt une voix. Une voix de femme que je ne connaissais pas.

- Elle criait? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, à vrai dire, elle était plutôt heureuse, parfois, je l'entendais chanter, elle avait une voix si agréable, si apaisante... Mais, ce rêve me faisait peur et j'étais de plus en plus inquiet, essayant sans cesse de lutter contre la fatigue; je savais qu'à chaque fois que je fermerais les yeux, elle serait là. Et puis finalement, je me suis rendu compte que ses rêves m'apaisaient, elle me rendait heureux et je passais toutes mes journées à tenter de m'endormir.

- Elle ne te parlait pas? Questionna Ginny.

- Non, pas à ce moment là. Je ne savais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Et puis, la veille de mon arrivée au Terrier, j'ai fait un rêve encore plus puissant, je me voyais directement dedans.

- Tu veux dire comme quand tu étais dans le corps du serpent? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Pas exactement, j'étais cette fois dans mon propre corps. Je me suis alors introduit dans la pièce d'où cette femme m'appelait et je l'ai vu, du moins, j'ai vu ses cheveux, de longs cheveux roux. J'aurai voulu lui parler mais elle dormait profondément, je me suis demandé alors comment elle avait pu m'appeler. Ce qui me trouble, c'est que je voyais la pièce en détails, une chambre d'enfant. Je me souviens aussi d'une veilleuse, elle...

- Une quoi?

- Une veilleuse Ron, répondit Hermione, c'est un objet moldu que l'on met dans les chambres des jeunes enfants pour les aider à s'endormir, ça les rassure en diffusant de la lumière douce.

- Je connaissais le lieu où la maison était, mais je ne saurais pas la situer, je connaissais parfaitement les alentours. J'ai passé l'été à chercher qui cela pouvait bien être et finalement, je l'ai croisé lorsque nous étions sur le chemin de traverse.

- Elle t'a vu? Demanda Ginny.

- Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai d'abord reconnu sa voix et je me suis retourné, j'ai vu qu'elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille: Ange.

- C'est pour ça que t'étais si bizarre avec elle?

- Sans doute...

Ginny esquissa un sourire de soulagement qu'elle ne put réfréner.

- Et puis, lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour la répartition, je l'ai vu une seconde fois...

- Le professeur Alieson... finit Hermione.

- C'était elle, je l'aurais reconnu parmi mille autres sans jamais l'avoir réellement vu. Je pourrais reconnaître sa présence dans une pièce, elle dégage une énergie si particulière... pour moi. Et puis, tout à l'heure, elle était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle pleurait et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Je sais qu'ils savent tous les deux qui elle est pour moi mais il lui a interdit de me prévenir, il a dit... il a dit que je saurais par moi-même. Il ne m'a rien dit pendant tout ce temps et...

- Harry, je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas te faire du mal sur le coup.

- Je sais Hermione, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais j'ai tellement cherché et je suis sûr qu'elle seule pourrait répondre à toutes les questions que je me pose.

Ils entendirent soudain les marches grincer, Harry eut juste le temps de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et d'en recouvrir ses amis que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : ****"le troisième oeil de Dumbledore..."** écrit le 20/06/2005  
Harry prit le temps de prendre son livre de quidditch posé sur sa table de chevet, pour paraître le plus naturel possible, alors que le professeur Dumbledore apparaissait à la porte.

- Tu arrives à le lire comme ça?

- ...

- Non je te demande ça parce que ce n'est pas très commode de lire à l'envers...

Harry se sentit rougir, finalement, question naturel, il aurait peut-être pu faire mieux.

- A vrai dire, je suis un peu surpris de te voir là...

- Je suis là où vous m'avez dit d'être...lui répondit Harry d'une voix sèche.

- C'est bien ça qui m'étonne.

Il vînt s'asseoir, à quelques centimètres de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, laissant apparaître un plateau de sandwichs.

- Je me suis permis de venir te rapporter ça. A vrai dire, j'avais bien l'intention de le donner à Mr Weasley mais il est introuvable... Enfin... J'ai pris la liberté d'en demander plus aux elfes, on ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un d'autre avait faim...

Il les avait encore une fois découvert... Et ce fut bien un clin d'oeil qu'Harry put lire sur son visage.

- Ne tardez pas trop à dormir, surtout toi Harry, tu as besoin de beaucoup de sommeil si tu veux pouvoir suivre les cours de demain. Je ne pense pas que tes professeurs accepteront de te voir la tête dans les nuages... Quoi que, ton professeur d'astronomie...

Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas besoin de ce forcer pour paraître naturel, un sourire sincère vînt illuminer son visage. Son professeur avait encore une fois réussi à lui faire oublier la colère qu'il avait envers lui.

- Alors lui!je me demande s'il a pas un oeil magique comme Maugrey...

- Non Ron, il a juste du bon sens...répondit Hermione au tac au tac.

- Qui veut quoi? Ron à toi le premier, je sais que tu étais impatient de manger! Coupa Harry.

- Tu devrais pas me laisser le choix, voyons...

- Ok, si tu le dis, servez-vous de toutes façons, je crois qu'on en aura un de chaque et puis, si on arrive pas à finir, Ron pourra nous aider...

- Je ne dis pas mieux...

- Je me demanderais toujours comment tu fais pour manger autant...

- Beh c'est facile Hermione: tu ouvres la bouche, tu mâches et tu avales... Et on dit que tu sais tout...

- Ronald!

- Ca va, t'énerves pas, c'était pas méchant...

Harry et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène de ménage pseudo réaliste, tellement semblable à toutes celles qui avaient déjà eu lieu entre les deux amis.

La soirée passa très vite, toujours dans la bonne humeur, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais ne mentionnaient pas ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils furent bientôt étonnés de voir apparaître Neville devant la porte, pourtant, ce n'était rien à coté de l'embarras que devait ressentir le garçon. Celui-ci visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à voir deux filles dans le dortoir, et avait commencé à se déshabiller dans les escaliers. Il fit rapidement demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit leurs rires.

- Bon, Ginny, je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller...

- On va peut-être attendre deux minutes qu'il se rhabille...

- Je pense que ça doit être bon, il n'a pas du traîner... Bonne nuit les garçons!

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

La dernière des filles Weasley, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry et fit demi-tour.

- Et moi j'y ai plus le droit?

Elle retourna vers son frère, les joues rougies par la remarque de celui-ci, qui semblait réellement prendre du plaisir à la voir si gênée.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : ****Une sélection plus que compliquée** écrit le 20/06/2005  
Harry eu à peine le temps de fermer ses yeux qu'un sommeil profond vint l'emporter. Les nuits blanches passées chez les Dursley, additionnées à celles plus éprouvante des dernières nuits, l'avaient beaucoup affaibli. Il souhaita encore un sommeil sans rêves qu'il eut finalement. Et, lorsque le soleil vint embrasser son front, le lendemain, tout s'était envolé: les angoisses, la colère, les questions, et la fatigue; Dumbledore avait encore une fois eu raison, la confidence aide l'esprit à se reposer.

La journée poursuivait son bonhomme de chemin, entre le cours de Botanique et de soin au créatures magiques le matin, le déjeuner (où, il apprit qu'aucun élèves autre que ses amis n'avaient été mis au courant de son escapade), et le cours, plus ennuyeux de divination. La spécialisation avait du bon, tous ces cours ne duraient que peu de temps et l'heure était venue pour Harry de prendre de nouvelles responsabilités: celles d'un capitaine de quidditch.

Le rendez-vous avait été pris à cinq heures, et, à peine arrivé, Harry fut étonné de voir le nombre de postulants. C'était encore plus gênant lorsque l'on sait que seul les postes de poursuiveurs étaient vacants depuis le départ d'Angelina et d'Alicia. En effet, Harry n'avait pas eu le coeur à faire partir les remplaçants des jumeaux Weasley: Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper. Bien sûr, ceux-là n'arrivaient pas au niveau des deux frères mais ils avaient le coeur à l'ouvrage et avait montré une certaine passion lors des matchs. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Ron de rester dans l'équipe, à vrai dire, il avait un peu peur que son trac lui joue encore de mauvais tours...

Les différentes classes de gryffondor étaient là, devant lui, le choix promettait d'être rude. Il chuchota à Ron:

- On dirait qu'ils se sont tous trouvés un certain talent pour le quidditch cette année.

- ouais, au moins une quinzaine de postulants pour deux postes... je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui va choisir... je rigole vieux!

- mais tu me donnes une idée!

Harry s'approcha de la foule, composée de membres de l'équipe et des postulants et leur annonça:

- Bien, je vais vous donner une série d'exercices que vous devrez réaliser chacun votre tour, puis, les membres de l'équipes se concerteront et donneront leur deux préférés, les deux personnes ayant été nommé le plus souvent rejoindront l'équipe!

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, Ron regarda Harry d'un air étonné et inquiet, lui qui croyait pouvoir se pavaner en regardant les petits nouveaux se fatiguer...

- Y'a t-il des questions?

-...

- Je prends ça pour un non. J'invite donc les membres de l'équipe à rejoindre les tribunes. Ron, s'il te plaît, tu restes là.

Ron soupira et regarda la place qui l'attendait pourtant prés de Ginny et Hermione.

- Je te prête mon balai, ça va?

- Pas de problème...

- Bien, vous me donnez tous votre nom, lorsque je vous appellerais, vous rejoindrez le centre du terrain, essayerez d'attraper le souaffle que je vous lancerai et de marquer un but. Des questions? Alors, nous pouvons commencer.

La liste était constituée de seize personnes, et, Harry se rendit vite compte que bon nombre d'entre eux ne semblaient n'avoir jamais réellement jouer au quidditch. A la fin du premier exercice, cinq personnes avaient abandonnées après avoir chuté, par on ne sait quelle manière, de leur balai. Les autres exercices, de plus en plus compliqués, ne laissèrent à l'équipe entrevoir rien de très bon, personnes, n'avaient réussi à traverser le terrain, en se faisant des passes sans faire tomber le souaffle.

Pourtant, une personne attira l'attention d'Harry, une certaine Eyleen Woods, une nouvelle arrivée, elle semblait avoir toujours joué à ce poste, capable de viser avec une précision incroyable et de défier l'apesanteur en jonglant avec le souaffle. Harry alla rejoindre son équipe, inquiet de leur réaction.

- On n'aura pas la coupe cette année...

- Ron, je t'en pris: c'est pas un esprit sportif ça!

- Il a raison, personne n'est à la hauteur... sauf peut-être cette fille, en rouge.

- Je suis d'accord avec Andy...

- Moi aussi.

- Cette fille, c'est Eyleen Woods. Mais, il nous en faut un autre, ou une autre. Au moins quelqu'un qui sache voler sur un balai sans devoir se tenir avec les deux mains.

- Tout avait été simple l'année dernière...

- L'année dernière... Ron, ta soeur, pourquoi elle ne s'est pas présentée? Elle a bien dit qu'elle s'était entraînée à tous les postes en vous regardant?

Ron se retourna d'un seul coup et ne prit pas le temps de confirmer, il revînt quelques secondes plus tard, tirant par la main sa soeur qui visiblement ne comprenait pas tout.

- Ginny, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présentée?

- Je... je n'ai jamais réellement joué au poste de poursuiveur.

- Tu n'avais jamais réellement joué au poste d'attrapeur non plus... écoutes, tu as vu aussi bien que nous la médiocrité des joueurs, j'aimerais juste que tu fasses un essai.

- Bon d'accord...

Harry s'avança vers les nouveaux, d'un pas pressé:

- Bien, nous n'avons pas encore notre choix définitif, nous aimerions voir Ginny Weasley voler, avec...

Il tourna son visage de part et d'autre du groupe qui se présentait à lui.

- Eyleen s'il te plaît?

La fille s'approcha du centre du terrain, suivi de Ginny.

- Le même exercice, je vous lance le souaffle et vous traversaient le terrain en vous faisant des passes. Arrivées prés des buts, Eyleen, tu laisses Ginny tenter de marquer.

Les deux filles s'élancèrent et Harry fut surpris de l'agilité que démontrait Ginny, elle arrivait à maîtriser les passes tout en se concentrant sur sa direction, et bien que Ron ait réussi à bloquer son tir, il fut clair que l'équipe était enfin au complet...


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : ****Un visage d'ange** écrit le 21/06/2005  
Harry savourait le tableau qu'il avait devant lui: une équipe, son équipe, et s'il avait dû faire apparaître un patronus à cet instant, il sait quelle aurait été sa pensée agréable. Les élèves commençaient à se disperser de part et d'autre du château, mais lui restait là, tellement heureux. Il dut bientôt rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient pour se rendre à la grande salle, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, les bons moments étaient finis; Harry devait se rendre à la réalité, dans une heure, il devrait être devant les appartements du... des professeurs Alieson.

Comme toutes les punitions, celle-là ne l'enchantait guère, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'idée en elle-même d'être puni qui le gênait mais, celle d'être si proche de savoir toute la vérité sans avoir le droit de la chercher, les questions lui étaient interdites et il ne pourrait se contenter que de suppositions.

Bien sûr, l'heure fatidique arriva bien vite, et bientôt, Harry dut dire au revoir à ses amis et s'avancer dans le couloir, le ventre retourné par l'appréhension; chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la pièce lui donnait encore plus l'envie de courir dans l'autre sens. Lorsque la porte fut devant lui, il ne put trouver la force d'y frapper, il resta là, un bon moment à attendre qu'un signe l'autorise à partir, au lieu de ça, la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce d'une clarté intense qui dégageait un parfum de fleur entêtant.

- Ah Harry! Je me disais aussi que j'avais entendu du bruit! Entre donc!

Harry s'exécuta, les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres, il avait retrouvé le décor de son rêve. Cet horizon de forets était celui qu'offrait la forêt interdite. Il ne pouvait trouver pourquoi cette confirmation le troublait tant puisque, il savait déjà depuis un petit moment que la personne qui vivait ici, habitait aussi ses rêves.

- C'est un beau paysage n'est-ce pas? Tellement mystérieux mais agréable... Je m'occupe de toi dans deux minutes mais je dois finir d'envoyer une lettre avant. A propos, est-ce que tu sais combien de timbres on doit mettre sur une lettre pour Londres?

Harry regarda son professeur, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, celui-ci était-il réellement sérieux?

- Vous utilisez les hiboux?

Le professeur était visiblement embarrassé, il ne cessé de regarder à tour de rôle la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et le hibou qui commençait à perdre patience sur la fenêtre.

- On ne doit pas mettre de timbres...

- Ah... je me disais aussi...

Il se dépêcha d'accrocher la lettre, visiblement apeuré par l'oiseau qui poussait des cris d'impatience.

- Je crois que c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Harry était sidéré, jamais, il n'avait vu un professeur demander à un élève ce qu'il voulait faire durant sa retenue. Il se contenta de le regarder, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait répondre.

- Je te propose une partie d'échec, on ne doit pas faire trop de bruit, Rose se repose à côté. Ca te va?

Harry hocha la tête, il regarda le professeur s'approcher d'une étagère et en sortir une boite en carton, déchirée de toute part.

- A propos, combien de temps dure une retenue ici?

De mieux en mieux, Harry devait choisir son programme et le temps qu'il voulait rester.

- Ca dépend des professeurs et de la faute de l'élève.

- Mais comme je ne vois pas plus que toi la faute que tu as faite... On va se mettre sur la table, ça nous permettra de prendre une tasse de thé en même temps.

A son grand étonnement, il le vit se relever et partir dans une pièce qui devait être une cuisine et revenir quelques instants plus tard, les mains vides. Jamais il n'avait vu un sorcier utiliser cette méthode moldu. Il devait vraiment être passionné par le cours qu'il enseignait.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que l'eau chauffe. J'ai pris le jeu d'échec...mol...moldu. Je n'aime pas trop voir les pions se battre entre eux, c'est assez déconcertant je trouve.

Harry s'approcha de la table et y vit un gant de quidditch, frappé d'un lion doré.

- Vous jouez au quidditch?

- Au quoi?

Harry fit un signe de la tête vers le gant.

- A non, c'est à Rose, elle a du le laisser.

Comment une femme enceinte pouvait-elle jouer à un jeu si violent? Le professeur s'empara du gant et alla le mettre dans une armoire, Harry eut pourtant le temps d'y lire deux lettres: J/P, inscrites à l'opposé du lion.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas réellement le temps de se poser plus de questions, l'homme était assez amicale et ne cessait de parler. Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de voir le temps passée, cet homme était si... paternel. Il se trouva tellement bien en sa compagnie que sans s'en rendre compte, il en vint à parler de sa vie: son enfance chez les Dursley, son arrivée à Poudlard, la rencontre avec Hermione et Ron, la haine de Malefoy à son égard, sa passion pour le quidditch et la mort de son parrain... Son professeur l'écoutait et avait toujours une parole drôle et réconfortante à ajouter, en ne cessant de lui sourire.

Ils furent tous les deux presque étonnés d'entendre l'horloge sonner les dix heures. Harry avait réellement passé une soirée agréable et regretter presque de devoir partir. Il s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Ne Bouge pas, je vais voir...

Il ouvrit la porte laissant entrevoir à Harry le visage d'Ange.

- Je me disais aussi! On ne t'a pas vu de la journée! Entre! Mais Rose doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je suis désolée de passer si tard mais je devais finir mon devoir de métamorphose.

- Pas de problème. Je te sers quelque chose à boire?

- Du lait si ça ne te dérange pas!

- J'y vais. Harry, du devrais y aller, je crois que quelqu'un t'attends...

Il se leva et fut alors visible de la jeune fille qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

-... salut Harry!

- Bonsoir! Au revoir professeur!

- Bonsoir Harry! Ne traîne pas dans les couloirs, il est tard.

- Oui professeur.

- Et... tu viens quand tu veux, la porte sera ouverte.

- euh mer...merci.

Il s'avança vers la prote d'entrée, le coeur embaumé par cette dernière phrase.

- Harry! Enfin te voilà!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 : ****Et une de plus...** écrit le 21/06/2005  
- Ginny! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- Je suis venue à ta rencontre...

- Ginny, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on fasse ça... Je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivi et tu savais où j'étais!

- Oui mais j'en avais marre de rester avec Hermione et mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils étaient en rage l'un envers l'autre. Leurs disputes permanentes commencent réellement à peser lourd. La moindre réflexion de l'un fait réagir l'autre du mauvais coté.

- Ron a du faire une gaffe comme d'habitude. On s'y fait vite t'inquiètes pas...

- Ah non, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, je me demande si après ça, ils se reparleront un jour si toute fois ils en sont encore capables.

- Ils en sont arrivés à prendre la baguette?

- Non, pas encore.

- Mais, il y a encore du monde avec eux?

- Non, à vrai dire, tout le monde a déserté la salle commune... tu connais, la colère d'Hermione...

- Oh là en effet! On ferait bien d'y aller!

Harry passa le bras autour des épaules de Ginny et la poussa en direction du tableau de la grosse dame.

- Il y a un truc qui m'étonne là dedans... Ron a répondu à Hermione?! D'habitude, c'est le premier à la fuir dans ces cas là...

- Il est un peu bizarre en ce moment... Hermione a encore dû le vexer... Mais plus profondément qu'à l'habitude. Il est très susceptible depuis qu'il... enfin, tu vois!

- D'ailleurs, elle n'en a toujours pas reparlé... Aurore Boréale!

- Comme vous vous voulez mes enfants mais je ne vous conseille pas de rentrer...

- Il se dispute encore? S'informa Ginny, visiblement prête à faire demi-tour.

- A vrai dire, je n'entends plus rien, ils se sont peut-être assommés...

Ginny poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce, se servant de son corps comme bouclier, ils s'aperçurent alors rapidement que la vieille dame avait dit la vérité, aucun son ne s'émanait de la pièce. Mais lorsque, dans un sursaut d'appréhension, ils s'avancèrent un peu plus, ils eurent la surprise de voir...


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : ****On a pas fini d'en entendre parler...** écrit le 21/06/2005  
Le tableau à vrai dire était assez risible: que ce soit Ginny toujours cachée derrière Harry, ou Harry lui-même, aucun des deux n'avaient esquissé un seul mouvement ou même la moindre parole. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ces deux là trop absorbés par leur baiser ne c'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de leurs amis. Pourtant, si l'on aurait du définir la nature de leur baiser, on l'aurait plutôt présenté comme fugace: hormis, la main d'Hermione visiblement accrochée au bras du jeune homme, seul leurs lèvres se touchaient.

On put voir tout à coup les yeux des deux amoureux s'ouvrir soudainement et leurs lèvres se séparaient sans doute aussi subitement qu'elles s'étaient unies.

- Mon dieu Ron! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

- Je crois que vous vous êtes embrassés...

Ils tournèrent leur tête dans une synchronisation parfaite vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

- Ca... ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

- En fait, pas très, Ginny est venu me chercher et nous avons eu la chance (il esquissa un sourire), d'arriver au bon moment.

Ron, était devenu d'un blanc qui aurait pu faire rougir n'importe quel fantôme du château, Hermione quant à elle, s'était tournée vers la fenêtre, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son mal-être.

- Mais ça va, faites pas cette tête! Vous vous êtes embrassés et alors... Depuis le temps qu'on s'y attendait...

- Ginny, j'ai le plaisir de te dire que tu as le même tact que ton frère...

- A vrai, dire, c'est plutôt Ron qui m'a embrassé...

Ron qui avait retrouvé une couleur plus naturel venait de se retourner, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

- Quoi?! C'est pas vrai je...

- Oh, non, vous n'allez pas remettre ça!

- Non, mais c'est...

- Ron je t'en pris arrête.

Il soupira et baissa la tête spontanément décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à rien. Un silence pesant vînt s'installer dans la pièce, personne ne savait quoi dire trop apeuré de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Puis, on entendit une nouvelle fois, la voix de Hermione devenue soudainement faible:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...

Ron sentit tout d'un coup la colère monter en lui, il ne pouvait supporter cette remarque, ce baiser lui était paru tout autant agréable qu'il l'avait espéré, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de riposter:

- Hermione! J't'en pris! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a déplu!

Il soupira et s'enfuie vers son dortoir, le coeur serré par ces quelques mots.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 : ****Ah les filles!** écrit le 22/06/2005  
- Ron?

- Laisse-moi tu veux!

- D'accord, après tout, tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien...

Ron ouvrit le rideau de son lit et laissa ainsi entrevoir un visage bercé par la mélancolie qui ne lui était pas habituel.

- Je ne la comprends pas!

- Tu devrais être habitué à ses réactions étranges, ça a toujours été le cas. Et je ne pourrais plus te redire combien de fois je t'ai entendu prononcer ses mots.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai qu'Hermione était restée pour lui une énigme à part entière, mais il aurait tellement aimé être sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Mais pourquoi? C'est vrai, elle ne réagit pas pareil avec toi...

- Je n'ai pas essayé de l'embrasser.

- Très drôle Harry... C'est elle qui m'embrassait quand vous êtes entrés et...

- C'est pas ce qu'elle avait l'air de dire...

- Harry, crois-moi. Le premier venait de moi c'est vrai mais elle était si belle. Je... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et quand j'ai enfin pu réagir, elle... elle avait déjà remis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais pourquoi elle a dit ça?

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit avant que tu l'aimais?

- Je ne sais pas... sans doutes que j'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre qu'elle représentait plus qu'une amie à mes yeux.

- Et elle, elle devrait bien sûr s'en rendre compte tout de suite?... Ecoutes Ron, laisse-lui un peu de temps tu veux. Et cesse de lui mettre la pression comme ça!

- Je ne lui pas la pression!

- A non?! Et tu crois que faire la tête à chaque remarque qu'elle peut te faire, l'aide à se sentir bien?

- J'ai toujours répondu à ses remarques, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles sont plus nombreuses depuis quelques jours...

- Ron, elles ne sont pas plus nombreuses, elles ne sont pas non plus vexantes et elle ne les dit toujours pas pour te faire du mal.

Ron leva la tête, incrédule devant la remarque de son meilleur ami.

- Bon d'accord, elle est parfois trop...

- collante.

- Là c'est toi qui le dit... elle fait simplement attention à toi. Ecoute, je pense qu'elle fait tout pour sembler sereine mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Agis normalement et tu verras que les choses évolueront d'elles-mêmes.

- Ca risque d'être dure après ça.

- Alors fais de ton mieux! Allez, on descend et on fait comme d'habitude; entre autre, pas grand chose.

Il se leva et pris la direction de la salle commune où les filles devaient toujours se trouver.

- Harry!

- oui Ron?

- Merci vieux!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : ****Une mystérieuse nouvelle** écrit le 22/06/2005  
Le matin se levait à peine sur Poudlard mais Harry ouvrait déjà les yeux, le regard encore une fois plongé dans le vide. La journée d'hier, avait été très forte émotionnellement: la soirée en compagnie du professeur Alieson, ce gant frappé d'un lion d'or et portant étrangement les mêmes initiales que ceux de son père, la dispute entre Ron et Hermione et enfin, leur baiser. Il était encore allé se coucher tard, passant outre les recommandations du directeur, mais après avoir laissé ses deux meilleurs amis en pleine discussion, il n'avait réussi à entrer dans un sommeil profond, des questions tourbillonnant sans cesse dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait s'avouer la présence d'une certaine jalousie envers eux, finalement, que deviendrait leur groupe, que deviendrait les trois amis, sans doutes les deux plus un. Pourtant, il s'en voulait de ressentir ce sentiment, un sentiment interdit. Le fait était là, ils étaient deux, il serait seul.

Il décida de s'en aller, essayant de fuir cette idée qui semblait vouloir le poursuivre, décidant qu'il n'était pas normal de ressentir de la jalousie et qu'il n'était pas non plus normal d'être si égoïste. Car c'était bien une forme d'égoïsme qu'il ressentait, comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'il ne voulait pas de leur bonheur si cela pouvait nuire au sien.

Il devait être à peine sept heures, la salle commune était vide, bercée par la pluie qui montrait son retour en frappant ces gouttes d'eau le long des fenêtres. Tout était calme, tristement calme, il décida de rejoindre les douches, espérant pouvoir y passer le plus de temps possible sans avoir à subir les paroles entêtantes des autres gryfondors, sans doutes alimentées par la dispute de la veille. Mais il fut bientôt temps de rejoindre la salle commune et de faire de cette manière un adieu au calme des douches. Il devait néanmoins passer par la salle commune, se doutant que ses amis s'inquiéteraient de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant à la rencontre de Ron et d'Hermione et eu la surprise de trouver une salle vidée de toute présence amicales, hormis celle de Ginny a qui il s'empressa de poser des questions:

- Tu as vu ton frère?

- Il est déjà descendu... avec Hermione.

- Ils ne m'ont pas cherché?

- A vrai dire, j'ai entendu Ron dire que ça ne te ferait sûrement pas plaisir. Si tu veux, on descend ensemble, j'ai fini de me préparer.

Avait-il bien entendu? Il ne savait pas encore s'ils étaient finalement ensemble qu'il les voyait déjà le délaisser.

Il entra dans une grande salle toujours animée par des conversations qui émanaient des quatre coins de la pièce et, machinalement vint s'asseoir à côté des deux personnes qu'il accusait d'abandon. Mais avait-il bien vu leur mains se rejoindrent sous la table? Il détourna les yeux rapidement, préférant laisser le doute l'emporter.

- Harry! Bien dormi?

- humm

- Je me demande ce que font les hiboux aujourd'hui, d'habitude, ils m'ont déjà apporté...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une horde de volatiles s'inséra dans la pièce dans un tourbillon de plumes, la gazette se présenta finalement à elle. Après avoir laissé les quelques pièces dans la bourse du hibou, elle déplia machinalement son exemplaire, et suffoqua à la vue des gros titres.

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu, et bientôt, le titre du journal avait fait le tour de la table.

- C'est... c'est pas possible. Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent?

- Laisse moi lire, Ron si tu veux que je te réponde.

Elle avait dit cette phrase sans avoir pris le temps de lever la tête, elle aurait pu alors remarquer que Ron était loin d'être le seul à attendre une réponse, toutes les têtes étaient maintenant tournées vers elle.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 : ****Evasion sans surprise** écrit le 23/06/2005  
- Ils se sont évadés!

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette, comment était-ce possible? Il avait désormais comme la confirmation que la mort de son parrain avait été inutile.

- Tous?

- Tous.

- Comment c'est possible... s'évader d'Azkaban...

- Sirius Black l'avait déjà fait.

Harry sursauta en entendant le nom de Sirius. Il n'arrivait pourtant plus à avoir d'autres réactions, il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, des centaines de questions l'empêchaient de se concentrer; les réponses ne venaient pas. Où plutôt, la réponse qu'il avait, était de loin la moins rassurante. Tout s'était enchaîné dans sa tête: les mangemorts dehors, Voldemort retrouvait tous ses alliés et ses pouvoirs au maximum, mais qui allait en pâtir cette fois, qui allait le quitter? La solution était là, il devait le tuer ou se faire tuer, et cela, sans plus tarder.

Le boucan à la table des gryffondors n'était pas passé inaperçu et déjà les élèves des autres maisons s'étaient levés pour pouvoir mieux comprendre. Dumbledore se leva et mit fin à se tumulte:

- Silence! Que chacun retourne à sa place attitrée, je ne pense pas que les gryffondors soit à un nombre si élevé! Bien, visiblement, la nouvelle a déjà parcourue son chemin. A vrai dire, nous avions espéré ne pas avoir à en parler, mais il semble que nous n'ayons plus le choix, cela évitera de mauvaises rumeurs...

Les élèves des autres maisons jetaient des regards de toute part, essayant de se rassurer comme ils le pouvaient.

- Bien, nous avons déjà reçu la nouvelle hier soir, il nous a été communiqué l'évasion des mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban.

Il ne put continuer, les cris et paroles de frayeurs fusés de toutes parts, certains élèves pleurés, d'autres restés bouche bées, il y en avait aussi qui au contraire ne montraient aucun étonnement.

- S'il vous plaît! J'aimerais vous signaler, que chacun des professeurs et moi même avions prévu le fait depuis pas mal de temps. Soyez, vous aussi sérieux! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils y seraient restés? Le fait est que tous les moyens ont déjà été mis en oeuvre pour votre sécurité, des personnes ont été nommé pour surveiller les abords du château. Je vous demanderais donc simplement d'être encore plus prudent qu'à l'ordinaire."

Ces quelques paroles n'avaient visiblement rassuré personnes, il semblait que les élèves avait bien plus peur pour leur propre famille que pour eux-mêmes. Le château était sûr, ils l'avaient bien compris mais ils savaient que Voldemort s'en prenait à quiconque croisait son chemin.

- Si vous suivez toutes mes recommandations à la lettre, je vous promets que tout ira. Mais pour vous rassurez, je suspends le premier cours de la journée, pour permettre à ceux qui le veulent d'envoyer des hiboux, le reste de la journée...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la salle s'était vidée de la moitié de sa population, désormais concentrée à la volière. Quelques élèves étaient restés: les enfant de moldus, ceux qui n'avaient plus de parents, ceux qui trouvaient plus sages d'attendre un peu et, une minorité qui faisait confiance à leur directeur quand il leur disait que tout irait bien.

Harry était resté là, ruminant sa pensée, il ne devait pas traîner et accomplir la prophétie.

- Harry?

- Tu ne vas pas envoyer un courrier à tes parents?

- Non, ils font partis de l'ordre et ne doivent plus être à la maison, et puis, Ginny est partie envoyer une lettre à mes frères.

- Harry, ça va?

- Ca va Hermione, ça ne peut qu'aller, après tout, je n'ai personne pour qui m'inquiéter.

- Harry, en tant que préfets, il faut qu'on aille mettre un peu d'ordre, on doit te laisser... poursuivit la jeune fille.

- Ca va, je comprends, je vais monter dans la salle commune, vous me rejoindrez là-haut!

- Alors, à tout à l'heure.

Il regarda ses amis partir, il était de nouveau seul. Il tourna la tête, simplement pour se faire une impression de la situation et vit que finalement, une vingtaine d'élèves restaient là, silencieux. Ange était en pleine discussion avec... il ne savait toujours pas qui ils étaient, mais les voyaient réconforter la jeune fille visiblement éprouvée.

- Potter! Encore là? Pourtant, tu es bien capable d'écrire non? Ah c'est vrai, je suis bête, personne à qui tu pourrais donner de tes nouvelles...

- Et toi? Tu ne veux pas savoir si le retour de ton père à la maison c'est bien passé?

- Finalement, je suis un peu comme toi, tu vois: aucune nouvelles à donner, personnes d'intéressants.

Comme beaucoup de personnes avant lui, Drago avait franchi la porte en suivant sans doutes un chemin différent, laissant sur place un Harry encore une fois surpris par cette altercation.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 : ****Elle est là...** écrit le 23/06/2005  
Vous vous doutez bien que la journée après cette annonce ne fut plus la même, les sourires que l'on croisait habituellement dans les couloirs de Poudlard avaient laissé place à des regards nerveux et plein d'appréhension. Harry avait sans cesse l'impression que ces mêmes regards lui lançaient un: "c'est de ta faute, c'est toi que Voldemort recherche". Mais finalement, avaient-ils vraiment tort, après tout, lui-même avait envie d'en finir avec cette prophétie, alors pourquoi pas son pire ennemi?

Les professeurs avaient essayé en vain de faire de cette journée une journée semblable aux autres, mais, personne ne fut réellement concentré à sa tâche. Pour preuve, le nombre d'élèves envoyés à l'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi élevé, et toutes les blessures étaient dues à un problème d'attention. Harry en était plutôt content, il pouvait continuer à avoir la tête ailleurs sans paraître plus préoccupé que les autres.

Puis, plusieurs jours passèrent, les esprits se calmaient au fur et à mesure, les lettres des parents y aidant fortement. Mais bientôt, un autre soucis vînt prendre la place des habituelles questions que se posaient Harry: on était vendredi et la journée était remplie par un seul et même cours, celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Le tête à tête était imminent, et comble de la malchance, le cours était aussi en commun avec les serpentards.

- Harry, t'es sûre que ça va aller?

- Bien sûr Hermione, y'a pas de raison, j'adore ce cours et je pense qu'il sera très intéressant.

- Je sais bien mais par rapport à...

- Ca ira, je ne peux rien tenter de toute façon, et puis, à l'occasion, c'est juste une connaissance.

Il avait dit cette phrase sans vraiment y croire, trop de choses ne tournaient pas rond dans cette histoire, et il comptait bien profiter de ce cours pour surveiller les moindres faits et gestes du professeur, qui pourraient trahir son identité. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir la même salle aux murs usés qui avaient abrité ce même cours les dernières années.

- Bonjour à tous! Prenez place dans la salle et installez vous le plus prés possible de mon bureau.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, continuant à commenter ce drôle d'accent qu'aucun d'eux n'avait alors encore remarqué.

- Oups, désolée, je recommence, mettez vous par deux s'il vous plaît!

Harry tourna la tête et vit à coté de lui ses deux amis se regarder ne sachant qui devait partir.

- Ca va bougez pas, j'ai compris.

Il se leva, à la recherche d'une personne seule et fut vite amené à regretter son sacrifice lorsqu'il vit les cheveux bruns et le visage mat d'Ange, installée au premier rang. Il ne sut quoi faire, les images tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Le professeur s'était approchée de lui s'en même qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Je vois que Mr Malefoy n'est pas revenu, mais... Harry?

- ...

- Harry?

- Oui... oui professeur.

- Ca ne va pas?

- Tout... tout va bien.

- Alors va t'asseoir tu veux?

C'est fou ce qu'on peut se sentir bête dans ces moments là, mais Harry avait beau réunir toute ses forces, il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses membres étaient glacés et chacune de ses tentatives lui donnait l'impression que ses os allaient se casser. Il resta là sous les regards moqueurs des serpentards.

- Harry?

- je... je ne peux pas bouger.

- Ange, va me chercher le directeur, il...

Un brouillard épais, puis une lumière, une lumière très forte qui l'ébloui, il doit fermer les yeux, il ne peut plus tenir car le sommeil l'appelle. Et cette voix, une voix si douce qui fredonne un air calme. Il est serein, très serein. Tout va aller pour le mieux, c'est la voix qui le dit. Il sent une main peser doucement sur son visage, des doigts qui le caressent en un mouvement lent et régulier. Puis, une autre main, cette fois petite, des mouvements maladroits mais rassurant, elle est là... Il peut s'endormir.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47 : ****Retour a la bibliothèque** écrit le 24/06/2005  
- Harry? Ne le touchez pas, il faut qu'il se réveille tout seul.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire professeur?

- Non Miss Granger, il n'a pas été victime d'un sort, on ne peut donc rien faire, à part attendre.

- Il s'est juste senti mal n'est-ce pas?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas vous en parler mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley, il va s'en remettre. Vous voyez, il reprend connaissance. Professeur Alieson, vous pouvez venir. Bien, posez votre main sur lui et faites ce que je vous ai dit. Harry? Comment te sens-tu?

- Je... je ne peux pas bouger, je...

- Retirer votre main. Bon et bien, il s'est rendormi. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Il est l'heure de dîner, je crois que vous pouvez partir, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous restons avec lui.

- Professeur on...

- Nous restons avec lui Miss Granger, vous pouvez partir.

Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser là son ami, et c'est avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle dû partir, pousser par Ron.

- Hermione, je suis sûre que ça va aller.

- T'en est sûr, je veux dire, personne ne sais ce qu'il a et puis c'est bizarre non, juste avec cette prof, c'est...

- J'en suis sûr, et puis, il est entre de bonnes mains. Allez, il ne faut pas rester là.

Ron passa le bras autour de sa bien-aimée, l'aidant à avancer dans ses couloirs, se sentant lui aussi coupable de laisser Harry, inanimé.

- Et puis, on ira le voir, aussitôt que tous ces cours seront finis. Harry nous dira ce qu'il s'est passé en suite.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'avait reçu aucun sort mais c'est assez bizarre, qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, d'un seul coup.

- Il le sait Hermione, il ne veut pas nous le dire et, C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on reste...

- C'est possible. Mais on va vite savoir aussi.

Elle bifurqua d'un seul coup vers un couloir opposé, laissant Ron, continuant à parler tout seul.

- De toute façon, on va bien finir par savoir, c'est vrai, il ne va pas...Hermione? Où vas-tu?

- Je veux savoir.

- La bibliothèque... Tiens donc, ça m'aurait étonné. Hermione! Attends-moi!

Ron dut alors courir pour tenter de la rejoindre murmurant un inaudible: "ah cette fille!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48 : ****Peut-être une piste...** écrit le 24/06/2005  
- Hermione, tu sais même pas où chercher!

- Je sais, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ici! Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on sait au juste...

- Malefoy n'était pas là, il aurait très bien pu...

- Harry n'a pas été victime d'un sort Ron! Peut-être... peut-être une maladie... allons voir dans les maladies magiques...

Elle s'avança parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque qu'elle semblait connaître par coeur, s'empara d'un livre qui ressemblait plus à un dictionnaire qu'à autre chose, et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus proche.

- Hermione, tu vas pas lire tout ça?!"

Elle leva la tête et lui lança un regard qui trahissait sa pensée, Ron se retourna, comprenant son erreur et fit mine de chercher une solution au fond de sa mémoire.

- La page des symptômes... Quels symptômes avait-il?

- ...

- Tu veux m'aider ou pas?!

- Mais j'en sais rien, il disait rien, il s'est juste évanoui après avoir dit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Attends, Dumbledore a dit qu'il... qu'il dormait... voyons, sommeil...il y a: morsures... empoisonnement... sortilèges... piqûres...

- Rien de tout ça Hermione...

- C'n'est pas possible, c'est forcément quelque part!

- Arrête de penser que tout s'apprend dans les livres, c'est fatiguant. Tu vois bien, ce n'est pas là.

- C'est que c'est dans autre livre...

- Hermione, on n'a rien de concret... Tu ne vas pas lire tous ces livres un par un. Il faut qu'on aille en cours de toute façon, c'est trop tard.

- T'as raison, on pourra toujours revenir de toute façon...

- ... exaspérant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Evidemment Hermione, évidemment, on reviendra.

Hermione avait commencé à avancer, Ron, lui, continuait son monologue tout en la suivant de très près.

- Et puis, la prof va peut-être nous donner des informations..., avec un petit plus de chance, on ne l'aura pas cet après-midi et on pourra revenir...

- Ron arrête...

- C'est vrai, imagine qu'elle ait son bébé tout de suite...

- Elle doit être enceinte de quatre mois au plus...

- ...

- Ron, tu avances?!

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté au milieu du chemin, la bouche ouverte et le regard dans le vide.

- J'ai, j'ai trouvé Hermione!

- Hein?

- Le bébé, c'est le bébé...

- Comment ça?

- Il arrive que dans certaines familles, des familles de sorciers, les bébés fassent preuves de dons pour la magie avant leur venu au monde. Maman m'avait expliqué que Ginny était capable de repousser certains objets...

- Ron, il y a une différence entre repousser un objet et faire tomber quelqu'un. Très peu de sorciers seraient capable de le faire sans baguette, alors un bébé...et puis, pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à Harry?


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 : ****Du côté des professeurs** écrit le 25/06/2005  
- Bon et bien, nous avions prévu la possibilité et c'est arrivé. Rose, ce n'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger vous savez, il est dans une période de troubles émotionnels et vous aussi? Ca ne pouvait pas être évité.

- Je le sais mais ça m'inquiète réellement, je veux dire, si ça ne s'atténue pas avec le temps, ça risque de durer encore... encore quatre long mois.

- Ca ne durera pas autant de temps, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous allez tous les deux faire des efforts. On peut faire disparaître ses effets. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour lui, ce sera une première chose.

- Ce serait beaucoup plus simple de tout lui dire maintenant.

- On en a déjà discuté et je pense toujours qu'il faudrait mieux attendre un peu. Quelques mois au plus. Au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, je ne peux pas vous priver de ça pendant cette période.

- Ce sera le plus beau noël de ma vie...

- Mais il faut régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Il fit un signe vers le ventre de la jeune femme, qui laissait apparaître des formes se dessinant de plus en plus.

- Ca me parait bizarre, je veux dire, je sais que mes émotions se transmettent mais je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaises pensées envers Harry.

- Vous pleurez beaucoup pour lui et cela suffit. Si en plus nous rajoutons les liens que vous entreteniez, l'explication du pourquoi nous apparaît.

- Il semblerait que des problèmes apparaissent avant même l'accouchement.

- Vous avez surtout transmis des pouvoirs magiques très puissants... Mais ils seront... Mr Malefoy que faites-vous ici?

- Je vous cherchais professeur, pour la...

- La même chose que d'habitude. Allez m'attendre dans le bureau et dîtes au professeur Rogue de bien vouloir venir nous y rejoindre.

- Bien professeur.

- Rose, je crois que vous devriez éviter les contacts avec Harry, à moins que vous ne vouliez réellement que cela recommence. Vous lui demanderez de venir me voir dans mon bureau dès son réveil et je commencerais à mettre les mesures en place.

- Il ne faudrait mieux pas qu'il rejoigne l'infirmerie?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il se sentira en pleine forme vous verrez... Sonné mais en pleine forme.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 : ****Et un cours en plus!** écrit le 25/06/2005  
- Harry! Enfin, tu te réveilles."

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, gêné par la lumière ambiante et essayant de faire le partage entre le rêve et la réalité.

- Ca va?

- J'ai mal au crâne...

- Sans doute à cause du choc dû à la chute. Tu nous as fais peur tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien qui ne se repassera à nouveau. Le professeur Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau mais avant, tu devrais prendre la potion que je t'ai laissé sur la table, ça devrait calmer ton mal de tête.

Il regarda un flacon de liquide verdâtre qui se présentait à lui, l'odeur qui s'en dégagé était tellement infecte qui l'eu des haut-le-cœur avant même de l'avoir porté à sa bouche.

- Je sais que tu dois détester ça mais c'est radical. Bois-le d'un seul coup et ne traîne pas, le professeur t'attend.

Il s'appliqua, à penser à autre chose et vida son verre d'une traite, il en était sûr, il ne pourrait plus rien manger de la journée sans avoir ce goût d'oeuf pourri dans la bouche. Il tira la langue comme pour mieux respirer et ce tic fit sourire son professeur. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la porte, le regard attendri.

Harry traversa le couloir, d'un pas pressé, il était déterminé à savoir pourquoi il était tombé. Il gardait en mémoire le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait mais, était-ce réellement un rêve? Tout semblait si réelle, il se rappelait du moindre détail: une fenêtre d'où sortait une lumière éblouissante, une berceuse parlant d'étoiles, un sourire si tendre, un parfum de rose, une main si petite et froide, une autre douce et apaisante...

Il leva la tête et vit la gargouille, gardienne du bureau, il était arrivé.

- Fizwizbiz!

Il entendit des voix surgir de la pièce: celle de Malefoy, suivit par celle du directeur.

- C'est votre père, vous en êtes sûr?

- C'était lui... il... me pose des... des questions. C'est à lui que... que j'ai... j'ai tout dit.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Malefoy pleurait.

- Calmez-vous, ça va aller. Il ne peut rien faire temps qu'on est là.

- Je... je ne veux... plus le voir. Je... je ne veux... pas qu'il arrive quelque... quelque chose par ma faute.

- Il n'arrivera rien. Vous allez prendre quelques cours avec le professeur Rogue, vous devez fermer votre esprit. Il ne pourra plus rien vous faire dire. Séchez vos larmes et buvez ça, mais retournez en cours, tout doit sembler normal.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago se trouva face à Harry, aucun regard, aucune parole ne passa entre eux.

- Comment un père peut-il utiliser son fils pour ce genre de choses...

- Il est un mangemort avant d'être un père...

- Harry, entre!

Il s'exécuta encore une fois, croisant Rogue qui repartait, il pénétra dans le bureau.

- Et oui Harry, tu ne seras pas le seul dans ce cours d'occlumancie cette année. Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas mais, c'est indispensable.

- Je dois encore prendre ces cours? Ca à un rapport avec...

- Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? Oui. Mais aussi parce que je viens d'avoir la confirmation que Voldemort est prêt à tout pour pénétrer ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est clair qu'il veut être au courant de ce qui s'y passe...Hum... Tu vas bien?

- Je vais bien.

- J'aimerais savoir si tu as vu quelque chose lorsque tu... dormais?

Harry, leva la tête vers son interlocuteur; devait-il lui dire ou pas? Il n'en avait pas envie et était sûr que ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

- Je veux dire, quelque chose qu'il serait important que je sache.

- Non.

- Bon et bien je crois que ton professeur t'attend.

- Ca va recommencer?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas...

- Je veux, dire que s'est-il passé?

- Un surplus d'émotion sans doute. Approche, je t'ai fait préparer ça pour éviter que le cas ne se reproduise. Il ne s'agirait pas que tu te mettes à dormir en cours, mais tu devras par la suite t'en passer.

Harry prit la potion, avec un geste d'appréhension, son estomac supporterait-il encore une fois à la rencontre d'une potion infecte.

- Tu peux y aller, j'y ai mis une touche personnelle."

En effet, un délicieux parfum de fraise se dégageait du récipient, à peine l'eut-il but qu'il sentit une chaleur digne d'une forte fièvre l'envahir.

- Elle devrait faire effet jusqu'a la fin des cours. Tu ne crains plus rien pour aujourd'hui.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51 : ****Nouvelle expérience de souffrance** écrit le 25/06/2005  
Que pouvait bien avoir Drago Malefoy? Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, il ne pensait ne jamais le voir. Décidément, on se cachait de nombreuses choses, et pas seulement sur lui.

La salle de défense contre les forces du mal se présentait à lui, il sentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir, ce n'est jamais agréable de devoir rentrer dans une salle après tout le monde et encore moins après ce qui venait de lui arriver. Pourtant, ce n'était rien, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et chercha une place pour s'asseoir, il se rendit compte, qu'avec le retour de Malefoy, tout les binômes avaient été rassemblé; non seulement, il n'aurait pas de partenaires mais en plus, il aurait à passer le reste du cours au premier rang.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais, plus il s'avançait le long de l'allée, plus il sentait ses membres se contractaient, son coeur accélérait et sa vision se brouillait. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, il tomba une nouvelle fois, cette fois tout à fait conscient de ce qui arrivait. La potion semblait faire son effet, il pouvait entendre et voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- C'est pas possible! Ne le touchez pas! Quelqu'un va chercher le directeur et vite. Harry? Tu m'entends? Est-ce que tu peux parler?

Ils ont de ces questions bêtes parfois les profs. Bien sûr que non, il était incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer sérieusement, des larmes roulaient sur sa joue, peut-être dû à la poussière ou au mal atroce qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps. Il lui semblait qu'on le poignardait avec des piques de glaces, seul sa tête bouillonnait de chaleur.

Il entendait un brouhaha de voix autour de lui, il était visiblement encore une fois au centre de toutes les conversations. Il voyait le visage d'Hermione au-dessus de lui, lui chuchotant des "il va arriver" et des "ça va aller", derrière, le visage fermé de Ron ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ecartez-vous!

Il était arrivé, enfin.

- Je vois que tu es conscient, c'est une bonne chose... On dirait que ce pouvoir est bien plus fort qu'il ne semblait l'être. Je vais vous demander à tous de sortir de la pièce, dans le calme le plus complet. Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires, les cours reprendront normalement dans quelques minutes.

Il n'entendit que le bruit des chaises repoussées vers les bureaux et le bruit des pas s'éloignant peu à peu.

- Bien Harry, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tout d'abord, détends-toi.

Encore une parole non réfléchie... son corps était parcouru de tensions inimaginables, il était tendu et semblait prêt à casser et on lui demandait de se détendre.

- Tu dois savoir que ce qui t'arrive n'est pas grave, pas très agréable mais pas grave. Je vais te demander de vider ton esprit, mais tout d'abord, pense à tout ce qui t'inquiètes le plus profondément...

Facile, la liste était bien longue et ne cessait de s'allonger au fil des jours. Plus ces pensées arrivaient, plus son corps se crispaient et lui infligeaient des douleurs insupportables.

- Tu comprends ce qui te cause tant de mal n'est-ce pas?

Alors oublies tout ça et concentre toi sur des pensées positives.

Ce prof était vraiment cruel, lui faire subir cette torture pour qu'il comprenne. Une pensée positive... alors qu'il avait cru voir le souvenir de cette sélection de quidditch ressurgir, il fut surpris de revoir cette lumière, cette voix, ces mains, il apprenait ce que voulait dire agréable, cette scène l'était. Il sentit alors une main bien réelle se poser sur la sienne et le froid le quitta finalement, il reprenait peu à peu possession de son corps.

- Bon, je crois que le cours peut reprendre. Vider son esprit voilà la réponse à tous les maux.

Il n'avait pas dit cette phrase en le regardant, mais en tournant la tête vers la jeune-femme qui hochait la tête.

- Bien, je les fais entrer, Harry, ça serait mieux que tu suives le cours du fond de la classe. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52 : ****Impulsif ou pas?** écrit le 26/06/2005  
- Harry, ça va?

- Ca va Hermione, c'est apparemment juste un surplus d'émotions.

- Ca... ça fait quoi? Je veux dire, ça fait mal?

Hermione dévisagea son petit ami, celui-là ne prenait jamais des gants pour faire passer ses messages.

- La première fois, non mais là, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait jeté un sort interdit. Je crois que...

- Tout le monde s'assoie. Ange, Drago, venez vous installer ici s'il-vous plaît. Harry...

Elle fit un signe vers la table qui venait de se libérer. Drago ne put alors s'empêcher de lancer un regard méchant à celui qui était la cause du déménagement.

- Bien, nous allons commencer, enfin, ce cours. Je m'étais décidée à vous faire travailler deux par deux sur des sorts de désarmement, chose qui aurait dû m'aider à vous évaluer mais je crois que le temps va nous manquer. J'aimerais simplement dans l'heure qu'il reste vous faire écrire la liste de tous les sorts que vous avez pu voir au cours des années précédentes.

Le regard réprobateur de ses élèves aurait suffit à désarmer n'importe quel professeur mais ce qui venait de se passer faisait qu'elle n'était pas réellement attentive à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Finalement, elle avait trouvé le bon moyen, les élèves écriraient et elle, elle pourrait tenter de retrouver ses esprits calmement, évitant sans doute un nouveau malaise à Harry.

- Et, je veux que chacun m'écrive ses propres points forts et points faibles.

- Professeur?

- Ton prénom?

- Seamus.

- Bien Seamus, j'écoute.

- Je me demandais si on pouvait se mettre à plusieurs.

- Je ne préférais pas, cet exercice me permettra de voir les sorts qui vous ont plus ou moins marqués.

Elle ne put qu'entendre le brouhaha qui s'éleva de la classe, visiblement, chacun avait espéré pouvoir faire passer le cours plus rapidement.

- D'accord ça va, commencer par faire vos points faibles et vos points forts et vous pourrez vous mettre par deux ou par trois pour le second exercice. Et j'oubliais, j'aimerais que vous mettiez le nom de l'école que vous fréquentiez l'année précédente, ainsi que le pays d'où vous venez par la même occasion. Les prochains cours seront beaucoup plus intéressants, je vous le promets, mais j'ai réellement besoin de savoir votre position par rapport à ce cours. C'est pour cela que vous aurez également beaucoup de devoirs écrits qui ne seront pas en rapport avec le cours. Mais je vous expliquerais ça plus précisément la semaine prochaine.

Harry était sûr que s'il avait pu voir Hermione à ce moment, il l'aurait vu regarder le professeur d'un air ahuri, elle qui ne pouvait pas supporter ne pas avoir à apprendre quelque chose de précis, allait tout au long de l'année devoir se faire confiance.

Le cours passa assez rapidement, comme vous le savez tous, les devoirs en groupe ne sont jamais les plus ennuyeux. Mais Harry eut beaucoup de mal à répondre à la première question, que ce soit les points forts ou les points faibles, rien ne venait, à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Il décida d'attendre de pouvoir lire la réponse de ses amis, afin de s'en inspirer.

- Harry, tu ne réponds pas?

- Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Vous n'avez pas des idées?

- Harry, c'est un devoir individuel, aucun de nous n'est sensé avoir la même chose.

- Je sais bien Hermione...

- Voyons, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu te faire échoué lorsque tu étais en face de... de Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me posais pas la question à vrai dire, je voulais survivre c'est tout.

- Harry, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Bien, alors, quel est ton plus grand défaut?

- C'est plutôt à vous de me le dire...

- T'es impulsif.

- Merci Ron, t'étais pas obligé, et puis, ce n'est même pas vrai.

- Nous disons donc impulsif, bon et bien ta qualité maintenant...

- Hermione, je ne suis pas impulsif!

- Il a beaucoup de concentration...

- Ron, c'est un peu contradictoire...

- Vous voyez, je ne suis pas impulsif...

- On va mettre plutôt, il garde son sang froid...

- C'est pareil...

- C'est bon Ron ça suffira, de toutes façons, aucun des deux n'est vrai...

- Bon et bien voilà on a fini. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a vu les années précédentes?

- Aucune idée... j'arrive jamais à faire ça... Et puis, la plupart des trucs, on les a appris nous même...répondit Ron.

- Ok, je vois que vous êtes motivés, ça vous dérange que je le fasse toute seule, je crois que ça sera plus rapide!

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse, déjà absorbée dans son travail et laissa les garçons continuer une conversation plus... plus masculine: le quidditch. L'heure arriva bien plus vite que prévu et les garçons n'eurent plus qu'à reprendre le cours d'Hermione et rendre leur parchemin au professeur.

- Laissez vos parchemins à leur place, je viendrais les ramasser. Bon, et bien, bonne soirée à tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53 : Entre gaffes et doutes écrit le 26/06/2005  
- Harry!

Le jeune Potter se retourna et vit une chevelure rousse foncer littéralement sur lui.

- Doucement Ginny! Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander...

- Je vois...

- Neville m'a dit que tu t'étais effondré en plein cours et que tu ne pouvais plus bouger... Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins? Ohlala, j'aurais pas voulu être à ta place, devant toute la classe en plus... et les serpentards, ils ont dus se moquer de toi non?! De toutes...

- Ginny, je peux parler?

- Désolée…

- Je suis tombé deux fois... laisse-moi parler!

Il avait encore une fois bien vu, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à commenter la phrase mais due finalement s'abstenir, sous le regard moqueur de son frère.

- Mais tu vois, je n'ai aucunes séquelles, aucunes marques d'aucunes sortes. Tout va bien! Mais si tu veux bien, si vous voulez bien...

Il jeta un regard en biais à ses amis restés à coté de lui pour tenter de subtiliser quelques informations.

- J'aimerais ne plus en parler avant... disons avant ce soir.Ca vous va?

- On ne va pas te forcer à en parler, de toutes façons, les images sont gravées...

- Alors, Ron, t'es gentil, tu fais pas d'humour sur ça...J'ai disons, une légère tendance à être impulsif et tu ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable.

- Impulsif toi?

- Merci Ginny, enfin une qui est d'accord avec moi.

- Si seulement tu l'étais, ça m'arrangerait.

Les yeux que Ginny fit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire n'étaient rien comparés à ceux de son frère, celui-là n'en revenait pas de l'audace dont sa jeune soeur venait de faire preuve et la regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée.

- Ron, elle voulait dire quoi par là ?

- Je crois qu'il est pas en état de te répondre... Ron?

-...

- D'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Harry?

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers son ami qui restait toujours là, le regard tourné vers un couloir désormais vide.

- On viendra le rechercher... On se fait une sortie en tête-à-tête dans le parc, il ne pleut plus je crois... Ca peut être romantique...

- C'est une bonne idée et puis, on pourra toujours se faire un dîner aux chandelles, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une pièce calme...

Les deux gryffondors s'éloignèrent peu à peu, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh! Même pas en rêves! Celui qui l'approchera en tête à tête n'est pas encore né ! Hermione, fais moi penser à te surveiller d'un peu plus prés...

- Impossible Ron!

- Hein?

- Je dis impossible, tu te concentres tellement dans ton rôle de grand frère parfait que tu en oublies le reste.

- Je ne t'oublie pas!

- Je ne parlais pas de moi Ron! Elle a grandi, cesse de la surveiller comme ça!

- Bon, vous le dîtes si je dois vous laisser... Fit remarquer Harry en souriant.

- Harry! Dis pas ça!

- Ca va, je plaisante. Mais alors, vous êtes vraiment ensemble tout les deux ?

Les deux comme venait de le dire Harry s'étaient arrêtés et se dévisageaient maintenant mutuellement, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi répondre.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54 : ****Conflit fraternel** écrit le 27/06/2005

- Enfin, le week-end...

- Ron attends, ça fait qu'une semaine que l'on est là et tu parles déjà de repos.

- Il a raison, pour ma part la semaine a été éprouvante... s'interposa Harry.

Les trois amis reprenaient le chemin de la salle commune, après avoir essayés en vain de passer les grandes portes du château afin de rendre visite à Hagrid. Les nouvelles règles n'étaient pas encore encrées mais l'intervention du professeur de métamorphose le leur rappela rapidement: interdiction absolue de sortir sans autorisation... Ils avaient décidé d'attendre le lendemain, espérant trouver un professeur compatissant.

- Aurore boréale!

Une douce chaleur s'évadait de la salle des gryffondors, après trois jours de pluie ininterrompue, le froid avait eu vite fait de marquer son territoire, la cheminée reprenait donc ses droits.

- J'espère que cette satanée pluie va enfin cesser. Ca m'embêterait de devoir annuler notre premier entraînement de quidditch.

- T'as raison Harry, j'ai hâte d'y être, on va enfin pouvoir se rendre compte de nos capacités...

- Les garçons, c'est pas que je trouve ça ennuyeux mais...

- Tu trouves ça ennuyeux Hermione... la coupa Harry.

- En même temps, c'est la première à être hystérique quand Gryffondor joue un match...

- Pff...Vous pouvez me rappeler ce que je fais avec vous.

- Très simple Hermione, tu ne peux pas te passer de nous... sourit Ron.

- Enfin surtout de toi Ron... lui répondit Harry.

- Très juste Harry et surtout, que ferait-on sans toi!

- C'est bon, vous vous êtes rattrapés... mais il manque une fille avec nous quand même, vous êtes difficiles à canaliser...

- A vous voilà! Vous parliez de moi j'espère?

- Pas vraiment Ginny! T'as pas une occupation?

- A vrai dire... non, alors je me suis dit que j'allais voir ce que mon grand frère, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'aller fouiner dans mes affaires, faisait de beau...

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ginny d'un air étonné, et purent remarquer que Ron savait apparemment où voulait en venir sa soeur. Il tentait par tous les moyens de fuir les regards qui l'entouraient et de cacher en vainement son mal-être apparent.

- Monsieur s'est permis d'envoyer des hiboux à Fred et à Georges pour leur demander de me surveiller.

- C'est faux! Je ne leur ai jamais demandé de te surveiller!

- Non, c'est vrai, tu voulais juste qu'il me demande si tout allait bien, j'entends par là, si je n'avais pas de petit ami... Alors je te réponds...

- Enfin, tu peux comprendre que ça m'inquiète!

- ...Ca ne te regarde pas et si par ailleurs j'en avais un je ne pense pas que c'est à toi que j'irai l'annoncer... Sur ce, bonsoir!

Ginny leur tourna le dos et s'enfuie vers un groupe de cinquième année.

- Ron! Tu n'as pas osé?

- Quoi! Je m'inquiète pour elle c'est tout!

- De l'inquiétude ou de la curiosité mal placée?

- Hermione à raison, vieux, tu devrais la laisser tranquille, après tout, c'est plus une enfant!

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète Harry! Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un pose les yeux sur elle.

- C'est inévitable et puis, c'est plutôt une jolie fille.

Mais, pourquoi avait-il dit ça? "Parce que c'est vrai!" pensa-t-il. Oui, c'est vrai, elle était belle, même très belle, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

- Harry, sans rire, elle te plaît?

- Mais enfin Ron, tu dois bien voir que ta soeur ne laisse pas indifférent... les autres je veux dire.

- C'est une gamine.

- Ohla, je t'arrête Ron, je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait très plaisir d'entendre ça! Le coupa Hermione.

- Hermione a raison, regarde-là, tu crois vraiment que c'est qu'une gamine comme tu dis?

Harry tourna la tête vers la table où elle avait rejoint ses amis. Elle avait posé sa tête entre ses mains et repoussait par de petits mouvements les mèches qui venaient s'aventurer devant ses yeux, des yeux brillants et pleins de malices. Elle souriait à ses amis, un sourire sincère et lumineux, et puis, elle avait cette manie, si touchante pensait Harry, de porter à la bouche son pouce qu'elle mordillait nerveusement. Ce n'était plus une enfant.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'on puisse être comment dire... attiré par elle.

- C'est charmant Ron...

- Mais non Hermione, je veux dire, regarde là, toujours le pouce à la bouche, c'est un bébé. Sérieux Harry, tu pourrais être attiré par elle?

- Ron c'est ta soeur...

- Je sais mais si ce n'était pas le cas?

- ...

- Sérieusement?

- Je suis un garçon Ron donc...

- Et puis, si tu es tellement sûr que personne ne peut s'intéresser à elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes à tes frères de la surveiller?

Harry était soulagé, il ne sait pas si Hermione l'avait fait consciemment mais elle l'avait vraiment aidé. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il était irrévocablement attiré par sa petite soeur.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55 : ****Entrainement pas entrainant...** écrit le 27/06/2005

- Harry?! Tu te lèves?

- Ron, je t'en pris, on n'a pas cours, tu pourrais me laisser dormir!

- Je sais, mais je pense qu'un entraînement de quidditch serait mieux avec le capitaine.

- Mince, il est quelle heure?

- Huit heures et demi, t'as une demi heure pour te préparer...

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, il avait si bien dormi que le réveil ne pouvait qu'en être plus dur. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit la salle commune qui était comme tout les samedis à cette heure-là désertée de tout être vivant. Les joueurs de l'équipe devaient déjà être en train de déjeuner, les autres eux avaient la chance de pouvoir encore dormir. Harry devait se presser de rejoindre la grande salle, passant devant les douches sans pouvoir s'y arrêter, il attendrait d'avoir fini l'entraînement.

- Te voilà enfin! Fais pas cette tête là, c'est pour une bonne cause!

- Bonjour m'aurait suffit Ron... Où est Hermione?

- Sous la douche je pense, elle a dit qu'elle essayerait de venir nous voir, enfin, si elle arrive à passer les barrages des portes...

Harry tourna la tête et vit ses deux batteurs en pleine conversation, visiblement très existés par ce premier entraînement, il vit aussi le visage d'Eyleen lisant un journal, seule au bout de la table, elle allait visiblement bien, mis a par ce petit détail: on pouvait voir que le bout du magazine trempait dans sa tasse de thé.

- Ron, où est Ginny?

- J'en sais rien, il paraît que je dois l'oublier un peu. T'es sûre que ça va toi? T'as une drôle de tête...

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...

- Ca va, le prends pas mal! Tu ne manges pas?

- J'ai pas très faim. Faut dire que je viens juste d'être tiré du lit, et pas d'une manière la plus agréable.

- Tu voulais pas que je t'embrasse non plus...

- Bonjour tout le monde! Bonjour Harry! Retentit la voix de Ginny.

- Bjour...

- Quelle tête...

- Ca va, vous vous êtes concertés ou quoi?

- Je veux dire, je sais que t'arrive pas à coiffer tes cheveux mais là...

- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on devrait peut-être y aller...

- Déjà mais... j'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

- Prends une tartine, tu mangeras en route. L'équipe! On décolle...

L'entraînement ne risquait pas d'être une partie de plaisir, la pluie venait juste de cesser mais, s'en était donnée à coeur joie toute la nuit. Les gryffondors découvrirent alors un terrain à peine praticable. Leurs chaussures restaient collées dans la terre, et le moindre pas pouvaient finir en glissade.

- Bon et bien, je crois qu'on sera mieux en l'air. Vous rejoignez tous votre poste et on commence, je crois que la pluie ne devrait pas tarder. Je vous observerais ça me permettra de régler certaine chose. Pas la peine de forcer, prenez le temps de trouver vos marques.

Six joueurs décollèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite, prêts pour une heure et demi d'entraînement non-stop.

Harry fut agréablement surpris de voir s'installer en si peu de temps une coordination entre chacun des postes. Les joueurs n'avaient visiblement pas écoutés les conseils de leur entraîneur, trop contents de pouvoir enfin montrer de quoi ils étaient tous capables.

La pluie ne leur posa aucun problème, restant absente pendant un bon moment mais lorsque le temps fut venu de redescendre des balais, ce fut une autre histoire... Les joueurs n'avaient littéralement aucun appui et Harry put voir d'en haut un nombre impressionnant de chutes chez les premiers descendus, dont Ron. Celui-ci, n'avait pu réussir à maintenir son balai en position et était tomber la tête la première dans ce mélange de terre et d'eau. Harry le vit courir finalement vers la douche, prenant soin de ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas laisser apparaître son visage sans doute maculé de boue. Tous les joueurs avaient finalement avec plus ou moins de mal réussi à rejoindre la terre ferme... Tous, sauf Ginny qui continuait à virevolter au dessus de leur tête, Harry monta la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de regarder comme Poudlard était beau vu d'ici.

- C'est vrai, c'est agréable... Ginny, il faut rentrer on n'a pas le droit de rester ici en dehors des heures qui nous sont données...

- C'est toi qui me dit ça Harry?

- Tout le monde change! Fais gaffe en descendant...

Il se pencha sur son balai et fit un plongeon impressionnant avant de se relever d'un seul coup pour lui permettre un atterrissage en douceur.

- Il fait le malin... Ca ne doit pas être si dure à faire...

Ginny suivit la trajectoire qu'avait empruntée Harry quelques secondes auparavant et tout comme lui, se releva au bon moment. Sauf que... elle n'attendit pas d'être immobile pour mettre le pied à terre, elle dérapa et continua à glisser jusque...

- Ginny!

Trop tard, elle emporta avec elle le pauvre Harry, pourtant content d'être encore sec. Il se retrouva sur le dos, une Ginny finalement contente de cette mauvaise manoeuvre, avachie sur lui.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention...

- Désolée...

- C'est rien, finalement, y'avait pas de raison...

Il leva la tête et vit à quelque centimètres de son visage celui de Ginny le regardant, toujours souriante. Il ne savait quelle force le poussait mais il avait à ce moment précis la furieuse envie de l'embrasser.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56 : ****Un cours en moins...** écrit le 28/06/2005

Un bon mois était passé depuis ce jour du premier entraînement, Harry passait son temps a essayer d'éviter tout contact avec Ginny, celle-là n'était pas dupe et s'offusquée de la situation. Pourtant, il savait bien que ça ne pourrait pas durer une éternité sans que cela ne créée plus de problème. Il savait aussi que le couple que formaient désormais ses deux meilleurs amis n'avait pas besoin de le voir sans cesse derrière eux.

- Ron, tu as lu l'affiche?

Le jeune rouquin se tourna vers un tableau ou quelques écriteaux venaient d'être accrochés.

- Cool! La première sortie à Pré-au-lard, samedi...  
- Je ne te parle pas de ça! Regarde: le premier match des gryffondors, contre Serdaigle...  
- Mais... le jour...  
- D'Halloween...  
- J'aime pas ça...  
- Ca change pas grand chose tu sais... Je commençais à me demander s'ils n'avaient pas oublié... Ca nous laisse une semaine pour nous préparer. Ca risque d'être juste...  
- Arrête Harry, tu sais que l'équipe est en pleine forme!  
- Peut-être, à l'entraînement, Mais on n'a aucunes idées des performances de l'autre équipe...

Les deux amis commencèrent à gravir les marches, laissant un tableau d'affichage qui commençait à être pris d'assaut par les autres élèves.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- On te cherchait Hermione...  
- Je veux dire, t'es censé être en cours là!  
- Mince, t'as raison!

Il pris ses jambes à son cou, essayant de rejoindre le plus vite les cachots du château où Rogue devait déjà mijoter la punition qui lui donnerait pour être arrivé en retard.

- Harry! Doucement"

Il se retourna et vit la seul personne qui semblait avoir les cheveux plus en bataille que lui: le professeur Alieson.

- Pro-professeur, je suis en retard...  
- Rogue j'imagine pour que tu sois si pressé que ça...  
- Cours d'occlumancie...  
- T'as besoin d'aide? Enfin, j'imagine, si tu veux éviter une retenue... Allez, je t'accompagne, il ne m'aime déjà pas trop, ça ne changera pas beaucoup... Mais essaies de te calmer, si tu ne veux pas que ça paraisse bizarre...  
- Mer...merci.  
- De rien, je te l'ai dit, si t'as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours venir... A propos, tout va bien?  
- Tout va bien. En fait, je me demandais si vous pourriez nous donnez l'autorisation de rendre visite à...  
- Hagrid... Je sais, le professeur Dumbledore m'en a parlé. Je suis désolé, mais il faudrait que je vous accompagne et je ne crois pas que je vous serai d'une grande aide. Je suis sûr que Hagrid ne serait pas pour l'idée que vous courriez un risque pour venir le voir. Je suis désolé mais il faudra que vous vous contentiez de ses cours pour le moment...

Comme ça, Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller voir leur ami, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu les voir directement? La porte de la salle de Rogue était déjà en face d'eux, Drago était apparemment déjà arrivé, il l'entendait discuter avec... avec Dumbledore.

- Je vous ramène Harry, je suis désolé pour ce retard, il est venu m'aider et on n'a pas vu le temps passer...  
- Vous aider à quoi?  
- Et bien en fait...  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance, il est là finalement. Harry, je te laisse avec le professeur Rogue, si il y a le moindre souci, je veux que tu viennes me voir. Drago, je t'attends d'office, on parlera de ça mais ne t'inquiètes pas et concentres toi sur ce que tu as à faire.  
- Je le ferais...  
- Bien, et bien bon cours.

Bon cours... ce n'en fut pas un, Harry aurait été plus utile dans une autre salle qu'en compagnie de ces deux là. Sa seule utilité avait été de noter la moindre parole de son professeur et de regarder Malefoy tenter de résister à l'intrusion de son professeur; quand se fut enfin son tour, il n'eut rien à faire, sans aucun effort, il sut résister. Puis, au bout d'une heure:

- Potter, vous pouvez partir... après votre piètre participation...

Harry sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes, non, mais; la faute à qui s'il n'avait rien eu à faire, la moindre de ses tentatives pour pénétrer dans ses pensées s'était révélée être un échec.

- Vous passerez voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui expliquerez que ce cours ne vous est apparemment d'aucune utilité...

Harry quitta la pièce, furieux d'avoir perdu son temps et de devoir maintenant aller s'en expliquer.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57 : ****Mises au point** écrit le 28/06/2005

- Fizwizbiz!

Encore une fois, l'escalier en colimaçon se présenta à lui, pourtant, quelque chose lui faisait dire que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

- Harry, j'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...  
- En fait, Rog... le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous dire que les cours d'occlumancie ne m'étaient plus d'aucune utilité...  
- Je vois. Je m'en doutais un peu.

Il s'en doutait un peu?! Il s'en doutait un peu et au lieu de vérifier, il lui a fait perdre toutes ses heures à suivre un cours qui ne lui était d'aucune d'aide... Un cours avec Rogue et Malefoy pour seule compagnie...

- Ecoute, je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, additionné au cours que tu as déjà pris ont fait naître en toi une certaine méfiance, je crois que sans même t'en rendre compte, tu as de toi même fermé ton esprit au monde extérieur. D'ailleurs, il suffit de t'observer Harry, tu n'es plus le même.

Comment voulait-il qu'il reste le même; alors qu'il avait enfin retrouver la joie d'avoir une famille, on lui retire quelques mois après et, quand il essaye de poser des questions tout à fait normal sur ce qui l'entoure, on lui dit de patienter, encore et toujours patienter. A ce moment, sans même le vouloir, il sentit une vague de haine monter en lui, une haine contre ceux qui lui avaient pris ses parents, et avaient par deux fois fait de lui un orphelin, de la haine envers Dumbledore qui lui cachait tant de chose, de la haine envers ses amis qui avaient toujours eu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais et de la haine envers tous les autres, ceux qui le prenait pour le célèbre Harry Potter. Il sentit sa gorge se gonfler de douleur et des larmes suivirent le long de sa joue.

- Voyons mon garçon, sèches tes larmes... regarde autour de toi, tu vis de bons moments n'est-ce pas?

Cette rage devait éclater et cette phrase était celle de trop, il ne put cette fois tout garder pour lui.

- Bien sûr, je vis des bons moments, mais jusque quand? Chaque fois que je suis heureux, je ressent de la culpabilité, je me dis que... que... je ne devrais pas. A chaque fois que je m'amuse, je me demande quand est-ce que cela va cesser? Qui va partir cette fois? Qui va partir si je ne fais rien? Je sais que rien ne sera plus pareil, je dois mourir ou tuer pour être heureux, vous croyez réellement que c'est facile?  
- Harry, des années entières peuvent passer avant que cela n'arrive, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais...  
- ... Non! Non, vous ne savez pas! Vous savez ce que c'est de se réveiller chaque matin et de se dire que si on n'était pas né alors, alors peut-être que plusieurs vies auraient été sauvées? Vous savez ce que c'est de ne pas vouloir s'attacher à une personne de peur qu'elle ne nous quitte aussi? Et... et vous savez ce que c'est de n'avoir aucun passé, personne ne pouvant vous raconter quel enfant vous étiez, personne ne pouvant vous raconter votre enfance... Vous savez ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de parents, et de devoir se suffire à soi-même? Vous... vous savez ce que c'est de passer des nuits à pleurer, sans jamais avoir quelqu'un qui vienne vous réconforter? Vous savez ce que c'est de passer des noëls, des anniversaires, seul et de n'avoir pour seul cadeau qu'un mouchoir en papier? Et... et de ne jamais s'être réveiller, un baiser posé sur son front alors que l'on voit des familles unies, s'embrassant à tour de bras. De... ne jamais avoir entendu un seul je t'aime à son attention et... et de n'avoir personne à qui le dire...

- Harry, nous savons tous que la vie n'a pas été des plus tendre avec toi... Je sais aussi que tu m'en veux énormément pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai cachées. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas de gaîté de coeur. Je te demande de rester fort encore quelque temps, quelques mois au plus... et tout s'arrangera vite. Essaies d'enfin penser à toi et tu verras que la souffrance s'atténuera. Harry, regarde-moi... Pense à toi... Arrête de penser que tout ce que tu touches est condamnée à disparaître et, et comporte toi comme tout les adolescents de ton âge, tu peux défier les règles, je ne t'en voudrais pas plus qu'aux autres...  
- J'ai... j'ai peur...

Il l'avait dit, ce qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps, enfin, il avait su le dire.

- Je ne t'aurais pas cru si tu avais dit le contraire. Harry, tout le monde à peur, la peur est naturelle et même essentielle. Elle permet à l'homme de poser ses limites, sans peur, il se met en danger permanent. Ecoute, j'avais prévu de te laisser jusque le début de l'année avant de prendre en main cette histoire de prophétie. Je n'avais pas envie de brusquer tout de suite mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors on s'en occupe dès maintenant... Mais je maintiens l'idée qu'il faudrait mieux attendre un peu... Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir.  
- Et s'il arrive...  
- La protection dont nous disposons et encore plus conséquente que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Nous aurons le temps de te préparer... sois-en certain.  
- Je... je vous fais confiance...  
- Bien, alors nous commencerons comme prévu au mois de janvier.  
- Professeur? Pour le cours d'occlumancie...  
- Tu n'en as plus besoin. Plus personne ne peut s'approprier tes rêves enfin... une personne mais tu ne cours pas de risque... C'est apparemment vers elle qu'il faut se tourner pour régler cette histoire de... de malaise... Tu peux être content de toi Harry, un professeur va devoir prendre des cours... Et tu pourras bientôt rejoindre le premier rang... Ca devrait te rendre heureux... Bon aller, cours rejoindre tes amis, vous avez un match à préparer.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58 : ****Un géant en liberté et un être oppressé...** écrit le 30/06/2005

Une semaine entière était passée depuis cette discussion avec Dumbledore, pourtant, Harry avait repris ces activités, entre les entraînements de quidditch pour le match qui aurait lieu le lendemain, les différents cours demandant de plus en plus de travail, et sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas, une nouvelle fois tout envoyer promener.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à rendre visite à Hagrid, une fois en deux mois, s'était extrêmement peu, mais la visite fut courte, bien courte. D'autant plus courte lorsqu'ils virent leur ami dépité, d'une sorte de tristesse si intense que les larmes ne viennent pas. Ils eurent vite fait de comprendre: le petit frère d'Hagrid s'était enfui. Cela s'était passé très vite, en une nuit, la forêt fut détruite sur plusieurs hectares, laissant la place au géant pour parcourir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en quelques minutes. Il fut impossible de le rattraper, il était sans doute si content de retrouver un espace pour se défouler qu'il avait dû s'en donner à coeur joie. Les trois amis ne savaient quoi dire, d'un côté rassurés par cette nouvelle, vivre à côté d'un géant, qu'il soit le frère de votre ami ou pas n'est jamais rassurant; mais d'un autre, tellement attristés de voir cet ami dans un état si déplorable, un état qu'il n'avait alors vu que lors de "la mise à mort" de Buck.

Les journées avaient passées et Hagrid n'avait visiblement eu aucunes nouvelles de Graup; du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre, ne pouvant dialoguer avec lui que quelques minutes durant les cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Mais ceci était une bonne nouvelle, cela voulait dire que personne d'autre ne l'avait vu, que ce soit côté moldu ou côté sorcier.

La vie reprit son cours, paisible... du moins, autant que ce fut possible alors que les élèves savaient désormais que le risque d'attaque s'était accru. Chacun essayait d'oublier, à sa manière. Chose assez facile ce jour là puisque s'était celui de la première sortie organisée à Pré-au-lard. Tout le monde l'attendait impatiemment, enfin presque puisque Harry savait aussi que ce devait être la première vraie sortie de ses amis en tant que couple. Il savait que ces deux là faisaient tout pour ne pas avoir à en parler, pour ne pas le laisser mal à l'aise. Mais le fait était là, il devait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la visite des lieux; peut-être finalement, n'irait-il pas, après tout, le village avait perdu de son attrait à ses yeux, il l'avait visité tant de fois... Et puis, d'autres sorties seraient organisées... Pourtant, l'extérieur l'attiré plus que jamais, il irait, juste pour se trouver ailleurs.

Restait le problème d'aborder le sujet avec ses amis mais il n'eut pas à le faire, Hermione s'en chargea pour lui.

- Harry, y'a quelque chose que tu voudrais voir en particulier?  
- Tu parles de quoi?  
- Tu sais bien, de la sortie... Il faut que j'aille racheter des fournitures pour les cours, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle plume... Ron, veut renflouer ses stocks de bonbons... comme d'habitudes... et puis, on pourra aller là où tu veux, comme ça, si il reste du temps, on ira boire une bièreaubeurre quelque part... Ca te va?  
- C'est que... je ne comptais pas y aller avec vous...  
- Enfin, Harry, on y est toujours allé tous les trois! Pourquoi tu veux que ça change?  
- Parce que nous sommes plus trois mais deux plus un Hermione. C'est votre première sortie officielle et je ne compte pas faire la chandelle.  
- Une chandelle?! Tu disjonctes vieux...  
- C'est du langage moldu Ron... Harry croit qu'il va être de trop...  
- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr et puis, de toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, ça me dérange pas.  
- Peut-être mais moi oui...  
- Moi aussi vieux... Et puis, on est pas un couple officiel... je veux dire, mis à part toi et Ginny, qui le sais? Ca va paraître louche tu crois pas?  
- Et bien justement, ça sera le moment d'officialiser... Je ne changerais pas d'avis...  
- Moi non plus Harry... Je te propose un marché, je pars avec Ron, tu nous laisse disons une heure et on va boire un verre ensemble... Ca te va cette fois...  
- Vous êtes incorrigibles, combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise que je ne veux pas être un boulet que vous devez traîner...  
- Harry, dis pas ça, tu seras jamais un boulet... t'entends jamais! On t'attendra à trois heures devant la poste, et si jamais, tu ne viens pas, je le prendrais comme un affront, je te promets que cette fois, c'est moi qui m'énerverais.

Hermione se leva et quitta la table, marchant d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la grande salle, laissant derrière elle un Harry qui se demandait si elle était sérieuse et un Ron qui avait appris à apprendre qu'elle l'était réellement.

- Je serais toi, je l'écouterais...  
- Ron, je...  
- Harry, tu es notre ami, on autant besoin de toi que l'on a besoin de nous, ça ne changera pas. J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas lorsque tu... te décideras à aller la voir...  
- De qui tu parles Ron?  
- Tu sais de qui je parle Harry... Je te laisse, je vais voir si elle a repris ses esprits... Enfin, si tu me vois revenir avec des boutons partout c'est que... faut pas laisser une baguette à un être énervé...  
- Attends Ron!...

Il ne se retourna même pas... Comment faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il sera toujours important pour nous, même si l'amour a fait son apparition alors qu'on le laisse, en se dépêchant de rejoindre celle qu'on aime...

Pourtant, une questions resta sans réponses: avec qui allait-il passer cette première heure, qui promettait d'être longue, très longue... Encore une fois, la réponse croisa son chemin sous forme d'une réelle tornade rousse qui l'aborda, sans plus d'explications.

- Harry, ça te dirait qu'on passe une partie de l'après-midi ensemble... je veux dire à Pré-au-lard... Je comprendrais si tu disais non, je sais que tu y vas toujours avec mon frère et Hermione mais je me disais que pour une fois...  
- Tu as croisé Ron, c'est ça? Je vais le tuer...  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est Neville qui m'a dit qu'il venait de partir, j'ai juste profité du fait que tu étais tout seul pour te demander... avec Ron, c'est pas facile... et puis zut, je suis bête, j'aurais jamais du te demander... Excuse-moi Harry... Bon et bien, amuse toi bien...  
- Attends Ginny! Je veux bien...  
- Quoi?!  
- J'irai avec toi.  
- C'est vrai? Merci Harry!

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser fugace sur la joue, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.  
"Quelle bonne actrice...", il en était persuadé, elle avait du croiser un de ses amis, pourtant, il aurait souhaité de tout son coeur que ce ne fut pas le cas.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59 : ****Quand la vérité apparaît...** écrit le 01/07/2005

Les cloches sonnaient quatorze heures à l'horloge du collège, les élèves se massaient dans la cour, tendant à Rusard leurs autorisations dûment signées. Harry soupira en pensant que l'année d'après, il devrait encore supplier son oncle pour qu'il la lui signe. Il regarda une dernière fois le morceau de parchemin et sourit à la vue de l'écriture si petite et maladroite qu'avait été celle de Sirius Black.

- Harry! Tu es encore dans tes pensées! Le sermonna gentiment Ron.  
- Je me disais que c'était quand même agréable d'avoir un parrain...  
- Hein?  
- Non, rien...  
- Il faut que je rejoigne Hermione, elle doit déjà m'attendre... Tu nous rejoins n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui,oui...  
- Promis?  
- Je l'ai dis; je le ferai...  
- J'en suis sûr. Au fait, avec qui tu y vas?  
- C'est ça, Ron, fait le malin...  
- Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles...  
- Ron, les plaisanteries les meilleurs sont aussi les plus courtes! Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Hermione...  
- Tu m'inquiètes parfois... A tout à l'heure!

Harry s'adossa le long du mur, Ginny n'était toujours pas apparue, il tuait le temps en regardant les nuages, de plus en plus épais et menaçants, si celle-là ne se pressait pas, la journée risquait d'être ramenée à quelques heures à l'abri dans un pub... Mais que pouvait-il espérer de mieux en ayant accepté la proposition de la petite soeur de son meilleur ami?

- Harry excuse-moi je... je... je ne trouvais plus ma permission...

Harry sut tout de suite qu'elle mentait sur ce point lorsqu'il la vit apparaître. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce regard bleu qu'elle avait pour la première fois mis en avant par une touche de maquillage discret. Il vit aussi une bouche redessinée par une touche de brillant à lèvres. Harry avait cette fois encore envie d'approcher ses mains du visage angélique de la jeune fille et de pourquoi pas, lui donner un baiser.

- Bon, on y va  
- Tu es pressé? On a toute la journée.  
- Beh non, en fait, j'ai promis à Hermione que je viendrais les retrouver en milieu d'après-midi...  
- Et, bien ça nous laisse quelques heures...  
- Une en fait...

Il regrettait d'avoir donné sa parole, se rendant compte qu'une heure avec cette fille ne pourrait jamais paraître trop long. Il la vit s'éloigner, apparemment contrariée par cette révélation et s'avancer vers Rusard, lui tendant l'autorisation. Il avança vers les grandes portes, attendant patiemment de voir le visage du concierge acquiescer et laisser partir à son tour la jeune Weasley.

- Tu veux faire quoi?  
- Rien de spécial Ginny, à toi de voir...  
- Il me semblait bien que je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça... Quelle motivation...

La jeune fille accéléra le pas, laissant derrière elle un Harry visiblement déboussolé.

- Hein?  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu Harry! Je sais bien que t'aurais préféré être avec eux! Et bien, va les rejoindre si c'est ce que tu veux!  
- Ginny! Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu dis! Avant que tu viennes me voir, je n'avais pas l'intention de me rendre à cette sortie! D'ailleurs, Hermione m'en tenait rancune et ce rendez-vous est un compromis. Si je ne veux rien faire de spécial c'est que c'est je n'ai rien faire, sans rien de plus.  
- Je suis une idiote... comment j'ai pu croire que...

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, cachant son visage entre ses mains. Harry cette fois, ne la laissa pas prendre d'avance et lui attrapa doucement le bras.

- Ginny, arrête-toi! Et je t'en pris, arrête de vouloir me semer comme ça, si tu savais combien de fois tu me l'as déjà fait... Tu pourrais... tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il ne va pas...

Il tira un peu plus sur le bras et put alors voir le visage parcouru de larmes de la jeune fille. Il n'eut qu'un réflexe: celui de la ramener contre son épaule et de lui caresser les cheveux tout en les parsemant de baisers.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurai pas du te dire ça... c'est pas sympa. Ginny excuse-moi tu veux? On va passer une bonne journée et tout ira pour le mieux. Si je ne veux rien faire c'est que...

Il hésita à finir sa phrase, il le pensait tellement mais quelque chose le retenait. Il céda néanmoins face au regard de Ginny.

- Etre avec toi me suffit. Sèches tes larmes tu veux, tu vas perdre tout ce maquillage et ça serait dommage, tu es tellement jolie."

Elle l'écouta, ces quelques mots lui ayant donné du courage, finalement, tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être bien que son amour était réciproque, qui sait... Ils continuèrent à avancer, l'un contre l'autre, défiant les regards étonnés des autres élèves, sans aucun but précis...


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60 : ****Un baiser mouillé** écrit le 01/07/2005

- Ron, tu veux bien arrêter de regarder en arrière!  
- Excuse-moi... je ne vois pas Harry et j'aimerais bien savoir avec qui il peut bien se balader...  
- On est irremplaçable voyons Ron! De tout façon, tu lui demanderas tout à l'heure... du moins, si il vient!  
- T'en fais pas, il viendra...  
- Je l'espère Ron, je l'espère de tout mon coeur... Mais cesse de jeter ces regards furtifs en arrière!  
- Ca va, je le fais pas exprès... il est vraiment bizarre...  
- De qui tu parles?  
- D'Harry.  
- Et voilà que tu le remarques?! Arrêtes de parler de lui tu veux, il n'a pas voulu venir pour nous laisser seul, si jamais il savait qu'on en profite pour parler de lui...  
- D'accord... De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?  
- Très classe Ron...

Apparemment, la manie de s'enfuir était commun à beaucoup de filles, ce que Ginny venait de faire à Harry, Hermione le fit à son tour, accélérant le pas, visiblement énervée par cette conversation. La jeune fille aurait apparemment souhaité avoir une autre conversation avec son petit ami que celle concernant les facéties de leur ami. Finalement, allaient-ils enfin se décider à se comporter réellement comme un couple? Eux qui à ce moment marchaient à plusieurs centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans même qu'aucun de leur membre ne puissent se toucher.

- Hermione! Je déteste quand tu fais ça!

Avait-elle entendu cette phrase, il paraîtrait que oui, mais finalement, ne l'avait-elle pas fait pour l'ennuyer...  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une vitrine, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle contenait: des récipients de toute formes et tailles, servant sans doute à la cuisine traditionnelle... Rien de bien intéressant en somme, des plats qui semblaient tous trop usés pour pouvoir servir à nouveau.

- Hermione, ça t'intéresse vraiment ce truc?

Elle le regarda en soupirant et poursuivit sa route sans décrocher un seul mot... Ron ne savait quoi faire, sentant que la jeune fille cherchait un prétexte pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait au juste. Finalement, ce fut la vision de Malefoy en charmante compagnie qui lui vînt à la rescousse.

- Hermione, regarde!

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne savant pas si il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse pour l'amadouer. Il dû la prendre par les épaules et la retourner.

- Drago avec... par Merlin, quand Harry saura ça!  
- Harry!? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux! Il nous a laissé je te rappelle! Simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être entre nous! Je crois que c'est raté finalement! Arrête de tout ramener à lui, aux autres! On est tous les deux et tu penses à tout sauf à ça!  
- Ah non Hermione! T'as visiblement quelque chose qui ne va pas! Mais t'es gentille, tu met pas tout sur mon dos! Comment tu veux que je sache ce que c'est si tu ne parles pas! Les seuls mots que tu m'ais dit n'avaient rien de très sympa! Tu veux qu'on passe une bonne journée et tu fais rien pour!  
- C'est moi qui fait rien pour! Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas Ronald Weasley! Ce qui ne va pas c'est que je me faisais une joie en pensant à cette après-midi, je pensais qu'enfin tu aurais le courage de... de te comporter avec moi comme avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens réellement... A côté de ça, tu ne parles que de Harry, et tu oses me montrer quelqu'un qui apparemment assume ses sentiments! Laisse un peu les autres et regarde plus prés de toi!

Ron regarda celle qu'il aimait, en se rendant compte que finalement, elle avait raison. Il l'aimait, bien sûr il le savait mais ne lui avait jamais réellement dit. Tout semblait si clair dans sa tête qu'il pensait que ça l'avait été aussi pour elle... Mais finalement, était-ce bien de l'amour... Il vit son visage si gai au début de la journée devenir triste et fermé. Si seulement, elle lui avait tout dit... Il resta là, sans même faire un seule geste pour tenter de la consoler et baissa finalement les yeux.

- Ce qui ne va pas c'est... c'est que je t'aime...

Une nouvelle fois, elle lui tourna le dos mais cette fois, ces mots l'avaient plus que touché, lui d'habitude si nonchalant n'avait mis que quelques secondes pour réagir et attraper la main de la jeune fille, l'emmenant ainsi à l'écart sans même tenir compte de la résistance dont elle faisait preuve. Il l'entraîna loin de la foule et l'assit sur une pierre qui se trouvait là, tout en s'agenouillant devant elle, lui permettant ainsi de lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi bien...  
- Ron, j'en ai pas envie, on en reparlera plus tard...  
- Oh non! On en parle tout de suite!

Hermione leva la tête vers le ciel pour lui faire remarquer que les gouttes de pluies commençaient à devenir persistantes.

- Il peut bien pleuvoir, neiger ou venter, ça m'est égal, je veux qu'on en parle. Regarde moi tu veux...

Il souleva son visage avec ses mains, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste et dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux venues se poser devant ses yeux. Lui, si maladroit, faisait alors preuve d'une délicatesse surprenante.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je t'aime? Je ne peux pas, je peux faire tous les efforts que je veux, je ne peux pas. Parce que... ça serait avouer que j'ai plus besoin de toi que de personne, et ça serait... ça serait devoir tirer un trait sur le passé et se dire que... que je perds une amie. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que c'est aimer, comment peut-on le savoir? Si c'est avoir ton visage qui accompagne mes rêves chaque fois que je m'endors alors oui Hermione, je t'aime. Si c'est d'avoir à l'esprit ton regard si brillant chaque matin avant même que le soleil ne se lève, alors encore une fois, je t'aime. Et si c'est de n'avoir dans la journée qu'une seule ambition: celle de croiser ton sourire le plus souvent possible, alors... alors, je suis sûre que je t'aime. Maintenant, si pour que tu sois persuader de ça, je dois passer m'ont temps à t'embrasser devant le collège réuni, je le ferais, et je le ferais avec joie. Hermione Granger, je t'aime. Tu as fait de moi un être dépendant.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, ne faisant pas attention aux larmes qui avaient redoublé d'intensité et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser long et tendre que rien n'aurait pu venir troubler, un baiser comme jamais ils ne s'étaient donnés. Il avait osé le dire et rien dans le coeur d'Hermione ne pourrait prendre la place de ce moment.

- Ron! Excuse-moi! Je ne...  
- C'est moi l'idiot, je ferai attention à ce que je dirai maintenant... enfin, je vais essayer, ça ne sera pas facile...

Elle sourit, elle doutait de cette phrase mais finalement, peu lui importait. Ces deux mains posées sur ses joues lui suffisaient amplement.

- Tiens donc! Weasmoche et Granger...


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61 : ****Mystérieuse Ange** écrit le 02/07/2005

Hermione et Ron eurent la mauvaise surprise d'être tirés de leur conte de fée par le sarcasme de Drago Malefoy.

- Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire? Lui lança Hermione, le regard noir.  
- C'est plutôt intéressant je dois dire... Mais je ne crois pas que tu ais choisi la bonne personne ma pauvre fille... Vous ensemble, qui l'aurait cru?! En même temps, je vous comprends un peu, il ne doit pas être facile de vivre dans l'ombre d'un ami aussi _illustre_... Il fallait bien que vous vous démarquiez un jour ou l'autre.   
- Ne soit pas jaloux Malefoy, il arrivera un jour ou tu n'auras plus à avoir honte du nom que tu portes...  
- Mon nom Weasmoche reste le seul bien que j'arrive encore a supporter. La gloire s'estompe avec le temps, je suis sûr que l'histoire liée à mon nom restera...  
- Et tu en es fier?! S'étonna Hermione, se rappelant que quelque mois avant se dernier leur avouait qu'il ne voulait plus être lié à son père.  
- Bien sûr, c'est à moi de changer cette réputation... Après tout, j'ai encore le nom et l'argent qui va avec... Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde...  
- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur...  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné Granger... Diras-tu la même chose si tu te décides à rester avec ce nabot... Sa chère mère a déjà du t'apprendre l'art du tricot n'est-ce pas? Après tout, il faudra bien que vous économisiez de l'argent pour nourrir votre bande de petits rouquins...

Hermione due se lever et se mettre devant Ron pour l'empêcher de lui donner une leçon, sans même l'aide la baguette.

- Ils seront éduqués et pas de la manière dont tu l'as été. La mauvaise herbe pousse toute seule n'est-ce pas...  
- Facile à dire Granger, mais que suis-je bête, tu ne comptes pas aller plus loin n'est-ce pas? Tu as juste envie de t'amuser, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir mais dis-moi, Harry ne voulait pas de toi? En remarque, vu le cas désespéré de notre cher Weasley, tu ne risquais pas d'essuyer de refus... et puis, que sais-tu vraiment de Potter? Pas plus que lui... après tout, personne n'est plus là pour savoir qui étaient ses parents...  
- Essaye un peu de répéter ça en face de lui! Il en sait plus sur les activités de ses parents que tu ne l'es sur celles de ton propre père. Un père parfait n'est-ce pas Malefoy! Un père qui n'hésite pas à tuer des innocents, un père qui n'a pas assez de courage pour devenir quelqu'un sans l'aide de Voldemort, c'est un esclave!

Malefoy resta étrangement calme, apparemment, les remarques sur son père ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet. Peut-être avait-il, comme il tentait de le faire croire, réellement tiré un trait sur sa famille.

- T'as raison, c'est un esclave mais il me montre le chemin que je ne dois pas prendre... C'est pas que je m'ennuis avec vous mais cette conversation ne m'apporte rien, quelqu'un de plus intéressant m'attends. Je vous souhaite bien du courage à tous les deux... Toi Granger, dans cette nouvelle vie de pauvre, je suppose qu'on doit si habituer... Weasley... finalement, tu as fait le pire, se mettre à la hauteur d'une sang-de-bourbe...  
- Malefoy!

Personne ne l'avait vu arriver. Enroulée dans sa cape, Ange était apparue et avait visiblement pris la conversation en route.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça! Après ce qui vient de t'arriver, tu oses encore faire une distinction entre les soi-disant sang purs et les enfants de moldus! Je t'interdits de prononcer ce mot, je t'interdits de dire quoi que ce soit sur les moldus! Tu ne connais rien d'eux! Et puis, peut-être que mes parents le sont, qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu ne sais rien sur moi et ça ne t'empêche pas de...  
- Voyons, je le saurais si...

Il regarda la jeune métisse à coté de lui, non finalement, elle avait raison, il ne savait strictement rien d'elle. Mais, elle était à serpentard, ça devait suffire pour...

- Tu n'en es pas une? Je... je veux dire...  
- Tu vois, tu n'y as rien vu...

Elle lui tourna le dos, laissant un Drago toujours indécis sur sa réaction, vacillant entre l'envie de hurler sa haine et celle de lui demander pardon. Il choisit la deuxième option.

- Je crois que finalement, il finira sa journée célibataire... Ron?  
-...  
- Ron! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Est-ce que tu as voulu sortir avec...  
- Harry? Non.  
- Mais, je...  
- Ron, je t'ai dit non. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres sentiments envers Harry que ceux d'une soeur vis-à-vis de son frère.  
- Mais...  
- Ron! Tu connais Malefoy! S'il te voyait là, je crois qu'il serait plutôt content de ses paroles... Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Ecoute, on ferait bien de se dépêcher, je crois qu'Harry doit nous attendre... Enfin, espérons!  
- T'as raison...

Oui, elle avait raison, elle venait de dire le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait ce qu'il voulait et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il la rejoignit et pris doucement sa main, Hermione lui sourit, visiblement soulagée qu'il ait enfin eu cette audace.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapitre 62 : ****Et un ange passe...** écrit le 02/07/2005

- Ginny! Arrête de regarder! Ils ne sont pas là !

Il y avait dans la voix du jeune Potter une pointe de colère. Ses amis lui avaient fait promettre d'être là à un rendez-vous où eux même ne s'étaient pas rendus. Ginny se releva, s'étant accroupie, pour se permettre une vue d'ensemble de l'intérieur de la poste.

- T'as raison, ils ne peuvent pas être là, ils arrivent...

Harry se tourna et vit en effet ses deux amis courir vers lui, le visage rougi par la course qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

- Harry! Excuse nous, on a croisé Malefoy et...  
- Ca va Hermione, tout va bien, mais bon, Malefoy a dû être vraiment collant, vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de faire vos achats à ce que je vois... Bon, les trois balais, ça vous va?

Sans même attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons et s'avança vers le bar qui visiblement était à cette heure là vidée de sa population. Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Ginny avant de s'avancer lui-même à travers les tables de bois et de s'asseoir à l'une d'entre elle, sans même avoir chercher un regard d'approbation de ses amis. L'ambiance était glaciale et aucun d'eux ne décrocha un mot, Harry n'avait visiblement pas cru à cette version de l'histoire et leur en voulait de l'avoir fait attendre. Ginny se leva finalement et se pencha vers Harry lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner vers le comptoir.

- Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça!

Ron regarda son ami, espérant qu'il lui dévoile ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ne put lui décrocher qu'un vague haussement d'épaules. L'ambiance avait visiblement mis le jeune Weasley sur les nerfs, il cherchait maintenant une excuse pour tout lâcher. Elle vînt bien vite lorsque ça soeur réapparue, les bras charger de bièreaubeurre et lança à Harry dans un clin d'oeil:

- Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil!  
- Ginny! Arrête de jouer à ce jeu! Si tu as un truc à lui dire et que tu ne veux pas qu'on l'entende alors, t'es gentille, tu fais pas la gamine, tu attends qu'on soit partis!  
- Ron, elle voulait juste me...  
- Ca va, vos histoires de coeur me regardent pas. Et arrête de le regarder comme ça! C'est usant à la longue... Tu lui dis clairement, pas besoin de lui faire ces sourires idiots et ces petites manies. Il est pas dupe, il va bien finir par le voir que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit un liquide froid se déverser sur tout son corps. Ginny reposa lentement sa chope vidée de son contenue et observa son frère, rougi par la honte encouragée par les rires des clients.

- J'espère que ça t'as refroidi l'esprit!

Elle s'enfuit, laissant un Ron entre deux amis tout à fait hilares.

- Je peux savoir c'qui vous fait rire?  
- Bien sûr, tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit? Elle me disait que je devrais profiter qu'elle aille passer la commande pour mettre au clair ce qui s'était passé avec vous...

Le rire d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité devant le visage déconfis qu'arboré sont petit ami.

- Je... je sais pas quoi dire...  
- Pardon devrait suffire...  
- Bien sûr... je... je m'excuse.  
- Pas à moi idiot!

Il fit un signe de la tête vers les toilettes où la soeur de son ami venait de se réfugier.

- Tu rigoles! T'as vu ce qu'elle vient de faire?!  
- T'as vu ce que tu viens de lui faire? Harry a raison va la voir...  
- Pfff...

Ron se leva, apparemment pas très sûr de ce que lui conseiller ses amis mais fut rappelé pas Hermione.

- Ron attend! Tu comptes y aller comme ça?

Il baissa la tête, des gouttelettes de la délicieuse boisson coulant sur sa joue.

- Totalus esponga!

Une vague de chaleur l'entoura et, en quelques secondes, il ne subsistait, sur ses habits, plus la moindre trace d'humidité.

- Mer...merci!  
- Hermione, tu m'étonneras toujours! Fit remarquer Harry.  
- J'espère bien! Tu ne nous crois pas hein?  
- Pas vraiment...  
- On était à l'heure je te le promet...  
- Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas d'affaires alors?  
- Parce que... je... on...  
- C'est rien, laisse...

Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passer entre eux sans faire renaître en lui une pointe d'amertume? Comment lui prouver sa bonne foi? Et Ange passa.

- Salut Harry!  
- Slut...  
- Ohla! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller... C'est pas à cause de ce qu'a dit Drago?"

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur vers Hermione qui détourna rapidement la tête.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il dit...  
- T'inquiètes, je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Il attendra un peu avant de me reparler... Il faudra bien qu'il comprenne que je ne pourrais jamais avoir un petit ami si hautain...

Un nouveau regard vînt se poser sur Hermione, Harry était visiblement perdu...

- Bon, et bien bonne soirée! Au fait Hermione, je trouve que... que vous faites un beau couple avec Ron. Voilà, je voulais juste te le dire...  
- Mer...merci.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry et lui mima un "je t'expliquerais" qui était loin d'apaiser sa curiosité. Mais la nuit tombait déjà, l'heure était venue pour nos amis de rejoindre le brouhaha de la grande salle.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 63 : ****Préparation et mauvais pressentiment** écrit le 03/07/2005

Harry avait finalement appris toute l'histoire concernant Ange: sa liaison avec Malefoy, la manière dont elle avait fait cessé ses paroles désobligeantes mais aussi le fait qu'elle avait presque (je dis bien presque) avoué le fait que ses parents étaient moldus. Harry, écoutait toute l'histoire en lançant de temps en temps un "je vais le tuer", mais fit émettre un doute envers Ange. Comme Drago l'avait dit quelques heures auparavant, comment pouvait-elle être fille de moldus et être à serpentard? Les deux pouvaient-ils réellement s'accorder?

La conversation cessa ici, l'heure avançait et la nuit était tombée sur le château. Pourtant, il était clair que deux maisons aurait dû mal à trouver le sommeil, pour une cause bien précise: Demain aurait lieu la rencontre des Gryffondors contre les Serdaigles. Ce match comptait bien sûr pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Harry se leva à l'aurore, content de l'euphorie d'avant match que lui procurait le quidditch. Mais, il jouait bien plus qu'un match aujourd'hui, il jouait aussi sa crédibilité en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un oeil vers le terrain, mais ne put à peine le distinguer à travers le lourd rideau de pluie. La météo était digne d'un jour d'halloween, triste à en pleurer. Pourtant, cela ne l'inquiétait pas, il avait déjà joué de nombreux matchs dans de telles conditions, il lui faudrait juste l'aide d'Hermione pour faire glisser la pluie de ses lunettes.

- C'est pas vrai! De la pluie.

Il se retourna et vit la jeune Ginny apparaître, le regard endormi, frissonnant dans une robe de chambre d'un bleu glacial.

- Bonjour Ginny!  
- Coucou Harry! J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne pleuve pas...  
- Et bien, c'est raté... Ne t'inquiètes, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça n'aille pas... et puis, les conditions sont les mêmes pour les deux équipes...  
- C'est vrai... Je sais que je devrais pas dire ça mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
- Ohlà... On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu... T'as l'air fatiguée...  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, j'étais trop pressée d'être sur le terrain.  
- Je le suis aussi... On y est tous. Bon, je vais me préparer et puis essayer de prendre un bon petit déjeuner tant que tout le monde dort...  
- Je vais faire pareil je crois... Rien de mieux que l'isolement!

Les deux amis se quittèrent là, bercés par deux sentiments contradictoires courant dans cette situation: la joie de vivre un match mais l'appréhension d'un imprévu.

Le château se réveilla petit à petit, certes, plus bruyamment qu'à l'ordinaire, les paris allez bon train: qui allait l'emporter et défier les serpentards pour l'instant en tête du classement? Serdaigle avait l'avantage d'avoir une équipe qui n'avait presque pas changée et Gryffondor celle de savoir qui était leurs adversaires. Pourtant, personne ne savait réellement ce que valait leur nouvelle équipe.

L'heure approcha et le stade se remplissait peu à peu. Les joueurs étaient déjà dans les vestiaires mettant au point les dernières recommandations. Harry se rappela les nombreuses fois où il avait pu entendre Olivier Dubois en faire de même, mais, s'était lui, maintenant qui devait prendre en charge son équipe. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, il avait la vague impression qu'il commençait à se répéter, et que, vu la mine blanche de ses joueurs, aucun n'était réellement apte à suivre un long discours.

- Bon et bien, le seul conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est d'oublier ce qui dépasse les limites du terrain. Vous allez entrer, vous mettre en place et vous ne verrez plus que vos coéquipiers, vos adversaires, le souaffle et le cognard. Surtout, faites vous confiance les uns les autres. Je ne veux voir personne à part les batteurs se préoccuper des cognards. Faites leur confiance, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire... Ron, tu regardes l'endroit ou tu te places, n'oublies pas que tu as trois buts à garder, ne t'occupes de rien d'autre, regarde les buts et le souaffle... Ca devrait bien se passer...

Les dix minutes qui restaient se passèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'un premier coup de sifflet leur demande de sortir. Ce fut deux lignes rouge et or qui s'avancèrent dans le couloir, menées par leur capitaine qui fixait le terrain d'un regard déterminé...


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64 : ****Une victoire panique** écrit le 03/07/2005

Le match avançait mais malheureusement, le manque d'expérience des gryffondors se faisait ressentir. Certes, Ron avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur son stress et se concentrait sur ses buts, mais le reste de l'équipe ne suivait pas. Et, quand Eyleen dû lâcher le souaffle après avoir vu le cognard passer à quelques centimètres d'elle, Harry commença à regretter d'avoir demandé aux poursuiveurs de faire confiance aux batteurs... C'es deux derniers ne semblaient pas s'être rendus compte que le match avait bel et bien commencé... Ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre, oubliant qu'ils devaient couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Ginny venait enfin de réussir à marquer un but, mais l'avance des Serdaigles était considérable. Harry devait vite réagir s'il ne voulait pas subir pendant les mois à venir, les moqueries des autres maisons. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Il tourna le regard vers la tribune des professeurs et put alors voir que visiblement, quelque chose d'in normale se passait. Il vit chacun des professeurs se lever à tour de rôle avant de revenir finalement à leur place. Seuls les professeurs Alieson n'avaient pas bougeaient de leur place, pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas moins inquiets.

Son regard fut détourné lorsqu'il vit un filet d'or passer devant lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau des scores et fonça dans la direction de cette petite lumière. Il sentit ses mains perdre de leur force sous le vent glacial et du lutter pour les laisser accrocher. Des larmes ruisselaient sur sa joue, le froid d'octobre était cinglant. Puis, il le vit, là, sans aucune trace de l'attrapeur adverse, le vif d'or serait à lui. Il sentit le cognard passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête et eu le temps d'entendre un "pardon" lancé par un de ses poursuiveurs, sans détourner le regard, il tendit sa main, devant lui et eu le temps de sentir les petites ailes se refermer, visiblement vaincu. Il avait réussi et entendait déjà le cri des Gryffondors, ils avaient gagné et laissaient leur joie exploser... mais était-ce réellement de la joie?!

Ce n'en était pas, trop absorbé par la petite balle dorée, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un mur bleu était apparu tout autour du terrain. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les joueurs étaient descendus de leur balai et regardaient vers l'extérieur, le regard apeuré. Le jeune Potter eut un réflexe tout autre, il regarda la même tribune que quelques secondes auparavant et vit Dumbledore, essayant visiblement avec difficulté de maintenir sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, Harry comprit tout de suite que ce semblant de mur d'eau devait sortir de cette même baguette. Il souleva le manche de son balai, espérant se créer un panorama plus grand de la situation...

Il n'en revenait pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, un nombre incroyable d'éclairs jaillissait de toute part, venant parfois s'écraser sur le mur bouclier. Une quinzaine d'hommes encagoulés s'avançaient vers le stade, bravant les sorts lancés par... Il crut rêver en voyant la plupart de ses professeurs et... et des membres de l'ordre essayer de venir à bout de ces mangemorts.

Il n'eut en cet instant qu'une seule envie: se joindre à eux et leur faire regretter tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais ce mur semblait définitivement infranchissable. Pourtant, il vit une silhouette se détacher et le franchir, pour réapparaître, de l'autre côté, accessible désormais aux sorts lancés. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers ceux qui, déjà avait rejoints le front et en vit s'écrouler, devant lui. Il ne savait pas qui il s'agissait mais, il ne pouvait pas rester là. C'était lui qu'ils voulaient? Et bien, il irait. Il sortit sa baguette et appuya sur son balai, prés à franchir le mur. Il ferma les yeux un instant, à l'approche de ce dernier et s'apprêta à les rouvrir lorsque:

"- Petrificus Totalus!"

Il sentit son corps se raidir et tomber, de longues secondes encore, il lui semblait que jamais il ne toucherait la terre. Puis, plus rien... Sa chute s'était finie, à la limite du terrain de quidditch, il n'eut que le temps de voir le visage paniqué de Ginny avant que cette main ne se pose encore sur lui. Et que le noir l'emporte sur ces images brouillées.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 65 : ****Réveil douloureux** écrit le 04/07/2005

- Quelle chance qu'il l'ait vu! Il est inconscient!  
- Ce jeune garçon peut se vanter d'avoir un très bon ami...

Harry ouvrit les yeux, doucement, ne sachant pas en entendant cette douce voix converser avec Pomfresh, si il dormait encore où était bien éveillé.

- Harry! Tu te réveilles, enfin!  
- Que...que... s'est-il passé?  
- Tu as fait une sacrée chute...  
- Je... les mangemorts?  
- En fuite malheureusement, mais nous avons eu la chance de voir arriver les membres de l'ordre à temps...  
- Personne n'est... n'est...

Il sentit son corps frissonner et une larme ruisseler sur sa joue, la douleur qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot.

- Chut... tu dois te reposer...

On lui cachait encore quelque chose et même s'il sentait ses forces le quitter, il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

- Je... je... sa... voir.  
- Tout le monde va bien, des blessures qui seront vite guéries, tu es sans doute le plus amoché... La prochaine fois, fait moi penser à te donner un parachute...  
- Un para...quoi?

Harry sourit vaguement en voyant le visage de ses meilleurs amis.

- Un parachute Ron, les moldus s'en servent pour voler. Il va mieux?  
- Bien sûr Hermione, je pense que dans quelques jours, il sera de nouveau sur pied...  
- Il est très pâle...  
- Bien sûr Ron, qu'il est très pâle, il a fait une sacrée chute je te rappelle!  
- Je vais vous laisser un moment mais ne le faîtes pas parler, de toute façon, je doute qu'il en soit capable.

La jeune femme s'éloigna, les mains jointes sur son ventre, le regard visiblement inquiet.

- Excusez-moi?  
- Hermione?  
- Il... il a quoi exactement.  
- Quelques côtes de cassées, rien de bien méchant. Il a eu beaucoup de chance...  
- Rien de bien méchant mais il arrive même plus à parler!  
- Des côtes cassées, c'est toujours douloureux, et la potion n'arrange rien.  
- Je croyais que ce n'était pas douloureux de réparer des os...  
- Ca ne l'est pas... quand il s'agit des os de la main, ou des jambes... mais là, ce n'est pas la même chose, il y a toujours des risques de complications. Croyez-moi, il sera bien mieux quand il dormira...

Elle s'éloigna une bonne fois pour toute après leur avoir fait promettre de ne pas le faire parler. Mais que raconter devant un ami qui est bloqué dans un lit sans pouvoir rien faire? Le silence commençait à en devenir pesant.

- Que... que... passé...  
- Harry ne parles pas! Ce...Ce sont des mangemorts. Juste avant que tu n'attrapes le vif d'or... On ne les a pas vu venir... mais je sais que les professeurs paraissaient inquiets bien avant. On a juste réagi quand Dumbledore a fait apparaître ce... ce mur. Alors, tous les professeurs sont sortis du stade et...  
- Pas tous Hermione, Les Alieson sont restés à leur place...  
- C'est vrai, puis, on a entendu des tas de détonations...

Il ne put écouter la suite, la douleur avait doublé d'intensité et respirer était devenu un vrai parcours du combattant. Sa vue se brouillait et les voix qui l'entouraient n'étaient plus que des bourdonnements entêtants.

- Hermione, il... il...

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, courant déjà à la recherche d'une personne compétente. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière était de retour accompagnée de la jeune professeur.

- Merlin, ça va aller... Il faut le laisser les enfants, il est entre de bonnes mains...

Pourtant, cette voix n'encourageait pas à la croire, elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux de leur ami et s'afférait à le stimuler de toutes les manières possibles mais ses yeux se fermaient irrévocablement.

- Harry! Réagi par Merlin! Harry!  
- Laissez-moi faire je...

Encore une fois, une main douce se posa sur son bras et tout s'arrêta enfin. De nouveau, de l'air frais entrait dans ses poumons.

- Je crois que vous allez devoir rester comme ça un petit moment... Je ne peux rien lui donner d'autre... Et dire que cette satanée potion est le seul remède efficace... Heureusement que vous avez ce... enfin, vous voyez. Bon, au moindre signe, vous m'appelez. Je... je vais voir les autres blessés.

Il eut le temps d'entendre Pomfresh chuchoter un "c'est incroyable... tellement utile..." avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Cette fois, pourtant, il ne résista pas et le laissa sereinement le gagner. Il n'avait plus aucunes inquiétudes, après tout le monde pouvait bien attendre un moment...


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66 : ****Réveil révé** écrit le 04/07/2005

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement, une douce odeur le berçant profondément. Il mit pourtant du temps à sortir de cette sensation émergeant entre le rêve et la réalité. Cependant, il ne dormait plus, la lumière que projetait le soleil dans la pièce l'avait tendrement accompagné jusqu'au réveil. Tendre, voilà ce qu'avait été sa nuit, sans aucun réveil incongrue ni de mauvaises surprises, sans aucune douleur ne venant l'agacer. Rien en fait, ne l'aidait à se souvenir de la veille, rien hormis sa bouche pâteuse et assoiffée.

Il voulut se lever un instant, espérant trouver une cruche d'eau à proximité. Il ne put pourtant faire un geste, sur lui, encore endormie s'était assoupie cette femme. Cette femme dont il ne connaissait rien mais qui pourtant avait pris soin de lui cette nuit... de nombreuses nuits. Il n'osa faire aucun geste, de peur d'éveiller cette jeune femme. Et puis, en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir partir, il se sentait très bien, là... même si de légers fourmillements commençaient à se faire sentir dans ses membres.

Il ressentit une légère haine envers l'infirmière lorsque celle-ci apparue dans la salle. Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle ferait demi-tour, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle s'approcha et doucement, réveilla le professeur si paisible.

- Professeur Alieson? Vous êtes restée là?! Je veux dire, toute la nuit?  
- Il semblerait... Je n'ai jamais pu le laisser comme ça...  
- Ce n'est pas sérieux voyons, pour une femme enceinte...  
- Vous savez, j'ai bien mieux dormi cette nuit là que toute les autres.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, à l'heure qu'il est, il est comme neuf: plus aucunes douleurs et de toutes nouvelles côtes! Vous pouvez le lâcher, il ne souffre plus. Et je vous conseillerais d'aller vous reposer un peu!

Pomfresh posa la main sur le front de Harry et s'éclipsa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Laissant seule, une professeur qui n'avait pas dédaigné lâcher la main de son élève. Pourtant, il le fallait, elle le regarda une dernière fois et murmura:

- Jamais, plus jamais...

S'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui cessa sur le champ de faire l'endormi. Il serra plus fort la main qu'il tenait, décidé à ne plus la laisser partir.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous?  
- Harry, je... je ne peux pas."

Il la serra un peu plus fort, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la voir s'éclipser, comme tant d'autres fois.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Sa voix se faisait plus forte et plus déterminée que jamais, il le saurait.

- ... je... je suis ta...

Elle fixa longtemps celui qui été resté pour elle un bambin aux yeux brillants, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour apaiser la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans son regard.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67 : ****Début de confidences** écrit le 05/07/2005

- Harry, lâche-là.

Il tourna les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, le regardant, calmement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne desserra pas son étreinte, décidé à en finir sur le champ avec cet ensemble de mensonges qu'on lui cachait depuis un long moment. Dumbledore reprit, tout aussi calme mais déterminé.

- Lâche-là.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers cet homme, ce traître qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire. Et répondit tout aussi calmement que lui:

- Non.

Un non simple et tout aussi déterminé. Il ne ressentait pas à cet instant une simple envie d'en finir avec cette histoire mais aussi celle plus étrange de ne pas céder à cette autorité. Après tout, pouvait-on réellement le punir de cet élan de révolte? Il détourna tout aussi rapidement les yeux, soucieux de ne pas faillir à ce courage face au regard de son directeur.

- Je te laisse dix minutes pour rejoindre la grande salle et reprendre ta vie, normalement. Tâche d'être là où je devrais prendre les mesures adéquates. Tu ne peux pas te permettre une nouvelle faute comme celle-là. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Harry ne répondit pas. Alors comme ça, il avait gagné, Dumbledore ne chercherait pas à aller plus loin? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Harry, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regretterais...

Le vieil homme franchit la porte, laissant Harry à son étreinte. La jeune femme était toujours là, le regard tourné vers lui, quelques larmes perlant sur sa joue. Qui qu'elle soit, il s'en voulait déjà de lui faire subir ça.

- Il a raison, Harry. J'étais la première à vouloir venir te voir mais là, je ne peux pas. Je ne me sens pas prête à t'en parler aujourd'hui.  
- Mais... mais rien a changé depuis que vous êtes arrivée... Je... je ne comprends pas... Je...  
- Beaucoup de choses Harry... J'ai vu la personne que tu étais devenu... quelqu'un d'apprécié et d'appréciable...  
- ... détesté...  
- Bien sûr, comme beaucoup de personnes. Tu ne pourras jamais faire l'unanimité Harry. Tu fais maintenant tes propres choix, mauvais ou bons, tu es entouré par des amis pour qui, je crois tu ferais tout. Tu t'es créé une famille rien qu'à toi.  
- Ce n'est pas ma famille...  
- Détrompe-toi. Une famille, c'est au-delà des liens du sang. C'est aimer et être aimer, tout simplement...

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait tord! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir de ce qu'avait été sa vie? Bien sûr qu'il les aimait, ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait mais ça ne pourrait jamais être réciproque... Après tout, ils avaient tous ce qu'il n'aurait jamais: une famille, une famille avec qui ils avaient grandi. Une histoire commune à pouvoir se raconter, des anecdotes auxquelles ils pouvaient rire en regardant des photos jaunies par le temps. Et des soirées passées au coin du feu, sans rien faire, simplement pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. En fait, il croyait avoir trouvé ce bonheur mais...

- Tu l'aimais n'est ce pas?

Comment avait-elle deviné ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir en cet instant? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait aimé, Sirius était toute sa famille. Il se leva et s'assit de manière à cacher son mal-être.

- Pourtant, vous n'aviez rien en commun...  
- Ils connaissaient mes parents...  
- Beaucoup de personnes connaissaient... tes parents... Il y avait autre chose, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Ne fais pas la même chose envers Ron et Hermione, tu pourrais le regretter...

S'en était trop pour le jeune garçon, il ne put cette fois retenir ses larmes et s'effondra, la tête entre ses mains. Les souvenirs de son parrain étaient toujours les plus douloureux à supporter. Il lui arrivait de regretter de l'avoir connu, d'avoir appris à le connaître. Sa disparition aurait été moins dure à supporter s'il avait continué à le détester. Finalement, tout aurait été plus facile s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce collège, s'il avait continué à croire que ses parents étaient des gens détestables, morts dans un accident de voiture.

- Harry, ne pleure pas... Je t'en pris, tu verras que tout ira mieux.

Il la détestait, comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça, elle qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Pourtant, pourquoi pleurait-elle, elle aussi. Pourquoi venait-elle de lui prendre les mains, et de sécher son visage où des larmes venaient de dessiner des sillons. Pourquoi, maintenant, l'avait-elle pris dans ses bras où il continuait à déverser sa peine. Et, pourquoi trouvait-il cette situation si agréable, au point de ne plus vouloir que cela s'arrête?


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 68 : ****Surveillance accrue** écrit le 06/07/2005

- Il faut y aller tu sais... on risque d'être en retard...

Harry se redressa doucement, un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller comme ça, devant une personne dont il ne savait pas la moindre petite chose. Il réajusta ses lunettes et s'apprêta à partir lorsque...

- Regarde-moi s'il te plaît!

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme où l'on pouvait lire une pointe d'amertume.

- Ne doute pas de tes amis. Ne doute pas de leurs sentiments envers toi. Et surtout, ne doute au grand jamais de, comme tu dirais, la famille que tu as eu. Je t'en pris, ne doutes pas de l'amour que te portaient te parents. Et tout ira bien tu verras.

Elle le serra une dernière fois, faisant monter dans ses yeux de nouvelles larmes qu'il se pressa de sécher bien vite.

- On devrait vraiment y aller tu sais...

Elle lui sourit doucement et ils s'apprêtèrent à traverser tous les deux un jardin parcouru par le froid de l'automne, pour rejoindre la grande salle. Celle-ci était d'une tristesse incroyable, aucun son, aucun signe de joie ne s'en émanait. Mais, lorsque Harry lâcha la main de son professeur pour ouvrir la porte, une explosion de révolte se fît entendre. Il resta là, la main toujours posée sur la cliche de la porte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'ils ne feront pas attention à nous, après ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre…

Elle se trompait, à peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte qu'il sentit tous les regards poser sur lui. Il baissa la tête et accéléra le pas pour aller s'asseoir à la première place libre qui se présentait à lui.

- S'il vous plaît! Je disais donc, aucun contact avec l'extérieur n'est permis jusqu'à nouvel ordre, pas de hiboux et donc pas de sortie au village de Pré-au-lard! Aucun hibou non convenu ne sera autorisé à entrer dans l'établissement. Aucun ne pourra en sortir, sauf cas de forces majeures, et dans ce cas, j'en déciderais par moi-même et me chargerais de l'envoi. Et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer d'enfreindre le règlement. Je ne supporterais que vous mettiez la vie des autres en danger et ce, pour une raison quelconque. Suis-je clair?

Harry ne leva pas les yeux, il savait parfaitement que ceux du directeur devaient, à ce moment précis être tournés vers lui.

- Je tiens à faire remarquer que les cours sont, malgré les rumeurs qui circulent, maintenus. Vous n'avez donc plus qu'une petite heure pour vous préparer...

Un brouhaha général formé de "tu vois", "j'te l'avais dit", mais aussi de "il est fou!" et "il rigole?" venait d'éclore.

- S'il vous plaît! Encore un petit effort. Certaines personnes viendront faire quelques rondes à l'intérieur du château, mais elles ne pourront pas, vous l'imaginez être en permanence ici, vous les reconnaîtrez par un écusson spécifique accroché sur leur robe. Ce sera tout pour ce sujet mais, j'aimerais également vous annoncer le retour de deux de vos camarades qui rejoindront leurs classes respectives demain, ils seront parmi nous ce soir. Le temps pour moi de mettre au point certaines petites choses... Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit!

C'était le comble, ils ne pourraient même plus être libre de leur mouvement à l'intérieur du château... Et, comment pouvait-on lui reprocher de mettre la vie des autres en danger... Alors que la veille, il avait lui-même voulu aider à combattre ces mangemorts... D'ailleurs, il était toujours amer d'avoir été arrêté au dernier moment. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était à l'origine de ce geste mais compter bien lui tomber dessus. Après tout, de quoi s'était-il mêlé? C'était lui que les mangemorts voulaient et bien la solution qu'il avait choisie était donc la bonne.

Il passa l'ensemble du repas à remuer sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, sans y avoir touché une seule fois. Et fut tiré de sa torpeur par la voix de ses deux meilleurs amis, venus aux nouvelles.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 69 : ****Une langue de vipère...** écrit le 06/07/2005

C'est ainsi qu'une des journées les plus longues dans l'histoire de Poudlard commença et s'acheva: dans un brouillard incroyable sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. Cette situation n'arrangeait en rien l'atmosphère de peur qui régnait ici. Les trois amis venaient de passer leurs premières heures de cours en compagnie de Rogue, encore plus aigri qu'à son habitude, et s'apprêtaient à rentrer une nouvelle fois dans sa classe après avoir bénéficiés de quelques minutes de repos. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry pour poser à ses amis la question qui le démangeait tant:

- A propos d'hier, je me demandais si... enfin... ce que vous aviez vu exactement. Enfin, je veux dire, quand je suis... quand je suis tombé...

Les deux autres se dévisagèrent apparemment mal-à-l'aise, ils avaient bien compris que leur ami entretenait une certaine rancune à l'égard de celui qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan... Que dirait-il s'il apprenait que c'était son meilleur ami lui même qui était à l'origine de cette rancoeur. Pourtant, ils devaient réagir rapidement où ce silence risquait de faire naître des doutes dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Hermione se chargea de meubler le vide, sous l'oeil goguenard de Malefoy qui passait par là.

- En fait, je... je regardais plutôt... les mangemorts.

Harry tourna son regard vers Ron qui essayait inexorablement de le fuir...

- C'est quand même drôle ça, les trois quarts des élèves se vantent de m'avoir vu chuter et vous, vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez rien vu!  
- T'as raison Harry, on t'a parfaitement vu avec Ron... Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver si...  
- Je n'aime pas ça Hermione, de toute façon, je veux savoir.  
- D'accord... Ron?

Ce dernier, surpris d'entendre son nom sursauta légèrement et soupira lorsque qu'il comprit pourquoi on l'avait appelé: il devait maintenant se dénoncer pour un acte que tout le monde pensait héroïque, tout le monde sauf l'intéressé lui-même.

- Faut pas que tu te mettes en colère... mais... mais c'est...  
- Et bien Weasley? On manque de courage tout d'un coup?

Malefoy venait de s'immiscer dans le groupe en poussant d'un coup d'épaule Hermione qui lui jetait désormais un regard noir.

- Drago! Tu...  
- Laisses-moi parler Ange...

Ils virent apparaître derrière le serpentard le visage de la jeune fille qu'il tenait par la main. Elle lui lançait à ce moment un regard de reproches qui ne semblait lui faire ni chaud, ni froid.

- Voyons Weasley, tu as si peur que ça que je lui fasse du mal s'il ose vouloir se venger? Et oui Potter, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'aurais laissé te faire passer pour un héros?  
- Malefoy, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Dis-moi, tu as eu peur que je refasse le portrait de ton père?  
- A vrai dire, ça m'aurait arrangé si tu avais pu effacer toutes traces de ressemblances avec lui... Mais bon, je n'avais pas envie de voir un cancrelat comme toi faire la zizanie parmi ceux qui était apte à s'en débarrasser. Potter, arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas et essayes de comporter sans cet air de supériorité...  
- Je ne me sens pas supérieur, Malefoy!  
- Ah bon? Tu m'en diras tant... Tu n'avais aucune envie de te démarquer des autres en aller risquer ta vie là-haut? Tu devrais me remercier pour ça Potter, moi qui te croyais assez malin pour ne pas tomber dans un piège comme ça... Ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de toi...

Il leur tourna le dos, repoussant une seconde fois la pauvre Hermione qui sentait peu à peu la colère monter en elle. Ron, ne disait rien, étonné par le geste dont venait de faire preuve Drago à son égard, pourquoi avait-il porté le chapeau à sa place, après tout, ça devait l'arranger lui qui était toujours prêt à créer la zizanie entre les trois amis.

Harry baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après tout, peut-être que ce Malefoy avait raison... Il se serait laisser berner pas un piège aussi gros... Impossible... Peut-être que finalement, il agissait sans le vouloir avec cet air supérieur... Non plus, c'était le premier à vouloir se comporter comme les autres. Mais dans tous les cas, il aurait été plus probable que Drago le laisse se ridiculiser face aux mangemorts...


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapitre 70 : ****Un retour mitigé...** écrit le 07/07/2005

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante... Harry commençait à sentir son regard picoter sous l'effet de la fatigue. Il n'avait qu'une envie: rejoindre la chaleur d'un lit si confortable. Mais comme tous les gryffondors, il luttait contre le sommeil, désirant accueillir les nouveaux/anciens gryffondors qui devaient faire leur apparition d'une minute à l'autre. Harry s'était installé dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée et regardait Ron ressouder les liens avec Ginny autour d'une partie d'échec, version sorcier. Il souriait en voyant la jeune fille mordre son pouce, en espérant que son frère fasse le mauvais choix... chose qui vous vous en doutez n'arrivait que rarement. Elle regardait désormais hébétée son roi tomber sous l'assaut des pions adverses, encore une fois, la partie fut bien courte...

- J'abandonne Ron, quand t'auras retrouvé une certaine galanterie, alors, peut-être que je reviendrais...  
- T'es pas à la hauteur de mon talent p'tite soeur, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'y fasse! Harry, ça te dit de défier sur son terrain le champion toutes catégories des échecs?  
- Trop violent pour moi Ron!

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dis cette phrase... En fait, si, il le savait. Il avait en tête la soirée qu'il avait passé avec le professeur Alieson et le réconfort que venait de lui apporter sa femme. Finalement, c'est d'une famille comme celle-la dont il rêvait.

- Tu disjonctes! Si tu veux, je te laisse des pions d'avance...  
- N'insiste pas Ron, ça ne me dit rien, va défier quelqu'un de ton niveau...  
- Beh c'est ça le problème, faut trouver... Hermione?"

La jeune femme avait eu le malheur de passer par là, les bras chargés de parchemins, elle s'était sans doute attelée à ses taches durant toute la soirée. Elle se retourna au son de cette voix...

- Oh non, Ron... J'ai pas très envie de jouer à ça...  
- Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas perdre...  
- T'as raison, je n'aime pas perdre...  
- Aller, t'as passé toute la soirée sur tes devoirs, tu peux bien passer un peu de temps avec moi!  
- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire Ron, mais pas en jouant aux échecs...

Harry et Ginny tournèrent un regard surpris vers la jeune fille qui tout d'un coup réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire...

- Quoi? Arrêtez d'avoir l'esprit mal tourné aussi! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous le savez très bien... Bon, d'accord Ron, prépare les pions, j'arrive.

Elle grimpa les escaliers, le visage empourpré par ce malentendu...

- Euh, finalement, je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore très envie...

Cette phrase ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire de Ginny et Harry... Fou rire qui fut coupé net par la voix de Neville faisant remarquer que la porte de la salle commune s'était ouverte. Tous les visages des Gryffondors étaient désormais tournés vers cette dernière... Lorsque, deux silhouettes apparurent, les bras visiblement chargés...

- Elèves sérieux et profs ennuyeux, tremblez devant le retour des frères Weasley...

Une partie des élèves avaient encore la bouche ouverte, sous l'effet de surprise, les autres, ceux qui avaient connus les jumeaux, souriaient déjà des facéties que ces deux-là allaient encore pouvoir imaginer... Fred et George, pénétrèrent dans la salle avant de déboucher les bouteilles de bièreaubeurre et d'en asperger les alentours. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione, pour redescendre assez rapidement, alerter par le boucan de la salle commune. Elle reprit rapidement son rôle de préfet:

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?!

Son visage changea d'expression lorsqu'elle vit les deux frères, en train de refaire la décoration de la grande salle... Pourtant, ce n'était pas une expression de joie que ses yeux voulaient faire passer mais plutôt, un sentiment de panique. Comme les autres, elle imaginait déjà le boulot que ces deux là lui donnerait en plus...

- Content d'enfin voir notre belle-soeur!  
- T'as raison Fred mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être réciproque...  
- Hein? Euh, si si... Vous reprenez les cours? Je veux dire, avec le magasin...  
- Il pourra bien se passer de nous quelques mois...

Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose, ils s'étaient vendus par un clin d'oeil révélateur...


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapitre 71 : ****De nouvelles recrues** écrit le 07/07/2005

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et la salle avait été désertée... seuls restaient les jumeaux, pris d'assaut par les quatre autres, encore debout: Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez décidé de reprendre les cours! Vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même je suis votre frère non?!  
- Disons que nous ne le savions pas non plus... répondit Georges en jetant un regard furtif vers son jeune frère.  
- George, on n'est pas censé en parler!  
- Attends, on ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain non plus! Et puis, ils ne sont pas fous! Ils savent bien qu'on n'a aucune envie de rester enfermés dans une salle de classe pendant des heures!  
- T'as raison, mais bon, si quelqu'un est amené à être au courant, ça risque d'aller mal pour nous!  
- Ils sont déjà au courant pour l'ordre et puis, ils finiront bien par l'apprendre!

Les quatre autres écoutaient le dialogue des deux frangins en se demandant quand ils allaient enfin se décider à tout avouer. Ginny y coupa court:

- Coucou! On est là! Ca ne vous dérange pas de parler tout seul là!

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers les quatre amis rassemblés sur le canapé... En effet, ils avaient peut-être oubliés qu'on les entendait...

- Bon d'accord!  
- Non, Fred! Attends, si quelqu'un d'autres nous attends.  
- Aucun risque! J'ai asonorisé la salle. Répondit Hermione attirant sur elle le regard de ses amis.  
- On sait au moins pourquoi elle rentre dans notre famille celle-là!

Hermione baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement. Elle ne vit pas le mal-être que cette phrase avait fait ressentir à Harry, toujours assis sur son fauteuil, fixant les flammes désormais mortes dans la cheminée. Une famille, c'est vrai ils étaient tous une grande famille désormais, une famille de laquelle ils l'avaient involontairement exclu.

- Bon et bien... Je me lance. En fait, si on est là, c'est qu'on nous l'a demandé...  
- Maman?  
- Pas seulement Ginny... Ce que Georges a voulu dire c'est que... on est ici en, comment dire... on est ici en mission pour l'ordre.  
- Quoi? Ron sursauta en entendant ces mots. Tu veux dire que... que vous êtes dans l'ordre?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, on n'y est pas au même niveau que les autres, mais...  
- On a besoin de nous donc...  
- C'est vous, ceux qui doivent surveiller les couloirs?  
- Non, ce sont les membres de l'ordre qui seront chargés de ça. Nous, nous devons nous mélanger aux élèves pour pouvoir filtrer les informations qui circulent à l'intérieur du château.  
- C'est pour cela que Fred et moi avons le malheur de devoir supporter une nouvelle année de cours et de nouveaux examens. On doit passer inaperçu...  
- Ils ont vraiment mis tous les moyens en place pour que les mangemorts n'entrent plus...  
- Tout à fait d'accord Harry. Il est clair que des traîtres rodent parmi nous... Ca doit être pour ça qu'on ne peut plus communiquer avec l'extérieur!  
- Et non, Ron, cette affaire est réglée. Dumbledore sait d'où les informations sont parties. Il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus mais nous savons que ce n'était pas un traître...

Des regards passaient de l'un à l'autre, comme ci chacun cherchait un coupable dans la salle. Harry, ne pouvait arrêté de penser au jour ou il avait vu Malefoy sortir en pleure du bureau de Dumbledore... et cette histoire d'occlumancie... c'était lui, il en était sûr.

- C'est assez dure, on est au courant de rien... on est dans l'ordre sans y être, en fait, on a juste les mauvais côtés... aucunes communications avec l'extérieur... s'ils nous avaient dis ça...  
- Allez Fred... arrête de déprimer, tu la reverras ta Charlotte...  
- Charlotte?! Qui s'est Charlotte? Ron avait sursauté pour la deuxième fois.  
- C'est...  
- George! C'est une histoire d'adultes les enfants, d'ailleurs, il est l'heure d'aller dormir... Vous donnez pas vraiment l'exemple pour des préfets...  
- Fred, on finira par le savoir!  
- Tu sais p'tite, soeur, on finira bien par savoir autre chose aussi... Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il avait fait un haussement de tête vers Harry qui heureusement avait trouvé de l'intérêt pour une plume abandonnée sur la table.

- A non, j'ai assez de Ron pour...  
- Je t'ai rien dit Ginny, tu me laisses en dehors de ça! Mais il paraîtrait que notre grand frère se soit finalement casé.  
- J'ai rien à dire sur ça.  
- Allez Fred, ils finiront par le savoir!  
- George, t'es censé être solidaire! Je n'ai rien à dire.  
- Ils le sauront!  
- Bonne nuit...  
- Dis leur!  
- Bonne nuit...

Il franchit la porte, laissant là quatre amis restant sur leur faim, qui ne tardèrent pas non plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée...


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapitre 72 : ****La solitude comme un boulet** écrit le 07/07/2005

Les jours passent inlassablement, dans le monde sorcier comme dans tous les autres d'ailleurs... La teinte jaunie du paysage avait laissé place à un manteau de neige blanche et fine, comme on ne voit que dans les plus belles photos. L'air respirait le doux parfum de noël, approchant à grand pas, et apportant avec lui, l'odeur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, les marrons explosant dans le feu, le grincement de la fine poudre blanche sous les pieds, les interminables batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes de neiges ensorcelés et les irrévocables moments passés en famille au coin du feu. En fait, tout ce qui fait notre plus grande joie mais aussi le plus grand malheur des orphelins.

Ce jour-là, Harry s'était décidé à ne pas se laisser mal mener par la mélancolie, c'est vrai, on adore tous regarder le neige tomber mais, qui a t'il de plus mélancolique? Pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, une bataille de neige se préparer dans le jardin. Il ne savait pas trop comment mais les jumeaux avaient réussi à obtenir une autorisation pour ce genre de facéties. Aprés tout, comme ils l'avaient dit, ils ne s'éloigneraient pas et seraient à une bonne dizaine, on ne pourrait pas les tenir tout au long de l'année dans le château et puis, si les professeurs voulaient en être sûrs, il suffisait de les accompagner... Bizarrement, personne ne s'était porté volontaire.

Harry montait quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparait de la salle commune des gryffondors, pressait de rejoindre une bataille qui s'annonçait mémorable. Il lui fallait juste une bonne écharpe mais aussi des gants à l'épreuve de la neige si froide. Il croyait entrer dans une salle vide et pourtant, il du voir que ce n'était pas le cas, Hermione et Ron étaient là... et s'étaient bizarrement arrêtés de parler lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu entrer.

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins?  
- Non non... on...  
- On parlait de mes projets de vacances Harry, répondit Hermione venant au secours de son petit ami.  
- Tu vas au ski avec tes parents non?  
- Justement, je ne sais pas encore... c'est de ça dont on parlait...  
- Ah... Vous nous rejoignez, une bataille se prépare en bas!

Ron en mourrait d'envie, il regarda la jeune femme qu'il enlaçait, comme pour avoir une approbation, qu'il eu finalement.

- C'est un jeu puéril! Vas-y si tu veux Ron, de toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire...  
- Bon, ben, j'arrive Harry, je... j'ai juste un truc à lui demander...  
- De toute façon, faut que j'aille me changer... On se rejoint dans cinq minutes, ça te va?  
- Oui oui, j'arrive!

Harry monta les dernières marches, suspicieux de l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il enfila rapidement un nouveau pantalon et s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe, il fouilla enfin dans sa valise et en sortit deux boules de laines toutes noires. Il redescendit les marches aussi rapidement qu'il les avait monté avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait finalement pris une paire de chaussettes pour ses gants. Mais, la conversation qui lui parvenait des ses amis l'intrigua. Il resta là, ne pouvant se résoudre à remonter.

- On fait comment alors?  
- Je ne sais pas Ron! J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller mais je ne veux pas te laisser là, deux semaines...  
- Je viens avec toi!  
- Et Harry?  
- T'as raison, ça ne se fait pas de le laisser seul pour noël... Il n'y a plus qu'une solution...  
- Je reste avec vous... Après tout, j'aurais plein d'autres occasions d'aller skier...

Alors comme ça, ses amis s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'il était un boulet! Il n'avait pas de famille et alors! Qu'ils vivent leur vie, il ne leur avait rien demandé après tout! Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa claquer pour montrer sa présence...

- J'arrive Harry, je vais chercher mon écharpe et je descends.  
- Pas la peine, je vais faire un tour, j'étouffe ici...

Il étouffait, c'était bien ça, il étouffait et étouffait les autres. Il descendit toutes les marches dans un élan plus dû à la tristesse qu'à la colère et se retrouva en quelques instants dans le hall d'entrée. Maladroitement, il bouscula une personne sans même sans rendre compte, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. L'étendue de blanc se présenta à lui, il continuait pourtant sa course, entendant derrière lui une voix l'appeler irrévocablement... Le lac de glace lui bloqua enfin le passage, c'est là qu'il s'écroula sur un arbre mort.

Il put sentir alors une main se poser sur son épaule et une chaleur l'envahir, il savait qui était à ses côtés.

- LAISSEZ-MOI! LAISSEZ-MOI J'VOUS DIS! Laissez-moi... comme d'habitude...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous me demandez ce qu'il y a? Il y a que je n'ai personne, il y a que je suis une boulet même pour mes meilleurs amis, il y a que vous aviez tord! Vous m'entendez! TORD! VOUS AVIEZ TORD! Je n'aurais jamais la joie de passer un noël inoubliable, jamais la joie de... jamais la joie d'être avec ceux que j'aime, jamais la joie d'être avec mes parents, avec un parent...  
- Harry, écoute-moi...

Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme mais cette fois, les larmes qu'il pouvait voir couler sur cette dernière ne calmèrent en rien la rancoeur qu'il gardait au fond de lui.

- Non, je ne vous écouterai pas! Je ne vous écouterai plus! Je vous faisais confiance et... et vous m'avez menti! MENTI! Je vous déteste. Jamais, je n'aurais d'histoire, de passé, et jamais je ne saurais qui ils étaient, jamais je saurais s'ils m'aimaient réellement et jamais, jamais, je... je serais comme tous les autres. Pourquoi ne se rendent-ils pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont... Je... je... donnerais tout pour que l'on me parle d'eux...  
- Harry... je... suis désolée. Tout ça est de ma faute...

Elle passa son bras autour de l'épaule du jeune homme, ce dernier se laissa tomber le long d'elle ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son chagrin.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapitre 73 : ****Une larme vers les étoiles** écrit le 08/07/2005

La neige avait cessé de se déverser en grosse quantité, seuls ne subsistaient que quelques flocons faisant tout le charme de ce tableau d'hiver que le collège de Poudlard nous offrait. Un tableau de bonheur, de rire et de cris de joie sauf que... A y regarder de plus prés, là, tout proche de ce lac où de mystérieuses créatures devaient hiberner, un jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair déversait ses larmes sur le corps d'une jeune femme enceinte.

- Je donnerais tout pour qu'on me parle, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, d'eux, de ma mère...  
- Elle... elle te berçait toujours dos à la fenêtre de ta chambre... Ca exaspérait quiconque le savait... tu ne pouvais pas t'endormir avec cette lumière... Les pauvres fous, ils n'en savaient rien... Elle... elle disait qu'elle ne voulait jamais voir aucuns de ses enfants dans l'ombre... que... le soleil, les veillerait chaque jour de l'année qu'elle soit présente ou pas. Et puis, elle posait sa main sur ta joue, tout en te berçant avec l'autre. Elle te caressait la tempe avec... avec juste un pouce... doucement, tout en gardant sa paume sur ton visage.

La jeune femme souleva le visage du garçon, il y avait toujours des larmes perlant sur sa joue mais un sourire apparaissait désormais sur ce dernier.

- Et puis, elle chantait, elle chantait tout le temps... Une habitude que j'ai gardais je crois. A vrai dire, je pense que tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tu ne pleurais jamais... mais je sais que cette voix t'apaisait. Il m'arrivait souvent de venir vous voir lorsqu'elle te berçait. Je rentrais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas que vous m'entendiez... quand j'y pense. Ce sourire sur son visage dans ces moments-là. Quand je le voyais, je savais que je pouvais rentrer, qu'elle ne me dirait rien... elle... elle ne m'a jamais rien dit d'ailleurs. Je faisait alors comme... comme maman, je posais ma main sur toi et j'attendais, blottie contre elle que tu t'endormes..."

Harry, leva les yeux, tout devenait plus clair, et surtout, il savait qu'il n'était plus seul. Un sourire se dessina également sur son visage, un sourire faible mais bien présent.

- Et, puis, il y avait ses matins, si doux. Une odeur de fleurs flottait dans la maison, et ce quelque soit la saison. La lumière du soleil donnait en plein sur la cuisine. Papa y lisait le journal, dos à la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main. Cette manie faisait hurler maman, elle ne supportait pas qu'il ne vienne pas à table avec tout le monde. Mais, elle abandonnait bien vite, je dois dire qu'il était assez buté.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors c'était bien vrai tout ce qu'on lui avait dit?

- Il y avait cette histoire de vif d'or aussi... il aurait pu causer la faillite de leur couple s'ils ne s'étaient pas aimé autant... il avait la fâcheuse habitude de jouer avec et, apparemment, voulez qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Il en avait ensorcelé un pour qu'il vole autour de toi. Juste à la bonne hauteur pour que tu puisses l'avoir. Tu passer des heures avec... sauf que... ce n'était pas réellement du goût de maman. Papa avait fini par le ranger mais le ressortait à chaque fois qu'elle tournait le dos. Je suppose que ça t'a bien aidé, tu es un très bon joueur maintenant! Et... et je suis sûre qu'ils seraient tous les deux fiers de toi. Je me souviens qu'il t'avait donné son gant de quidditch aussi, un gant où ses initiales étaient gravés. Celui qui lui avait tant de fois servie...

Harry se rappela du gant qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, le jour de sa première retenue, était-ce réellement celui-là?

- Tu faisais fondre tout le monde quand on te voyait arriver, à quatre pattes, le fameux gant dans ta bouche. Tu ne t'en séparais jamais... Et, puis, il y avait ces soirs là, ces soirs où papa m'asseyait à côté de lui, dépliait son journal et me lisait ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers. A vrai, dire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à cette époque, il me disait que je devais tout savoir pour comprendre quand je serai plus âgée. Tu t'approchais de nous et nous regardais, sans bouger, sans rien dire... Maman te soulever et vous vous installiez tout les deux contre nous. Toi, la tête posée sur les genoux de papa, maman te caressant nonchalamment le dos. On s'endormait heureux... C'est bien ça, heureux Harry! On était une famille presque parfaite, deux parents aimants et deux enfants inséparables... Inséparables... Il m'arrivait de passer des nuits, allongée par terre à te tenir la main... Je ne supportais pas te voir seul et pourtant, tu ne demandais rien à personne... Les parents en riaient souvent ensemble... d'ailleurs, rien n'allait quand tu n'étais pas là. Maman disait tout le temps que lorsqu'on était deux, les ténèbres devenaient soleil. Elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison!... Si tu savais comme je t'aimais Harry! Si tu savais comme je t'aime!

Une nouvelle fois, il éclata en sanglots... Pourtant, sa tristesse était apaisée mais il pleurait de son bonheur retrouvé.

- Je me demande toujours pourquoi ils nous ont séparés... Je me souviens de ce jour... Où plutôt de cette nuit. Hagrid était venu me chercher et toutes mes affaires étaient là... m'attendant... Tu pleurais Harry, tu pleurais... Ca aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais non... je t'ai laissé... Pardonne-moi Harry je t'ai laissé... Je... je me souviens les avoir cru de tout mon coeur quand il m'avait dit que tu viendrais... le lendemain... Je t'ai pris ce gant, j'étais persuadée qu'ils l'oublieraient, alors je l'ai pris et... tu n'es pas venu... Je regardais par la fenêtre tous les jours, espérant entendre le bruit d'une moto volante mais rien... J'étais dans un pays dont je ne connaissais rien, avec des gens très gentil mais... mais je t'attendais, inlassablement. Je savais que je ne verrai plus mes parents, ils me, ils nous l'avaient dit... mais toi, si petit... ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te rendre à moi.

Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui s'étaient multipliées le long de sa joue. Harry en profita pour s'approcher encore plus prêt d'elle et lui murmurer un je t'aime, à peine audible entre deux sanglots.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapitre 74 : ****Une valse de questions** écrit le 08/07/2005

Ils auraient pu rester-là, des heures sans ressentir aucunes douleurs, aucuns manques; ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient retrouvés et tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, presque car la conscience d'Harry pliait sous le poids des questions. Toutes sans aucuns liens précis mais d'une importance capitale à ses yeux. Une pourtant, le torturait plus que les autres:

- Pour... pourquoi vous... tu n'es pas venue avant? Je... je veux dire, au contraire de moi, tu avais des souvenirs, tu... tu savais que j'existais... Alors pourquoi avoir attendu seize ans avant de revenir.

- Harry... Y'a des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas te répondre... Bien sûr, je savais que tu étais vivant mais... mais je n'étais qu'une petite-fille, je...

- Quel... quel âge avais-tu?

- Six ans... J'avais six ans. J'ai grandi en t'attendant, de très longues années... Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il se passait ici, mon entourage évitait allégrement le sujet et... et moi aussi je dois dire. Et puis... et puis je suis allée à Beauxbâtons, on m'a parlé de toi, on m'a dit que tu avais survécu et que par ce fait tu étais devenu "celui qui a survécu".

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue alors?

- J'avais préparé toutes mes affaires mais je me suis fait rattrapée... par un homme que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps, un homme qui connaissait nos parents. Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à me dissuader de venir, il m'a dit que... nous étions dangereux l'un pour l'autre et que chacun de nous aurait la vie sauve tant que nous demeurions séparés.

- Pour... pourquoi?

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à le savoir Harry...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors?

- Parce que...

Des larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues. Cette question était visiblement très douloureuse.

- Parce qu'ils... ils ont tué mes... parents... Je veux dire... ceux...

- Ceux qui t'ont adoptée.

- C'est ça Harry. Mais je sais que ce n'étaient pas eux qu'ils cherchaient... C'était... c'était moi...

- Pour...pourquoi toi?

- Pour la même raison qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on soit ensemble. Je... je sais que lorsque que c'est arrivé, Le professeur Dumbledore est revenu me chercher... Moi et ce qu'il restait de ma famille. Il m'a dit que je devais revenir... Que... que je n'étais plus en sécurité ici... Que je pourrais bénéficier du devoir d'essiation que Poudlard s'était fixé, au fil des années. Voldemort m'avait retrouvé, il en avait fait de même avec toi, il n'y avait plus de raison pour que l'on soit séparé plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit aussitôt? Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit?

- Encore une fois, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, il m'en était d'autant plus insupportable de devoir attendre alors que... alors que tu étais là, m'ignorant. Harry, il commence à faire froid, je sais que tu as des tas de questions à me poser et je compte répondre à l'ensemble d'entres elles... J'aimerais continuer à l'intérieur tu veux?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il leva le visage et put voir que la nuit était tombée, emmenant avec elle un vent glacial et une voûte d'étoiles. Il se leva doucement, et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus la même, sans doute dû au fait qu'elle avait changé de statut à ses yeux en quelques minutes. Il vit ses deux yeux noisettes le fixer tendrement, et ses cheveux flamboyants retenus en arrière pas de petites pinces. Il était son parfait opposé, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas hérité, elle l'avait, et vice-versa. Il y avait en eux leurs deux parents réunis.

Il s'apprêta à rejoindre la douce chaleur du château, tenant pas la main celle qui était sa soeur.

- Harry, attends, j'oubliais...

Il la vit passer la main dans la poche de sa robe, puis, cette même main réapparaître, serrant entre ses doigts un objet qu'il ne pouvait voir.

- Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui l'ais... C'est... le premier cadeau que maman lui a offert...

Elle passa la main derrière la tête de son jeune frère, qui put voir briller sous l'éclat de la lune une médaille en argent. Il l'a pris doucement, et put enfin remarquer ce qu'elle représentait: une main s'approchant d'un vif d'or, avec pour arrière plan un coeur en relief.

- Maman ne savait pas encore à l'époque quel métier ferait son mari, ni même s'il serait son époux d'ailleurs. Mais elle connaissait déjà son caractère, il n'était pas du genre à faire le choix entre une amourette et son sport. Qui aurait cru qu'elle arriverait à le changer... Regarde, il avait pris soin de la ramener pour faire graver ces quelques lettres.

Elle retourna le médaillon, laissant apparaître un "P" majuscule en plein milieu. On pouvait également voir au dessus de ce dernier les lettres "L" et "J" enlacées l'une contre l'autre, puis, tout en bas, deux autres lettres: un "R" et un "H".

- Ils les ont fait rajouter après nos naissances. Ils avaient aussi fait de la place pour une troisième lettre... Papa avait toujours dit qu'il voulait trois enfants... Maman avait un tout autre avis sur la question mais s'était finalement résignée...

Ils s'avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la grande salle où les élèves dîners joyeusement, elle s'arrêta tout à coup.

- Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Tu peux m'attendre dans mes appartements si tu veux, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

- Je... je t'attends ici.

- Comme tu veux, j'arrive.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de franchir les portes.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapitre 75 : ****Quand l'amour est pire que la haine** écrit le 09/07/2005

L'appartement n'avait pas changé depuis qu'Harry y avait mis les pieds, la première fois, un soir de septembre. Mis à par quelques détails... Quelques guirlandes avaient été accrochées sur le mur et autour des meubles en bois que contenait la pièce. Dans, le fond, là où s'était trouvé jadis une petite table ornée d'un napperon, se tenait désormais un sapin fière comme ceux que l'on trouve dans les familles moldues. Pas de traces d'ensorcellement, seules quelques boules de noël multicolores, une étoile au sommet et... et des guirlandes électriques... Apparemment, Harry avait encore des choses à apprendre...

- Est-ce que... tu veux boire quelque chose?  
- Ou...Oui. Merci.  
- Tu dois avoir faim... enfin, c'est mon cas mais j'ai toujours un petit creux finalement, il parait que mon état y est vaguement pour quelque chose...

Elle avait un signe de tête vers son ventre où elle venait de poser sa main. Harry sourit, il n'y avait pas pensé ; il venait de retrouver sa famille et celle-là allait encore s'agrandir. Dans quelque mois, il serait tonton... Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, cette odeur était encore présente, une odeur de fleur, comme la toute première fois où il était entré. Il ferma les yeux doucement, pour profiter plus pleinement de la sensation qui l'enveloppait. Puis doucement, il les ré ouvrit, totalement calme et serein. Il tourna la tête de par et d'autre de la pièce, comme pour redécouvrir un endroit qu'il avait oublié. Bizarrement, il la trouvait un peu plus désordonnée que la fois dernière et comme pour répondre à sa question, Rose réapparue, un plateau à la main, et poursuivit sur la pensée de son jeune frère pendant que ce dernier s'empressait de la débarrasser de ce fardeau...

- La naissance est pour bientôt et je crois que Malo a tellement peur que l'on ait oublié quelque chose qu'il s'empresse de tout laisser à notre vue...

Harry passa en revue ce qu'il pouvait voir, en effet, des biberons traînaient parmi les couches et la layette, des peluches étaient empilées dans un coin de la pièce et des cartons avec la mention "bébés" faisaient de la concurrence aux meubles du salons.

- D'ailleurs, il m'avait promis de tout mettre dans la chambre...  
- Je... je peux le faire... Enfin, si tu veux...  
- Bien sûr, si ça ne te dérange pas... Je dois dire que ça va me faire plaisir de retrouver un salon digne de ce nom.

Harry posa le plateau qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains et s'aventura dans cette mission.

- C'est la première porte...

Le jeune garçon se retînt de lui dire qu'il le savait déjà. Il avait vu cette pièce bien souvent durant ses longues nuits. Elle n'avait pas bougé non plus, toujours les murs blancs sans revêtements et toujours les mêmes meubles. Il déposa le carton et ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré par la chaise qui se trouvait prés de la fenêtre. Il en avait la certitude devant lui, elle était déjà à Poudlard lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris dans ses rêves. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et resta, sans s'en rendre compte de longues secondes à observer la neige tomber sur les fenêtres.

- Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas?

Pour toutes réponses, il hocha mollement la tête. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir oublié?

- Je suis désolée, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de... de te faire peur. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de venir te chercher jusqu'au plus profond de toi, jusque dans tes rêves. Cela fait parti des pouvoirs que cette grossesse m'a donnés.

Harry se retourna encore une fois, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il vit la jeune femme, assise dans son rocking-chair et comme un petit garçon attendant une histoire, il vînt s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à même le sol.

- Tu... ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ?  
- Si, je le savais, bien sûr... Pas au début, je me demandais si c'était un rêve banal et puis, peu à peu, je réalisais ce qu'il se passait, sans vraiment pouvoir y mettre fin. Je ne maîtrisais rien...  
- C'est le fait que tu sois enceinte qui...  
- C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit. Il m'a conseillé de commencer l'occlumancie, ce que j'ai fait. Et tout cela s'est calmé d'un jour à l'autre.  
- J'ignorais que les bébés pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs avant même leur naissance.  
- C'est une chose très rare, crois moi, et j'étais la première surprise. Surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'ils se contentent normalement de petites actions... Je croyais que tout cela allait s'arrêter pour de bon... jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses à mon contact...  
- Pourquoi est-ce que les cours d'occlumancie ne m'ont servi à rien à cette époque?  
- Parce que le problème ne venait pas de toi. Pourtant, on a cru que les sentiments que tu ressentais à ce moment étaient très forts, une sorte de haine sans limites envers moi, pour... pour tous ces mensonges...

Harry se sentit rougir d'un seul coup, ces quelques heures en compagnie de sa soeur lui avait fait oublier ces moments là. Elle venait de dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à avouer: il l'avait détesté.

- ... mais à vrai dire, le professeur Dumbledore n'y croyait pas... Et il avait raison, tu es très fort moralement et, tu avais déjà fait tes preuves lors des cours d'occlumancie, il s'est donc, logiquement tourné vers moi. Mais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais ce qui était à l'origine de ces malaises et encore moins comment y remédier. Il m'a avoué que je n'y étais pour rien, simplement, le pouvoir de ses petits êtres pouvait être bien plus puissant qu'on ne pouvait le croire.  
- Pourquoi me faire ça? Je... je ne t'ai rien fait et... et je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions...  
- Je le sais. Mais, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'un bébé ressentait tous les sauts d'humeur de sa mère?  
- Alors, tu me...  
- Non, loin de là, je t'aimais Harry, je t'ai toujours aimé et c'est bien cela le problème. L'amour peut-être plus douloureux que la haine.  
- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'évanouie plus lorsque je suis à tes côtés? C'est même devenu plus... plus agréable.  
- La sensation que tu ressens est celle que tu avais quand tu étais petit, mais multiplié par ma grossesse... J'ai appris à dire tout ce que je ressentais, à mon mari bien sûr mais aussi, aussi à Ange. Au delà de ça, je devais fermer mon esprit pour ne pas oublier le bien-être que m'apportaient mes souvenirs. Désormais, être prés de toi, me ramenait à des souvenirs agréables, je ne ressentais plus le manque de ne pas pouvoir les partager.

Harry se sentait devenir plus léger, beaucoup de questions commençaient à trouver une réponse mais de nombreuses demeuraient encore irrésolues.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapitre 76 : ****Premiers désaccords** écrit le 10/07/2005

- Bon, on va se la boire cette tisane?

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête, préparant déjà les questions qu'il aurait à lui poser. Une nouvelle fois, il alla s'asseoir sur une des grandes chaises qui entourait la table en chêne, et attendit poliment qu'on lui présente sa tasse.

- Harry, tu es chez toi tu sais! Donc, tu fais tout comme!

Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée mais, elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison, il était chez sa soeur avant d'être chez lui.

- D'ailleurs, Malo et Ange ne devraient pas tarder à arriver...  
- Qui est Ange? Je veux dire pour... pour toi?  
- Tu ne le sais pas?  
- Euh... non.  
- C'est, c'est ma soeur. La fille de mes parents adoptifs... Je l'ai emmené avec nous lorsqu'ils... lorsqu'ils sont morts.  
- Je suis désolé de... de t'avoir demandé ça.  
- Il faut bien que tu sois au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Et puis, elle est de famille aussi maintenant, au même titre que Malo.

Elle était de sa famille... Voilà donc pourquoi elle était si gentille avec lui malgré ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Poudlard express. Mais... mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'elle avait fait de Malefoy son... il n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy était son beau frère.

- Harry?!  
- ...  
- Harry?! Ca ne va pas?  
- Hein? Euh... si, si ça va très bien.  
- Ne me mens pas... ça ne marche pas, je connais cette expression comme ma poche. C'est parfois une tare de ressembler autant à ses parents tu sais! Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe. C'est à propos d'Ange, c'est ça?  
- Elle... elle est avec... avec Malefoy?  
- Drago. Drago, Harry je préfère. C'est bien ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je vois que tu as l'air d'être au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec son père... Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout c'est arrangé. On m'a parlé des différents entre vous... différents qui persistent depuis votre première année...  
- Mais... mais son père est un...  
- Oui, je le sais, elle le sait. Drago lui a avoué quand il a appris son lien de parenté avec moi. Harry, les gens changent... il faut leur laisser une chance.

Il n'en revenait pas, elle lui demandait tout bonnement d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec ce... ce lâche, cet infâme, répugnant individu qui le révulsait depuis leur toute première rencontre.

- Mais, si ce n'était pas vrai... Je veux dire, il peut toujours livrer des informations...  
- Impossible... toutes les issues sont bouchées... Et puis, tu crois que Dumbledore le laisserait s'il était vraiment un danger pour les autres? Ecoute, il lui fait confiance, je lui fais confiance, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autre? Vous ne vous appréciez pas? Bien, alors ignorez-vous mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a quelqu'un entre vous. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à vous aimer et à vous faire des sourires hypocrites... J'aimerais seulement que vous vous tolériez. Harry, je peux te faire confiance ?  
- Bon, d'accord mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui fais confiance.  
- Le futur te montrera tes erreurs...

Logiquement, comme lorsque deux personnes ont des avis différents, un froid est jeté, et cela qu'ils soient ou non frère et soeur. Chacun des deux essayaient vaguement de remettre une conversation en route, sans paraître frustré... C'est Harry qui se lança le premier.

- Tout... tout à l'heure, tu as dis que tu étais à beauxbâtons... Tu as grandi en France alors?  
- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis arrivée dans ce pays en y connaissant rien, les gens ne parlaient pas langue et moi, j'étais plutôt renfermée après ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. J'ai du apprendre a m'y habituer du jour au lendemain. Mais, mes nouveaux parents avaient pris à coeur de me faire garder certaines habitudes, il y avait une personne qui venait chaque semaine passer quelques heures à la maison pour que je ne perde pas ma langue natale. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'Ange maîtrise l'anglais. Puis, je suis allée au collège, je revenais chaque fin de semaine à la maison et la vie suivait sont cours... Ange grandissait et me considérait comme sa soeur et moi... moi je survivais en pensant que je te reverrais. Malgré tout ça, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse dans l'amour de deux parents, et dans le respect mutuel. On passait nos vacances dans le sud, chaque été, au même endroit et c'est là-bas que j'ai fini par rencontrer Malo, il y a quatre ans. Je venais de finir mes études au collège et avais l'ambition de devenir professeur. Pour les élèves un peu plus jeune...  
- Dans une école moldue?  
- Non, dans une école pour sorcier.  
- Ca existe ça?  
- Bien sûr Harry! Comment veux-tu que les élèves rentrent au collège sans n'avoir aucune base de lecture ni d'écriture? Le collège correspond au début de l'apprentissage de la magie en temps que tel. Soit, l'acquisition d'une baguette magique homologuée.  
- Je... je ne savais pas. Et tu n'étais pas dans la même école que Malo?  
- Ah... nous y voilà...  
- On parle de moi j'espère?

Un jeune homme brun au regard azur venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce, un sourire rayonnant pendant aux lèvres.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapitre 77 : ****Malo, mais qui es-tu?** écrit le 11/07/2005

- Oups, excusez-moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire preuve de, comment dirai-je, de...  
- Tact...

Ange venait d'apparaître, elle aussi souriante et apparemment pleine de joie, elle reprit aussitôt:

- Bienvenue dans la famille Harry!  
- Mer... merci...  
- Bon et bien, Ange, on ne va pas les déranger plus longtemps; je suppose qu'ils ont des tas de choses à se raconter...  
- Vous... vous pouvez rester.

Cette phrase venait du fond de son coeur. Harry avait la chance d'avoir sa famille au complet devant ses yeux et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il en soit de même très longtemps encore.

- Harry, tu es sûr?

Il tourna la tête vers le regard interrogateur de sa soeur et acquiesça.

- Bon et bien Malo, tu arrives au bon moment, tu peux lui expliquer qui tu es?  
- Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un piège... De toutes façons je crois qu'il a du le remarquer avec toutes les gaffes que j'ai pu faire... Je... je suis un... comment vous dîtes déjà?  
- Moldu.  
- Merci Ange. J'ai horreur de ce mot, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est une insulte. Mais j'en suis un.  
- Comment vous...  
- Tu.  
- Tu peux enseigner à Poudlard? Reprit Harry.  
- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un sorcier pour user d'une autorité sur des adolescents... Plus sérieusement, tu ne crois pas qu'il n'existe pas de personnes plus qualifiées qu'un moldu pour enseigner cette matière ?  
- Mais... mais les moldus ne peuvent pas être à Poudlard...  
- En théorie seulement, répondit Rose. Mais les exceptions existent. Non, à vrai dire Malo est le premier à pouvoir pénétrer dans l'établissement sans devoir subir aucuns sorts destinés à effacer sa mémoire par la suite.  
- A vrai dire, je me plais bien ici...  
- Pour le moment mais il vaut mieux faire en sorte que la nouvelle ne se répande pas comme une traînée de poudre... Les élèves risqueraient de la prendre comme une aubaine pour de nouvelles farces.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant?  
- Un tout autre métier. J'étais architecte...  
- Architecte?! Mais tu... tu as quel âge?  
- J'ai été précoce dans mes études... J'ai 25 ans.  
- Ca... ça fait combien de temps que... que vous vous connaissez?  
- Ca fait quatre ans... c'est ça Rose?  
- Et bien, ça fait plaisir! C'est bien ça...

Harry sourit, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une personne dotée du même caractère que son meilleur ami. L'ambiance était nettement plus détendue qu'il y a quelques heures, les sourires avaient remplacé les larmes et les rires faisaient leurs apparitions. Mais, la soirée avançait, les visages se fatiguaient. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter sa soeur. Il savait que lorsqu'il partirait, il passerait un long moment à se demander si toute cette histoire était réelle. Après l'avoir enlacé une dernière fois, et ce le plus naturellement du monde, il rejoignit son dortoir, non sans un pincement au coeur.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapitre 78 : ****Une oreille attentive** écrit le 11/07/2005

Harry pénétra dans une salle commune complètement vide, à son grand étonnement. Il avait espéré que ses amis l'auraient attendu malgré l'heure tardive, il s'imaginait déjà, les faisant patienter , leur répétant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, qu'il était déjà tard et qu'il leur dirai tout demain, pour céder finalement devant leurs regards avides de questions.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre le dortoir, aucune envie de dormir, juste le désir de faire durer cette journée le plus longtemps possible. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et regarda les flocons de neige valser autour de ses yeux, le front collé à la vitre.

- Harry? Ca va?

Bien sûr que ça allait, il avait envie de le crier au monde entier, il avait envie de réveiller la terre entière pour faire partager son nouveau bonheur. Il se retourna vers Ginny, courut vers elle et ne pus s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever. 

- Ca à l'air d'aller!  
- Ca à l'air d'aller?! Ca à l'air d'aller?! Ginny Weasley, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde! J'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé...  
- Alors, c'est bien vrai, tu étais avec le professeur Alieson?  
- Vous... vous étiez au courant?  
- Non, on l'a juste vu discuter avec Dumbledore tout à l'heure, un sourire aux lèvres et... et comme elle n'est pas réapparue de la soirée, tout comme toi, on a supposé que tu étais avec.

Harry tourna le regard vers les portes du dortoir, espérant voir enfin apparaître ses amis.

- On t'a attendu longtemps, impatients d'avoir des nouvelles mais, il se faisait tard et on a pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas. Enfin, si tu veux attendre demain pour en parler avec Ron et Hermione, je comprendrais...  
- Non... j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je... je suis tellement heureux si tu savais!  
- Je crois que je vais finir par le savoir... C'est quoi ce collier? Je ne l'ai jamais vu...

Harry baissa la tête et vit scintiller le médaillon de son père. Il avait déjà oublié qu'il le portait. Il le détacha et le tendit à Ginny.

- C'est... c'était à mon père. Le premier cadeau que maman lui a offert. Regarde, il a fait graver nos initiales derrière. Il avait même laissé une place pour leur troisième enfant...  
- Euh... Harry, je ne comprends pas tout...

De nouveau, un sourire vînt éclaircir son visage. Il s'était tellement bien fait à l'idée d'avoir une sœur qu'il pensait que cela se voyait dans son regard.

- C'est ma soeur. Rose est ma soeur.

Il savoura l'effet de ce qu'il venait de dire sur Ginny et sourit face à son regard hébété.

- Elle a vécu en France, chez des parents adoptifs puis, lorsqu'ils sont morts, elle est venue ici avec leur fille, Ange et son mari. Tu sais bien, Malo. C'est un architecte...  
- Un quoi?  
- Un architecte... C'est une personne qui construit les maisons...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, mesurant l'étendue de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se demanda s'il était sérieux de dévoiler ce secret. La réponse lui arriva bien vite. Il n'avait plus envie d'avoir aucun secret.

- Ginny, tu me promets de le garder pour toi?  
- Ou... oui.  
- C'est un moldu...  
- ...  
- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? Je te dis qu'on a un moldu comme prof à Poudlard et tu ne dis rien?!  
- Beh c'est que... Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais faut vraiment le faire pour ne pas l'avoir vu...

C'est vrai, qu'il aurait pu le remarquer avant mais d'autres choses le préoccupaient à cette époque. Il sourit au souvenir des timbres sur une lettre destinée au hibou.

- Et, puis, elle m'a raconté des tas de souvenirs... des images qui lui restaient. Il faut dire qu'elle avait six ans quand... quand elle est partie. Elle m'a parlait de Sirius, elle m'a dit qu'il venait souvent à la maison, toujours avec un petit quelque chose pour nous deux. Et puis, de Pettigrow aussi, mais lui, il ne restait jamais longtemps. Et puis, et puis devines qui est son parrain!  
- Je...  
- Lupin! C'est Lupin!  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas dis que tu avais une soeur avant?  
- Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je le sache...  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je n'en sais rien, elle n'en sait rien. Je crois que seul Dumbledore le sait finalement.  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle a attendu avant de venir te voir?  
- Oui.

Il poursuivit un long moment, racontant la moindre petite anecdote, tellement fier d'avoir enfin quelque chose à partager, et encore plus heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait recommencer le lendemain avec ses amis. Il lui semblait tout connaître sur ses parents jusqu'à ce que...

- Tu sais quels métiers ils faisaient? Je veux dire, ils devaient bien faire quelque chose?!  
- Je... je ne sais pas. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça! Je connais tous les petits détails mais pas ça!

Il fonça vers la porte de la grande salle avant de se faire rappeler verbalement par Ginny.

- Où tu vas?  
- Lui demander!  
- Tu crois qu'elle s'attend à te voir! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est! Vas te coucher, tu pourras le savoir demain matin. De toute façon elle est encore là pour très longtemps!  
- T'as raison, je suis bête. Bonne nuit Ginny!

Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui vînt lui déposer un baiser sur le front, puis, il grimpa les marches du dortoir, heureux de sa soirée.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapitre 79 : ****Un métier pour James Potter.** écrit le 12/07/2005

Sa nuit fut bien courte, Harry se réveilla avant même que l'aurore apparut. Il s'éveilla doucement, frottant machinalement ses yeux, attrapa ses lunettes et passa un bon moment à fixer les alentours. Il n'entendait que des phrases inaudibles que balbutiait son meilleur ami, encore dans le pays des rêves. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner le faux du vrai, avait-il rêvé ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, trop effrayé de découvrir que ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Il se décida enfin à se lever et s'en tarder, pris la direction des douches. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place et quoi de mieux qu'une douche froide pour cela? Les couloirs étaient déserts, ainsi que la salle de bain, il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Il sourit à la vue de ses cheveux qui semblaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux verts étaient gonflés, mais pas à cause des larmes qu'ils versaient chaque nuit, simplement à cause de sa nuit trop courte. Il soupira vaguement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de les ébouriffer un peu plus et retira d'un geste le haut de son pyjama.

C'est là qu'il vit son reflet: une médaille d'argent avec laquelle il s'était endormi, qui avait laissé une marque sur sa peau. Il resta quelques secondes inertes devant la glace, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Alors, c'était bien vrai, il n'était plus seul?! Il sentit une vague de chaleur partir de son coeur et traverser la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il avait réellement vécu le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il fila en quatrième vitesse prendre sa douche, ayant déjà dans l'idée de rejoindre au plus vite la grande salle et la revoir, elle, sa soeur. C'est ce qu'il ne tarda pas de faire, mais la grande salle était bien vide, chose normale pour un dimanche matin de si bonne heure. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir seul à la table des gryffondors, espérant que des élèves ne tarderaient pas à faire leurs apparitions.

- Mr Potter, vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui?!  
- Pro... professeur McGonagall. Je...  
- Je sais vous devez certainement attendre quelqu'un... Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise par le fait que vous m'ayez devancé, je suis généralement la première levée ce jour là...

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, la nouvelle s'était apparemment vite répandue. Il replongea le nez vers son bol de céréales qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché, comme un enfant prit sur le fait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il avait encore du mal à montrer son attachement, il l'aimait bien sûr mais, il aurait également préféré que cela ne se voit pas. Sa patience ne fut pas mise à trop grande épreuve puisque quelques instant plus tard, elle vînt lui dire bonjour en l'enlaçant par surprise, ce qui le fit sursauter et lâcher sa cuillère dans un bol encore plein.

- Je suis désolée... je te promets que je ne le ferai plus mais, il n'y avait personne et... et j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher...  
- C'est... c'est pas grave.  
- Tu as passé une bonne nuit?  
- Oui. Je… je voulais te demander quelque chose...

Elle le fixa d'un regard interrogateur et vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je t'écoute.  
- Ce n'est rien de grave mais voilà... hier, j'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose...  
- Tu sais, je crois que tu trouveras toujours des tas de choses à me demander et je serai toujours là pour répondre à tes questions.  
- Je voulais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient... je veux dire, ils devaient bien avoir un métier non?!  
- Bien sûr qu'ils avaient un métier. On ne t'en a jamais parlé?  
- No...non.  
- Maman était ce qu'on appelle une labomage...  
- Une quoi?  
- Labomage. Elle s'occupait de tout ce qui était potion dans un institut, elle essayait d'en mettre des nouvelles en place et restaurer les autres...  
- Et papa?  
- Papa? Tu ne sais pas? Suis-moi!

Il obéit, pressé d'avoir la réponse à sa question et à sa grande surprise, sa promenade matinale l'emmena jusqu'à la salle des trophées.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapitre 80 : ****Beh ça alors!** écrit le 12/07/2005

- Suis-moi voyons!

Harry tourna son regard vers sa soeur, elle se tenait à côté d'une vitrine protégeant quelques coupes. Il reconnaissait très bien l'endroit, Hermione l'y avait emmené lors de sa première année. Il s'avança, sachant pertinemment vers quel trophée se tourner.

- Tu as raison, je connaissais cette coupe, Hermione me l'a montré lorsque j'ai appris que je rentrais dans l'équipe. Elle m'avait même dit que cela ne l'étonnait pas, que je l'avais dans le sang...  
- Je crois que tu devrais la garder comme amie très longtemps cette Hermione. J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu elle qui vous remet les pieds sur terre.  
- Je ne compte pas la perdre, ni elle, ni Ron. Mais qu'a à voir cette coupe avec le métier de papa?  
- As-tu lu ce qui était écrit dessus?  
- Il l'a eu en temps qu'attrapeur... à gryfondor.  
- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on offre une coupe à un attrapeur, à Poudlard? Je veux dire, as-tu déjà vu ça?  
- Non...  
- Il ne l'a pas eu ici. Ton père, notre père Harry était attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Et cette coupe, c'est la première qu'il a reçue, à titre individuel. Il était si fier de ça qu'il l'a donné au collège, sachant que c'est ici qu'on lui avait donné sa chance en premier.  
- Tu... tu t'en souviens?  
- Non, je n'étais pas encore là. Papa venait juste de sortir du collège.

Harry resta là, à contempler cette coupe comme une relique. Tout comme sa soeur quelques heures auparavant, il ne la voyait plus de la même façon. Rose reprit soudainement:

- Tu le voyais faire quoi?  
- Je... je ne sais pas. Pas ça.  
- C'est plutôt honorable non?  
- Oui.

Oui, ça l'était mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était sans doute toujours imaginé que son père était quelqu'un d'important, mais pas dans ce sens là. Il rejoignit la grande salle qui désormais semblait un peu plus peuplée, il se mit de nouveau en face son bol, toujours solitaire au milieu de la table.

- Te voilà vieux! Ginny m'a dit que tu étais rentré finalement hier soir. T'aurais pu nous réveiller non?!  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Ron! Moi, ça va j'ai bien dormi... Merci. Et toi?  
- Ca va excuse-moi... je voulais juste...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée d'Ange qui sans plus de présentation s'était avancée vers la table des gryfondor et venait de dire bonjour à Harry.

- Salut Harry! Bien dormi?  
- Super, merci. Et toi?  
- A vrai dire, pas vraiment... j'étais un peu trop énervée après cette histoire... Bon, je te laisse. Je vais rejoindre Drago, il doit déjà être là. Bonne journée Harry! Ron...

Drago en effet était déjà arrivé, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au jeune Weasley.

- Qu'il arrête de te regarder comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si sa copine te préfère à lui.  
- Ca m'étonnerait...  
- Non mais regarde-le...  
- Non, je ne le regarde pas et je te conseille de faire pareil.  
- Hein?! Je t'assure je vais...  
- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, je te l'interdis !  
- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On t'a fait boire quelque chose? Il te fait chanter? C'est ça hein?  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça Ron. Je le déteste toujours autant mais je le tolère désormais.  
- T'as un truc qui ne va pas toi...  
- Ah si, je vais bien...

La discussion fut coupée court par l'arrivée d'Hermione qui, après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Bonjour Harry! Ca va?  
- Ca va Hermione. Tu devrais apprendre cette phrase de politesse à ce troll qui me sert de meilleur ami.  
- Heureusement que tu as rajouté meilleur ami où je risquais de le prendre mal...  
- Je sais comment te prendre par les sentiments...  
- Je vous dérange? Les coupa Hermione. Non je dis ça comme ça mais je peux partir aussi. Mais bon, je dois dire que ça me dérangerait un peu... Vous n'avez pas commencé sans moi au moins?!  
- Je te rassure, on parlait de...  
- Mon beau-frère, enfin futur... si le destin s'acharne. Faîtes pas cette tête là! Si vous pouviez vous voir!

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire: commencer une deuxième fois son récit familial. Un récit qui fut un peu moins long, Harry ayant les idées plus rangées que la veille, mais parsemées de nombreux "beh ça alors!" digne de notre cher Ron. Tout fut repassé en revue: de la déclaration de Rose à ces plus anciens souvenirs jusqu'au collier qu'il portait encore sur son coeur.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapitre 81 : ****Prise de bec** écrit le 13/07/2005

- Beh ça alors!  
- C'est bon Ron, je crois que j'ai compris...  
- Non mais Malefoy! Tu te rends compte!  
- Je viens de t'annoncer que j'avais retrouvé une famille et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est ça!  
- Je suis désolé. Je suis content pour toi mais là...  
- Ca va Ron, je crois qu'il a compris...  
- Merci Hermione. Mais je suis autant inquiet que vous, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui et ça ne risque pas de changer du jour au lendemain...  
- Harry, je crois que ta soeur a raison, si elle lui fait confiance, tu devrais la suivre.  
- Non, mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire?! Malefoy, c'est de Malefoy dont tu parles. Notre pire ennemi, celui qui t'appelle la... la... sang...  
- Je t'interdits de finir ta phrase Ron!  
- Non mais il a raison Hermione, les coupa Harry. Et puis tu ne le trouves pas un peu bizarre depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts? Je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose.  
- Et tu crois que Dumbledore l'aurait laissé faire? Le questionna Hermione.  
- Dumbledore le sait... pensa Harry à haute voix.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
- Hermione a raison, tu nous caches quelque chose...  
- Je l'ai surpris dans le bureau de Dumbledore au début de l'année. Il... il pleurait.  
- Malefoy pleurait?! T'es sûr de ça.  
- Sûr Ron. J'ai cru comprendre que son père se glissait dans ses pensées comme Voldemort avait pu le faire avec moi.  
- Tu as du mal entendre Harry... tu...  
- Il prenait des cours d'occlumancie avec moi, c'était bien pour quelque chose non?!  
- Et bien, tu vois s'il prend des cours d'occlumancie, c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre!  
- C'est pas dit que ça marche. Je crois qu'on a plutôt intérêt à se méfier...

Ron fut coupé dans son élan par le professeur Dumbledore qui s'approchait rapidement d'eux.

- Bonjour!  
- Bon... bonjour professeur.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de grave. J'aimerais juste vous voir tous les trois dans mon bureau aussitôt que vous aurez fini.  
- On arrive.  
- Prenez votre temps Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas à la minute prés.

Hermione reprit sa place aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait quitté sous le regard narquois de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Les deux garçons se regardaient, trop emportés dans un fou rire qui ressemblait beaucoup à une moquerie un peu trop poussée.

- Arrêtez de rire bêtement, vous avez l'air de deux parfaits idiots.  
- Oh beh merci, ça fait toujours plaisir... Mademoiselle, on accourt tout suite au moindre mot de môsieur le directeur.  
- Ron, je te conseille d'arrêter là...  
- L'occasion est trop belle. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "aussitôt que vous aurez fini"?  
- Ronald Weasley, sais-tu combien tu peux être exaspérant quand tu veux jouer au comique de service? Laisse ce rôle à tes frères, ça sera beaucoup mieux!

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la table l'air renfrogné et décidée à lui faire payer ces mots de trop.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?!

Ron venait de lancer ces mots avec un regard interrogateur vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier commençait à désespérer de le voir un jour prendre la mesure de ses paroles. Il tourna la tête décidant qu'il ne valait mieux rien lui dire.

- D'accord j'ai compris je vais la rattraper.  
- Je crois que ça serait mieux, en effet...


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapitre 82 : ****La dispine** écrit le 14/07/2005

Harry avançait dans les couloirs, le regards sans cesse accroché par quelque chose, c'était comme-ci tout avait désormais une saveur différente. Il prenait plaisir à redécouvrir le château et fut presque déçu d'être déjà arrivé à destination. La gargouille était là, toujours aussi droite, Harry regarda autour de lui et, ne voyant aucunes traces de ses amis, conclut qu'ils devaient déjà tous les deux être dans le bureau; Il prononça encore une fois le mot de passe qui lui ouvrait la porte du bureau de son directeur.

Mais, encore un fois, il s'était trompé, il pénétra dans une salle où demeurait seul le professeur Dumbledore.

- Harry, tu es tout seul?  
- Ils... ils arrivent.  
- Bien, installe-toi! Tu permets que je finissent ce que je suis en train de faire?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vit son directeur s'avancer vers une bassine qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle ressemblait à y regarder de plus prés à la pensine dans laquelle il y avait vu Dumbledore y déposer ses souvenirs. Mais celle-ci dégageait une drôle de fumée rouge, une fumée à l'odeur de souffre. Il vit alors son directeur avoir les mêmes gestes que ceux qu'il avait eu auparavant avec la pensine.

Il posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en retira un long filament qui, cette fois avait la couleur du sang. Il la déposa dans le récipient et comme si de rien n'était, il alla le poser dans armoire. Harry avait observé la scène sans sourciller, il avait vu des tas d'objets les plus mystérieux les uns des autres mais celui-là l'intriguait plus fortement. Son regard ébahie n'aurait laissé personne indifférent, encore moins le directeur de cette école.

- Tu te demandes ce que c'est n'est-ce pas?  
- Ca ressemble à une pensine.  
- Ca y ressemble mais ce n'en est pas une... c'est même son parfait opposé.

Il se leva et ramena sur la table le précieux objet. Harry put y voir une substance qui pouvait faire penser à du sang. Des bulles se formaient sans cesse à la surface et venaient éclater sur les côtés.

- L'esprit peut-être pollué par des tas de choses... ceci est une échappatoire. Il permet à son propriétaire de se débarrasser de toutes ses mauvaises pensées... de la même manière que la pensine accueille les choses que tu ne veux pas oublier, la dispine accueille tout ce que tu désires évincer de ton esprit. Seulement, une fois que tes mémoires touchent cette substance, elles sont perdues à jamais. Il faut posséder une grande maîtrise de son esprit pour pouvoir l'utiliser et surtout être à jamais sûr de ses actes. Mais surtout, ne t'approches jamais de cet objet, ne poses que tes yeux sur lui et ne tentes jamais de le toucher.  
- Je... je n'avais jamais vu...  
- Je ne pense pas que tu le verras une autre fois. Cet objet est désormais considéré comme dangereux. Certaines personnes considèrent l'oubli comme un ennemi. Tout comme tous les objets classés dans cette catégorie, chacun des exemplaires existant est répertorié... je dois être le seul à encore posséder le mien... Je continuerais un autre jour Harry, je crois que nos deux amis arrivent...

Harry tourna machinalement la tête vers la porte du bureau, il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper mais ce fut le cas, quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux amis entrèrent alors, apparemment encore fâchés l'un contre l'autre: il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas et celui-là, en était un.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, installez vous!

Hermione traîna sa chaise et vînt s'asseoir à l'opposé de Ron qui ne semblait être nullement touché par cette action, il fixait ses chaussures sans sourciller.

- Il y a apparemment des tensions qu'il faudra apprendre à évincer...

Harry sourit, il avait bien envie de lui dire, que ces tensions comme il disait ne semblaient pas plus fortes que les précédentes. L'élu était désormais habitué aux sauts d'humeur de ses amis, et il savait pertinemment que l'un ou l'autre finirait par céder.

- En même temps, cela ne regarde que vous, je dois bien l'admettre... Bon soyons bref, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous parler de ça... Vous avez remarqué que les tensions sont de plus en plus fortes au dehors, et bien que le collège soit sûrement protégé, vous savez tout comme moi que rien ne peut arrêter Voldemort... Je pense que toutes les mesures de protections doivent être envisagées, j'ai bien dit toutes... Vous savez aussi que de nombreuses personnes sont ici pour vous surveiller nuits et jours...

Les trois amis se dévisagèrent, il leur avait dit bien sûr mais, ils n'avaient encore vu personne dans les couloirs. Et ils doutaient que Fred et Georges soient les deux seuls à avoir eu cette mission.

- Ne vous inquiétez, pas si vous ne les avez pas encore vu, cela ne devrait pas tarder... je disais donc, je ne pense pas qu'une surveillance accrue soit la solution à tous nos problèmes... c'est pourquoi...


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapitre 83 : ****Le retour de l'A.D.** écrit le 14/07/2005

Une bombe aurait pu exploser, aucuns des trois élèves installés dans le bureau de leur directeur n'auraient bougé. Ils étaient tous, pendus à ses lèvres, buvant la moindre de ses paroles comme un élixir. Le directeur reprit lentement, savourant l'attention qui lui était offerte.

- J'aimerais que mes élèves puissent se surveiller eux-mêmes, entre eux...  
- On a déjà les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal...  
- Je le sais Harry, mais tu vois comme tout le monde que ces cours vont prendre fin, très bientôt...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la naissance était imminente et il savait que tout avait été préparé. Ils avaient été prévenus dès la première journée: les heures de cours avait été multipliées et ils devaient bientôt arriver à la fin de leur programme.

- Et, je ne veux pas créer une panique générale en annonçant aux élèves qu'ils devront avoir des cours en plus...  
- Vous allez sélectionner les élèves?!  
- Exactement Miss Granger. Et c'est là que vous intervenez...  
- Je ne comprends pas professeur...  
- Ron, je pense qu'il... qu'il s'agit de l'A.D.  
- C'est ça Harry. Je parles de l'A.D. J'aimerais que vous rassembliez le groupe une nouvelle fois, en toute légalité...  
- Mais qui... qui va enseigner?! Harry ne...  
- Harry aura des tas de choses à faire je pense. Et je crois que je serais capable de prendre sa suite Miss Granger. J'aurais besoin de cette liste au plus vite. Je vous fais confiance, je veux des personnes motivées, et... et j'aimerais que vous restiez discret... Je suppose que les anciens membres seront ravis de se joindre à nous n'est-ce pas? Et... je vous conseillerais de penser à Mr Malefoy...

Harry sentit les regards tomber sur lui. Il savait qu'il devait lier un contact différent avec cet individu mais aller jusque là, s'était un peu trop à son goût. Il voyait très bien la réaction de ses amis à côté de lui, et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance...

- Rappelez-vous qu'il faut s'unir dans l'adversité... Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde... Réfléchissez-y. Je crois que je peux vous laissez partir... Je vous donnerais plus amples informations dès que j'aurais la liste.  
- Professeur?  
- Je t'écoute Harry...  
- Je n'aurais pas de... d'autres cours...  
- Je pense que l'on devrait commencer avec ça et... et on verra par la suite. A moins que tu ais de bonnes raisons de vouloir charger ton emploi, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà?  
- Non.  
- Ecoute, si je vois que tu en as besoin, alors je prendrais les mesures nécessaires. Bon et bien, je crois que la neige a cessé finalement. Vous pouvez allez vous détendre un peu et calmer ses rancoeurs. Vous avez mon autorisation.

Il fixait du regard Ron et Hermione qui essayaient en vain de ne pas rougir. Harry ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé durant leur tête à tête mais, l'issue n'avait l'air d'avoir été favorable.

- Euh... professeur.  
- Harry?  
- Je... je voulais... savoir pourquoi il... il ne fallait pas que...  
- C'est un des mystères qui se résoudra tout seul.

Encore une fois, ce fut un échec, avant même d'avoir réussi à poser sa question, la réponse lui fut rendue, plus désagréable que jamais. Il n'était visiblement pas prêt à savoir pourquoi il ne devait pas apprendre l'existence de sa soeur.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapitre 84 : ****L'appel de la pièce** écrit le 15/07/2005

- Comment on va faire ça... La liste, on ne l'a plus... fit remarquer Ron.  
- C'est pas bien grave Ron, lui répondit Harry. On va en refaire une de toutes façons, il y aura sûrement des noms à supprimer et d'autres à ajouter.  
- Ajouter, je ne crois pas...  
- Et si, y'a toujours celui de Malefoy... et Ange.  
- Le problème c'est comment faire discret pour tous les contacter...

Hermione marchait à côté, les observant silencieusement dans leurs réflexions mais ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole, histoire de démêler un peu leurs pensées, apparemment confuses.

- Il faut donc tout vous dire...  
- Et bien vas-y toi qui est si maligne!

Hermione passa outre cette phrase et continua sur sa lancée, évitant de croiser le regard de Ron.

- La pièce... il suffit de les rappeler, il suffira alors de voir qui a gardé la sienne et par conséquent, qui tient vraiment au groupe.  
- Un poids en moins, bon et bien on s'atèle à la tache, on dresse la liste et on voit qui vient ou pas...  
- En fait, il reste une chose à régler Harry...  
- Je ne vois pas...  
- Malefoy.  
- Je m'en occupe.

Il regrettait presque d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Il se rassura en disant qu'il ferait passer le mot à Ange... Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que ça ne serait pas si facile.

Les trois amis décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle commune. Sachant indubitablement qu'elle devait à cette heure là être remplies de Gryffondors en plein repos, soit surexcités. Il leur serait donc plus facile de passer inaperçu. Ils n'avaient pas tord, toute la maison se trouvait dans la même pièce, toute la maison regardait le spectacle qu'offraient les jumeaux Weasley. Ces deux derniers avaient encore une fois trouvé plusieurs cobayes, qui de leur plein gré avalaient toutes sortes de bonbons, potions et poudres quelconque, sous les acclamations des spectateurs ahuris. 

Hermione soupira en les voyant faire, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ron, et le voyant sourire sans avoir apparemment aucune intention d'intervenir, décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ces facéties. Elle fut vite rattrapée dans son élan par... par Harry.

- Harry, lâche-moi! Mêmes si certain semble l'oublier, je te rappelle que ça fait partie du travail de préfets.

Ron leva brusquement la tête vers cette dernière, haussa les épaules et vînt s'asseoir bruyamment sur la première chaise qui se présentait à lui.

- Je sais mais, je pense que tu pourrais faire une exception. Ce sont des professionnels je te rappelle... et puis, ça nous laisse un moment de tranquillité pour commencer ce que nous avons à faire...

Elle lança un regard vers la foule amassée devant une élève de première année qui voyait peu à peu ses mains se recouvrir d'un étrange duvet marron. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois...

- Ok, mais on fait vite, que je puisse mettre fin à ce massacre.  
- Hum... Hermione...

Harry fit un signe de tête vers un Ron affalé sur la table, regardant mélancoliquement la neige s'écraser le long des vitres.

- Tu vas pas le défendre non plus?!  
- Je ne défend personne mais je pense que vous avez tous les deux les tords et que si aucun de vous ne l'accepte et ne fait un pas vers l'autre, cette situation désagréable pour tout le monde risque de durer un moment...

Sans en écouter plus, elle alla s'asseoir en face du jeune Weasley qui se redressa dans un bâillement. La liste fut vite établie, en passant par Luna, avec qui ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé, Cho Chang, dont ils étaient sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavande, Ginny... tous trouvèrent leur place sur le parchemin où Hermione s'empressait d'écrire leur nom. Lorsque la liste fut au complet, elle sortit une pièce de sa poche et comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois, donna rendez-vous à toutes ces personnes, le lendemain, à 18 heures précise dans la salle sur demande.

- Et bien, ça, c'est fait... Harry...  
- J'irai ce soir...  
- Il le faut.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapitre 85 : ****Une balade comme les autres...** écrit le 15/07/2005

Le jour avançait et la nuit approchait, Harry devait au plus vite trouver Drago, ou plutôt Ange et lui parler de l'A.D. Il parcourait les couloirs d'un pas nonchalant, sachant où il allait. C'était clair, le seul espoir de rencontrer Ange sans avoir à frapper à la porte des serpentards était d'aller dans cet appartement au parfum de fleur. Harry se rassurait en pensant que même s'il ne la voyait pas, il pourrait toujours voir sa soeur et passer un peu de temps avec elle...

Les couloirs étaient tristement désert mais c'est une chose compréhensible lorsque l'on est en plein mois de décembre: la douce chaleur des salles communes est plus attrayante que l'humidité des couloirs sombres. Même les tableaux étaient vidés de leurs personnages, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre et seul les courants d'air froid s'aventuraient ici. Il était seul... enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Les ombres n'avaient pas les mêmes formes, le son de ses pas frôlait l'irréel et le froid devenait plus tenace.

Il n'y avait pas que ces détails d'inquiétants: plus il approchait de l'appartement, plus sa vue se brouillait, moins il entendait les échos habituels du couloir. Sa respiration se saccadait, il se sentait devenir un corps, sans rien de plus. Mais, il devait continuer, il avança, se tenant comme il le pouvait au mur de pierre lorsque, soudainement, il tomba à genoux, les yeux fermés, avec la sensation qu'on lui versait de l'huile brûlante sur le front.

Il sentait plus que jamais la cicatrice exercer sa douleur. Pourtant, tant bien que mal, les yeux fermés et les genoux à terre, il continua à avancer; quelque chose coulait de son front et continuait sa course le long de son visage, il sentait des gouttes perler sur son cou et tomber sur ses poings, toujours posés au sol. Il s'apprêtait à s'écrouler là, se résignant à ne pas aller plus loin. Mais il savait ce que la douleur voulait lui annoncer, il savait où il était et savait qui était en danger. Ce fut avec une sorte d'automatisme porté par la hargne qu'il arriva à se redresser, et à ouvrir doucement ses yeux.

Il ne voyait rien, il ne voyait rien que des images d'un flou intense qu'une couleur rouge venait envelopper. Mais quelqu'un se tenait devant lui, il le savait, il le sentait. C'est alors qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir, il tendit sa main devant lui, presque en aveugle et serra ses doigts avec pour seule ambition de maintenir son étreinte. Il ferma les yeux, sentant l'odeur de la mort s'approcher peu à peu et, il resta là, attendant que tout s'éteigne en sachant qu'il ne pourrait même pas entendre le sort qui l'emmènerait dans l'au-delà.

Il n'entendit rien, il ne sentit que les vibrations d'une déchirure dans le creux de sa main et le froid du plancher sur sa joue. Puis, peu à peu, de nouvelles images venaient à lui, il arrivait à percevoir de nouveaux sons puis, une étreinte le soulevant de terre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard inquiet de Mme Weasley. Elle tenait autour de sa main un mouchoir qu'elle tamponnait le long de son front. Et les premiers mots qu'il put entendre furent:

- Harry mon chéri! Ca va aller...  
- Que... que faîtes-vous là?  
- C'est mon tour de garde... mais dis-moi, que c'est-il passé?

Ca, c'était une bonne question. Il avait réellement cru que Voldemort était là mais, le fait d'être encore vivant lui prouvait le contraire. Il baissa les yeux vers les mains qui continuaient à tenir ce mouchoir... ce mouchoir ensanglanté.

- Vous... vous saignez madame Weasley?  
- Non Harry chéri. Tu es sûr que ça va? C'est... c'est ton front... une belle entaille. Vu les marques qu'il y a sur les murs, je pense que tu as dû te cogner... c'est pas bien grave, une goutte de potions, un bandage et tout sera cicatrisé!  
- Vous... vous ne l'avez pas vu?!  
- De qui parles-tu voyons? Il n'y a personne ici!  
- Il... il y avait quelqu'un...

Il baissa les yeux vers ses poings toujours serrés et vit apparaître un morceau d'étoffe noir. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en saisir que Molly Weasley l'en avait déjà débarrassé.

- Je vois... je m'en occupe. Toi, tu rentres ici tout de suite et tu n'en ressors pas.  
- Vous... vous savez à qui s'est?  
- Je pense le savoir en effet. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne s'agit pas de lui. Et de toute façon, je crois que c'était un accident. Tu n'as pas reçu de coups n'est-ce pas?  
- Non...  
- Je vais voir le directeur et on reviendra te voir. Pour l'instant, on va soigner cette blessure et on verra pour la suite. Je répètes, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as juste dû perdre connaissance.

Ne pas s'inquiéter? Ne pas s'inquiéter? Parce qu'il était normal qu'il perde connaissance?! Et s'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pourquoi devait-il restait chez sa soeur? Pourquoi s'empressait-elle d'aller chercher le directeur? Et... et pourquoi voyait-il cette lueur d'inquiétude baigner au fond d'elle?

La porte s'ouvrit sur cette odeur de fleur et il n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte qu'il fut emporté vers le canapé.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapitre 86 : ****Mystères et mensonges** écrit le 16/07/2005

- Harry ça va?!

Combien de fois avait-il pu entendre cette phrase? Il n'en savait rien, mais sans doute plus souvent que n'importe quel autre élève de l'établissement.

- Mais oui ça va! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Rose prit d'un geste las une soucoupe d'argent posée sur la table basse et la présenta devant le visage de son jeune frère. Il laissa échapper une grimace à la vue de la blessure plus laide qu'elle n'était douloureuse. Enfin, en principe, car vous savez tous comme moi, qu'il suffit de voir la blessure pour que la douleur se réveille comme par enchantement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Que devait-il lui répondre? Que quelques secondes auparavant elle était sans même le savoir en danger? Que c'est incompréhensible que lui même soit encore vivant? Il ne se sentait pas la force de lui avouer tout ça.

- Je suis tombé le long du mur...  
- Ah bon, comme ça?! C'est assez bizarre non?!  
- J'ai trébuché.  
- Tu arrives à te prendre les pieds dans un mur? C'est très fort n'est-ce pas? Tu n'aurais pas perdu connaissance plutôt?!  
- C'est... c'est possible.  
- C'est le cas. Mais à savoir pourquoi... et je suis sûre que tu en as une petite idée... Harry?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- Bien, tu oublies que je suis aussi ton professeur. Je serais de toutes façons au courant. J'aurais préféré que ce soit de ta bouche mais bon... Penche ta tête en arrière tu veux. On va essayer de t'éviter une nouvelle cicatrice... Ca va, ne fais pas cette tête là! Je plaisante, tu n'auras aucune marque visible. Seul un bon mal de tête...

Il esquissa un sourire et se laissa faire. Il regretta bientôt sa docilité, la douleur semblait s'intensifier au contact de ce produit, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, des larmes qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de refreiner, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire passer pour un gamin.

- Ca va, c'est fini. On va juste te poser une bande et le tour sera joué!  
- Une bande?!  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle non?! On ne verra plus tes cheveux en bataille.  
- Tu rigoles là?!  
- En partie. On va te mettre une bande, tu la gardes toute la nuit et tu la retires avant d'aller en cours...

Il manquait plus que ça... tout le monde ne tarderait pas à être au courant de sa mauvaise aventure. La bande fut vite mise, il baissa de nouveau la tête et pus enfin voir ce qui l'entourait, ou plutôt, ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle était là, dans un coin de la pièce, tenant, un livre de prénom dans ses mains. Ange semblait totalement indifférente à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vous... vous cherchez des prénoms?

Rose tourna la tête vers Ange et sembla se souvenir que c'était cette histoire qui la préoccupait avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Et oui, il faut bien. On a un peu de mal avec ça à vrai dire mais le temps commence à presser sérieusement. Si tu veux nous aider, ce serait volontiers!

Harry hocha la tête. Il savourait ce moment, un moment de partage autour d'un merveilleux sujet: l'agrandissement de la famille, de sa famille.

- Vous... vous savez le sexe?  
- Et non, ce sera la surprise jusqu'au bout. A vrai dire, on aimerait au moins un prénom français... c'est tout ce que l'on sait...

Il n'avait pas encore pensé à la difficulté d'un tel exercice, difficulté qui était accrue dans le cas présent. Lui-même ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il aimait tel ou tel prénom mais il savait que le choix avait son importance. Pourtant, il sortit vite la tête de ses recherches, il était venu pour quelque chose de précis et ne savait comment s'y prendre pour aborder le sujet. Il le fit le plus naturellement du monde, à la façon de Ron, c'est à dire assez maladroitement.

- Ange?! Je, enfin le directeur m'a demandé de venir te voir... il... il voulait s'avoir si tu accepterais de...  
- Je sais il me l'a déjà dit. Pour moi c'est OK...

Pour elle c'est OK? Ca ne l'était pas pour lui en tout cas. Cela voulait dire que Malefoy n'était pas au courant, et qu'il devrait s'en charger. Il était tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu'il ne vit pas qu'Ange l'observait d'un regard goguenard.

- Ca l'est pour Drago aussi...  
- Hein?  
- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici non? Tu voulais bien que je lui demande?  
- Euh... oui, oui.

Il se sentait terriblement minable, il détestait que l'on puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Il est passé tout à l'heure. En fait, tu aurais pu le croiser, à quelques secondes près.

Harry baissa la tête, retournant dans ses sombres pensées. Ce n'était pas possible, ce... ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Harry?!  
-...  
- Harry?  
- Excuse-moi...  
- Je... je voulais te dire merci, d'avoir fait cette effort... Je... je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que tu demanderais...

Et il l'avait fait, mais il se demandait maintenant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'abstenir.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapitre 87 : ****Un lien entre les Malefoy** écrit le 17/07/2005

La soirée passa sans plus de mensonges ni même d'aveux. Harry se contentait d'hocher la tête vaguement, sachant qu'on lui mentait sur beaucoup de choses. Il le savait maintenant, la personne qu'il avait vue était Malefoy. Ca ne pouvait être que lui, beaucoup de personnes le savait mais personne ne semblait vouloir que lui même soit mis au courant. Pourtant, tout allait bientôt être éclairci: Dumbledore venait de franchir le seuil de l'appartement.

- Bonsoir Harry...

Ce dernier ne leva même pas la tête pour saluer son professeur, il se contenta de fixer le vide, décidé à montrer sa colère d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je suis venu te parler de l'incident de tout à l'heure.

Il leva la tête, ne tenant plus devant cette phrase qu'il prenait pour un affront. Un incident?! Il s'était ouvert le front et s'était un incident...

- Un incident?! Un incident?! Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et je peux vous dire que si vous vous étiez décidé à ne pas me mentir, ça aurait pu m'empêcher ce mal de tête immonde! Et puis, il aurait pu la tuer. Si... si je n'avais pas été là!!!  
- T'as t-il fais quelque chose? A t'il utilisé sa baguette? Rien de tout ça mon garçon. Fais lui confiance et fais nous confiance.  
- Lui faire confiance?! Il était possédé!  
- Non, pas tout à fait, il t'aurait tué si ce fut le cas... Il l'aurait tué également.

La salle était étrangement calme, les personnes qui l'entouraient se contentaient de l'observer, nullement étonnées par ce qui venait de se dire. Harry regarda sa soeur, il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de s'être mise en danger en accueillant cet individu jusque chez elle, il lui en voulait de lui avoir fait croire qu'elle ne savait rien.

- Et... et tu l'as laissé venir?!  
- Bien sûr, je sais ce qui lui arrive et je sais qu'il est capable de s'en sortir. Tu devrais en faire de même Harry.  
- Tu m'as menti! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tu ne savais rien tout à l'heure?  
- Parce que c'était vrai, j'avais un doute mais je voulais en être sûre.  
- Mais... mais vous êtes tous devenus fou?!

Dumbledore laissa échapper un sourire qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère du jeune homme. Il reprit, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ecoute, je crois que tu as raison, il vaut mieux que l'on te mette au courant de ce qu'il se passe... Drago et venu me voir en début d'année, il s'est rendu compte que son père avait la capacité de rentrer dans son esprit, qu'il était capable de lui soutirer la moindre information et depuis peu, d'avoir la main sur ses actions. Avec une certaine limite bien sûr. Une limite que nous avons réussir à établir avec l'occlumancie.  
- Son... son père?! C'était son père tout à l'heure?!  
- C'était lui.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que... ça m'a fait si mal alors?  
- Son père s'est évadé Harry. Il a rejoint Voldemort et je suppose que c'est ce contact étroit qui engendre cette douleur.  
- Il était bien possédé alors?  
- Il l'était mais était sans doute en train de résister, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a eu aucun mouvement, ni pour t'aider après ta chute, ni pour te tuer.  
- C'est bien cela Harry. Drago est très vite parti tout à l'heure, il ne se sentait pas très bien, il savait sans doute qu'il ne pourrait pas résister complètement et préférait partir... Il n'a apparemment pas pu aller plus loin.

Harry regarda sa soeur. Elle le savait donc aussi mais ne lui avait rien dit. Ces mensonges lui faisaient encore plus mal que la douleur que lui avait infligé sa cicatrice. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il aurait préféré qu'on lui annonce que c'était Voldemort en personne.

- Comment savez-vous que c'était bien lui?  
- Tu lui as arraché l'écusson de sa robe... Harry ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus mais je sais qu'il ne fera de mal à personne.  
- Il peut toujours donner des informations non?  
- Pas plus que celles qu'ils ont déjà. Il arrive à ressentir ses moments de faiblesses et s'arrange pour se retrouver dans un endroit neutre.  
- Pourquoi son père? Je veux dire, il aurait été plus simple pour Voldemort de le faire lui-même, je veux dire, il l'a déjà fait avec moi.  
- Il l'a fait avec toi parce que vous avez un lien. Tout comme Drago a un lien avec son père...

Harry n'en revenait pas, il aurait pu se faire tuer par son ennemi durant ces derniers mois et on lui demandait encore de lui faire confiance.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapitre 88 : ****Une nouvelle mise au point** écrit le 18/07/2005

Hermione restait désormais seule dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les élèves avaient décidé de rejoindre la cour pour profiter du paysage que la neige persistante leur offrait. Pourtant, à l'étage de cette salle, rien n'était calme, bien au contraire, on y entendait des bruits de tissus déchirées, de verres cassés et d'objets frappant de plein fouet les murs du dortoir. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, Ron se trouvait seul dans cette salle et elle savait par Ginny que les colères de ce dernier (bien que rare) pouvaient être plus qu'explosives. Elle lui laissa quelques instant de répit puis, alla le rejoindre.

Elle trouva une salle complètement dévastée où plus aucun rideau ne subsistait sur les lits à baldaquin. Ses livres de cours ainsi que ceux de ses amis s'éparpillaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle comprit bien vite d'où était venu le bruit de verre brisé lorsqu'elle vit sur le sol ce qui avait été le rapeltout de Neville, il ne restait de ce dernier qu'un tas de verre entouré par une étrange fumée noire. Hermione tourna la tête et vit un Ron affalé sur son lit.

- Ron, je veux qu'on parle...  
- Her... Hermione?"

Le jeune Weasley sursauta à la vue de son amie. Il était encore allongé sur le ventre, un livre posé devant lui, pourtant, en l'observant, on aurait pu croire que Luna l'avait initié à la technique des informations cachées. Le livre était posé à l'envers et Ron avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à observer un fil pendre de son rideau et se balancer devant ses yeux. Il était clair que quelque chose le préoccupait plus que toutes ses histoires de l'A.D., quelque chose qui se trouvait maintenant debout devant ses yeux.

Il regrettait à cette instant que le dortoir des garçons soit accessible aux filles, cette situation avait permis à Hermione de le voir dans cet état si pitoyable que de nombreux indices laissaient percevoir: ses cheveux concurrençant ceux d'Harry sur leurs indomptabilités, sa chemise où plusieurs des boutons n'avaient pas trouvés la bonne ouverture, pour ceux qui étaient boutonnées; son col relevé; sa cravate traînant en boule sur le sol du dortoir; et surtout, les quelques larmes qui ne se délogées pas de ses joues.

Il se sentait minable, minable d'avoir pu croire qu'il l'aimait à ce point, minable de toujours en être persuadé, minable de lui avoir avoué ce qu'il portait au plus profond de son coeur, minable de pleurer devant elle et minable de ne pas avoir su la garder.

Il tourna la tête, essayant d'essuyer les larmes qui trahissait tant son état, en vain; quand certaines disparaissaient dans sa main, d'autres prenaient aussitôt leurs places. Il soupira une dernière fois et, rassemblant le courage qu'il avait encore, il affronta ce regard chocolat qui avait su s'emparer de son coeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est fait assez de mal comme ça? On s'est tout dit Hermione... tout. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, on ne doit pas. C'est mieux comme ça... on doit en être sûr.

Il ne tenait plus dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait plus affronter ce regard, il fut presque content de voir qu'il semblait entre être pareil pour elle. Elle venait de faire demi-tour, une main essuyant les larmes qui perlaient également sur sa joue. Ron en profita pour se relever et tourner le dos à cette vision qu'il avait. Elle partait, elle était sans doute d'accord avec lui, il regrettait presque d'avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Et dans un nouveau sursaut de larmes, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Je... je ne suis sûre de rien Ron... De rien... excepté d'une chose. Je... je t'aime et je regrette de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Je regrette de m'être emportée si souvent... Je... je te demande pardon.

Ron resta pétrifié sous les phrases qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il ne savait plus si la décision qu'ils avaient prise ensemble était la bonne mais il souhaitait de tout son coeur que ce ne fut pas le cas, pourtant, la raison l'emporta...

- On ne doit pas... On ne doit pas!

Il venait de prononcer ces quelques mots qui semblaient mettre une fois pour toute un terme à cette histoire. Il le savait, elle le savait. Il se retourna rapidement et lorsqu'il vit le visage dépité de la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se lever dans un bond et de la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, et savourant ce moment de tendresse retrouvée.

- Je t'aime aussi... j'aurais pas du dire ça, je le regrette... C'est indéniable, rien ne sera plus comme avant, on ne pas le nier... On est pas des amis, on est plus que ça et il faut à tout pris arrêter de se comporter comme des enfants. Hermione, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir continuer à avoir ce genre de comportements exécrables envers toi, de n'avoir pas su changer ces mauvaises habitudes.  
- Je... j'ai fait la même chose...  
- Faut que tu saches... j'aime tout ce qui fait que tu soies Hermione Granger, ma Hermione. De tes coups de colères à tes fous rires, mais aussi les moindres traits de ton caractère et... et aussi tes défauts.  
- On ne devrait pas essayer de se changer mais simplement, d'accepter nos comportement l'un et l'autre. Ca a toujours été comme ça et je ne pense que ça puisse changer au fil du temps.  
- Euh... je crois qu'on devrait se modérer quand même...

Elle sourit devant l'expression du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui scella de nouveau leur histoire.

Ce temps de répit ne dura pas longtemps, la nuit tombait bien vite et les élèves rentraient déjà. Ce fut, malheureusement pour Ron, Neville qui franchit le pas de la porte le premier. Il posa les yeux sur son rapeltout et regarda Ron, pourtant, aucune réaction n'apparue sur son visage, il put néanmoins lancer ces quelques mots avant de rejoindre de nouveau la salle commune.

- C'est... c'est pas grave, de toutes façons, il ne marchait plus!

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les deux amoureux partagèrent un fou rire sincère.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapitre 89 : ****Une escapade pour les achats** écrit le 19/07/2005

La dernière semaine avant les vacances de noël passa à une rapidité incroyable. Déjà, Ron et Hermione lui faisaient leurs au revoirs, partant tout les deux aux skis avec les parents de cette dernière. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas mélancolique, il savait que ce serait la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'il ne serait pas avec ses amis pour ce jour là, mais il savait également que ce serait la première avec SA famille. Il les accompagna jusqu'aux sombrals qui devaient les mener à la gare, ils seraient bientôt tous les deux à Londres...

Lorsqu'il lui devînt impossible de les voir, il fit demi-tour et pénétra dans le hall maintenant calme du collège. Il resta là, un bon moment, savourant le calme inhabituel du lieu. La plupart des élèves avaient quitté Poudlard, trop heureux après plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles de pouvoir profiter de leur famille. Harry sourit, il savait que cette semaine serait bien longue sans ses amis mais, elle promettait d'être très forte en émotion. Tout commençait aujourd'hui, l'après-midi serait consacré aux achats. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis un bon moment mais, il n'était plus à cette seconde sous l'autorité du collège mais sous celle de sa soeur. Cette dernière lui avait promis une sortie pour préparer noël et le jour était venu, il courait désormais dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les appartements de Rose.

Il pénétra dans la pièce d'où émanait l'habituel parfum de fleur.

- Ah Harry... on ne va pas tarder à y aller, on attend juste Drago.  
- ...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je doute qu'Ange et lui ne restent très longtemps avec nous!  
- Ca m'évitera de tenir la chandelle entre deux couples...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête... D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu sois tout seul Harry... Ne me dit pas que personne ne veut de mon petit frère...  
- T'es pas drôle là.  
- Je sais... Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette histoire de chandelle, j'ai demandé à Remus de nous suivre.  
- Remus?  
- Lupin... mon parrain. Ca fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais bon, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?  
- Non.

Non, au contraire, il avait toujours aimé ce professeur, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qui il était pour sa soeur.

Le village de Pré au lard ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Des milliers de bougies flottaient dans ses rues, des lutins avaient fait leurs apparitions et des chants de noël lui arrivaient de toutes parts. Harry était aux anges, d'autant plus que comme Rose lui avait dit, les deux tourtereaux leur avaient déjà fait faux-bond après avoir subi les recommandations d'usage. Les trois autres devaient maintenant rejoindre la poste où les attendaient Remus. La bonne humeur était visiblement de retour, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de sa soeur si heureuse de retrouver un peu de son passé dans les bras de son parrain.

Les rues défilaient sous leurs pas nonchalant, Harry était heureux de pourvoir entendre d'autres anecdotes sur ses parents et sur lui-même pas la même occasion. Mais bizarrement Rose proposa de partir quelques instants de son côté, prétextant le fait que Remus devait avoir des tas de choses à lui dire. Il hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire.

- Tu m'en veux?  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pour t'avoir caché l'existence de ta soeur...  
- Pas plus qu'aux autres.  
- Je vois... Ca doit me rassurer je suppose?

Harry sourit, mais il prit cette question pour une occasion d'avoir la réponse à la sienne.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous rien dit?  
- Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que tu le saches.  
- Je sais mais pourquoi?  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre.   
- Comme tous les autres, j'aurais dû m'en douter...  
- Non pas que je n'en ai pas le droit mais simplement parce que je ne le sais pas... Bon, on va les faire ces achats de noël?  
- Hein? Euh... oui.

Il n'avait pas encore pensé au fait qu'il lui fallait acheter des cadeaux autres que ceux pour ses amis. Mais que pouvait-on bien offrir à sa soeur? La question resta longtemps en suspend, tous ces achats étaient fait, tous, sauf celui concernant Rose. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de ce noël toute sa vie et voulait par la même occasion, avoir un cadeau à la hauteur. Et lorsqu'il sortit du magasin spécialisé dans les objets moldus où il venait d'acheter un échiquier pour Ron et d'autres cadeaux, il se promit de trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans la première boutique qu'ils croiseraient. 

Celle-ci fut celle d'un photographe. Harry soupira et ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était contre lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le trouver. Pourtant, son oeil fut attiré par un cadre en argent disposé dans la vitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose briller autant, il s'approcha et put lire cette pancarte:

_Cadre en argent: pour orner votre plus belle photo. La gravure est offerte._

Mais que pouvait-il bien mettre dans ce cadre et était-ce réellement un beau cadeau? S'en était un, il savait déjà exactement ce qu'il voudrait graver dessus. Il voyait le nom des Potter magnifiquement écris sur le haut du cadre et, en bas, un petit arbre généalogique contenant le nom de ses parents, le sien et celui de Rose. Pourtant, il se souvînt n'avoir aucune photo à y mettre, celles qu'il avait représentaient ses parents seuls, ou avec lui mais, il n'avait aucune image de sa soeur. Il se retourna, déçu d'échouer si prés du but lorsque Remus le rappela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas avec ce cadeau? Il me semble parfait pourtant!  
- Il l'est.  
- Je vois, tu ne sais pas quoi écrire?  
- Oh si, je le vois parfaitement mais... mais je n'ai pas de photos. Je veux dire, pas tous les quatre.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas... je vais arranger ça. J'ai exactement ce que tu cherches. Alors si tu veux mon avis, cours chercher ce cadre avant que Rose ne s'inquiète de ne pas nous voir revenir.  
- Et pour la photo?  
- Je te la ferais parvenir, de toutes façons, c'est bientôt mon tour de garde dans le château...  
- Merci!

Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et il savait que ce cadeau était parfait, il ne pourrait pas la décevoir.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapitre 90 : ****Une nouvelle image gravée** écrit le 20/07/2005

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de ses deux amis mais Harry n'y pensait plus, aujourd'hui était un jour qui, il le savait aurait un goût particulier.

Nous sommes le 24 décembre, la neige continue à tomber à gros flocons, une neige qu'il regardait tomber, le sourire aux lèvres. La salle commune était vide, seule une dizaine de gryffondors avaient pris ou pas, la décision de rester ici. Il faut pourtant, l'avouer, la grande majorité de ceux-la en avait été contraints, leur famille était désormais trop loin où les savait plus en sécurité ici. Ceux-là fixaient la même neige d'un oeil amer.

Dumbledore avait prévu de faire un réveillon digne de ce nom dans la salle commune, les élèves se préparaient déjà. Mais Harry, restait là, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée d'une personne. Personne qu'il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.

- Chose promise, chose due!

Harry se retourna et vit le visage de Remus, lui souriant allégrement. Il s'approcha doucement heureux d'avoir ce qu'il attendait.

- Tu t'es fait beau on dirait!

Harry rougit et baissa la tête. Il avait revêtu un costume noir duquel on pouvait voir une chemise blanche dépasser. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour ce jour.

- T'aurais pu te coiffer un peu mieux je dois dire...

Ses cheveux avaient toujours été et resteraient en bataille. Il y passa la main, fixant toujours des yeux l'enveloppe que Remus tenait entre les doigts.

- Bon ça va, je ne te fais pas plus attendre! J'en ai fait une en double, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.  
- Merci!

Il s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit dans un geste mal assuré. Il vit alors le visage rayonnant de ses parents assis sur le bord d'une fontaine. Ils faisaient tous les deux un signe de la main. Il sortit un peu plus la photo de son emballage et vit alors apparaître un bébé assis sur les genoux de son père. Il eut un certain mal à se reconnaître, n'ayant jamais vu de photo de lui où il était si petit. A côté de sa mère, toute souriante et gaie se tenait une petite fille: Rose. Elle avait les joues toutes rosies, sans doutes d'avoir trop rie. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision de bonheur. Il fut aussi frappé par la ressemblance qu'il pouvait voir entre Rose et sa mère. "Sans doute comme la mienne avec mon père" pensa-t-il. Il apparaissait qu'ils étaient, lui et sa soeur, de parfaits opposés.

Harry remercia Remus pour ce cadeau si agréable. Il prit alors le temps de mettre la photo dans son cadre et prit sans plus tarder le chemin qui l'emmènerait vers ce fabuleux noël qui devait être le leur cette année. Malheureusement il déchanta bien vite lorsque, à l'approche de l'appartement, il vit apparaître la silhouette de Drago. Sans même s'adresser un regard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à attendre devant la porte. Harry remarqua qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul à avoir fait un effort vestimentaire. Il détourna vite les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir à affronter un regard réprobateur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce où baignait une odeur agréable de dinde. La table avait été dressée, de petites bougies avaient été disposées au milieu et des paillettes parsemées le reste de la nappe. Il fut accueilli par Ange, plus belle que jamais.

- Et bien, vous êtes synchro on dirait!

Elle sourit à Harry et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, elle le tira ensuite à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être long, Malo s'est décidé à cuisiner, façon moldu...  
- Où... où est Rose?  
- Elle se prépare encore. Elle a eu la mauvaise nouvelle de voir qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre ce qu'elle voulait ce soir.

Ange avait dit ça en faisant un signe vers son ventre. Pourtant, Harry ne sembla pas avoir compris la même chose que ce qu'elle voulait faire comprendre.

- Elle... elle a grossi tant que ça?  
- Pas plus qu'il n'aurait fallu mais, c'est que ça sait déjà ce que ça veut à cette âge là...  
- Ca... ça peut avoir autant de pouvoir que ça?  
- Drago, ça, ça s'appelle un bébé.  
- Je... je sais mais tu m'as compris.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa encore plus longuement. Cette situation mettait Harry mal à l'aise, il fit semblant de s'intéresser au sapin, toujours aussi fier dans le coin de la pièce. Non seulement, il se sentait de trop et en plus, il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée, pourtant de plus en plus claire: Drago était son beau-frère.


	91. Chapter 91

**_J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée! Bon courage et bonne lecture en attendant!_**

**Chapitre 91 : ****Les fillomines** écrit le 21/07/2005

Enfin, la soirée commençait réellement, tous les convives avaient pris place autour de la grande table. Malo s'était assis en bout de table, décidé à tenir le rôle de cuisinier jusqu'au bout. Harry se trouvait entre lui et Ange, il était en face de Rose, qui ne cessait de le regarder, le regard rieur. Tout allait pour le mieux, si ce n'est que Malefoy était resté accessible à sa vue.

Les conversations allaient bon train, Harry parlait de football avec Malo, du moins, il essayait, se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu bien des notions de ce sport au fil des années passées dans le monde des sorciers. Rose avait le regard tourné vers eux mais, il était clair, qu'elle était plutôt occupée à écouter la conversation du couple que formé Drago et Ange. Ces deux-là était en train de relater les dernières histoires de coeur chez les serpentards. Histoires qui auraient pu intéresser Harry s'il n'était pas décidé à agir comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Je me demande ce que papa aurait pensé de ce sport s'il l'avait connu!  
- Sans doute qu'il l'aurait trouvé sans intérêt et d'une simplicité infantile... répondit Rose. Tu sais Harry, il était très attaché à ce qu'il aimait et rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis... Le quidditch était sacré...  
- Tu l'as déjà vu jouer?  
- Oui, ils nous arrivaient d'aller le voir lorsqu'il disputait des matchs importants. Il nous emmenait dans les vestiaires pour nous présenter à ses co-équipiers.  
- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça..."

Harry se rappela du match qu'il avait pu voir deux ans auparavant lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch, et l'impression qu'il avait ressenti en voyant un stade aussi grand, avec tant de supporters, des frissons qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il entendait ses mêmes personnes chanter la gloire de leur équipe et la joie ressentie lors du coup d'envoi. Il imaginait que la sensation devait être décuplée lorsque l'un de ces joueurs n'était autre que son père.

- Mais tu l'as vu Harry...  
- J'étais trop petit...  
- Je sais. C'est le problème des souvenirs, tu ne sais jamais combien de temps tu pourras les garder.  
- D'où l'utilité d'avoir une pensine...  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moyen. Si tu ranges tes souvenirs dans la pensine, tu dois prendre le risque de les voir dévoiler...

Harry se souvint d'avoir, quelques années auparavant, réussi à assister à une scène que Dumbledore avait vécue. Cette vision lui fit froid dans le dos, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point cette situation aurait pu être embarrassante pour son professeur.

Le réveillon moldu poursuivait son cours... Les heures passaient à une allure folle, c'était noël depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. Finalement, la présence de Malefoy ne s'était pas avérée si difficile à surmonter, il semblait qu'il avait reçu la même consigne que celle que Rose avait donné à Harry: il fallait jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Ce fut Malo qui fit remarquer l'heure déjà tardive...

- Et bien, je suis heureux de vous dire que c'est noël... On a pour habitude chez nous...

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Malefoy, lui qui tant de fois avait crier sur tous les toits sa haine envers les moldus, devait aujourd'hui suivre leurs traditions... Pourtant, ce dernier gardait les yeux fixés sur les mains de sa petite amie, sans même cligner des yeux.

- ... d'ouvrir les cadeaux une fois que les cloches ont sonnées minuit...  
- Alors, là Malo, ça m'étonnerait... fit remarquer Rose. Dis-nous plutôt que tu es pressé d'ouvrir les tiens...  
- Bon d'accord, j'avoue mais, ça se fait chez certaines familles...  
- Quel gamin j'vous assure. Mais bon... je suis aussi pressée d'offrir les miens... A qui l'honneur de commencer?  
- Harry?! Proposa Malo.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, un peu mal-à-l'aise en sentant les regards tournés vers lui. Et puis, il avait relativement peur que son cadeau ne fasse pas l'effet escompté sur sa soeur. Néanmoins, il tendit d'un geste mal assuré, le paquet entouré d'un ruban bleu.

Rose l'ouvra, lorsqu'elle vit le sourire rayonnant de ses parents en sortir ne pus s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Sans pourvoir prononcer le moindre mot, elle se contenta de serrer dans ses bras celui qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps. Puis, à son tour, elle lui tendit une boite en velours rouge qu'Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il vit alors scintiller une gourmette en argent sur laquelle était gravé son prénom, il la retourna et vit qu'elle avait également pris soin d'y faire inscrire sa date de naissance.

- Je me disais qu'avec ça, tu ne pourras plus penser que tu n'as pas d'identité...  
- Merci! C'est... le premier bijou qui m'appartienne vraiment...

Ils continuèrent à s'échanger leurs présents, partageant un moment de quiétude et de bonheur, puis, ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre la table lorsque Malo prit de nouveau la parole.

- C'n'est pas fini... Nous avons autres choses à vous offrir tous les deux... Ange et moi-même en avions un peu marre d'entendre Rose s'inquiéter sans cesse pour toi Harry. A vrai dire, je crois que si elle avait pu, elle se serait fait enchaîner à toi, pour pouvoir être en permanence à tes côtés. Faut avouer, qu'il m'est arrivé d'être un peu jaloux de l'intention qu'elle te porte...  
- Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi...  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné Harry... Mais, nous avons mis la main sur le cadeau parfait... voyez par vous même!

Il tendit à Harry et à sa femme un paquet qui avait été emballé avec précaution. Harry put découvrir après avoir retiré le papier bulle qui entourait le précieux objet, une étrange boule en verre qui ressemblait étrangement au rappeltout de Neville.

- C'est... c'est un rappeltout?

Ce fut Ange qui prit soin de répondre à cette question, ayant vu le regard interrogateur de Malo qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien être un rappeltout.

- Non, pas vraiment, ce sont des fillomines. Ces deux sphères sont reliées l'une à l'autre et réagissent à la pensée de leur propriétaire, il te suffit de penser à quelque chose de précis pour le faire apparaître dans la sphère de l'autre. Regarde...

Harry fixa la boule de verre qu'il tenait entre les mains et vit apparaître une étoile scintillante qui se balançait à l'intérieur de sa prison de verre.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapitre 92 : ****Et les ténèbres deviennent soleil** écrit le 22/07/2005

Une douce chaleur suivait peu à peu les courbes de son visage, Harry ouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle fois, le soleil venait de le tirer de son sommeil. C'était noël, la neige était toujours là, le vent amenait avec lui des parfums de sapins. La cheminée devait encore crépiter dans la salle commune et lui, avait les yeux fixés sur la gourmette que sa soeur lui avait offert la veille, ou plutôt, le matin même. Il vit aussi la petite sphère de verre et sourit lorsqu'il vit apparaître un "je t'aime" en lettre d'or voler à l'intérieur.

Nonchalamment, Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le regard fixé par terre. Après s'être étendue de tout son long, il pris ses lunettes encore posées sur la table de nuit. C'est là qu'il les vit, ses parents. Il avait pris le temps de déposer la photo que Remus lui avait donné au plus prés de son lit. Il les fixa, un long moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'aurait été ce noël s'ils avaient pus être là. Sans doute pas le même... Qui peut le savoir?

Sa soeur aurait peut-être été absente, restait chez elle en compagnie de son mari. Ils auraient alors réveillonné à trois autour d'une table magiquement mise en place. Un noël comme tant d'autres finalement, rien de bien exceptionnel qui pourtant lui paraissait inaccessible. Il soupira vaguement, se sentant légèrement coupable d'avoir de telles pensées un jour comme celui-là. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts et les posa sur la photo.

Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers le lit de son meilleur ami, par habitude. Celui-ci était vide, chose normal, Ron ne devait rentrer que dans la soirée, accompagné d'Hermione. A vrai dire, Harry commençait sérieusement à ressentir leur absence. Décidément, ce noël aurait un parfum spécial. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du dortoir, espérant sans grande conviction, trouver une salle commune un peu plus animée, lorsqu'il vit au pied de son lit briller un papier doré. Il le saisit rapidement et après l'avoir observé, le déchira pour laisser apparaître une petite boîte toute en bois, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif argenté en forme de demi-lune. Il le décrocha alors et vit tomber un petit morceau de parchemin ou il avait été écrit en lettres noires ces quelques mots qu'il lui étaient familiers:

_C'est à deux que les ténèbres deviendront soleil_

Cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendu. Pourtant, elle restait à ses yeux toujours aussi énigmatique. Il détacha la chaîne qu'il portait autour du coup et au pendentif de son père, il y rajouta ce dernier.

Harry s'habilla rapidement, trop pressé de rejoindre Rose, espérant de tout son coeur qu'elle fut déjà levée et impatient de lui montrer ce qu'il venait de recevoir.

La salle commune était vide, de par et d'autre de la pièce s'éparpillaient des paquets cadeaux, portant le nom de leur propriétaire. Des bonbons étaient disposés dans des paniers en osier. Harry prit le temps d'en prendre un et franchit le seuil de la porte tout en portant à sa bouche le met sucré.

Vous savez comme tout le monde que tout à noël parait plus beau. On a l'impression que le moindre petit objet sans importance a attendu ce moment de l'année pour faire ressortir sa beauté. Harry passa devant les tableaux, observant de par et d'autres des personnages endormis ou parfois encore ivres. D'autres encore, lui faisaient des grands signes de la main en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël, Harry leur répondait, le coeur soudain léger. Il rencontra au détour d'un couloir Peeves, encore plus gai qu'à son habitude, il portait autour de son coup une guirlande (volée dans la grande salle) qui à l'origine avait été ensorcelé pour souhaiter un joyeux noël à ceux qui passés aux abords. Bien entendu, notre esprit farceur n'avait pas perdu le nord et c'est une voix amplifiée et déformée qui se chargeait désormais de la tâche.

Il arriva bientôt aux abords de l'appartement. Il frappa doucement, ne désirant pas les réveiller si, par le plus grand des malheurs, ils dormaient encore. Ce ne fut pas le cas. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Rose rayonnante comme jamais, portant autour du coup un pendentif en forme de lune. Elle ne sembla pas lire le mal-être dans les yeux de son petit frère et le prit d'abord dans ses bras avant de remarquer enfin que quelque chose sembler le troubler. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à savoir quoi.

- Je vois que tu as aussi reçu le petit présent du professeur Dumbledore...  
- Je... je ne savais pas que c'était de lui.  
- Et tu le portes quand même? Ce n'est pas très prudent ça!  
- Qu'est-ce c'est?  
- Un collier que nos parents nous avaient fait faire. Je pensais qu'il avait disparu, et je suis heureuse de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde.

Elle s'approcha de son frère et pris le petit morceau de métal entre ses doigts, elle pris le sien en même temps et rassembla les deux bouts.

- Je… je crois qu'ils sont cassés... ils auraient dû tenir ensemble. Sans doute à cause du temps, ou autre chose... on ne sait pas ce qui leur est arrivé...


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapitre 93 : ****Une gravure au fond du coeur** écrit le 23/07/2005

Encore une fois, cette journée passa en un éclair. Pourtant, il attendait toujours avec impatience le retour de ses amis, prévu pour le soir même. Il avait tant de chose à leur raconter, tant de chose à leur montrer et puis, surtout, il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'ils lui manquaient, tout simplement. 

Il avait rejoint les marches ornant la grande porte, et s'y était assis, tranquillement, bénéficiant de la chaleur venant de l'intérieur et de la beauté d'une étendue de blanc venue de l'extérieur. Un sursaut de mélancolie s'empara de nouveau de son esprit, logiquement, il aurait dû être avec sa soeur, partageant un moment de complicité mais, il n'en avait pas envie: encore touché par ce besoin d'être seul que chaque être humain a à un moment ou à un autre. Ce moment, on ne le choisit pas et que ce soit noël où un jour ordinaire, on ne peut que suivre son désir.

Des tas de pensées se mélangeaient en lui, certaines heureuses, d'autres moins, mais toujours cette envie irrésistible de tout mettre au clair avant de rejoindre la foule. Après tout, qui pouvait lui reprocher son attitude? Il venait d'apprendre tant de nouvelles choses en quelques mois, il venait de trouver un nouveau bonheur que seule la peur de perdre venait gâcher.

Il pensait à Rose bien sûr, après avoir vu la photo de Remus, il avait désormais l'impression de voir sa mère, le regard plus sombre. Et puis, il y avait son père cet homme au caractère si fort et pourtant doté d'un charisme qui faisait de lui un être apprécié. Harry portait son collier au plus prés de son coeur. Un collier qui rassemblait les deux amours de sa vie: sa famille et le quidditch. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur ses traces, qui sait ce que lui réservera sa vie.

Et Malo, cet homme au grand coeur, qui parfois lui faisait beaucoup penser à Ron... jamais le bon mot mais toujours la présence. Ron, son meilleur ami... sans aucun doute, le premier qu'il ai eu, il avait partagé tant de choses avec lui... Avec lui et avec Hermione aussi. Ces deux là étaient les personnes les plus importantes aux yeux d'Harry avant l'arrivée de Rose. Pourtant, il les aimait toujours autant, il avait désormais l'impression que son coeur pouvait grandir au fil de ses rencontres. Et puis cette Ange, une fille dont il ne savait rien qui pourtant y avait pris aussi sa place. Certes, il ne lui avait jamais dit grand chose mais, elle était de sa famille et ça suffisait.

Comme ça, son coeur grandissait... il allait encore le faire dans les semaines à venir, un nouveau bonheur s'apprêtait à pointer son nez. La vie avait réellement continuer après le décès de ses parents: des êtres venaient à la vie, d'autres la perdaient. Il en serait de même pour Sirius, il le fallait. Quelque chose, quelque part devait rappeler l'existence de cet homme. 

- Harry?! Je te cherchais...

Il essaya d'essuyer le plus rapidement possible les quelques larmes qui venaient de tomber sur sa joue, vainement. Sa soeur ne fut pas dupe:

- Tu pleures?! Ces périodes sont les plus belles mais aussi les plus difficiles à vivre. Mais la mort fera toujours parti de ta vie, tu ne pourras pas le renier...  
- J'aurais voulu vivre un noël normal...  
- Où est la normalité? Cesse de regretter ce que tu n'as pas et sois heureux de ce que tu as... Aucun de tes noëls n'aura le même parfum que les autres, simplement parce que tu n'auras pas le même état d'esprit, que tu ne le feras pas avec les mêmes personnes ou simplement, parce que il y en aura toujours un qui te marquera plus que les autres.  
- Je crois que celui-là sera en bonne place...  
- Pour moi aussi Harry. Garde toujours enfouis au fond de toi tes plus beaux souvenirs...A chaque moment, ils seront là. Je... je vais t'emmener quelques parts si tu le permets...

Harry s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape et la suivit à travers le jardin enneigé. Cette ballade les mena jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Une chose que l'on m'avait racontée, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vraiment le vérifier... Révèle ce qui reste gravé au plus profond de ton écorce!

Une lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de la jeune femme, Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir une telle force fuser de cette dernière.

- Approche toi... Papa avait lancé un sort de protection, il ne voulait pas non plus que toute l'école soit au courant...

Il écouta et en s'approchant vit que sur l'écorce de l'arbre était apparu une gravure assez banale: deux coeurs enlacées avec les initiales de ses parents. Chose banale bien sûre mais qui a une saveur particulière quand elle nous touche particulièrement.

- Il était amoureux depuis un petit moment et souffrait de le garder au fond de son coeur sans le dévoiler.  
- Personne ne le savait? Je veux dire... même pas ses amis?  
- Voyons, c'est de notre père dont tu parles... Il était trop fier pour ça. Ce sentiment n'est pas facile à assumer pour un homme comme lui... Ne fait pas la même erreur Harry, partage ce que tu portes au fond de ton coeur.  
- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de problèmes sur ça...  
- Si tu le dis... mais saches qu'elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça? De qui pouvait-elle parler? Cette question n'en était pas vraiment une. Harry avait bien un doute et pourtant, se persuader que son comportement envers elle avait été le bon.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapitre 94 : ****La parole d'un elfe** écrit le 23/07/2005

La nuit était tombée doucement, le ciel s'était dégagé et avait fait place à une voûte étoilée. Pourtant, Harry et Rose étaient restés là un bon moment, main dans la main parlant de tout et de rien, profitant juste de la douceur que leur procurait le fait d'être ensemble. Le temps s'écoulait petit à petit et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à ce que... un peu paniqué, Malo vienne les rechercher dans leur évasion. 

Noël était fini depuis un petit moment, les élèves étaient rentrés de vacances et Harry s'en voulait un peu d'avoir raté le retour de ses meilleurs amis; retour qu'il avait pourtant beaucoup attendu. Il rejoignit, la salle commune des gryffondors, n'ayant aucun espoir d'y voir quelqu'un au vu de l'heure tardive.

Pourtant, il se trompait, quelqu'un était là, assoupi sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée ou un doux feu crépitait encore. Cette personne, il l'aurait reconnu parmi mille autre, ses yeux si doux, son nez si petit, et sa bouche qu'il avait toujours envie de goûter. Il essaya de chasser rapidement cette idée de sa tête, et s'approcha lentement du corps endormi de la jeune Weasley. Doucement, il s'accroupit devant elle et, fit glisser une couverture le long de son corps. "Tout comme Ron l'aurait fait..." pensa-t-il. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire, c'est ce qu'il voulait se faire croire. Puis, il se releva, faisant face à la fenêtre et resta là, le regard dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix le fasse sortir de ses rêves.

- Dobby vous souhaites un joyeux noël monsieur...

Harry fit volte face et vit le petit être qui venait de lui parler. Ce dernier portait encore sur sa tête une dizaine de bonnets empilés, beaucoup d'entre eux ne semblaient pas avoir tenu le coup, Harry pouvait voir quelques fils dépasser et pendre dans le cou de l'elfe. Il baissa la tête et vit que Dobby avait revêtu la première chaussette qu'il lui avait offerte lors de sa deuxième année.

- A toi aussi Dobby!  
- Monsieur ne dort pas encore?  
- Je crois que j'aurais un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil aujourd'hui...  
- Ah, je vois... Dobby peut-il faire quelque chose pour aider monsieur?  
- Non, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire... Merci Dobby. Je crois que je vais rejoindre le dortoir et attendre...

Machinalement, Harry tourna la tête vers le corps de Ginny, toujours endormie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus resplendissante. Mais il s'interdisait vainement d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il se persuadait que c'était le fait de se retrouver entouré de tant de couple qui les encourageait, mais s'il avait cherché plus loin, il se serait rendu compte que cette attirance commençait à dater.

- Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas...

Harry se retourna vers Dobby, étonné de l'avoir entendu dire cette phrase. Il acquiesça nonchalamment.

- Dommage qu'elle soit si jeune...  
- Elle n'est pas jeune Dobby! Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, ce n'est pas le bout du monde...  
- Dobby est d'accord avec monsieur mais... il faut avouer qu'elle a parfois des comportements un peu... un peu enfantins...  
- Mais, non... Je trouve qu'elle... qu'elle est très mature. Elle est très intelligente et... très drôle aussi... En fait, elle est... parfaite.  
- Presque, car si c'était le cas, monsieur lui aurai déjà dit tout ce que Dobby vient d'entendre..."

Peut-être avait-il raison... Harry avait beau chercher, le seul défaut qu'il lui trouvait était d'être la petite soeur de son meilleur ami. Elle était par conséquent, un peu sa petite soeur à lui aussi. Il se retourna doucement, voulant une dernière fois se justifier aux yeux de l'elfe mais vit que celui-ci avait disparu. Il soupira et rejoignit son dortoir pour le quitter quelques secondes plus tard, avec dans la main un petit paquet enveloppé qu'il déposa entre les mains de la jeune fille toujours endormie.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapitre 95 : ****Tendre moment** écrit le 24/07/2005

Harry s'apprêta à rejoindre son dortoir, sans aucun espoir d'y trouver le sommeil. Il déposa une dernière fois un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille toujours endormie, remonta légèrement la couverture en prenant garde de bien recouvrir ses épaules et pris finalement le chemin des escaliers.

- Harry?!"

Le jeune Potter se retourna et vit le visage endormi de Ginny le fixer de ses yeux à demi-ouvert. Harry sourit, fit demi-tour et vînt de nouveau s'accroupir devant elle.

- Tu es rentré... enfin...  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça Ginny...  
- Hein?!  
- Non, rien. Oublies... Tu as passé un bon noël?  
- Pas aussi bon que ce qu'a dû être le tien... Tu l'as enfin eu ce noël en famille.  
- Oui, c'est vrai mais je pense que si j'avais pu avoir mon noël entre amis, ça m'aurait aussi plut...

Ginny sourit et, essayant de se relever fit basculer le petit paquet, toujours posé devant elle. Harry eu juste le temps de mettre sa main, évitant de voir le cadeau qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille tomber sur le sol de la salle commune. Il le lui tendit une nouvelle fois...

- Je... je suis désolée, je... je ne l'avais pas vu...  
- Pas très grave, il n'y a pas eu de casse...  
- Tu... tu n'aurais pas dû Harry, je...  
- Ouvre-le!  
- Harry je... je ne t'ai rien offert... je...  
- Tu sais, en générale, lorsque l'on offre un cadeau, on le fait de bon coeur, sans rien attendre en retour...  
- Oui mais...  
- Pas de mais Ginny. Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir. Ouvre-le!

Ginny sourit, visiblement gênée de cette intention et, délicatement retira l'emballage du cadeau. Elle vit alors apparaître une petite boîte en bois qu'elle ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur de cette dernière, elle put voir une danseuse étoile disposée sur un petit miroir. Elle l'observa, ce demandant ce que pouvait bien être l'objet mystérieux qu'elle tenait entre les mains. 

- Mer... merci... c'est trés... jolie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine perplexe de son amie. Il s'empara doucement de la boite et fit tourner une manivelle se trouvant sur le côté de cette dernière. Une musique douce s'évada alors de l'objet, accompagnant les tourbillons que la petite figurine effectuait désormais.

- C'est... c'est quoi?  
- Une boîte à musique.  
- ...  
- C'est un objet moldu. Je l'ai vu dans ce magasin et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi...  
- Oh Harry... elle est magnifique! Merci!

A la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures entières, respirant le doux parfum s'émanant de ses cheveux et sentant son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle s'éloigna finalement et ce dernier put voir dans ses yeux un éclat qui lui était alors inconnu. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux assombrissant la beauté de son visage. Il dut à ce moment lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la tentation de plus en plus persistante d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapitre 96 : ****Pensées nocturnes** écrit le 25/07/2005

Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il devait être mais Harry restait là, les yeux fixant le plafond du dortoir dans lequel il essayait vainement de trouver le sommeil. Il venait de passer une soirée assez troublante en compagnie de Ginny, il n'avait à cet instant que le remord de ne pas avoir cédé à sa pulsion. Il se retourna alors et mit sa tête sous l'oreiller, à vrai dire, il essayait de se convaincre que ce remord ne durerait pas... en vain. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire le premier pas... Il l'aimait, il le savait mais, de quel manière? Il comprenait désormais ce qu'avaient dû ressentir Ron et Hermione, le doute était profond et persistant.

Il se rappelait de chaque détail de cette soirée, il avait bu la moindre de ses paroles comme un élixir. Il avait étudié le moindre de ses mouvements et il était capable de dessiner son visage dans les moindres détails. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers le lit de Ron. Celui-là avait laissé le rideau de son lit ouvert, Harry se plaisait à penser que peut-être celui-ci l'avait attendu un petit moment avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il vit sur la table de nuit de son ami briller un objet qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier: ce devait être la montre dont lui avait parlé Ginny.

Pour leur premier noël en tant que couple, ses deux amis avaient tout les deux décidé de surprendre l'autre. Ainsi, Hermione avait offert à Ron une montre à gousset qui fonctionnait sur le même principe que l'horloge des Weasley. Il suffisait à son propriétaire de penser à une personne pour voir apparaître sur le cadran le lieu où celle-ci se trouvait. C'était un cadeau très utile qui peut-être atténuerait la jalousie maladive dont Ron souffrait.

Le jeune Weasley, quant à lui, avait offert à sa dulcinée un cadeau qui avait fini par atténuer tous les doutes d'Hermione sur son amour. Celui-ci lui avait offert une bague. Mais, pas n'importe quelle bague! Celle-ci était surmontée d'une pierre communément appelée dans le monde des sorciers la perle des amoureux. Elle était à l'achat d'une couleur noire à en faire pâlir le charbon et devenait transparente lorsque les sentiments de celui qui l'offrait étaient d'une sincérité pure.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, il y en avait au moins deux qui pouvaient être sûrs des sentiments de l'autre. Et, encore une fois, ce fut l'image de Ginny qui revînt à la charge. Il posa les yeux sur la photo de ses parents; illuminée par le clair de lune. Il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eu le soir même avec sa soeur, elle semblait savoir bien plus de choses sur lui que lui-même.

Il lui semblait à ce moment même que son entourage n'était fait que de couples. Est-ce que cela avait été aussi compliqué pour eux que ça l'était pour lui à ce moment même? Il l'espérait amplement. Et puis, ça ne voulait pas dire que Ginny s'intéressait à lui, après tout, il était peut-être pour elle juste un grand frère, juste le meilleur ami de son frère. Ou peut-être était-il resté à ses yeux le célèbre Harry Potter devant lequel elle rougissait. 

Il s'endormit finalement, résigné devant la difficulté que représentait une telle situation: il devait faire en sorte d'être sûr de deux choses.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapitre 97 : ****Une certaine Charlotte** écrit le 26/07/2005

La vaste période des fêtes de noël était close, l'ensemble des élèves était revenu au château, des images plein la tête et par conséquent, les cours reprenaient jusque la fin de l'année. Enfin, presque tous les cours… Celui de défense contre les forces du mal touchait à sa fin; pour une raison qui ne pouvait échapper à aucun des élèves.

Rose avait un ventre de plus en plus proéminent, et commençait à être impatiente de voir venir ce qui lui posait tant de problème. Elle avait appris que le caractère des bébés pouvait s'intensifier durant les derniers mois de grossesse. Elle n'était désormais plus maître d'elle-même mais devenait plus puissante que jamais.

Harry passait de plus en plus de temps à son chevet, il attendait comme tout son entourage, de voir sa famille s'agrandir. Il faut aussi dire qu'il en avait un peu marre de devoir tenir la chandelle entre le couple désormais presque parfait que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourtant, il ne pouvait échapper à Ange qui, heureusement pour lui, venait souvent seule. Mais elle ne cessait de relater les prouesses de son Drago, Harry en devenait malade.

Ce jour-là, ce fut encore son beau-frère qui prit place au centre des conversations. Harry écoutait sans vraiment être là, les doutes d'Ange à son égard. Elle se disait troublée par le comportement de son petit ami, qui apparemment était capable de passer d'un stade de parfait romantique à celui de goujat. Il lui arrivait de rire aux éclats avant de finalement se mettre dans une colère noire pour une chose sans importance. Harry soupirait, il lui semblait connaître cette description par cœur, il n'avait qu'une envie, leur dire que cette personne était enfin le Malefoy qu'il connaissait.

Il se ravisa, décidant qu'il était plus sage de rester le nez dans son livre des prénoms qui d'ailleurs lui donnait un mal de tête pas possible. Il lui semblait improbable qu'il puisse exister autant de choix pour un enfant qui, au bout du compte ne sera jamais appelé que par un seul et même prénom. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et décida qu'il était tant de prendre congé de celle qu'il aimait tant... enfin, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Les couloirs étaient plus animés qu'à leur habitude, il fallait croire que les vacances avaient fait du bien à tout le monde, mais l'annonce d'un bal pour la st Valentin devait également y être pour quelque chose... Et puis, il remarqua la présence en plus grand nombre des membres de l'ordre... Il y avait eu apparemment beaucoup de changements dans ce dernier, il lui arrivait de croiser des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'une d'entre elle était très jeune et seul l'écusson représentant le phoenix pouvait la distinguer des élèves. Déjà, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers elle. Il faut dire, qu'elle était en plus plutôt belle fille. Elle avait des yeux noisette capables d'envoûter n'importe quelle personne s'aventurant auprès d'elle et elle avait des cheveux blonds, coupés court qui lui donnait un air plus âgé.

Sans y prêter plus attention, Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, espérant trouver une oreille attentive à qui il pourrait raconter tout ça. Son souhait s'exauça... Ron et Hermione étaient là, en pleine conversation, enfin, c'est sans doute ce qu'ils voulaient faire paraître. Harry s'approcha d'eux, ayant toujours cette impression désagréable qu'il les dérangeait.

- Salut...  
- Tu tombes bien Harry, l'accueillit Ron. Je te conseille de rester si tu veux t'amuser un peu...

Harry lança un regard interrogateur vers Hermione qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air d'approuver ce qui allait se passer.

- Devines un peu qui surveille les couloirs cette semaine!  
- Je ne vois pas Ron, mais je pense que tu vas me le dire...  
- Charlotte!  
- Charlotte?!  
- La petite amie de mon cher frère...

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il vit entrer Fred apparemment dans une colère effroyable. Il vînt s'asseoir auprès des trois amis, bientôt suivi de Georges, plus serein. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, apparemment consciente de ce que devait engendrer cette crise de nerf.

- Ron? L'interrogea-t-elle. Tu n'avais rien à dire?  
- Hein? Euh... non, je vois pas.  
- Ca va... les coupa Fred. Tu l'as vu, comme tout le monde et je suis sûre que même si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré, maman a dû s'empresser de te la présenter.

Ron baissa la tête, il faut croire que son frère avait tapé dans le mille.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, je t'assure que si je vois encore un seul regard se tourner vers elle Pomfresh risque d'avoir du boulot en plus cette semaine.  
- Ca va, ils vont pas la casser non plus! Et puis, ils sont pas censés savoir qu'elle a un copain...  
- Justement Georges, ils ne le savent pas alors ils n'essayent pas!

Fred se leva et repoussa violemment la chaise qu'il venait d'utiliser, le long de la table, avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Hermione, je ne te conseille pas de rendre mon petit frère aussi dingue que ça ou je risque de finir l'année à Ste Mangouste.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapitre 98 : ****Une mauvaise journée** écrit le 24/07/2005

Les semaines passaient de plus en plus vite, le mois de janvier était déjà bien entamé et déjà le prochain match des Gryffondors approchait à grandes enjambées. Pourtant, il semblait que l'équipe que devait diriger Harry était loin d'être prête, tout ça s'empira lorsque les batteurs qu'il avait engagé au début de l'année, vinrent le trouver dans la salle commune pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient pris la décision de la quitter... 

Motif invoqué: ils espéraient voir le retour des frères Weasley à leur poste. Harry ne savait pas comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils leur étaient impossibles de rejoindre l'équipe, n'étant pas réellement des élèves comme les autres. Mais ces deux derniers ne voulaient rien savoir et trouvèrent l'occasion d'en toucher un mot aux deux concernés: Fred et George.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les jumeaux Weasley ne se firent pas prier deux fois, décidant d'aller en toucher un mot au professeur McGonagall, membre de l'ordre mais aussi fervente supportrice de leur équipe.

Harry tenta en vain de les rejoindre lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande Horloge, s'il ne se pressait pas un peu, il serait en retard pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En même temps, il se demandait comment pourrait bien le punir sa soeur, mais, sa conscience lui dicta de ne pas tenter l'expérience. Et c'est le souffle coupé qu'il pénétra dans la salle, en même temps que tout le monde.

- Bonjour à tous! Avant de commencer ce cours, j'ai une note à vous faire passer. Il semblerait que le professeur Rogue ait reçu ses feuilles de melonier avant la date prévue. Vous êtes censés savoir que c'est un produit rare et périssable, par conséquent, vous êtes priés de rejoindre son cours juste après celui-ci...

Un brouhaha intense se fit entendre. Le cours du professeur Alieson représentait pour tous la fin de la semaine et voilà qu'on leur rajoutait des heures, et pas des plus agréables en plus...

La journée aurait dû être terminée à cet instant et pourtant, Rogue en avait décidé autrement. Les élèves sortaient un par un de la salle, ne voulant en aucun cas donner une occasion à leur professeur de leur mettre des heures de retenue pour ne pas s'être présenté à l'heure.

Harry comme à son habitude, avait rangé ses affaires dans une lenteur affligeante. Il avait, depuis quelques mois, pris l'habitude d'attendre sa soeur à chaque fin de son cours. Mais lorsqu'il vit que déjà Ange accompagnée de son petit ami conversait avec elle, il avança d'un pas rapide, les laissant derrière.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air motivé pour ce cours...  
- Ca se voit tant que ça?!"

Rose sourit devant la mine déconfite de sa petite soeur.

- Je te rappelle qu'on était censé être en week-end...  
- En même temps, je vous conseille de vous presser un peu si vous ne voulez pas essuyer une retenue...  
- Tu crois que Rogue irait mettre une retenue à Drago?!  
- Ange je t'en pris, je suis sûre qu'il le ferait...  
- T'es son... comment dire... chouchou..."

Drago s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié une de ses affaires dans la salle de classe.

- Je crois que finalement, on va en avoir le coeur net. J'ai oublié ma plume...  
- Ta plume? Comment t'as fait pour oublier ta plume?  
- Elle est tombée et je voulais attendre la fin du cours pour la ramasser et...  
- Tu as oublié. Bon, courez vite en cours, je vais la chercher, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour t'en prêter une.  
- Ok, Merci!  
- De rien mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? Allez oust, qu'on ne vienne pas dire que je vous ai gardé plus longtemps.

Les deux amoureux filèrent le long du couloir et furent bientôt hors de vue. Rose fit demi-tour, souriant devant le manque d'attention de Drago. Elle pénétra bientôt dans la salle redevenue calme et se mit à la recherche de la fameuse plume. Elle l'a vit bientôt, une plume aussi noire que la nuit, tombée juste devant le bureau. Elle s'en empara d'une main assurée mais il ne lui fut bientôt plus possible de se relever.

On entendit plus que le son sourd d'un corps inerte frappant le sol.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapitre 99 : ****Quand tout va mal** écrit le 26/07/2005

- Silence!

Ce mot semblait être de loin, l'un des préférés de Rogue. Les élèves obéirent toujours aussi impressionnés devant le regard noir qu'arboré leur professeur.

- Ne croyez pas que c'est de gaîté de coeur que je vous fais ce cours. Loin de moi l'envie d'enseigner à des têtes creuses un jour de congé...  
- Et il veut nous faire croire que c'est lui la victime...  
- Tiens donc, Mr Weasley aurait-il quelque chose à nous faire partager?  
- No... non professeur.  
- Bien, le contraire m'aurait étonné je dois dire... j'enlève dix points à Gryffondors pour cette interruption qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Ron ne détourna pas les yeux du professeur alors que celui-ci rejoignait son bureau. Il était trop habitué à ces injustices fréquentes envers les Gryffondors.

- Londubat levez-vous!

Ce dernier se leva dans une lenteur insolente se demandant ce que Rogue allait bien pouvoir lui demander de faire.

- Plus vite! Croyez-moi ou pas, je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma soirée avec vous. Allez me chercher le carton qui se trouve dans l'armoire. Avec précaution je vous pris, ces feuilles sont fragiles. Pour une fois, mettez votre maladresse légendaire de coté!

Sous les rires des serpentards, Neville s'exécuta, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

Mais Harry ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Son collier était devenu tout d'un coup d'un froid glacial. Sa respiration se saccadait et chaque bouffée d'oxygène lui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il essaya en vain de toucher son pendentif mais il lui était impossible de le garder dans la main. Se mal-être ne passa pas inaperçu, son visage était blême et d'une pâleur impressionnante. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit Ron et Hermione le regarder, visiblement inquiets.

Lui même ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait qui avait le deuxième morceau du collier et n'osait pas vraiment croire ce que sa conscience lui dictait: quelque chose venait d'arriver à sa soeur. Et c'est dans un bond qu'il se leva et prit la direction de la porte, avant d'être bloqué par le professeur.

- Tiens donc Potter... Puis-je savoir où vous comptiez vous rendre?  
- Je... je dois sortir...  
- Et vous croyez sans doute que je vais vous laisser faire? Allez vous asseoir!

Harry ne bougea pas, chaque membre de son corps tremblait sous la haine qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. L'ensemble des élèves le fixait dans un regard inquiet, il semblait réellement malade et prêt à tomber au sol. Il tenta en vain de passer une nouvelle fois devant son professeur.

- Ne faites pas le malin Potter et aller vous asseoir... Tout de suite!

On entendit à ce moment une détonation assez forte. Rogue se retourna et eu juste le temps de voir que le carton que Neville venait de poser sur le bureau brûlait dans une fumée rouge et malodorante.

Harry avait profité de ce moment pour échapper à la vigilance de son professeur. Il était désormais, en train de parcourir les couloirs vides du collège et s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, lorsqu'il vit un attroupement de personnes. Ces derniers se retournèrent vers lui, le regard attristé. Il reconnaissait certains membres de l'ordre, dont Charlotte, Tonks, Lupin, Mr et Mrs Weasley... Il s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la salle, redoutant ce qu'il allait voir, lorsque McGonagall lui attrapa le bras.

- Harry, pas maintenant...  
- Je... je veux la voir!  
- Je sais... mais ce n'est pas le moment. Suis-moi tu veux...

Il se laissa entraîner loin de ce tumulte sans rien percevoir de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait, plus aucune lumière.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapitre 100 : ****Quand une rose se fane** écrit le 26/07/2005

Les couloirs du collège défilaient devant ses yeux, il ne les reconnaissait pourtant pas et aurait été incapable à ce moment précis de retrouver son chemin. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien, il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien. Il se laisser transporter sans pouvoir réagir. A quoi pensait-il? Aucune idée, des images défilaient dans sa tête, des images sans aucunes significations précises.

Son corps était parcouru de spasmes que le froid qu'il ressentait, amplifiait allégrement. Il entendait des bourdonnements incompréhensibles, du monde était autour de lui, mais qui? Tout d'un coup, le froid se fit plus intense, mais il revenait peu a peu à lui, à ce qui l'entourait. Il observa enfin les alentours et pu voir qu'il était assis devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier se tenait debout, face à lui et tenait dans sa main un verre contenant une potion qui dégageait une fumée épaisse.

Harry le fixa un moment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et aurait tout donné pour au moins pouvoir le demander, mais, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il baissa de nouveau la tête et vit ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, toujours aussi tremblantes. Il avait froid mais, tout ça lui était égal. Il ne percevait toujours aucun son mais vit la main de son directeur approcher doucement le verre de sa bouche. Il laissa la potion glisser au fond de sa gorge. 

Peu à peu tout devenait plus clair, les souvenirs remontaient jusqu'à lui. Le collier d'un froid intense qui gelait la moindre parcelle de son corps, le couloir si long, les membres du phénix, leurs regards si... Il passa la main sous sa chemise, voulant à tout prix arracher ce qui lui faisait si mal et l'empêcher de réfléchir. Mais la main de Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

- Ne le touche pas Harry... c'est peut-être sa chance. Le lien qui la renvoie à toi.  
- Rose...  
- Quelque chose s'est passé Harry... Quelque chose que personne n'a put encore expliquer.

Ca lui était bien égal qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Ce qui lui importait était la conséquence.

- Co... Comment va... va t'elle?

Si vous saviez la force qu'il lui fallut pour poser cette question. Car à partir du moment ou elle franchit ses lèvres, cela voulait dire qu'il devait être prêt à en accepter la réponse.

- Harry, écoute-moi. On ne sait pas encore ce qui lui a fait ça. Et par conséquent, on ne peut rien tenter pour... pour la sauver. Je... je suis désolé.

"On ne peut rien tenter pour la sauver..." Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête dans un écho funeste. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre...

- Elle... elle n'est pas... mor...  
- Non.  
- Elle... elle va vivre?

Il leva la tête vers Dumbledore et vit ses yeux attristés le scruter profondément.

- Pas elle... PAS ELLE!

Harry venait de se lever avec la force du désespoir, mais retomba aussitôt, sentant peu à peu ses forces le quitter.

- Est-ce...est-ce que tu veux la voir?

Le jeune Potter avachi hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Et si eux ne pouvaient rien faire, lui était décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le chemin pour arriver jusqu'aux appartements de sa soeur ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. Il tentait inutilement de se préparer à ce qu'il allait voir.

La pièce qui avait tant de fois abritée son nouveau bonheur semblait triste. L'odeur de fleur était toujours là, mais la sensation n'était plus la même. Le salon si clair d'habitude n'était plus éclairé que par de frêles bougies. Harry se laissa pousser à l'intérieur de la chambre de Rose. 

Et c'est là qu'il la vit, le teint livide et glaciale. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit qu'on avait recouvert son corps d'un drap blanc, mais autre chose le dérangeait. Il remarqua qu'on venait de rejoindre ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Il savait ce que cela signifié, il le savait trop bien.

Sans même décrocher un mot, il fit demi-tour avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la porte, il tourna son regard une dernière fois vers le corps inerte de sa pauvre soeur et s'enfuit de toutes ses forces sans même savoir où il allait. Peu lui importait, il voulait fuir, fuir cette vision cauchemardesque, fuir ces regards pleins de pitié.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapitre 101 : ****Des pensées glaciales** écrit le 27/07/2005

Le vent était fort et amplifiait la sensation de froid que procurait la neige encore bien présente en ce mauvais jour de janvier. On n'entendait dehors que le bruit sourd du vent s'engouffrant dans les branches des sapins. C'est dans ce milieu qu'Harry avançait péniblement, les membres transis par le froid. Il avait pris le temps d'aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, ne voulant pas être retrouvé, ne voulant plus exister pour personne.

Ses pas le menaient, involontairement ou pas, vers l'arbre témoin de l'amour de ses parents. Il se laissa alors tomber à genoux, éreinté par la fatigue, et se moquant bien du froid qui ne tarderait pas à avoir raison de lui. Il lui semblait que la vie s'était acharnée sur lui, il regrettait presque d'avoir goûté à ce bonheur qu'on lui retirait maintenant. Il n'oserait désormais plus s'attacher à une personne sans avoir cette peur au ventre, que tout cela ne soit qu'éphémère. Il l'avait tant aimé et la voyait s'éloigner de lui sans qu'il ne puisse avoir aucun mouvement, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. La vie de sa soeur avait coulé comme de l'eau entre ses mains, il n'avait pas su la sauver.

Pourtant, aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur la joue du jeune Potter, il était comme blasé devant tant de malheur. Ou peut-être alors, ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est ça, il ne savait rien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas à cause de qui, il ne savait pas à qui en vouloir, hormis à lui même. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu comme tous les autres jours? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ramené chez elle? Pourquoi avait-il eu cours après le sien? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus convaincant envers Rogue? Pourquoi... pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait, encore une fois... une dernière fois.

Il gardait la vision de ce visage froid qui jadis avait été si gai et accueillant. Le sourire qui lui était habituel avait fait place, dans l'esprit de Harry, à des lèvres bleues. Ce n'était vraiment pas le souvenir qu'il aurait voulu garder de sa soeur mais c'était le seul qui restait, inlassablement.

Le froid commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur, il ne pouvait presque plus sentir ses membres. Il tira un peu plus sa cape et s'en recouvra complètement. Il devenait invisible aux yeux du monde.

C'est là qui l'a vit s'approcher, lentement, le regard dans le vide. Il ne savait pas encore si elle l'avait vu ou pas mais bizarrement, il ne lui en voulait pas d'être là. Elle était peut-être la seule personne qu'il ne refusait pas de voir.

- Harry montres-toi tu veux...

S'il avait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il l'aurait fait mais le froid devenait plus cinglant et le moindre de ses mouvements devenait une torture. Ginny resta là, le regard toujours dans le vide. Il vit ses yeux légèrement rougis et remarqua qu'elle tremblotait légèrement.

- Je sais que tu es là... Ta cape ne sert à rien contre les pas que tu as laissé jusque là...

Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant? Et dire qu'il s'était déjà fait avoir comme ça... Le problème restait le même, comment bouger?

- Je... je ne peux... pas bouger...

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement, suivant la dernière marque que laissait paraître Harry sur le sol. Elle avança sa main calmement et tira sur ce qui aurait pu être le linceul du jeune homme. Elle vit alors son visage blanc faisant contraste avec ses yeux désormais rouge et sa cicatrice qui semblait avoir enflé. Elle eut un mouvement de recul devant cette image inquiétante et, dans un mouvement, retira sa cape et la passa autour des épaules du jeune homme.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapitre 102 : ****Un pâle reflet** écrit le 29/07/2005

Un endroit glacial et lumineux... Harry sent le froid lui ronger les entrailles, mais il avance assez rapidement dans les couloirs creusés dans la glace. Une glace parfaitement transparente, il peut y voir au travers un paysage semblable à nul autre. De la neige à perte de vue, se fondant avec le blanc du ciel. Aucun relief, seul le soleil timide semble donner un peu de forme à tout ça.

Il se sent léger et serein, et avance dans ce vaste couloir sans fin, espérant toucher son but. Lequel? Il ne le sait pas, mais ressent au plus profond de lui l'envie inégalée d'en toucher le fond. Il sert contre lui sa baguette, dans une force incroyable, il sent ses ongles se planter dans la paume de sa main. Pourtant, il n'est pas crispé, mais ce geste le rassure.

Cela fait maintenant des heures entières qu'il marche ainsi, sans ressentir le moindre signe de faiblesse, le moindre mal. Et voilà qu'il entend cette voix l'appeler, encore et toujours plus fort, toujours plus prêt. Il accélère vaguement la cadence et se met à courir quand enfin il la reconnaît, elle est là, bien vivante, il en est sûr... Bien vite pourtant, il doit s'arrêter; devant lui se dresse un mur qui lui renvoie son reflet. Il se voit: le visage pâle, les yeux rouges, et la cicatrice apparente malgré ses cheveux retombant en cascade sur son front.

Il s'approche un peu plus et dans un geste de désespoir frappe du poing ce qui l'empêche de rejoindre celle qui lui manque tant. C'est alors que... étonné, il sent son poing traverser la glace comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple mur de carton. Il lève alors les yeux et voit apparaître à la place de son reflet celui rayonnant de sa soeur qu'il ne croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Il reste là, un moment, ne sachant quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Presque déçu de ne voir qu'un reflet alors que lui-même espérait la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Rose ?

Le prénom résonne en écho, se frappant le long de la paroi de glace. Il revient à lui comme une mélodie. C'est alors qu'à sa plus grande surprise, il entend la voix douce et mélodieuse de sa soeur lui répondre.

- N'ai pas peur Harry... Je vais bien.  
- Tu... tu es...  
- Je suis encore en vie. Mais je ne peux pas bouger de cette état qui doit être le mien... moment.  
- Tu ne reviendras pas?  
- Je l'espère de tout mon coeur... je n'en sait rien. Harry, il faut... tu partes très vite. Va... le professeur ...ledore et dis-lui... pas toucher... plume. C'est...

Son image devenait de plus en plus floue, ses paroles étaient brouillées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- ...pen...or...  
- Je... je ne comprends pas..."

Il la vit hocher la tête doucement et un sourire vînt illuminer son regard. Un sourire qui voulait sans doute dire: ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais qui pourtant n'apaisait en rien le jeune Potter. Il l'a vit prendre la demi-lune qu'elle portait autour du coup et joindre ses deux mains autour, au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle s'éloigna un peu plus et ne sachant pas si il la reverrait, il tenta une dernière fois:

- Je... je t'aime...

Il avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt et se sentait désormais le coeur un peu plus léger.

Et dans tourbillon de froid, il se sentit aspiré au dehors du tunnel. Il vit alors apparaître quelques arbres autour de lui et se sentant monter de plus en plus haut, dans un mouvement de panique, s'agrippa à une branche qui passait par-là.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapitre 103 : ****Un retour sur terre** écrit le 29/07/2005

Dans un sursaut, il ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le plafond de l'infirmerie. Elle n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait pas l'être, Harry le savait.

- Elle va vivre...  
- J'en suis sûre Harry.

Il ne s'était alors pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé ces quelques mots à vive voix. Il tourna la tête et vit le sourire timide qu'arborait Ginny. Il baissa un peu plus la tête et vit qu'il tenait fermement la main de la jeune fille, il desserra un peu son étreinte mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il avait besoin de ce contact physique et apaisant.

- Je... je vais prévenir Dumbledore que tu t'es réveillé.

Harry suivit Ron des yeux pendant que ce dernier parcourait l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Puis, de nouveau, il se retourna vers Ginny, qui avait toujours les yeux rougis, il savait pourquoi et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Hermione, restait assise sur le bord de son lit et semblait fuir son regard. Il ferma alors les yeux, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette vision.

Mais au moment où ses paupières furent closes, il vit de nouveau apparaître ce couloir blanc et grisant. Dans un nouveau sursaut, il se releva de son lit, lâchant la main qu'il tenait encore. Sous le regard surpris de ses amis, il enfila rapidement ses baskets, prit ses lunettes et attrapa sa cape avant de se retourner vers les deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient sans savoir quoi faire.

- Je vais voir Rose. Prévenez Dumbledore, et dites-lui que j'ai à lui parler... Et... pardon...

Il se retourna et fila en direction de la porte, malgré les vertiges dus à la fatigue qui s'emparaient peu à peu de lui.

Il arriva bientôt au niveau des appartements, frappa vaguement à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce toujours aussi froide. Il vit Ange, accoudée à la fenêtre, grande ouverte malgré le froid cinglant de l'extérieur. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, tout en refermant la fenêtre dans un mouvement lent. Il passa un long moment comme ça, sachant qu'il était plus utile auprès d'Ange qu'auprès du corps inerte de sa soeur. Puis, dans un geste doux, il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et essuyant les larmes qui coulaient silencieuses le long de sa joue, il susurra ses quelques mots.

- Je te promets qu'on va la sauver... Ecoute-moi Ange, je n'accepterais jamais de la laisser comme ça. Elle va aller mieux, promis.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front et prit la direction de la chambre. Elle était toujours là, le visage étrangement serein, les mains unies sur sa poitrine. Mais il savait désormais pourquoi. Du moins, il espérait que ce fut le cas.

Il vit à coté d'elle, Malo, assis sur une chaise, il avait posé le pied sur un des barreaux de cette dernière. Le coude posé sur son genou, il portait sa main à sa bouche, et fixait inlassablement les yeux clos de sa belle. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et vit sur ses joues les traces encore fraîches des larmes qu'il avait dû verser.

- Harry... Tu... veux rester avec elle? Je... je ne veux... pas la... la laisser seule.

Il affirma d'un signe de tête et le regarda s'éloigner lentement. Harry s'approcha un peu plus et ne put s'empêcher de tenir les mains de sa soeur. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir, il en était sûr, elle vivait. Il avait raison, ses mains avaient été rassemblées comme ça pour lui permettre un contact plus étroit avec ce collier. Un collier qu'il savait maintenant ampli de pouvoirs.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapitre 104 : ****Une histoire de plume** écrit le 30/07/2005

- Harry?!

Le jeune homme se retourna doucement et lorsqu'il vit le visage du professeur Dumbledore, il se leva pour lui faire face.

- Elle n'est pas morte professeur.  
- Elle ne l'est pas, tu as raison. Mais nous ne savons rien de ce qui lui est arrivé...  
- Je... je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Du moins, je pense que c'était un rêve. Mais elle était là... elle me parlait.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur, ce dernier se contentait de l'écouter, le regard posé sur la jeune femme.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était vivante... elle… qu'elle allait revenir.  
- On va tout faire pour Harry...  
- Mais si c'était juste un rêve... je veux dire un rêve banal...  
- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question Harry... mais le fait est que tu as toujours eu un lien très fort avec ta soeur et que cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait réussi à te contacter de là où elle est... Harry, j'aimerai que tu me racontes tout cela en détails. Si il y avait un quelconque indice, j'aimerai pouvoir le savoir.

Harry s'exécuta, du couloir blanc et froid jusqu'au tourbillon qui l'avait fait sortir. Dumbledore écoutait, sans jamais l'interrompre, il relevait parfois la tête pour regarder Harry d'un air inquiet.

- Tu me dis que tu n'as pas compris tous les mots...  
- Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher à la plume.  
- Une plume? Tu es sûr de ça Harry?  
- Oui, une plume... je suis certain d'avoir entendu ça.  
- En, fait Harry, nous n'avons retrouvé aucune plume auprès de son... auprès d'elle.  
- Elle m'a aussi dit ce que c'était mais je n'ai pas compris. Ses phrases étaient de moins en moins distinctes. Je crois qu'elle a parlé de penhor, ou pendor, pentor... quelque chose comme ça.

Dumbledore, resta immobile, le regard dans le vide, une main caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

- Bon, écoute Harry. Si tout ce que tu me dis s'est bien passé alors... alors je crois que tu viens de nous mettre sur une piste. Mais, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette plume...  
- Vous... vous avez trouvé professeur?  
- Je l'espère mon garçon mais, même si c'est le cas... ne la crois pas sauvée pour autant. Les professeurs et moi-même allons faire de notre mieux. Mais, je crois vraiment que nous avons fait un grand pas en avant.

Harry le regarda disparaître de la pièce, il se sentait un peu plus léger. La moindre parcelle de son âme lui confirmait qu'elle allait vivre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, à fixer sa soeur d'un regard tendre. Il l'a trouvait de plus en plus belle, et était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'elle était devenue moins pâle, moins froide. Il vit alors entrer Malo dans la pièce, ce dernier s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Merci Harry... Le professeur Dumbledore te demande de le rejoindre dans la salle de cours de Rose... J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient retrouvé quelque chose...  
- J'y vais...  
- Harry?

Il se retourna vers ce regard azur si triste qui le questionnait.

- Elle... t'as dit quelque chose... sur... sur moi? Enfin, je veux dire, dans ce rêve?

Harry tourna et retourna la question dans son esprit. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir entendu parler de lui. Mais, les images restaient floues, peut-être avait-il oublié certains détails.

- Euh... elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait de tout son coeur, et... et qu'elle pensait beaucoup à toi.  
- Mer... merci.

Il le vit fondre en larmes et regretta presque de lui avoir menti.

- Ils... ils vont la sauver... n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire... vous... vous êtes des... des sorciers, vous savez... faire des tas de choses...  
- Je ne la laisserais pas partir, et je suis sûr qu'eux non plus.

Comment dire à un homme qui regarde sa femme mourir que sorciers ou pas, personne n'était pour l'instant vraiment maître de son destin.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapitre 105 : ****La pensimort** écrit le 30/07/2005

Après un dernier regard en arrière, Harry rejoint le salon de l'appartement. Il vit Ange, toujours prêt de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, décidé à prendre de ses nouvelles avant de rejoindre Dumbledore dans la salle de classe.

- Ange? Ca va aller, crois-moi...  
- Tu ne crois pas vraiment en ce que tu dis n'est-ce pas? Comment peux-tu le savoir?  
- T'as raison, rien de concret me le montre mais je le sens. Et j'ai appris à faire confiance à ça. Et, puis, ils ont l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il y avait eu n'est-ce pas?  
- La... la plume... Dumbledore et venue m'en parler, il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé. Nous sommes les derniers à l'avoir vu.

Bien sûr! Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail? Il savait pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec mais il croyait qu'elle avait rejoint directement ses appartements après le cours.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue directement ici?  
- Elle... elle...

Elle ne put pas soutenir le regard insistant du jeune homme et tourna la tête, elle savait que ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne lui ferai certainement pas plaisir, pourtant, elle lui devait la vérité.

- Cette... cette plume était à... à... Dra... go.  
- QUOI?!  
- Oh Harry... tout ça est de ma faute. Je savait qu'il n'était pas bien, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé faire! Je suis une idiote... Une parfaite idiote et... je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si...

La voir sangloter apaisa la haine qu'Harry avait ressentit l'espace d'une seconde. Ni Ange, ni lui n'était finalement coupable, malgré ce que chacun d'eux ressentaient à ce moment.

- Non, ne pleure pas... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... c'est ce...  
- Harry, ne dis rien je t'en pris. Je n'arrive pas à le chasser de ma tête. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je l'aimais Harry... Je l'aime.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, décidé à rejoindre cette salle de cours avant d'avoir une parole malheureuse qui aurait pu toucher la jeune fille encore plus profondément.

La porte de la salle était grande ouverte, pourtant, lorsque Harry essaya d'y pénétrer, il fut arrêté par une sorte de mur invisible, qui lui était impossible de franchir. Il se sentit un peu bête, à attendre là que quelqu'un se décide à venir lui ouvrir. Ce fut Charlotte qui s'en chargea. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa baguette sur cet étrange barrière, elle laissa Harry entrer et refit le même mouvement une autre fois afin de re verrouiller l'entrée.

Il vit alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde rassemblé autour du bureau, Dumbledore bien sûr, mais aussi McGonagall, Rogue, Lupin et Mme Weasley. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver ne put s'empêcher de l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Harry, mon chéri... tu nous as fait tellement peur! Quelle chance qu'Hermione ai offert cette montre à Ron. Elle a su nous dire où tu étais.

Harry sourit, Ginny ne semblait pas en avoir eu besoin... Il se retourna alors vers le professeur Dumbledore, attendant impatiemment ce qu'il aurait pu appeler le verdict.

- Viens voir Harry...

Il s'approcha un peu plus du bureau et regarda dans la direction du professeur. Il vit posé, une sorte de caillou, pas plus gros qu'une noisette, d'un noir intense.

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- Ce qui aurait tué ta soeur si vous n'aviez pas eu ce lien...

Le vieil homme venait de faire un signe de tête vers la poitrine du jeune homme où pendait encore la demi-lune. Encore une question qui restait sans réponse et que son professeur ne semblait pas disposé à élucider.

- C'est un objet de magie noire. Assez répandu je dois dire. Qui ne peut malheureusement être détecté que lorsque le mal est fait...  
- Je croyais que c'était une plume...  
- S'en était une à l'origine... Enfin, un dérivé. Elle a repris sa forme lorsqu'elle est rentrée en contact avec Rose. C'est ce qu'on appelle une pensimort. Elle appartenait à Lucius Malefoy, il s'en servait pour amadouer son fils... riche idée...  
- Pour amadouer? Comment ça?  
- Il avait apparemment mis d'autres idées en place au cas ou, comme il s'en doutait, on viendrait à lui apprendre l'occlumancie.  
- L'occlumancie ne peut rien pour... pour ça?  
- Rien, c'est un objet d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Qui plus est, mortel lorsqu'il est touché par une personne autre que celle à qui il est destiné. N'importe quel individu aurait pu être tué, les conséquences auraient pu être dramatique.  
- Malefoy le savait...  
- Je ne pense pas. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne penser pas à ça. Qui aurait pu y penser Harry? Aucun de nous.  
- Comment l'a t-il eu alors?  
- Il faut croire que son père avait manigancé ça depuis un petit moment... Je pense que Drago avait cette plume de rechange depuis la rentrée mais n'en avait pas besoin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à la changer. Il trouve celle-là dans son sac, et tout commence.  
- Pourquoi n'est-il pas aller la chercher lui-même! Il le savait...  
- Il ne savait rien, pure coïncidence Harry.

Cette réaction de son professeur l'énervait au plus au point, et il sentait le célèbre rictus de Rogue se dessiner sur sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une envie, leur prouver qu'il avait bel et bien raison.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapitre 106 : ****Invisible n'est pas absent** écrit le 31/07/2005

- Harry, le plus important, c'est qu'elle soit sauvée, on a enfin trouvé ce qui avait causé cet accident, et on va pouvoir la soigner.

Il avait envie de hurler, hurler que non, ce n'était pas le plus important, et que non, ce n'était en rien un accident. Pourtant, il se tut, ne voulant pas gâcher le bonheur qu'il ressentait de savoir que sa soeur vivrait, enfin.

- Elle sera sur pieds ce soir même... Severus, vous avez encore ces feuilles de melonier je suppose? Tout sera très rapide...  
- Il n'y a plus de feuilles...  
- Plus de feuilles? Je croyais que vous en aviez commandé assez pour faire de nouvelles expériences?!  
- Il y en avait assez et il y en aurait encore si elles n'avaient pas brûlées...

Dumbledore posa un regard sur Harry, apparemment, il le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose...

- Bon et bien, ce sera un peu plus long que prévu... Severus, vous avez encore cet ersatz de melonier?

Le professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et passa la porte après l'avoir tapoté de sa baguette. Il savait apparemment, exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

- Professeur? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par plus long?  
- Quelques jours tout au plus Harry. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance que ses feuilles aient dû partir en fumée... Enfin, le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de très doué pour trouver les bons dérivés. La potion sera un peu plus complexe à préparer, et un peu moins efficace aussi...  
- Je... n'ai rien... je veux dire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis le feu à ces feuilles.  
- Harry, le fait est là. Il ne faut pas revenir sur le passé. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu...

Il abaissa un peu la tête et mit sa main au travers de sa bouche puis, avec un air mystérieux, il chuchota ces quelques mots.

- Bientôt de nouveaux cours en plus Harry. Je te conseille de vérifier plus minutieusement ta monnaie.

Harry crut voir se dessiner sur son visage les traits typique d'un clin d'oeil, il sourit et s'avança vers la porte lorsqu'il vit le reflet de Ron passer dans le couloir, visiblement pressé. Pourtant, il avait dû le voir, il en était sûr; sans étonnement, il le vit alors repasser, lui faire un signe de la main et s'engager en direction de la porte pour venir le rejoindre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot pour le mettre en garde qu'il le vit s'étaler de tout son long sur la porte invisible pour retomber enfin sur le sol, le visage figé par un mélange de surprise et de honte. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis qu'il vit Hermione, tentant en vain de refreiner le fou rire qui la torturait. Harry resta là, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, et fut content de voir Charlotte s'approcher de la porte et l'ouvrir d'une facilité déconcertante aux yeux de Ron. Elle se pencha vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ron c'est ça? Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, invisible ne veut pas dire absent...

Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit le visage de son meilleur ami devenir tout d'un coup pourpre. Cette première rencontre avec sa belle-soeur ne s'était pas passée pour le mieux. Il venait de rejoindre Hermione qui avait enfin réussi à reprendre son sérieux et vit la jeune membre de l'ordre se retourner vers eux:

- Vous devriez l'emmener à l'infirmerie, qu'elle lui fasse boire un peu de potion, ça arrêtera un peu le saignement...

Elle agrippa Ron par le bras et l'aida à se relever. Ce dernier venait de passer sa main au dessus de sa bouche, remarquant tout juste qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez.

- Tu devrais de dépêcher Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine d'inquiéter ta mère avec ça...

Dans, un coup de baguette, elle épongea la trace de sang que ce dernier avait laissé sur le sol.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapitre 107 : ****Désir de vengeance** écrit le 04/08/2005

- Fallait bien que tu te fasses remarquer... tout ça parce que cette fille était là...  
- Hermione, je te rappelle que cette fille comme tu dis pourrait devenir ma belle-soeur... Et puis tu crois vraiment que je me serais fracassé le nez simplement pour qu'elle puisse me voir? J'te f'rais remarquer que c'est douloureux... Crois-moi, j'aurais trouvé autre chose...  
- Tu vois, tu l'avoues toi même, tu cherchais à attirer son attention...  
- Mais... mais... mais ça va pas?! Harry aide-moi j't'en pris!  
- Ah oui parce qu'en plus, tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul... Ronald Weasley, tu...  
- Hermione, ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
- Pourquoi? C'est pas ton nom?  
- Mais... mais c'est toi...  
- Moi quoi?  
- Que j'aime...

Hermione s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Harry quant à lui, continua son chemin, visiblement gêné par la situation. Il n'avait jamais entendu Ron prononcer cette phrase devant quelqu'un, il savait qu'ils s'aimaient mais les entendre se le dire, lui portait un coup dans l'estomac. Il apparaissait clairement que Ron avait trouvé le moyen radical de faire taire la jalousie maladive d'Hermione. Harry fut bien vite rattrapé par ses deux amis, il regarda Ron et lui demanda un peu froidement:

- Vous étiez venus pour quoi au juste?  
- On... on voulait avoir de tes nouvelles... et des nouvelles de Rose...  
- Bien, et bien je vais très bien, d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir utilisé ta montre sur moi... Quant à Rose... et bien, il se trouve que ce qui aurait pu la réveiller s'est envolé en fumée durant le cours de Rogue... Et on croit que c'est moi.  
- Tu parles des feuilles de mélonier?  
- De quoi d'autres voulais-tu que je parle Hermione? D'ailleurs, vous avez bien dû voir qui y a mis le fait non?  
- Malefoy...  
- Quoi?  
- T'as bien compris Harry, Malefoy s'est levé et a fait brûler les feuilles. Rogue lui a d'ailleurs donné une retenue.  
- Je savais que c'était lui. La plume, c'était déjà lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et a pris soin de faire brûler ce qui aurait pu la réveiller sans problème.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry? Quelle plume?  
- Celle que Rose a ramassée ce matin. C'était une pen...enfin bref. Quelque chose que Malefoy gardait dans son sac et qui aurait dû la tuer. Il s'est arrangé pour que Rose l'ait en mains...  
- Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore?

Cette phrase était typique de Hermione et elle faisait naître en Harry un sursaut de dégoût.

- Pour lui, c'est juste une coïncidence... Ca en fait un peu trop à mon goût. Ca vous dérange si je ne vous accompagne pas jusqu'au bout? De toutes façons, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour boire cette satanée potion...  
- Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
- M'assurer qu'il n'approche plus ma famille.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et pris la direction des appartements, priant de tout son coeur pour voir apparaître ce Malefoy au détour d'un couloir.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapitre 108 : ****Premier face-à-face** écrit le 05/08/2005

Il n'en fut rien, les couloirs étaient tristement déserts. La rumeur de l'attaque d'un professeur avait amplifié au fil des heures, pour beaucoup, le professeur Rose Alieson était bel et bien morte. Harry rejoint d'un pas pressé l'appartement sans prendre garde aux personnages des tableaux qui, inlassablement le pointaient du doigt. Enfin, il approcha de la porte, toqua plus par habitude que par devoir et pénétra dans la pièce baignant dans l'obscurité.

Il put à peine apercevoir la silhouette d'Ange, toujours accoudée à la fenêtre. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour elle et l'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait eu peur de sa réaction. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et dégagea les longs cheveux bruns qui pendaient en de longs filaments et retombaient dignement sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna et lui tendit un sourire qui le rassura un peu.

- Dumbledore vient de passer. Il... il m'a dit que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant... C'est... c'est une question d'heures avant qu'elle se réveille enfin...  
- Il a raison, tout ira maintenant...

Il la vit alors baisser doucement la tête et remarqua quelques larmes tomber sur le sol.

- Ange... elle est sauvée !  
- Je... je le sais... Mais tout cela risque de mettre un terme à sa grossesse... par ma faute...

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça et se sentait un peu bête de ne pas en avoir parlé à Dumbledore...

- C'est... c'est sûr? Je veux dire, on ne peut plus rien faire?  
- Ils ne peuvent... pas encore savoir...  
- Tout n'est pas perdu alors! Je suis sûr qu'elle va se battre... ne t'inquiètes pas...  
- Et si ce Malefoy avait eu ce qu'il voulait? S'il ne voulait simplement pas que la grossesse arrive à terme?  
- Dra...  
- Je te parle de son père Harry! On aurait dû tout dire à Drago... C'est idiot de cacher un truc pareil! Et puis, qui y croit vraiment! C'est difficile à cacher...  
- Je peux te dire qu'ils y croient tous... Je le croyais aussi avant de savoir...  
- On aurait dû lui dire... il ne se serait pas posé tant de questions sur ces étranges pouvoirs... et son père n'aurait pas tenté de...  
- Ecoute, il s'en est pris à Rose et pas...  
- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi? Pourquoi Rose?  
- Son but est de faire le plus de mal possible...  
- D'accord mais... tu m'enlèveras pas de la tête cette idée... Cette histoire de pouvoirs lui est montée à la tête... Il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de voir un être puissant venir au monde... S'il avait su la vérité, tout se serait passé autrement...  
- Je ne crois pas à ça... Si c'était vraiment le cas, il aurait attendu la naissance pour accomplir son geste... Bon écoute, c'est pas la peine de se poser tant de questions... je doute que l'on connaisse la réponse un jour...

Machinalement, il vînt s'asseoir sur le canapé, ressentant tout d'un coup la fatigue apparaître. Les tensions de la journées commençaient à de dissiper et l'émotion prenait le dessus. Sans aucunes raisons, il sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, il tenta en vain de la faire disparaître.

Ange s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main dans la sienne. Elle s'assit près de lui et posa la tête au creux de son épaule. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, ayant retrouvé une certaine quiétude...

Ils avaient trouvé le sommeil... certes mais dans le cas d'Harry, se fut un sommeil très léger. Sans savoir s'il avait rêvé ou pas, il fut réveillé par le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il ne bougea pas, les yeux grands ouverts, tentant de scruter le moindre mouvement. Il vit alors apparaître la silhouette de Drago... Il avait envie de hurler sa haine envers lui mais se ravisa en voyant le visage endormi d'Ange. Il savait que voir sa petite amie dans les bras de son pire ennemi devait énerver au plus haut point le jeune serpentard. Encore fallait-il qu'il l'aime réellement... Machinalement, Harry se serra un peu plus sur le corps de la jeune fille et murmura ces quelques mots...

- Dégages Malefoy!  
- Co... Comment va t'elle?  
- De qui tu parles? De celle que tu as voulu tuer? Ou de celle dont tu as profité avidement?  
- Je n'ai pas profité d'elle... je ne savais pas!  
- A d'autres Malefoy! Ca ne marche pas avec moi! Va-t'en!  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potter! Ta famille n'est pas ta propriété... et n'essaye pas de jouer les chiens de garde je t'en pris! Tu as la tête de l'emploi certes, mais l'agressivité d'un caniche... Je ne m'en irais pas avant de lui avoir parlé...  
- Tu comptes la faire souffrir encore longtemps? Non content de l'avoir utilisé, tu veux encore lui parler! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir approcher de ma famille! Oublies-la! Oublies-nous et va faire passer le mot a ce Voldemort que tu prends plaisir à servir... C'est moi qu'il cherche? Et bien qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pieds fermes...  
- Je ne travaille pas pour lui...  
- Je vois ton père non plus alors? Injustement envoyé à Azkaban... Il faudrait le plaindre en plus?! Va-t'en avant que je ne regrette de t'avoir laissé partir en vie...

Drago hocha négativement la tête fixant toujours Harry et prit la direction de la porte avant d'avoir une dernière fois, regardé le visage de celle qui l'aimait.

- C'était qui?

Harry baissa la tête et vit que la jeune fille ne dormait plus tout à fait...

- Un mauvais rêve...  
- J'ai… j'ai cru entendre Drago...

- Oublies-le...

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front... Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie... Il avait la vague impression que cette personne qu'il détestait tant était à l'origine de tous leurs malheurs.

- Rendors-toi... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Ne t'inquiètes plus...


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapitre 109 : ****Un héritage** écrit le 06/08/2005

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Rose recevait tous les soirs une potion qui devait l'aider à revenir à elle. Harry avait parfois plus l'impression qu'elle l'aidait à survivre, mais il passait son temps libre dans l'appartement, attendant inlassablement le moment où, il verrait enfin son visage rayonner sous un sourire lumineux. Il passait des soirées entières à son chevet, voulant être le premier à lui parler, il avait tant de chose à lui dire.

Ange était là, aussi... Elle n'était à jamais plus la même. Les sourires avaient fait place aux larmes, Harry avait beau lui répéter que tout allait, elle lui répondait que non... Il apprit plus tard, qu'elle avait enfin rompu avec celui qui était pour lui un traître. Il n'osait pas lui en parler, trop heureux de la nouvelle, il regrettait néanmoins de la voir si triste. Ils s'endormaient alors, l'un contre l'autre, bercés par ce qui aurait pu être pris pour un amour incestueux.

Le soleil vînt doucement caresser le visage des deux adolescents paisiblement endormis sur le canapé. Ce qui était arrivé la semaine passée, ne semblait plus qu'être un mauvais souvenir. Harry fixa le visage de celle qui était devenue en quelques temps sa petite soeur et avait su gagner son coeur. Puis, doucement, il tenta de se rappeler en détails de ce qui s'était passé; du collier glacial à la visite de Malefoy en plein milieu de la nuit. C'est fou ce qu'à tête reposée, les détails prennent une toute autre dimension. Il en vient à être étonné de certaines de ses réactions excessives, et d'autres pas assez.

Il regrettait d'avoir laissé partir Malefoy sans lui avoir soutiré plus d'informations. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir su prouver à Dumbledore qu'il avait bien raison et que le seul fautif était Drago. Mais, il ne s'en voulait pas vraiment, il savait désormais qu'elle vivrait, il savait qu'ils vivraient, car jamais sa soeur ne laisserait s'éteindre une vie qu'elle porte au plus profond d'elle même.

- Harry? Tu as encore dormi là? Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes...  
- Bonjour Malo! Je sais mais, on n'a pas vu l'heure passer hier... Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais les préfets, je n'aurais pas de problèmes...  
- Peut-être pas avec les préfets...  
- Elle... ne s'est pas...  
- Pas encore, le professeur Dumbledore dit que ça ne va pas tarder... espérons-le... Je... j'avais quelque chose à te donner... Enfin, je sais que Rose voulait le faire mais... enfin bref, je pense que ça te fera plaisir...

Harry le vit s'avancer vers la grande armoire du salon et en sortir le gant de quidditch qu'il avait vu lors de sa première visite dans l'appartement.

- Voilà, c'est...  
- Le gant de mon père...  
- Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'elle te le donne elle-même mais elle voulait attendre aujourd'hui... pour... pour te faire une surprise...  
- mer... merci.

Il s'empara du gant qu'on lui tendait et l'observa comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique... Il en avait presque oublié son existence. Lui qui regrettait qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir jouer, savait désormais que ce gant serait un nouveau lien qui le lierait à elle.

- Je crois que tu devrais de dépêcher... les membres de ton équipe doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas voir arriver leur capitaine.  
- J'y... j'y vais. Merci Malo...

Il poussa délicatement la tête d'Ange qui reposait toujours sur lui, se leva et prit la direction de la porte de la chambre. Il voulait la voir, comme chaque jour, quelques secondes suffisant amplement à le rassurer.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapitre 110 : ****Avant-match** écrit le 07/08/2005

- Harry, te v'là enfin! Inutile de te demander où tu étais...  
- En effet Ron, pas la peine.  
- Elle ne s'est toujours pas...  
- Toujours pas! Bon, j'ai le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner quand même?  
- Largement le temps... d'ailleurs, je t'accompagne, j'ai une faim de loup...  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

Harry pénétra alors dans la grande salle, d'où surgissaient les échos des conversations plutôt animées en ce dimanche matin. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner le sujet favori des élèves... le match devait confronter les Gryffondors aux Serdaigles. Celui des deux qui l'emporterait, prendrait une option considérable sur la coupe.

Les gryffondors semblaient sereins, les entraînements avaient portés leurs fruits et il semblait que le retour des jumeaux dans l'équipe ait apporté une bouffée d'oxygène non négligeable. La seule ombre au tableau concernait le flou qui s'était installé autour de leurs adversaires. En effet, l'équipe des Serdaigles était composée essentiellement de nouvelles têtes, il était alors impossible à Harry de pouvoir mettre au point un technique de jeu. Les gryffondors allaient devoir attendre d'être en pleine action pour pouvoir enfin décider de la manière dont ils allaient devoir jouer.

- Bonjour Harry!  
- Salut Ginny! Bien dormi?  
- Pas vraiment... C'est bizarre j'appréhende un peu ce match.  
- Pas de problème, on est tous bien préparé...  
- Si tu le dis... Je trouve ça stressant de ne pas avoir de consignes précises.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'as une consigne précise: tu prends le souaffle et tu files vers les buts.  
- Tu vois ce que je veux dire Harry...  
- Ginny a raison...

Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le malaise était bien présent pour les membres de son équipe. Il tourna la tête vers Eyleen et la vit rire avec les jumeaux, pourtant, son rire paraissait aussi forcé... Seul Fred et George semblaient serein, semblaient.

- Vous auriez pas pu me dire que ça vous gênez tant que ça?  
- Beh, c'est que... t'avais d'autres préoccupations.  
- Non... Me dites pas ça! J'avais d'autres préoccupations, certes, mais je peux vous assurer que lorsque j'étais sur le terrain, j'étais bien là. Bon... j'essayerais de vous faire passer les consignes pendant le match. Laisser moi simplement quelques minutes pour les observer... Ca vous va?

Il observa les deux visages qui le regardaient, acquiescant mollement de la tête.

- Bon, et bien je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se préparer...  
- Dé... déjà?  
- Déjà Ron, il y a apparemment certaines choses à mettre au clair.

Il se leva, suivi de prés par Ron et Ginny qui l'observaient visiblement surpris. Harry s'arrêta au niveau des trois autres membres de l'équipe et leur fit signe de les suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sans broncher...

Ils furent tous très rapidement dans les vestiaires, tout était calme, les tribunes étaient encore vides et l'autre équipe devait encore profiter des quelques minutes de répit qui devaient leur rester.

- Ecoutez-moi...

Les visages de ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui et le calme se fit instantanément.

- Bon... je... je voulais juste vous confirmer le fait que je suis réellement confiant pour aujourd'hui... Confiant et apte.  
- Mais on...  
- Laisse-moi finir Ron s'il te plaît... Je sais que j'ai pu vous paraître un peu distant et comment dire... ailleurs durant cette semaine mais, je vous promets que je prends très au sérieux ce match et que ma tête sera bien sur le terrain. Je sais également, même si vous ne me l'avez pas montré, que vous êtes contrariés par le fait que je n'ai pas mis en place une stratégie... En passant, ça aurait sympa de me le dire... Qui veut réellement avoir une ligne à suivre?

Personne ne bougea, les membres de l'équipe tournaient la tête pour fuir son regard, de peur d'être interrogé individuellement. Fred brisa le silence.

- Harry, t'es le capitaine, je pense que si tu crois que ça ne servirait à rien, alors on doit te faire confiance.  
- C'est pas que je pense que ça ne sert à rien, mais simplement, on ne peut pas en mettre une en place, ne sachant pas ce que vaut l'autre équipe...  
- On sait qu'ils ont gagné face aux poufsouffles...  
- Et nous aussi Eyleen... je vous demande d'être synchro avec votre partenaire. Fred et George, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème... comme d'habitude. Les filles, ayez toujours l'autre dans votre ligne de vue. Ron...  
- Je surveille mes buts...  
- Soyez prudents et restez sur vos gardes... jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez enfin voir les compétences des Serdaigles.  
- Jouer défensif quoi...  
- Exact Ginny. Jouer défensif et évoluer en même temps que le jeu. Je jetterais un coup d'oeil à tout ça et... je tenterais de mettre autre chose au point. Si on en a vraiment besoin...


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapitre 111 : ****Quand la glace devient fusion** écrit le 08/08/2005

Et tout doucement, les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent dans un laps de temps qui dû paraître une éternité. Puis, le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre put retentir: signe de ralliement pour les deux équipes. Harry s'avança pour prendre place devant ses coéquipiers, un moment qui était de loin un de ses préférés. Le couloir était un passage obligé, partagé entre le calme du vestiaire et l'euphorie des supporters. Il vit alors la neige qui en ce mois de janvier tombait encore en gros flocons. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas ces conditions climatiques, la vision du terrain enneigé l'apaisait quelque peu.

Il sentait le stress monter en lui et imaginait très facilement le visage blême que devait être celui de Ron à ce moment précis. Il tentait en vain d'entendre la voix des jumeaux, mais il n'en fut rien, ces derniers restaient mués comme des carpes. Il savait qu'Eyleen devait comme à son habitude, tentait de paraître calme pour cacher son mal-être. Puis, il tourna doucement la tête vers sa droite et vit alors les yeux bleus de Ginny le contempler, un sourire figé se dessina sur son visage.

Harry enfila dans un geste assuré, le gant qui avait été celui de son père et, sans même lui jeter un regard, il prit la main de la jeune fille, histoire de la rassurer, histoire de se rassurer. Puis, il reposa rapidement les yeux sur sa main gauche, ne voulant en aucun cas lui donner l'occasion de croiser son regard. Il regrettait presque d'avoir eu ce geste audacieux, ayant un peu peur qu'il soit mal interprété. Mais comment devait-il l'être? Lui même n'en savait rien.

Puis, on entendit un deuxième coup de sifflet, bientôt accompagné par un brouhaha de plus en plus fort, il était temps pour les deux équipes de rejoindre le terrain. Après un dernier regard, Harry lâcha la main qu'il tenait prisonnière et enfourcha son balai. Il prit alors la direction de l'arbitre et avança d'un geste assuré, sa main vers le capitaine de l'autre équipe. Après cette poignée de main, le match put enfin commencer.

Rapidement, le jeune Potter s'élança dans les airs, décidé à avoir un plan plus large de la scène. Il put se rendre compte que finalement, il pouvait être fier de ses joueurs qui semblaient tous voler dans une synchronisation parfaite de leurs mouvements. Il vit Ginny s'avancer vers lui et feindre de prendre de l'altitude pour finalement revenir rapidement à sa place initial, trompant ainsi dans une facilité déconcertante les poursuiveurs adverses. Elle n'eut plus qu'à rattraper le souaffle qu'Eyleen venait de lui lancer dans une précision ahurissante et filer vers les buts opposés, tandis qu'Eyleen suivait les conseils de son capitaine en restant à sa place, couvrant ainsi les buts gardés pas Ron.

La forme olympique des poursuiveuses, celle tout aussi impressionnante des jumeaux, faisait que le jeune Weasley n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire jusqu'alors. Il se contentait de faire des rondes autour des trois cercles, tout en fixant intensément le souaffle.

Harry commençait à chercher un nouveau fil à faire suivre à son équipe, sachant pertinemment que la situation ne leur resterait pas favorable très longtemps. Lorsqu'il vit apparaître un éclair doré juste devant ses yeux. Il fit alors dans un mouvement rapide, un demi-tour parfaitement maîtrisé et, se rendant compte que le vif d'or avait disparu de sa vue, il prit la décision de suivre son instinct. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait eu raison, lorsqu'il le vit de nouveau apparaître tout prés des buts que Ron gardait toujours. Il longea alors les tribunes sous le regard des spectateurs qui, il le savait, avaient tout compris, et bifurqua aux limites de l'arène, sachant également que le poursuiveur des Serdaigles devait le suivre de très prés. 

Il n'eut alors plus qu'à foncer vers Ron qui, visiblement, n'avait pas vu la balle dorée se balancer autour de lui. Tandis qu'il dû descendre en piquet pour éviter une collision, Harry remontait déjà, victorieux, tenant dans sa main le précieux vif d'or.

Pourtant, autre chose le préoccupait... Le collier qu'il avait connu glace se faisait feu. A peine avait-il posé les pieds sur la terre ferme qu'il s'élança de toutes ses forces en direction du château, essayant, tant qu'il le pouvait, d'échapper aux étreintes de ses coéquipiers.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapitre 112 : ****Une victoire de plus** écrit le 09/08/2005

Encore tout essoufflé du match qu'il venait de faire, Harry sentait une boule se former dans le bas de son ventre. Les couloirs du collège défilaient devant ses yeux, il savait que quelque chose venait d'arriver à Rose et commençait à redouter ce qu'il allait voir. Pourtant, il ne cessa pas de courir, trop pressé d'être enfin fixé. Il sentait la chaleur que dégageait le collier s'intensifier, il ressentait désormais une profonde brûlure au niveau de sa poitrine. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, il lui était impossible d'entendre le moindre signe extérieur.

Puis, lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte qui le séparait des appartements de sa soeur, ce fut sans aucunes hésitations qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit alors le visage de Malo, le contempler avec un certain étonnement.

- Harry?! Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de répondre et pris la direction de la chambre. C'est là qu'il la vit, et était-ce un mauvais tour que lui jouait sa vue, il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait ce sourire qui lui allait tant, dessiné sur son doux visage. Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de lui tenir la main. Il regarda ses yeux restés inlassablement clos, et un doute vînt s'emparer de son esprit. Doute qui, très vite s'envola lorsqu'il sentit sa soeur l'étreindre d'une main encore frêle. Il lui déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue, et, regardant Malo, lui fit un sourire, qui pour lui voulait tout dire.

- Elle... elle est réveillée.

Sans avoir pu décrocher une parole, Malo venait de pénétrer dans la chambre pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Ce qu'ils avaient attendu si longtemps venait enfin de se passer. Rose, était vivante et réveillée.

- Je vais chercher Dumbledore...

Bien sûr, Harry aurait voulu rester là, sans avoir à quitter sa soeur, mais il savait que Malo avait besoin de se retrouver tout seul avec elle. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas encore capable de parler, et ses yeux restaient clos mais, son esprit était là. Et le contact physique gardait toute son importance.

Doucement, Harry referma la porte derrière lui, et prit la direction de terrain de quidditch, un sourire inlassablement figé sur son visage. Pourtant, il n'eut pas vraiment à aller jusque là, le professeur était là, devant lui, souriant devant la mine du garçon.

- Pro-professeur, elle...  
- Je sais mon garçon.  
- Co-comment...  
- Regarde ton visage Harry, il rayonne. Je t'ai vu partir affolé du terrain... je peux te dire que tout le monde se doutait que cette réaction devait avoir un rapport assez étroit avec l'état de Rose. Bon, et bien, je vais aller la voir quelques instants et je pense que je pourrais vous laisser ensemble. Madame Pomfresh ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour vérifier que tout est en ordre...  
- Vous... vous parlez de sa grossesse?  
- Ca se pourrait bien. Tu devrais aller chercher Ange, je lui ai demandé de t'attendre, je dois dire qu'elle était aussi très inquiète... Et tu devrais prendre le temps de lui parler de ce collier...  
- Je... ne connais rien de ce collier...  
- Tu en connais bien plus que tu ne le crois... Et tout s'éclaircira avec le temps, crois-moi.

Sur ces quelques mots qui laissèrent Harry perplexe, le professeur Dumbledore prit à son tour le chemin de l'appartement. Le jeune Potter, quant à lui, se demandait ce qu'avait bien voulu dire le directeur. Il était clair que pour lui, seul ce dernier connaissait les pouvoirs de ce pendentif. Soupirant, il fit volte-face et s'apprêta à aller rejoindre Ange, ne sachant pas vraiment où la trouver.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapitre 113 : ****Invitations ratées** écrit le 09/08/2005

Harry venait de rejoindre le terrain de quidditch, souriant de part et d'autre aux élèves qui lui demandaient des nouvelles de Rose. Il était heureux et cela se voyait. Pourtant, il n'y avait aux abords aucunes traces de celle qui était désormais sa soeur à part entière. Il s'avança alors vers les vestiaires, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. Ces derniers étaient vides, eux aussi. Il s'adossa quelques instants auprès du mur qui délimitait les tribunes du terrain et commença à réfléchir à l'endroit où il pourrait bien la trouver, lorsqu'il vit apparaître Ginny, ses cheveux roux encore mouillés, vagabondant librement sur ses épaules.

- Harry? Comment va t'elle?  
- Elle s'est réveillée... enfin.  
- C'est vrai? Je... je veux dire, c'est génial!  
- Ca l'est. Je cherche Ange pour la prévenir mais elle est introuvable.  
- Je viens de la voir partir avec Malefoy...  
- Malefoy?  
- C'est ça. Ils prenaient la direction du lac, je...  
- Merci Ginny!

Sans plus de mots, il fila vers ce fichu lac, contrarié par le fait que Drago est osé l'approcher malgré sa mise en garde. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le voir passer au loin. Il avait déjà repris le chemin du château, cette fois seul. Harry fut quelque peu rassuré de voir son visage apparemment blême et espérait de tout son coeur qu'Ange y soit pour quelque chose. C'est là qu'il la vit, assise par terre malgré la neige encore persistante. Pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas, elle restait là, scrutant le lac dans son moindre détail.

- Ange? Ca va?  
- Moi, oui. Et?  
- Elle s'est réveillée mais ne réagit pas encore...  
- Tu as tenu ta promesse, on dirait, tout va mieux.

Harry sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?  
- ... M'inviter au bal.

Harry regarda intensément la jeune fille, n'osant pas vraiment poser la question qui le torturait tant. Ange mit fin à son attente.

- J'ai refusé.  
- Tu as bien fait.  
- J'espère que tu as raison Harry, mais en attendant j'ai plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre ait le courage de le défier et de m'inviter.  
- Ange? Tu... enfin, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi?  
- Oh Harry... je... C'est pas à moi que t'aurais dû le demander…  
- C'est avec toi que je veux y aller...  
- C'est faux, tu le sais très bien! Ne la laisse pas partir et puis... j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller...  
- C'est également faux...  
- Va lui demander Harry. Et je te promets que si elle refuse, et bien, j'irai avec toi.  
- Je peux savoir de qui tu parles?  
- Harry! Ne joues pas à ça! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi? Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert! Tu as peur de quoi au juste?  
- Ange... on... on devrait y aller.  
- Ne fuis pas Harry...  
- Je ne fuis pas! Est-ce un crime de vouloir aller voir sa soeur qui se réveille enfin après avoir frôlé la mort!

Elle lui sourit et ils prirent tous les deux le chemin du château. Harry se demandant s'il aurait finalement le courage d'écouter sa soeur et d'affronter ce regard bleu qui le faisait tant frémir. Il connaissait déjà la réponse... la possibilité qu'elle accepte lui faisait encore plus peur. Cela voudrait dire, qu'il avait finalement conscience de ses sentiments et qu'il ne pourrait alors plus les cacher. Il n'en avait pas encore le courage. Pas le courage d'affronter un possible refus, pas le courage d'affronter son meilleur ami.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapitre 114 : ****Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...** écrit le 10/08/2005

Cela faisait désormais quelques jours que Rose était "réveillée". Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. L'infirmière avait beau le rassurer en lui disant que c'était une chose normale, un effet secondaire dû à l'ersatz de mélonier, l'attente lui était de plus en plus cruelle. Harry venait la voir tous les soirs. Il s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit et tenait sa main dans la sienne, scrutant ses yeux, essayant de percevoir le moindre mouvement de ses paupières.

Les jours avançaient et le mois de février pointait son nez, amenant avec lui les conversations égayées des élèves, sur le bal de la saint Valentin qui approchait à grand pas. Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'inviter Ginny et cette dernière commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, bien décidée à décliner toutes les invitations, pourtant nombreuses. Tout comme Harry, elle doutait plus que jamais des sentiments du jeune homme à son égard.

Il lui arrivait souvent d'en parler avec Hermione, toujours en cachette de ses frères, pourtant, ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment dupes et venaient tous les jours la taquiner un peu plus pour la faire dévoiler aux grands jours ses sentiments. La jeune fille devenait de plus en plus irritable et tentait en vain d'éviter les contacts trop étroits avec le jeune homme. Chose assez difficile quand on sait que les cours dispensés par Dumbledore pour l'A.D. se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Il lui arrivait souvent d'aller se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, préférant la compagnie d'un fantôme pleurnichard au risque de croiser ces yeux verts. Pourtant, même-là, la tranquillité n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous.

- Ginny?

La jeune fille tourna le regard vers la porte des toilettes et vit apparaître Fred et Georges.

- Si c'est pour vos mauvaises blagues, c'est pas le moments, dégagez!  
- Merci pour l'accueil, ça fait toujours plaisir...  
- Fred a raison, on vient pour t'aider et tu nous dis de partir...  
- M'aider? Vous pouvez pas m'aider... c'est... c'est un idiot...  
- Si c'est lui qui te fait pleurer, alors, t'as raison, c'est un idiot... T'es une Weasley non?! Alors n'empêche que tu pourrais le pousser à te donner ce que tu veux au lieu de te morfondre dans cette endroit si...  
- Pas de descriptions pour ça... Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait fait des ravages ici aussi...  
- On a rien fait ici Georges...

Les jumeaux regardaient d'un air dégoûté l'eau qui ruisselait des toilettes vers le lavabo, on voyait quelques fois de par et d'autres de ces mares d'eau des cadavres d'insectes sûrement surpris par un des plongeons de Mimi dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Enfin... bref! Nous nous sommes creusés la tête pour toi et à force de persévérance, nous avons LA solution à ton problème.  
- C'est surtout en étudiant le comportement d'un cobaye avec sa petite amie...  
- Le cobaye, c'était moi... En fait, c'était assez simple... Quand te rends tu comptes que tu tiens à quelque chose?  
- Quand tu ne l'as plus! C'est la même chose pour les filles Ginny, on se rend compte que l'on aime quelqu'un quand il est plus dispo! Alors, arrange-toi pour ne plus l'être...  
- Vous me demander de... de sortir avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je n'aime pas... pour...  
- Pour le rendre jaloux! T'as tout compris p'tite soeur!  
- Mais c'est... c'est  
- Justement ce qu'il lui faut. Au moins, tu seras fixée.  
- J'le sens pas ce plan...  
- A toi de voir... Je sais que ça a marché sur moi...  
- Sur toi?  
- Beh oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce Florian qui lui tournait après, et si je n'avais pas eu peur de la perdre, je n'aurais jamais pris le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais.  
- Bon et qui accepterais de jouer le rôle du petit ami? En tout cas, pas questions que je lui cache la vérité.  
- On a pensé à tout p'tite soeur. Quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi aussi...  
- C'est un de nos amis, il est arrivé en début d'année, un français...  
- Tu vas pouvoir tenter le french kiss...  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite Fred, je ne ferais rien du tout...  
- Ca va, je rigolais! Tu veux savoir qui c'est?  
- Nicolas...  
- Je ne connais pas de Nicolas...  
- Mais si, il est tout le temps avec nous... un métis...  
- Il a pas une copine lui?  
- Dans le même cas que toi ma chère!


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapitre 115 : ****Quand une rose s'éveille.** écrit le 10/08/2005

Harry attendait, comme tous les membres de l'A.D. que leur professeur veuille bien faire irruption dans cette salle froide et faiblement éclairée. Ce dernier avait plusieurs dizaines de minutes de retard, les élèves s'étaient installés à même le sol, commençant à s'inquiéter de cette absence prolongée. Le jeune Potter discutait avec Hermione et Ron, regardant quelques fois du coin de l'oeil Ginny, qui, bizarrement ne s'était pas joint à leur groupe. Cette indifférence le tuait plus que tout. Il tourna de nouveau la tête dans le sens opposé, essayant de fuir ce visage si doux qui semblait le narguer perpétuellement.

Il le regretta bien vite lorsqu'il vit que Malefoy était désormais dans sa ligne de mire, il le voyait, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, regardant inlassablement la neige échouer sur les vitres. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

L'attente commençait à peser sur la patience des élèves lorsque, soudainement, Dumbledore fit irruption dans la salle, et, un sourire accroché sur son visage, s'avança vers les élèves regroupés.

- Excusez-moi pour cette attente, mais, j'ai été appelé pour une urgence... Je crains de devoir annuler ce cours.

Les élèves se regardaient incrédules devant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Ange, Harry... Quelqu'un vous attend je crois.  
- Elle...  
- Dépêchez-vous, elle est impatiente de vous voir...

Dans un bond, Harry se leva et suivit Ange qui déjà, avait passé la porte de la salle. En une fraction de secondes, ils étaient tous les deux rassemblés devant le lit de Rose qui les regardait, le visage fatigué. Harry eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recule, ce visage ne semblait pas être celui de la jeune femme. Ces yeux d'habitude si rieurs étaient tristes et fatigués. Le brun de son regard était parsemé de vaisseaux sanguins qui trahissaient sont état de fatigue.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harry, se dernier ne put se retenir et fonça dans ses bras, elle lui avait tant manqué, et pour tant, tout cela ne semblait plus qu'être un mauvais souvenir.

- Tu m'as manqué Rose... Je... je t'aime.  
- Mo...moi...au...si.

Ca voix si douce auparavant était désormais faible et laissé apparaître une certaine pointe de dureté. Pourtant, elle essayait de tout son coeur de parler. Elle aussi, avait des tas de choses à leur dire. Mais Malo l'interrompit très vite, expliquant aux deux adolescents qu'elle venait de passer une bonne demi-heure à expliquer au directeur ce qu'elle avait vu, perçu et ressentit.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois, sachant qu'il devait pour son bien la laisser se reposer. Et, c'est avec un pincement au coeur qu'il tenta de se résigner à passer la porte quand il entendit sa voix l'appeler. Il fit alors demi-tour et la regarda, content qu'elle ait enfin quelque chose de personnelle à lui dire.

- Tu...tu lui a demandé... pour... pour le...le ba...bal?  
- Je... je vais le faire.

Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un lui en avait parlé ou si simplement le lien qui les unissait était si fort qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose. Cette dernière perspective lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il fut content cette fois de retrouver le froid du couloir, il était presque déçu par ce qu'il venait de voir. Son visage si beau n'avait plus rien d'accueillant, sa voix si douce n'avait plus rien de rassurante et elle lui semblait encore plus malade que lorsqu'elle "dormait" encore.

- Harry? Déjà reparti?

Le jeune Potter se retourna et fut surpris de voir le visage de Dumbledore.

- Elle... elle est fatiguée...  
- Ca c'est sûr mais ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira pour le mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle a voulu lutter pour pouvoir vous voir.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ça a cet effet là?  
- Le substitut peut remplacer la plante en elle même mais n'est pas conseillé pour les femmes enceintes. Il peut devenir douloureux car rejeté par le nourrisson.  
- Pourquoi lui a t'on donné alors? Ca... ça aurait pu...  
- Parce qu'on essaye toujours en priorité de sauver la vie de la mère...  
- Alors...  
- On ne sait pas encore si l'accouchement aura bien lieu mais s'il y a vraiment des effets, on devrait les voir bientôt, très bientôt, c'est pour cela que l'on doit rester en permanence à ses côtés. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est impératif qu'elle reprenne des forces. Mais, j'ai confiance...


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapitre 116 : ****Aprés la pluie, le beau temps...** écrit le 11/08/2005

Harry rejoignait la salle commune des gryffondors d'un pas nonchalant. Toutes ces questions restées sans réponses l'exaspéraient au plus haut point, il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à connaître la vérité, vérité sur ce qu'il était, vérité sur ce qui l'entourait. Puis, il sourit en réentendant la voix pourtant chaotique, il faut le dire, de sa soeur. Encore une fois, elle avait réussi à remettre l'histoire de Ginny sur le tapis, pourquoi cela lui tenait tant à coeur? Avait-il l'air si préoccupé que ça? Car oui, il l'était.

Il avait passé plusieurs minutes, durant les heures de cours soporifiques d'histoire de la magie, à réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Le résultat était le même, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il savait certes que ce qu'il ressentait pour cette fille était différent des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Hermione, et encore différents de ceux à l'égard d'Ange mais quelles étaient leurs significations? Comment savoir si ce n'était pas de l'amitié un peu trop poussé ou de l'amour fraternel. Après tout, il l'avait toujours un peu considérée comme sa petite soeur et puis, il en avait plus parlé comme tel avec Ron.

Ron... et si c'était lui qui engendrait ces questions finalement? Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que son meilleur ami sortait avec sa petite soeur? Harry chassa cette idée de sa tête. Admettre que Ron était le seul obstacle était admettre qu'il l'aimait tout simplement. Si au moins il avait pu en parler à quelqu'un... mais à qui? Son confident était au coeur de ses questions et sa meilleure amie était dans le coeur de ce dernier. En qui pouvait-il avoir confiance? La réponse vînt rapidement, Rose était la personne parfaite, mais elle lui avait déjà donné son avis. Il décida pas tout à fait à contre coeur de suivre son conseil et accéléra rapidement le pas pour rejoindre Ginny.

La salle commune ne lui avait jamais parus aussi petite, sans doute dû au fait que la plupart des gryffondors se trouvaient ici. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et tourna la tête de par et d'autre, voulant mettre la main sur Ginny avant que...

- Harry! Enfin, te voilà!

Harry se retourna et vit le visage de son meilleur ami, assis sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée. Il s'avança, ne pouvant pas faire autrement et vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Elle s'est réveillée?  
- Oui... mais elle était très fatiguée, on a dû la laisser se reposer...  
- C'est normal Harry, c'est à cause de...  
- L'ersatz de mélonier, je sais Hermione, Dumbledore me l'a dit.  
- Elle t'a parlé?

Et c'est là que les problèmes commençaient... Comment dire à Ron qu'elle lui avait conseillé d'inviter sa petite soeur...

- Pas vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas trop à parler...  
- Tout s'arrange...  
- Pas tout à fait Ron... reste le problème de sa grossesse mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était confiant...  
- Ca serait bien que ça soit pour la saint Valentin, un beau cadeau...  
- Je ne crois pas Hermione, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au bal...

Voilà la solution, si elle accouchait le 14 février, il aurait une bonne excuse pour... il sourit d'avoir eu cette pensée si ridicule. Il n'y échapperait pas et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut comparer un bal a une naissance. Je crois que le choix est vite fait Ron...  
- Beh quoi? On a qu'un bal par an alors que...  
- On ne naît qu'une fois aussi...  
- Oui bon ça va... A propos tu y vas avec qui?  
- Ron... je ne pense pas que...  
- Bah quoi Hermione? Il restait plus que Ginny, toutes les autres filles on déjà un cavalier... il est a la traîne non?  
- Comment ça il ne restait plus que Ginny?  
- T'es pas au courant? Si tu comptais sur elle, c'est trop tard. Elle vient d'accepter d'y aller avec un copain des jumeaux. J'étais persuadé qu'elle voulait y allez avec...

Hermione n'était toujours pas discrète, le coup de coude qu'elle venait de donner à Ron n'avait rien d'invisible.

- Enfin bref, elle dit qu'elle le trouve mignon... elle doit nous cacher quelque chose encore...

Quel idiot... pensait-il réellement qu'elle l'aurait attendu si longtemps... Et puis, c'était qui ce garçon, mignon comme elle l'avait dit... Finalement, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir pu l'inviter. Il s'était trompé et sans doute n'y aurait-il rien entre eux.

- Harry?  
-...  
- Harry?  
- Excuse-moi Hermione...  
- Tu ne comptais pas y aller avec elle?  
- J'ai... j'ai déjà invité quelqu'un...  
- Le cachottier! T'aurais pu nous en parler!  
- J'aurais pu Ron... j'y vais avec Ange.  
- Ange? T'y vas avec ta soeur.  
- La soeur de ma soeur en fait. Elle a refusé l'invitation de Malefoy et était persuadée que personne n'oserait l'inviter de peur qu'il... Enfin, vous le connaissez. Alors je lui est proposé de...

Il s'arrêta de parler... comme pour mieux ressentir cette chaleur qui reprenait au niveau de sa poitrine. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou son collier refesait-il des siennes... Comme pour répondre à sa question, la chaleur s'intensifia.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?  
- Mon collier...  
- Ton collier? Explique-toi!  
- Il brûle...  
- Tu disjonctes vieux... T'es un peu trop prés du feu c'est tout...

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui déjà recevait le regard noir de sa petite amie. Il prit sa main et la colla le long de son torse. 

- Je disjoncte? J'y vais. Si quelqu'un me cherche, je vais voir Rose.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas se promener dans les couloirs en une heure si tardive, il accéléra le pas. C'est alors qu'il vit la silhouette de McGonagall apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris le courage d'enfiler sa cape. Il savait que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer, et pourtant...

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... ce collier est bien pratique. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher... Severus est allé chercher Ange qui devrait être dans sa salle commune, comme tout élève attentif aux règlements...   
- Je...  
- On ne me coupe pas la parole Potter... J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous êtes tonton...

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme la plus belle des mélodies. Sa famille s'agrandissait...


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapitre 117 : ****Deux étoiles dans un vaste ciel.** écrit le 11/08/2005

Sans même attendre son professeur, Harry se mit à courir, traversant les couloirs glacials ne sentant même plus le froid intense de ces derniers. Il était un oncle, il était quelqu'un pour quelqu'un. Sans même savoir pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur sa joue, il ne les sentait plus, ces larmes paisibles qui coulent inexpliquées. Enfin, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il put enfin passer la porte qui le séparait de sa nouvelle famille. 

Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dans cet endroit, de sa première heure de retenue à ses nuits passées à veiller sa soeur, semblait s'être rassemblés à ce moment précis. Le doux parfum de fleur l'enivrait comme jamais, la douce lumière le rassurait encore. Rapidement, il tourna la tête, et vit alors le visage de Dumbledore, qui était resté là, silencieux, attendant que Harry le regarde pour enfin parler, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu gâcher ce moment.

- Comment... comment va t'elle?  
- Comment vont-elles... Elles vont toutes les trois très bien...  
- Ce sont des filles?  
- Deux jolies petites filles.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé cette confirmation, il lui semblait avoir toujours su ce que ça serait. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour Rose. Il sentait une petite pointe de tristesse, bien sûr qu'il aurait été heureux d'avoir un neveu à qui il aurait pu apprendre des tas de choses, un peu pour rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir avec son propre père; mais la fierté l'emporta bien vite. Il savait qu'il n'était que leur oncle, mais savait également qu'il serait un peu de son devoir de les protéger.

Il savait également qu'il devait prendre ces naissances comme une aubaine. Il avait en quelques jours failli perdre sa soeur et voilà que maintenant, elle était sauvée, elles étaient sauvées. Deux petites-filles promises à un destin de sorcières, comme en prouvent les pouvoirs exceptionnels dont elles avaient fait preuve. Exceptionnels... pas tant que ça, simplement la chance d'être deux. Harry se souvient du jour où Rose lui avait appris le pourquoi de la chose. Pourquoi les pouvoirs étaient si intenses. Il sourit au fait que tout le monde pensait encore qu'ils auraient à faire un sorcier puissant lorsque ce dernier serait capable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elles n'étaient pas plus puissantes que n'importe quel bébé sorcier. Elles étaient seulement deux.

Puis, son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Peut-être Ange avait-elle raison finalement... Peut-être que l'attaque que Rose avait subie était simplement due au fait qu'on avait caché cette information. Peut-être aurait-on pu éviter tout ça. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir tenu sa promesse et de s'être tue.

- Harry? Est-ce que tu veux la voir?  
- Bien sûr!

Il pénétra dans la chambre et la vit, allongée paisiblement sur son lit. Son visage était de nouveau serein et toutes traces de souffrances semblaient avoir disparues. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ce contact lui fit le plus grand bien, elle allait bien. Machinalement, il tourna la tête, cherchant la moindre trace d'un berceau où les nourrissons seraient en train de dormir, mais la pièce n'avait pas bougé, les enfants n'étaient pas là.

- On les a mis dans la pièce d'à côté, Malo est avec elles. Je crois qu'Ange est arrivée, et je pense que l'on a quelqu'un à vous présenter... Aller viens Harry, il faut la laisser se reposer... Ca doit être fatiguant de mettre d'aussi beaux bébés au monde!

Harry sourit, il regarda une dernière fois sa soeur et s'avança vers le salon où il voyait déjà Ange l'attendre. Le voyant arriver, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer avant de le tirer par la main pour l'emmener dans cette pièce qu'Harry avait tant de fois vue en rêve.

A peine eu t'il passer la porte qu'il vit cette lumière douce s'évader d'une veilleuse en forme d'étoile. Il l'a reconnaissait, il l'avait vu tant de fois. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le centre de la pièce dont les murs avaient été recouverts de papier rose, et vit deux berceaux d'un blanc éclatant. Malo se tenait entre les deux, une larme tombant de temps en temps sur le sol. Il se releva lorsqu'il vit apparaître les deux adolescents, et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

Il y a des images qui inlassablement restent gravés dans les esprits, celle-là, Harry ne l'oublierait pas. Cette sensation de voir une image flash, le temps qui s'arrête tout d'un coup à cette vision. Deux petits visages d'anges dépassant de l'étoffe dans laquelle elles étaient enroulées. Elles étaient si petites, lui semblaient si fragiles qui lui parut impossible que quelqu'un veuille leur faire du mal. Il lui parut impossible de penser qu'elles furent à l'origine de ses malaises de début d'années. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, observant leurs visages si parfaits, redessinant avec ses yeux la courbe de leur corps si petit.

- Les filles voici votre oncle Harry et votre tante Ange...

Malo s'approcha doucement du premier berceau et souleva avec précautions le petit être encore tout endormi. Harry lisait dans ces yeux la fierté d'un jeune père.

- Je vous présente Mademoiselle Lily-Fleur, Eliane Alieson. Ange, on aimerait que tu lui trouves un troisième prénom.  
- ...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Eliane... comme... comme maman.  
- Exactement, on trouvait important qu'elle ait en elle un peu de celle qui a élevé sa mère. Et Lily pour son autre grand-mère. Quant à Fleur... le seul prénom sur lequel on s'était mis d'accord, souvenir de ses racines françaises.

Délicatement, il déposa l'enfant dans les bras de sa tante. Harry vit alors que le bébé avait en plus du prénom, hérité des cheveux de sa grand-mère, et de sa mère par la même occasion. Cela lui semblait bizarre de parler de sa mère comme une grand-mère, lorsque vous perdez quelqu'un de si jeune, il vous semble qu'elle garde à jamais le même âge, celui d'une jeune maman d'un enfant d'un an.

- Et je vous présente Mademoiselle Elysée, Rose Alieson.

Il la déposa dans les bras d'Harry, visiblement un peu paniqué d'avoir à sa charge un enfant si petit. La regarder était certes une chose, mais la porter en était une autre. Il aurait préféré laisser ce privilège à quelqu'un d'autre... Mais il posa les yeux sur elle et toutes les craintes ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle aussi avait les cheveux roux. Encore discret mais bien présent. Lui qui la croyait endormi, la vit ouvrir doucement ses yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait bien vu mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait les yeux verts.

- Elysée est un prénom qui revient très souvent dans ma famille... Harry, tu te charges de son troisième prénom?

Harry hocha la tête, sans décrocher ses yeux de cet être qui lui semblait céleste. Il les releva doucement, comme si un simple regard aurait pu abîmer la fillette qui paisiblement se rendormait.


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapitre 118 : ****Petits conseils** écrit le 12/08/2005

L'heure tardive avait poussé les ados à rejoindre les dortoirs. Harry tenait dans sa main celle de la jolie Ange, ils parcouraient ainsi les couloirs froids et humides de Poudlard.

- Au fait Ange, ma proposition pour le bal tient toujours...  
- Tu lui as demandé?  
- Pas vraiment...  
- Harry! Je vais commencer par croire que tu es un cas désespéré!  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, quelqu'un lui a déjà proposé et elle lui a dit oui.  
- Désolée... je... je ne savais pas. Mais c'est bizarre quand même...  
- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? Elle a droit d'y aller avec qui elle veut non?!  
- Justement, t'imagines pas le nombre de garçons qu'elle a repoussé avant d'accepter...  
- Comment tu sais ça toi?  
- J'en sais bien plus que tu le crois...  
- J'imagine que ça veut dire que c'était lui qu'elle attendait, tout simplement!  
- Ou qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre qu'un autre grand bêta décide de se lancer... Harry! Ouvre les yeux! Elle ne cesse de te dévorer du regard, elle manque de tuer toutes filles qui croisent tes yeux et toi tu veux nous faire croire qu'elle t'est indifférente!  
- Elle ne l'est pas.  
- Enfin, tu l'avoues!  
- C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ginny est très importante pour moi mais je ne sais pas de quelle manière...  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu tiens à elle, ça se voit!  
- Comme... comme ma soeur.  
- Ca c'est la bonne phrase pour te cacher derrière tes sentiments!  
- C'est bon, on arrête là! De toutes façons, ça ne changera pas grand chose...  
- C'est sûr que si tu fuis cette idée, ça va pas te mener bien loin. Tu tiens à elle, et bien, la belle affaire! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant la dedans?  
- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute le fait qu'aimer c'est un peu dépendre. Si je m'accroche à elle, la chute sera trop douloureuse.  
- C'est sûr que si tu n'avances pas, tu ne risques pas de tomber mais... mais tu n'avanceras pas. Et puis, pourquoi veux-tu que ça ne marche pas?  
- On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve.  
- Exactement, alors si c'était elle? Si c'était elle la femme de ta vie?  
- On est encore un peu jeune non?  
- Et bien, on ne sait jamais comme tu dis, regarde tes parents... Tu as simplement peur de la perdre alors que tu ne l'as même pas.  
- Je perds tout ceux qui touchent à moi... Mes parents, Rose, Sirius...  
- Rose, tu l'as. Et tu n'es pas le seul à ne plus avoir tes parents...  
- Je suis désolé... En même temps, ils n'ont pas le plus grand mage noir à leur trousse.  
- Tes sentiments sont présents, ne cherches pas d'excuses. Ginny fait parti de ta vie et s'il veut vraiment s'en prendre à elle, rien ne l'en empêchera.  
- Et puis, y'a pas que ça...  
- Ca m'aurait étonné...  
- Et Ron...  
- Ron est comme tout le monde, il n'est pas aveugle et à mon avis, en ayant passé toute sa vie avec sa soeur, il a bien dû remarquer certaines choses... Et puis de toutes façons, ce n'est pas son problème mais le votre... Pour te rassurer, je pense qu'il préférait la voir avec toi qu'avec n'importe quel autre garçon dont il ne sait rien...  
- Et puis, si... si je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, je veux dire, comment en être sûr. Comment être sûr qu'elle ressent la même chose.  
- Tu ne peux pas le savoir... ça serait trop simple je crois...  
- Comment tu... avec...  
- ...  
- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du te demander ça...  
- C'est rien Harry. La première fois que j'ai vu Drago, je... je l'ai trouvé arrogant et sans aucuns intérêts. Néanmoins, il a su trouver les bons mots au bon moment, laissant tout ce faux air qu'il se donne derrière lui. J'appréciais beaucoup ces moments là. Ils nous arrivaient parfois de passer des nuits entières à discuter dans la salle commune, lui utilisant à tout va son insigne de préfet pour repousser les insomniaques... J'avais jamais à chercher pour lui parler, la conversation venait toute seule, je me sentais bien, tout simplement... Mais dès qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous, tout était fini... Puis, je l'ai vu changer, au fil des jours, petit à petit...  
- On l'a tous vu je crois. Il était moins... moins insupportable...  
- Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas trop... C'est d'ailleurs un peu ce qui a fait que j'ai voulu le connaître un peu plus... Enfin... je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si je l'aimais ou pas... j'étais bien avec lui, c'est tout.  
- Oui, mais ça ne doit pas être la seule personne avec qui tu es bien... pourquoi lui?  
- C'est le seul qui me faisait rire quand ça n'allait pas, le seul a qui je pouvais parler sans avoir l'impression de l'ennuyer, le seul... le seul que je trouvais séduisant...  
- Lui?!  
- Oui, lui... Je ne voyais plus que lui, là où je le regardais, le moindre de ses défauts me faisait sourire. Et puis surtout, j'avais la nette impression qu'il avait un peu changé pour moi.

Le couloir touchait à sa fin, Ange devait rejoindre les sous-sols alors qu'Harry rejoignait sa tour... Ange se retourna une dernière fois.

- Au fait, tu as réfléchi pour le prénom?  
- Je pense que j'ai trouvé... Ce sera Elysée, Rose, Isolde.  
- Isolde?  
- C'est un prénom celte, ça veut dire belle... tout comme elle est! Et toi?  
- Je crois que ce sera Lily-Rose, Eliane, Lilas. Un des plus vieux prénoms français.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapitre : ****Un bal pas tout à fait perdu...** écrit le 12/08/2005

Deux bonnes semaines s'étaient écoulées, Harry passait la majorité de son temps chez sa soeur. Il avait tous les jours un peu plus de mal à se séparer des filles. Il lui semblait que chaque jour de plus les rendait encore plus belles.

Pourtant ce soir là, il fut bien décidé à donner à Ange le plus beau des bals qu'elle ait connu. Néanmoins, il restait au fond de lui cette amertume de savoir que Ginny ne serait pas à ses côtés. Ainsi, lorsqu'il la vit descendre les marches du hall d'entrée en compagnie d'Hermione, il eut pour seule réaction le fait de se retourner pour éviter son regard. Elle était si belle, vêtue d'une robe bleu qui mettait en avant la perfection de ses si beaux yeux. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, elle s'était faite belle et ce, pour un autre que lui, qui sans doute, ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder, elle lui en voulait tellement mais était bien décidée à jouer ce petit jeu jusqu'au bout... Puis, Ange arriva, habillée d'une robe blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate. Elle lui sourit, pourtant, le coeur n'y était visiblement pas. Harry lui rendit son sourire, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui gâcher sa soirée, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il lui prit le bras et l'accompagna jusque la grande salle où la plupart des élèves dansaient déjà. 

La salle était magnifiquement décorée, des angelots virevoltaient au dessus des tables rondes recouvertes de pétales de roses, des lampions en forme de coeur planaient dans toute la salle. Et là où se situait normalement la table des professeurs, jouait un groupe de musiciens apparemment connu des élèves, mais qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Il s'apprêta à poser la question à Ange lorsqu'il la vit tourner frénétiquement la tête. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'il vit Malefoy adossé le long du mur, la dévisageant avidement. Harry lâcha alors le bras de la jeune femme et passa le sien autour de sa taille, puis s'empara de son autre main, se collant un peu plus à elle. Et, lorsqu'il fut sur d'être assez proche de Malefoy pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, il lui murmura un:

- Tu es d'une beauté resplendissante...  
- Harry, c'est touchant... mais je crois que tu aurais dû garder cette phrase pour quelqu'un d'autre...  
- Je pourrais toujours lui redire...  
- Harry!  
- Je plaisante voyons, mais je te trouve réellement très belle!  
- Merci...  
- Tu veux danser?  
- Bien sûr!

Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse où il voyait déjà Ron entraîner avec élégance Hermione de part et d'autre de la piste. Harry essaya d'en faire de même, ne pouvant détacher son regard de Ginny, un peu trop collée à son goût à son cavalier. Il vit rapidement qu'il en était de même pour Ange. Drago avait eu l'audace d'inviter Pansy, sachant pertinemment que cette dernière faisait tout depuis un petit moment pour pouvoir enfin devenir sa petite amie. Ainsi, dès que la première chanson fut terminée, ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord pour aller se rasseoir, ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'avez vraiment la tête à danser.

- Tu crois qu'il est avec?  
- Je ne pense pas... il aurait vraiment perdu au change. Pansy... Quel minable... Tu... tu crois qu'elle est avec?  
- Sûre que non... En remarque, il n'est pas mal... Nicolas c'est ça?  
- Hum mmm... J'aurais préféré que tu me dises qu'il était moche... Au moins, j'aurais eu un espoir.  
- Parce que tu es moche toi?  
- J'ai pas dis ça non plus. Pas son genre peut-être... Regarde comment elle le colle. Mais... et Ron ne dit rien! Lui qui s'énerve pour deux fois moins...  
- Il s'est peut-être résigné, et puis, il n'a rien à dire...

La raison était beaucoup plus simple, Ron avait été mis au courant de tout, et cautionnait ce geste. Harry ne tenait plus devant cette scène qu'il trouvait irréaliste. Et lorsque Ron vînt s'asseoir à côté d'eux, rassuré du fait qu'Ange ne serait plus seul, il se leva pour rejoindre le parc, où exceptionnellement, les élèves avaient le droit de se balader.

Il n'eut pas à aller jusque là. Sa frustration était telle que lorsqu'il vit Cho Chang arriver, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui parler. Ils pénétraient quelques secondes plus tard, ensemble dans la grande salle. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait, ça, il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et espérait qu'il en soit de même pour la jeune fille. Il voulait faire réagir Ginny bien sûr, mais sans blesser la jeune Cho. Comment pouvait-il bien s'en sortir. Il voyait quelque fois le regard de Ron, peser sur lui, cette expression de reproche, qu'il détestait tant, collée sur son visage.

Une nouvelle fois, lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, Harry laissa Cho rejoindre ses amis et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il rejoignit la table. A peine eut-il le temps d'y arriver qu'il vit qu'Ange, n'y était plus, il tourna la tête et la vit, à son grand désarroi, danser dans les bras de Drago. Il s'assit prés d'Hermione et de Ron, fuyant désespérément le regard de ce dernier. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant lorsque Ron se leva soudainement.

- T'es un piètre crétin Harry! Fais un peu gaffe à ce que tu fais! Et que tu sois mon meilleur ami ou pas, le fait est que je déteste voir pleurer ma soeur. Alors que tu fasses celui qui ne voit rien, ça ne tient qu'à toi, mais je te conseille d'arranger ça et le plus rapidement possible.

Sur ces mots, Ron se leva et prit la direction du buffet, à l'opposé de la table, laissant là un Harry abasourdi par ces quelques mots. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

- Elle... elle n'est pas avec ce...  
- Regarde derrière toi Harry...

Ca dernier tourna la tête et vit le garçon en question danser avec une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

- Pauline, sa petite amie. Et si Ginny a accepté d'aller au bal avec lui, c'est d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller toute seule, et d'autres parts pour l'aider à reconquérir le coeur de cette fille. Ca a marché on dirait...  
- Quel est le rapport avec moi? Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça? Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Hermione se lever et rejoindre Ron, sans un mot. Il devait redescendre sur terre et voir ce que tous les autres semblaient voir, sauf lui.

Sans trop savoir, où aller, il suivit le chemin que lui dictait son coeur et se retrouva prés du lac. Il l'a vit, grelottante sous les flocons, portant sans cesse sa main à son visage. Elle pleurait... par sa faute. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et ôta sa veste pour la passer sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Puis, ne sachant quoi dire et préférant le silence à une fausse manoeuvre, il se contenta de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, restant à ses côtés.

- Harry... Je... je suis désolée...  
- Désolée de quoi? C'est moi le crétin qui n'a pas osé t'inviter à temps. C'est moi qui suis désolé, c'est vrai, tout le monde ne cessait de m'encourager autour de moi et je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Je pensais comme un idiot que tu m'attendrais... Je m'excuse Ginny... je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure aussi, mais te voir dans les bras de ce garçon m'a rendu fou. Tu semblais si heureuse. Je crois que j'aurais pu danser avec n'importe quelle fille, pourvu que tu puisses le voir... je...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, sentant sur sa poitrine, le froid intense qui lui faisait si peur et sentant sur ses lèvres, ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu. Pourtant, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il couru jusqu'au château, sans même un regard pour celle qui venait de l'embrasser tendrement.


	120. Chapter 120

Il lui semblait connaître ces couloirs par coeur, il lui semblait connaître cette douleur par coeur. Lui qui aurait dû être à ce moment précis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il détestait ce collier qui pesait sur lui comme une malédiction. Pourtant, il courait, encore et toujours comme quelqu'un poursuivant un but précis. Si ce maudit pendentif avait encore une fois raison, alors ces pensées n'étaient pas vraiment appropriées, si ce pendentif avait raison, sa soeur était en danger.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement, d'un geste précipité et fut surpris de voir Malo, paisiblement assis sur le canapé, occupé à donner le biberon à l'une de ses filles. Pourtant, sa surprise ne fut rien comparée à celle d'un homme voyant débarquer chez lui un adolescent visiblement anxieux.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu ne serais pas censé être en train de t'amuser comme tous les autres?

- Où est Rose?

- Dans notre chambre, elle nourrit Lily...

Sans en entendre plus, Harry traversa la pièce et fit irruption dans la chambre où il vit Rose, donner le sein à sa fille, apparemment en pleine forme.

- Harry? Ca ne va pas? Tu es pâle! Assis-toi tu veux...

- Non, ça va et... et toi?

- Tout va bien... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Le collier...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. C'est de ma faute, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ai retiré le mien, pour pouvoir allaiter Lily-fleur et... j'ignorais que ça aurait cet effet là... Désolée...

- Pas... pas grave, tu vas bien, c'est tant mieux!

- Ca me gène... je... je ne t'ai pas interrompue...

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas...

- Au moins, on sait qu'il ne faut pas les retirer. Il doit prendre en compte la présence... Encore désolée... Tu... tu devrais y retourner.

C'est ce qu'il fit, le chemin lui parut beaucoup plus agréable. Il prit la direction de la grande salle, trop pressé de pouvoir enfin danser comme il se doit... avec celle qu'il aimait.

La même ambiance s'évadait de la grande salle, il était à peine onze heures et la fête battait son plein. Harry vit Ange, toujours collée à Malefoy, pourtant, il était presque heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé le sourire. Et puis, la fête n'était pas un fiasco pour tout le monde...

Soudain, il vit la chevelure rousse de Ginny, il s'approcha doucement de la table où elle se trouvait avec Hermione et Ron, lorsqu'il vit se dernier faire un signe de tête vers lui. Elle se leva alors et prit une nouvelle fois la direction de la porte, sans même poser son regard sur lui. Harry fut pris au dépourvu et, dans une sorte de réflexe désespéré, attrapa son bras pour la ramener vers lui.

- Lâche-moi Harry! Je ne veux plus te voir! Oublie moi, comme tu arrives si bien à le faire!

Il sentait le regard des élèves peser sur lui, et pour la première fois, il fit réellement ce qu'il avait tant désiré. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était aux anges, sentant la chaleur de son corps se mélanger au sien. Il savourait ce moment, un peu comme s'il l'avait espéré, sans jamais vraiment y croire. Le regard des autres ne comptait plus. Ils n'étaient plus que deux... Il prit doucement conscience de ce qu'il se passait... il l'embrassait toujours... elle ne l'avait pas repoussé...


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapitre 121 : ****Une veste de perdue...** écrit le 21/08/2005

C'est fou ce que la vie peut tourner vite... Le matin même, Harry appréhendait ce bal de peur de voir Ginny dans les bras d'un autre, quelques heures plus tard il apprenait qu'elle avait simplement voulu l'aider et maintenant, la voilà qui l'enlace tendrement... Un rebondissement digne des feuilletons niais que la tante Pétunia ne cessait de regarder à longueur de journée.

Toujours est-il que chacun d'entre nous sait à quel point dans ces situations, le retour sur terre est douloureux... Le jeune Potter se moquait pas mal des regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui, sur eux... Il ne les voyait pas et était bien décidé à profiter de ce moment intense, mais le fait est qu'un baiser ne peut pas s'éterniser... Il s'apprêtait à affronter cette réalité lorsqu'il entendit soudainement la voix des jumeaux s'élever de la foule:

- Bon et bien on dirait que le monde s'est lassé de la piste... Ca ne gênera donc personne si on l'utilise à notre manière? Fred, à toi l'honneur!

Ginny tira sur le bras de son petit ami, désirant au plus tôt l'entraîner loin de la cohue, elle connaissait trop bien ses deux frères pour prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Le temps lui donna raison, quelques secondes plus tard, un véritable feu d'artifice façon Weasley, donnait le spectacle en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Les élèves regardaient émerveillés les fusées voler à l'intérieur d'une immense boule transparente. Les jumeaux avaient mis cette nouvelle invention au point pour permettre sans risque l'utilisation d'explosifs à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Ainsi, ils venaient encore de montrer toute l'étendue de leur talent à des élèves ébahis devant un tel jeu de couleurs et de formes.

Harry savait que ce moment était opportun pour comme il le voulait, pouvoir s'éclipser est tenter de rendre visible ce qui à ses yeux était encore bien trop trouble. Il prit alors Ginny par la taille, et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur alors qu'il sentait, mal-à-l'aise le regard de Ron se poser sur lui.

Une étendue de neige vierge se présenta aux deux amoureux, la lune dégagée leur offrait un spectacle qui pouvait sembler féerique mais peut-être tout cela était-il seulement dû à leur état encore euphorique...

- Harry, il... il fait froid...  
- Je sais mais je pense que c'est l'endroit le plus calme...

Il passa sa main dans son dos, se rendant compte qu'il ne portait plus sa veste, il se rappela alors soudainement de la raison... Il tourna le regard vers Ginny, regard qu'elle ne put soutenir, elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qu'elle en avait fait...

- Bon et bien, espérons qu'il n'y ai plus de bal avant la fin de l'année...  
- Je... je suis désolée.  
- Je te comprends... pas très sympa ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure... Tu penses qu'elle est récupérable? Non, c'est pas que ça me préoccupe mais bon...

Il se sentait idiot et n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je... crois que je te dois des explications pour tout à l'heure... On peut en parler en allant voir ce qu'il en est... Enfin, si tu... si tu sais où tu l'as laissée?  
- Je suis désolée...  
- Pas autant que moi... Ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est qu'une veste.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras, la sentant grelotter sous le vent saillant de ce 14 février.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapitre 122 : ****Cette satanée Cho...** écrit le 21/08/2005

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer... j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...  
- Commence par tout à l'heure...  
- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça... Je crois que cette histoire est la plus longue. Tu vois ce collier?

Il tira de sous sa chemise le pendentif en forme de demi-lune qui était redevenue presque normal.

- Rose a le même, et on ne sait par quel moyen mais il nous relie l'un à l'autre. Je sais quand elle va mal, je sais quand au contraire tout va bien. C'est de cette manière que j'ai su lorsque cette plume... enfin bref. C'est aussi de cette manière que j'ai su que les filles étaient nées.  
- Quel rapport avec tout à l'heure?  
- J'y arrive... Je sais tous ces choses car le collier y réagis. Il devient froid quand quelque chose de mal se passe et devient chaud quand au contraire un grand bonheur arrive. Tout à l'heure, lorsque... lorsque tu m'as embrassé, j'ai senti ce collier devenir aussi froid que la glace, je savais, du moins, je le croyais que quelque chose de mauvais venait encore de se dérouler, c'est pour cela que je...  
- Tu t'es enfuis...  
- On peut dire ça comme ça... Ce n'était en aucun cas pour... enfin tu vois...  
- Notre baiser...  
- Oui, c'est ça. J'ai simplement eu peur... eu peur...  
- Pour ta soeur...  
- Pour ma soeur...

Il se sentait de plus en plus bête devant elle. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler plus librement de leur relation... Pourquoi ressentait-il ce blocage? Comme... comme s'il était de nouveau en face de Cho, cette impression de maladresse persistante.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait?  
- ...  
- Harry?!  
- Excuse-moi... tu disais?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait?  
- Qui ça?  
- Ta soeur! Tu es sûr que ça va?  
- Elle... elle n'avait rien... Une erreur.

Ils arrivaient aux abords du lac lorsqu'il vit la forme de sa veste ce dessiner dans la neige encore fraîche. Il souleva ce qui n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu complètement déformé par son séjour dans la glace.

- Je suis désolée...  
- Je crois que je vais finir par le comprendre... Bon et bien, y'a plus rien à y faire...

A vrai dire, il n'y pensait même plus. Cette comparaison avec Cho l'obsédait, et des doutes encore plus persistants venaient alourdir ses pensées pourtant bien encombrées.

- Harry?!

Il se retourna vers la jeune Weasley qui grelottait sous les assauts du vent.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là.

Si elle savait... sa bonne conscience lui demandait de lui dire la vérité est de rompre avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait fait un pas en plus. Néanmoins, il savait que penser à une autre fille en étant en compagnie de sa petite amie n'était pas académique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Une phrase... vite... Il ne trouvait rien à dire et se contentait de la regarder... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose devant les yeux bleus de la jeune fille que devant ceux de Cho. Pourtant, il avait aimé Cho... Du moins, il le croyait. Car si c'était le cas, il n'avait rien à faire avec Ginny.

- Harry! Réponds-moi! Tu regrettes c'est ça? Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi? Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure et tu...

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur sa joue. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu pleurer par sa faute, chaque fois étaient plus douloureux. Il détourna le regard de ce visage, fixant le reflet de la lune sur le lac glacé, puis, n'y tenant plus...

- Ginny, je...

Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublaient d'intensité, dans un sursaut, il prit sa main, et tenta d'achever sa phrase.

- Enfin, on...


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapitre 123 : ****Sous une lune argentée...** écrit le 22/08/2005

Encore une fois, les mots ne venaient pas, il était incapable de s'exprimer, tournant dans tous les sens les idées encore confuses qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il fixait le regard bleu de la jeune fille, elle même continuant à le regarder, sans sourciller. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'avait aucunement envie de tout gâcher. Ses pensées le faisaient souffrir, il ne voulait plus réfléchir, juste agir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant elle, la seule chose qu'il désirait faire était de l'embrasser... C'est ce qu'il fit, sans même réfléchir, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et, sentant ses lèvres toucher les siennes, il lui semblait que toutes ces questions s'étaient évanoui. Il ressentait de nouveau cette vague de chaleur l'envahir et son coeur faire des bonds, il sentait une boule se former au fond de son ventre et lui infliger une douce sensation qui faisait monter en lui une certaine dose d'adrénaline. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il regrettait toutes ces idées qui lui semblaient maintenant si futiles. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas encore s'il l'aimait réellement, il ne savait rien de ce sentiment et pourtant, ça lui était bien égal.

Presque à contre coeur, il dû néanmoins quitter cet état qu'engendrait ce baiser. Il dégagea doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille et, dégageant de sa main les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'aventuraient devant ses yeux, il se risqua à la contempler, simplement.

- Tu es un idiot Harry James Potter...

Il lui sourit. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on utilise son nom complet, l'entendre prononcer par cette voix redevenue étrangement calme et légèrement tremblante ne le dérangeait pas.

- Je le sais...

Il l'enlaça alors, fixant au loin la lune argentée se fondre avec le paysage enneigé. Tout semblait être pour le moins parfait, il sentait la jeune fille grelottante contre lui et son souffle chaud caresser doucement sa nuque. Peu importait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer demain, il était bien, elle était bien.

- Harry?... Je... je crois qu'on devrait rentrer...

Ils devraient rentrer mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il se souvenait trop bien du regard que Ron lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils avaient pris ensemble la direction de la porte. Néanmoins, il savait également qu'ils ne pourraient pas éternellement le fuir...

- Bien... Ginervra...  
- Quoi?

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il savait que c'était un peu maladroit et pourtant l'avait dit... Il sourit devant la mine de Ginny qui visiblement ne semblait pas supporter plus que lui d'entendre son prénom au complet.

- On y va Ginny...

La tenant par l'épaule, il l'attira vers le château, évitant de croiser son regard sûrement plein de reproche.

Il tourna au passage la tête vers la grande horloge et vit à son grand étonnement que la fête touchait à sa fin, il allait être bientôt minuit et l'orchestre allait jouer sa dernière chanson. Il pénétra dans la grande salle s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ni où aller. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur Dumbledore s'élever, annonçant, comme il s'y était attendu la dernière chanson. Il tourna la tête vers la piste de danse et vit que déjà s'avançaient plusieurs couples, dont Fred et Charlotte qui bizarrement venait de faire son apparition, Ron et Hermione qui à son grand soulagement ne semblait pas l'avoir vu s'avancer, Drago et Ange, visiblement toujours aussi heureux.

- Tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny l'avait déjà entraîné sur la trace des autres. A ce moment là, il ne dansait plus mais semblait littéralement survoler la piste. Le coeur léger il se laissait emporter par cette sensation de bonheur.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapitre 124 : ****Entre devoir et désir** écrit le 23/08/2005

Toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin, celle-là aussi. Rapidement, la salle fut vidée de ses élèves qui rejoignaient d'un pas lent leurs dortoirs. Harry resta là, en plein milieu de la salle, attendant avec une pointe d'appréhension que Ron vienne le rejoindre. Il savait qu'après avoir enfin pu lui parler, il se sentirait déjà mieux.

- Harry? On y va?  
- Je... j'attends Ron. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire...  
- D'accord, je vois de quoi tu veux parler et je n'approuve pas...  
- Excuse-moi?!  
- Tu veux bien lui parler de nous non?!  
- Je...  
- Si c'est pas ça excuse-moi mais...  
- C'est... c'est ça...  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant? Ce que je fais ne le regarde pas. Alors à moins que tu ais l'habitude de lui dévoiler ta vie affective, je ne pense pas que tu devrais l'attendre... Du moins pas pour ça.

D'un côté, il lui semblait qu'elle avait bien raison mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était exactement. Il savait que Ginny n'avait aucune envie de voir son frère être au courant des moindres de ses faits et gestes mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas rester sans être sûr que Ron était d'accord... A croire que Ginny avait lu dans ses pensées car à peine avait-il tourné la tête vers elle qu'elle lui lança:

- Harry, ce n'est pas mon père... Il n'a pas à décider de ce que je dois faire où pas. Alors à moins que tu ais autres chose à lui dire, j'aimerais qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble...

Il la fixa un petit moment... Bien sûr, elle avait raison... et pourtant, sa conscience lui dictait d'attendre. Lui qui quelques mois auparavant écoutait son meilleur ami démonter tous les petits amis de sa soeur se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans l'autre camp. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction de Ron qui, enlaçant Hermione était en pleine conversation avec Charlotte et les jumeaux. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'Harry l'attendait...

- Harry?

Il se retourna vers Ginny qui l'attendait désormais quelques mètres plus loin. Sa tête fit un aller-retour entre elle et Ron et finalement, il dû choisir vers qui il souhaitait se rendre.

Il s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille et lui prit la main, se laissant emporter vers les couloirs vides de l'école. Il aurait souhaité à ce moment là que les escaliers fassent une fois de plus preuve de mauvaises volontés et les emmènent vers un couloir opposé, leur permettant de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapitre 125 : ****Un simple regard peut tout dévoiler** écrit le 24/08/2005

Mais il n'en fut rien, les escaliers étaient restés sages et déjà Harry pénétrait dans la salle commune des gryffondors, étrangement calme. Les élèves se disaient au revoirs, jetant quelque fois des regards vers le couple qui venait d'entrer. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le canapé, laissant Ginny leur lancer des regards froids, attitude qui, il doit le dire, le faisait plutôt sourire. Il avait appris à être un peu moins sensible aux autres...

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux. Ces derniers souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Ginny et prirent la direction du dortoir. Harry continuait à observer Ron, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait l'aborder ou pas. Il sentait le regard de la jeune Weasley peser sur lui, il savait désormais son point de vue. Ron ne bougeait pas, il continuait à enlacer Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne la parole.

- Bon, et bien je sais pas pour vous mais moi, je dors debout... Je crois que je vais vous laisser là... Ginny?

La jeune fille soupira, apparemment, Hermione était bien décidée à laisser les deux amis ensemble.

- J'arrive...

Harry vit Hermione embrasser Ron en signe de bonsoir et ne put que se sentir gêné lorsqu'il vit Ginny s'approcher de lui pour en faire de même. Il lui déposa néanmoins un léger baiser qui fit une nouvelle fois soupirer la jeune fille, elle n'insista pas et monta les marches qui la mèneraient à son dortoir.

Harry était désormais seul en compagnie de Ron. Il essayait de fuir son regard, ne pouvant se résoudre à parler le premier. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit le jeune Weasley prendre lui aussi la direction du dortoir, il devait agir s'il ne voulait pas aller dormir la tête emplie de doutes persistants.

- Ron! Je...  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire Harry...

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant un Harry le regard fixe, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il baissa lentement la tête, visiblement, les prochains jours allaient être durs... Mais soudainement, le visage de son meilleur ami réapparut.

- Bah alors, tu viens pas dormir?

Décidemment, ce Ron resterait toujours le même...

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle avant?  
- Ca dépend, tu veux parler de quoi?

Harry fit un vague signe de tête vers la porte que Ginny avait franchi quelques secondes auparavant. Ron soupira et passant le seuil de la porte, la referma doucement pour rejoindre Harry.

- Ecoute Harry... je ne pense pas que ça me regarde réellement... Je sens que je vais regretter cette phrase... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que tu ne lui fera pas de mal... tu dois être assez sûr de ce que tu fais je pense...

Voilà tout le problème... si Ron lui-même le pensait, tout devenait encore plus dur.

- Enfin, si tu veux en parler, je suis OK... mais faut que j'évite de me mêler de ses affaires... Alors, t'es gentil mais tu ne me tentes pas!  
- Tu t'es enfin résigné?!  
- Ne te moques pas s'il te plaît! Il... il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?  
- Non... en fait si... Ce qui me dérange c'est que j'avais l'habitude de te parler de... enfin tu vois...  
- Mais là ça concerne aussi ma soeur... Je sais vieux, ça me fait peur aussi. On n'en reste pas moins des amis donc si t'as des problèmes... Enfin, par pitié épargne moi les détails... Hermione a mis un temps fou à me faire comprendre que ce n'était plus une enfant alors ne me brusque pas...  
- Alors ça... ça te dérange pas?"

Ron esquissa un sourire, détournant légèrement la tête.

- Harry! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'y attendait que... Ce qui m'aurait dérangé c'est que tu la fasses attendre plus longtemps... Enfin, mais tu... tu es visiblement le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué!  
- De... de quoi tu parles là?  
- Voyons Harry, elle t'aime depuis la première fois qu'elle t'a vu!  
- Tu disjonctes... elle aimait Harry Potter, pas moi...  
- N'en soit pas si sûr!  
- Et... ses petits amis alors? C'était pour quoi?  
- Je croyais que c'était pour me faire enrager mais paraîtrait qu'elle essayait plutôt de t'oublier... Enfin, va comprendre quelque chose aux filles, elles ont de ces idées parfois... N'empêche que t'aurais vu la tête de Dean tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru qu'il t'aurait tué... D'ailleurs, je crois que si j'avais eu ma baguette, je lui aurais fait vomir quelques veracrasses...  
- C'était lui que tu...  
- Bah oui! Tu croyais pas que... espèce de gnomes de jardin! Je suis content que ma soeur soit avec toi, je suis au moins sûr qu'elle a choisi quelqu'un de bien... Mais sois bien sûr de ce que tu fais Harry... Promets moi de ne pas la faire souffrir...

Il n'avait jamais entendu Ron être aussi sérieux, ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu une conversation aussi sérieuse. Mais là, le regard bleu de son meilleur ami pesait sur lui, un regard qu'il partageait d'ailleurs avec sa soeur, ce qui accroissait sa force de persuasion.

- Harry? Promets le moi!  
- Promis Ron.  
- Bon, et bien sur ce, je crois que je ne vais pas lutter de plus contre la fatigue... Bonne nuit vieux!  
- Bonne nuit... Je crois que je vais te suivre finalement...

Facile à dire, à peine eut-il rejoint son lit qu'il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil maintenant... Ces cheveux roux, ces yeux si bleus, ce nez si petit... Ginny hantait déjà ses pensées. Il agrippa sa couverture, et s'enroula autour, il prit alors la direction de la salle commune, ne désirant pas réveiller ceux qui avaient la chance de dormir.

Il s'avança dans l'escalier et vit en dessous de la porte s'engouffrer une lumière... Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à qui le sommeil faisait faux-bond, il eut brusquement l'envie de faire demi-tour, n'ayant que la seule envie d'être seul. Et pourtant une force le poussait à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il vit alors Ginny installée dans un fauteuil face au feu rougeoyant et s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. La jeune fille sourit et se retourna vers lui, laissant dévoiler des yeux pétillants.

- Tu ne dors pas?  
- Toi non plus on dirait, Harry... Sans doute une journée trop forte en émotion...  
- Pareil pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il poussa d'un revers de mains le livret que la jeune fille tenait et put découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un album de photos.

- Comme à chaque fois que je ne dors pas... Mais je devrais arrêter, je n'aime pas voir les années passer...  
- Pourtant, on n'a pas le choix... Tu me fais voir? J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemblais la famille Weasley...

La jeune fille se leva, laissant ainsi Harry s'asseoir et vînt s'installer sur lui. Harry souriait devant les visages déjà malicieux des jumeaux, pourtant encore jeunes... Il vit également le visage rond et angélique de la seule fille de la famille... Celui toujours aussi expressif de Ron visiblement en colère après un de ses frères. Il remarqua également la gêne de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils virent apparaître une photo de Percy... Harry put alors se rendre compte que bien qu'ils n'en parlaient plus, la famille semblait réellement souffrir de cette absence... Il était bien de leur famille, malgré tout.

Cette séance de souvenirs semblait avoir apaisé les deux ados... C'est sans surprise que Harry vit que Ginny s'était finalement endormie sur lui. Il remonta alors un peu plus la couverture et se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu passer la nuit à la contempler, comme ça, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucunes envies d'en détourner le regard. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation, il le savait... tout comme il savait maintenant que ce fait ne devait pas être anodin.


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapitre 126 : ****Réunion de famille** écrit le 25/08/2005

Ainsi le temps passe inlassablement, la neige avait fondu et le printemps était là, amenant avec lui les premières fleurs, poussées par les rayons du soleil encore frêles. Les élèves sentaient l'été approcher à grand pas mais aussi la fin de l'année scolaire et par conséquent le retour des examens... Ginny passait le plus clair de son temps à revoir ses cours, inlassablement, sous l'oeil goguenard de Ron, bien heureux d'avoir passé cette épreuve.

La salle commune était désormais déserte, au contraire de la bibliothèque, au grand dam de Hermione qui ne supportait pas cette soudaine influence. Seules les quatre premières années restaient sereines, enfin, il y avait quelques cas à part, comme les jumeaux Weasley. Personne ne les avait vu ouvrir un livre depuis bien longtemps, et personne ne s'en inquiétait... Hermione tentait bien sûr de temps à autre de les résonner, en vain... Ils avaient été clairs à ce sujet, ils n'avaient eu aucunes envies de suivre les cours et donc, encore moins l'intention de subir ces examens.

Par ailleurs, aucuns d'eux ne semblaient vraiment avoir la tête à ça. Fred et George n'étaient plus aussi inséparables depuis un moment... Bien sûr, ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien mais étaient de moins en moins souvent ensemble... Fred avait désormais d'autres centres d'intérêts, ou plutôt un autre centre d'intérêt: Charlotte. Aucuns de ses amis n'arrivaient à lui faire dire se qu'il manigançait, George semblait le savoir mais restait muet comme une carpe jusqu'à ce que Fred se décide enfin à parler... Plutôt contraint qu'autre chose... Il passait son temps à faire des allées retours entre le bureau de Dumbledore et ses parents qu'il essayait de croiser le plus souvent possible dans les couloirs. Il essayait enfin de se défiler à chaque fois que Ron et Ginny tentaient de l'interroger jusqu'a ce que...

- Ginny, Harry, vous pouvez venir deux minutes, j'aimerais... on aimerait vous dire quelque chose...

Le jeune Potter tourna la tête vers Fred qu'il avait rarement vu aussi sérieux, il vit qu'il était accompagné de Charlotte, il fut d'abord surpris de la voir ici et se rappela que le fait qu'elle soit dans l'ordre devait lui donner pas mal d'avantage.

- Où est Ron?  
- Dans le dortoir, je crois qu'il cherchait après un de ses livres...  
- Tu peux lui demander de descendre s'il te plaît?

Harry acquiesça et prit la direction des escaliers... Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, plutôt désireux d'entendre ce que Fred avait de si important à leur annoncer.

A ce moment là, Hermione fit son apparition, les bras chargés d'opuscules divers.

- Oh là, réunion de famille?  
- Exactement ma chère et tu es priée de rester un petit moment!

Surprise, elle lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Ginny qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Les deux garçons firent bientôt leur apparition, Ron, le regard renfrogné de s'être fait coupé dans son élan... Il n'avait visiblement pas remis la main sur ce livre tant convoité.

- Et bien, tu t'es décidé à nous dire ce que signifiait toutes ces balades chez Dumbledore?  
- Pas tout à fait petit frère, et je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire...  
- Beh j'espère que c'est un truc au moins aussi important que ça... J'attends...  
- Attends encore un peu, j'aimerais que George soit là aussi...  
- Tu vas pas nous faire croire que George ne sait rien!  
- Non Ginny, mais c'est un moment important pour nous et...  
- J'ai rien manqué?

Celui qu'ils attendaient venait de faire son apparition.

- Non on t'attendait figure toi!  
- Ca va Ron, t'as un truc qui va pas toi!  
- Bon les enfants, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça mais... Non pas que je me fiche de savoir ce que mon petit frère a mais... Enfin bon... On... enfin avec Charlotte on... En fait je...  
- Tu vas finir par y arriver...  
- Merci Ginny... Ca motive... Non en fait on... Charlotte?  
- Et bien, ce que Fred tente de vous dire je pense, c'est que je l'aime, qu'il m'aime et par conséquent, nous avons décidé de...


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapitre 127 : ****Dissolution et union** écrit le 26/08/2005

-... nous marier.

Charlotte avait fini sa phrase en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Fred, comme pour se donner un peu plus de courage. Mais cette annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe... on entendit que le bruit d'un livre tomber par terre. Harry tourna alors les yeux vers Ginny qui visiblement choquée s'afférait à ramasser son livre de métamorphose. Ron continuait à regarder successivement Fred et Charlotte, la bouche ouverte. George, quant à lui, bien qu'étant déjà au courant de cette annonce, venait d'enlacer son frère, visiblement très heureux pour lui. Seuls restés Hermione et Harry qui assistaient à la scène sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite... Ginny, son livre en main fila vers le tableau de la grande salle, tandis que Ron tentait de parler.

- Ma...maman le sait?  
- Bien sûr! Mais je suis content de voir que ça a l'air de te faire plaisir...  
- Bien sûr que... que je suis content pour toi... pour vous... mais c'est pas un peu tôt... je...

Tout ça commençait à tourner mal... Harry ne pouvait détacher le regard de la porte que Ginny avait franchi quelques secondes auparavant, et n'y tenant plus, en pris la direction à son tour.

Il parcourait les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où aller... perturbé par la réaction de la jeune fille qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Puis, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée du château qu'il s'apprêta à franchir avant de se rendre compte qu'il leur était interdit de sortir seul, il fit donc demi-tour, espérant que Ginny n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'enfreindre cette règle. Puis, il fila vers la bibliothèque, loin d'être vide, mais ici encore il ne percevait pas la moindre lueur de ce regard bleu. Il rebroussa une dernière fois le chemin pour se rendre, avec un dernier espoir et à contre coeur vers les toilettes des filles... également vides.

Il s'adossa alors au mur, se posant pour réfléchir... Il lui semblait avoir fait tous les endroits où la jeune fille aurait pu être... en vain. Que faisait-il lorsqu'il voulait être seul... la réponse ne lui plaisait pas: il fuyait... comme il l'avait fait tant de fois depuis son retour au château. L'extérieur semblait être l'endroit approprié... mais interdit. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre d'où il vit les hiboux voler, rentrant sans doute pour l'heure du repas... La solution était là: la volière. Un des seuls endroits où les élèves pouvaient se rendre sans être accompagnés, un des seuls endroits où la solitude était certaine, enfin presque, un des seuls endroits qui laisse percevoir le paysage apaisant de Poudlard, à l'abri des regards.

Il en prit alors la direction, réfléchissant déjà un autre lieu où il lui serait possible d'aller la chercher lorsqu'il fut surpris par la silhouette de Rogue, visiblement accompagné de...

- Harry! Que fais-tu là mon garçon?

Le jeune Potter tourna la tête vers Mrs Weasley qui continuait à le fixer... Comment lui dire qu'il était à la recherche de sa fille, qui s'était enfouie, seule dans les couloirs... du moins, il espérait qu'elle soit encore dans le château.

- Mr Potter, j'aimerais avoir une explication! Il apparaît que vous n'avez toujours pas ancré les règles de ce collège dans votre esprit... Vous n'avez rien à faire ici...

Que faisait-elle avec Rogue... Il tourna son regard vers ce dernier, bien décidé à ne pas fléchir... Puis calmement, il prit le temps de répondre:

- Je me rendais à la volière...  
- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptiez y faire?  
- Envoyer une lettre.

Cette phrase, lancée froidement semblait résonner dans ce couloir vide. Mais visiblement, sa réponse n'était pas la bonne. Molly Weasley l'observait d'un oeil interrogateur, Rogue quant à lui avait ressorti son sourire triomphant.

- Mr Potter allait envoyer une lettre alors qu'il est formellement interdit de communiquer avec l'extérieur... Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore sera heureux de l'apprendre... A moins que... à moins que vous vous décidiez à nous dire la vérité...

Leur dire la vérité... et assurer à Ginny une retenue, voir plus et en prime une altercation avec sa mère qui ne serait visiblement pas heureuse d'apprendre que sa fille vagabonde dans les couloirs. Il continua à observer Rogue, sans sourciller, et tenta le tout pour le tout.

- J'allais voir Hedwige. Alors à moins que ce soit un crime, j'aimerais pouvoir voir ma chouette quand je le veux.  
- Bien sûr mon chéri, il suffisait de le dire...

Ce mon chéri fit sourire un peu plus Rogue. Harry n'avait jamais été gêné par ce tic de langage qu'avait Mrs Weasley mais, il lui semblait comprendre ce que ressentait Ron...

- D'ailleurs Mr Potter a-t-il une raison pour ça aussi? Pourquoi ne nous l'avez vous pas dit?  
- Voyons Severus! Vous connaissez les garçons! Ils ne vont pas nous montrer leur attachement pour une bête... Vas-y Harry mais ne traînes pas.  
- Promis!

C'est sûr que cette phrase n'avait rien de flatteur mais Mrs Weasley venait de le sortir des griffes de son professeur de potions. Il fila de nouveau vers cette volière où il espérait enfin y retrouver Ginny.

Ce fut le cas... Elle était là, assise devant un des nombreux carrés qui servaient de fenêtres à l'endroit. Harry s'arrêta un moment, observant la silhouette de la jeune fille se dessiner au milieu de cette lumière orangée que façonnait le soleil couchant. La jeune fille se retourna alors et le voyant, elle détourna une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Ginny... voyons-tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fonça sur lui, se lovant au creux de son épaule. Harry resta là, s'enivrant de ce parfum si doux qui se dégageait de ses cheveux qu'il caressait doucement. Elle pleurait... cette vision l'attristé, comme si ce mauvais rêve continuait... elle pleurait.

- Ginny... tu... tu veux qu'on en parle...  
-...  
- Ca ne te fais pas plaisir?  
- C'est… c'est pas le problème...  
- C'est quoi alors? Je... je ne comprends pas!  
- D'abord Percy puis Fred... Harry, ma famille se décompose...  
- Mais ça fait partie de l'ordre des choses... Vous grandissez tous, il est normal que vous meniez votre vie... Et puis George n'est plus chez vous non plus depuis... depuis presque un an... et Bill... et Charlie non plus...  
- Mais c'est encore NOUS leur famille...  
- Bien sûr et vous le serez toujours... Ca ne change rien. Je crois que... que c'est inévitable... Vous allez tous partir un jour où l'autre... Fred est le premier mais... Je veux dire, tu partiras aussi... mais tes frères n'en seront pas moins tes frères.   
- Je... je vais les voir... tous partir... je...  
- Mais en même temps, tu ne comptais pas être la première?! Tu as encore un peu de temps avant de penser déjà au moment où tes frères seront tous mariés... Tu ne crois pas?  
- Oui mais... c'est tellement rapide...  
- Je crois que ça n'a rien à voir... si tu aimes une personne, je pense que tu attendes ou pas les sentiments restent les mêmes...  
- Mais si... si ça change, je veux dire, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils... enfin...  
- Un an. Bien sûr, il y a toujours un risque... Comme deux personnes peuvent cesser de s'aimer après dix ans de vie commune. Ginny je crois que la seule chose que tu peux faire c'est de lui montrer que tu tiens à lui... et que tu es heureuse pour lui... malgré tout ce que ça veut dire derrière... Ne pense pas que ta famille se dissous mais plutôt qu'elle s'agrandit...

Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, elle lui sourit et se laissa s'entraîner vers les couloirs humides, loin de ce soleil rouge et de l'air si doux de ce mois de mai, qui se glissait par les hublots.


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapitre 128 : ****Une rose parmi les choux** écrit le 27/08/2005

- Harry... je... je veux pas y aller...

Le jeune homme se tourna vers celle qui le regardait d'un regard où les larmes apparaissaient encore. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte de la salle commune, s'apprêtant à donner le mot de passe qui leur permettrait d'entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ginny?!

La voyant une nouvelle fois fondre en larme, il l'a pris dans ses bras espérant pouvoir calmer cette tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Je... je ne veux pas le voir...

Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien... Elle lui avait démontré qu'elle aimait son frère plus que tout et la voilà de nouveau toute retournée à l'idée de se retrouver face à face.

- Ecoute, là je dois t'avouer que je suis perdu... Je... je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil... et encore moins pour une chose comme ça...

En fait, ce qu'il voulait lui dire c'est qu'elle lui faisait peur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Cho, pleurer pour un rien, il lui semblait bien que c'était ce que Ginny était en train de faire. Cette situation le rendait mal à l'aise.

- Mais... je... je ne veux pas l'affronter... Il... il a du le prendre mal... Je...Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire!  
- Et bien dis-lui tout simplement ce que tu m'as avoué... Tu as la sensation de perdre ta famille mais tu es heureuse pour lui...  
- Et si je ne le suis pas?  
- Hein?  
- C'est vrai quoi, je ne l'a connais pas cette fille! On ne sait rien d'elle! Et si elle était avec... avec tu-sais-qui...  
- Ginny, je t'arrête, elle fait partie de l'ordre, ça doit te suffire non! Bon, aller on rentre... de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas y échapper et je crois que le plutôt sera le mieux...

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, sécha ses larmes et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce ou Fred, restait tout seul.

- Ginny je...  
- Je suis désolée Fred. Je suis très heureuse pour toi et je te souhaite plein de bonheur. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais rester un peu seule.

Tout sonnait faux, et avant que la jeune fille n'eut pu rejoindre son dortoir, Harry l'avait déjà rattrapée. Un simple regard suffit, Ginny savait où Harry voulait en venir. Elle se rapprocha alors de Fred et commença à déverser ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Fred fut d'abord surpris mais la laissa parler sans l'interrompre, le visage blême puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, il l'observa une dernière fois avant de prononcer ces quelques mots d'une voix sévère qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

- Ginervra Weasley! Je t'interdits de dire une chose pareil! Je t'interdits même d'y penser! Comment peux-tu croire ça! Tu es irremplaçable à mes yeux, vous êtes tous irremplaçables! Vous êtes des Weasley! N'oubliez pas! Et chaque moment passé avec toi reste gravé au fond de moi! Tu n'es pas que ma soeur! Tu es tous ce qui va autour de ce fait! Tu es celle que j'ai vu grandir, tu es celle qui... qui a réussi à prendre sa place à par entière dans une famille de garçons... tu es celle dont je me suis fait le serment, inconsciemment de protéger! Ginny, chaque membre de notre famille est important... même... même... Percy. Ginny même après tout ça, le lien reste le même... Je vous aime tous... et ça ne change pas! Je refuse que tu me rejettes comme ça!  
- Je... je te rejette pas!  
- A non et c'est quoi le fait de dire que rien ne sera comme avant! Qu'est ce que le comme avant? On sera comme avant! Une famille unie! Agrandie mais unie! Comme on l'a toujours été!

Ginny avait cessé de sangloter, sidérée devant la détermination de son frère, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus persuasive, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus expressifs. Le jeune homme était visiblement ému et très touché par ce que sa soeur venait de lui avouer... Et bizarrement, sa voix changea de ton.

- Ginny... tu... tu es ma petite soeur... Tu es la personne pour qui je m'inquiète le plus. Celle que je venais voir tous les soirs pour voir si tout aller bien... Celle que je faisais rire quand tout allait mal. Celle que je défendais devant nos trolls de frères... Celle à qui j'ai appris le quidditch, celle que je ne supportais pas voir pleurer, celle pour qui j'aurais vendu ma collection de bonbons farceurs pourvu que je puisse voir chaque jour un sourire illuminé sont visage. Celle que j'étais fière de porter devant toute la famille juste après ta naissance. Celle pour qui je souhaite le meilleur. Je sais... que... que tu as grandie et je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de moi mais crois le ou pas... cette idée me rend malade. J'ai besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de ma famille. Je... je t'aime.

Ginny s'effondra alors sur lui, Heureuse de cette preuve d'amour qui à ses yeux valait de l'or. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, sa famille le resterait pour la vie...


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapitre 129 : ****Une histoire de descendance...** écrit le 28/08/2005

Harry se sentait un peu gêné de devoir assister à cette effusion de sentiments fraternels et fut heureux de voir réapparaître Ron et Hermione.

- Ginny ça va?

La jeune fille regarda son frère et hocha la tête, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore.

- Bon et bien j'espère au moins qu'il t'aura dit quelque chose sur... sur Dumbledore par exemple...  
- Ah non p'tit frère, au risque de me répéter, c'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça...  
- Bah attends, elle va être de notre famille non! Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux... enfin tous les trois.  
- Rien que je n'ai à te dire... Va lui demander, je suis sûr qu'elle te répondra...  
- D'accord, j'y vais... Ginny tu me suis?  
- Tu sais quoi, on va tous y aller, j'ai vraiment envie de voir si tu vas t'en sortir, enfin, j'ai surtout envie de voir si tu auras réellement le courage d'y aller...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Fred?  
- Moi, rien... simplement, je ne te vois pas capable de le faire...  
- Moi pas capable?! Et bien suivez moi, je veux des témoins...

C'est dans une ambiance devenue plus joyeuse que les cinq ados, prirent la direction des couloirs, bientôt rejoint par George, lui aussi désireux d'assister à ça...

- Bon, tu me donnes un indice pour la trouver quand même...  
- Elle est censée patrouiller dans les couloirs du premier.  
- Merci de ta coopération...

Ce couloir était étrangement calme, pas un son, pas une lumière, rien qui ne laissait paraître le moindre signe de vie. Jusqu'à ce que la fameuse Charlotte ne sorte d'une salle, étonnée de voir l'attroupement devant la porte. Elle leur sourit, se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient lui cacher... Ron tourna le regard vers Fred et voyant que ce dernier le fixait, un sourire en coin, il se décida à briser le silence.

- Je... on voulait savoir pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que vous alliez voir Dum...

Et là, le ciel lui serait tombé sur la tête que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Dumbledore venait de sortir de cette même salle, et avait visiblement entendue le début de la conversation.

- Eh bien, quel comité d'accueil! Mr Weasley, finissez votre phrase...  
- Pro... professeur je...

Ron essayait de faire face à l'effusion de rire qui lui parvenait de derrière. Apparemment, les autres s'en donnaient à coeur joie, amusés par cette situation cocasse.

- Vous vouliez savoir qui était Charlotte envers moi? Je me trompe?  
- Non...  
- Et bien, je me demandais si l'un de vous allez s'en inquiéter. Sur ce, je vous laisse, vous êtes priez de rejoindre votre salle commune par la suite... Même en groupe plus que conséquent, il est préférable de ne pas se balader dans les couloirs. Charlotte... à toi de voir...

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, il fut de nouveau hors de vue. Fred vînt se placer à côté de sa fiancée qui observait Ron, d'une manière plus sérieuse.

- Bon, et bien je suppose que je vous dois la vérité... Après tout, vous serez bientôt ma famille...

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en ce tournant vers Ginny qui rapidement détourna la tête. Elle n'était visiblement toujours pas prête à entendre ça.

- Albus est simplement mon grand-père.

Cette phrase venait de fuser, laissant quatre adolescents perplexes. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient réellement posé la question de savoir ou pas si leur directeur avait une famille. Et la réponse leur apparaissait soudainement.

- Ton... ton nom de famille c'est...  
- Flamel, Ron...  
- Comme Nicolas?  
- C'est ça Hermione. Ce fut l'un de mes ancêtres. Je crois que vous le connaissiez assez bien non, d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit. Sur ce, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre la salle commune. Contente d'avoir put vous éclairer...

Ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Lorsque Charlotte rappela Ginny. Cette dernière au grand dam de Fred ne détourna même pas la tête, lâchant la main d'Harry et accélérant le pas. Elle fut bientôt trop loin pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent la voir une nouvelle fois sangloter.

- Beh alors Ron! Fais pas cette tête là...  
- Oh ça va George, tu t'y mets pas non plus...  
- Ca c'est sûr, t'as eu le courage de demander, on va pas pouvoir dire le contraire...  
- La ferme Fred...  
- Mais Ron, le prends pas mal... C'est vrai que la situation était plutôt risible...  
- Tu ne t'y mets pas non plus Hermione...  
- Je crois vieux qu'une dispine te serais bien utile...  
- Une quoi Harry?  
- Dispine Ron, c'est le contraire de la pensine... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait encore en Grande-Bretagne.  
- Il y en a encore Hermione... Dumbledore en a une...  
- C'est bizarre, leur possession est interdite. C'est un objet trop dangereux. Une fausse manoeuvre et l'on se retrouve dans le néant.  
- Le néant? C'est pour ça qu'il me disait de ne jamais y toucher.  
- Le contact de la substance avec la peau est mortel... même plus que ça. A côté d'elle, le baiser du détraqueur peut paraître tendre. Le contact avec cette substance fait plonger la personne dans le néant absolu, et ce, dans une souffrance atroce...


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapitre 130 : ****Histoire de camps** écrit le 29/08/2005

Et le match de quidditch qui devait déterminer qui de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor gagnerait la coupe cette année approchait. Avec lui, les railleries dans chacune des deux maisons... L'équipe de Gryffondor était sur les nerfs, celle de Serpentard s'en donnait à coeur joie. Ginny passait de plus en plus de temps dans la salle commune, ne pouvant plus supporter le sarcasme de l'équipe adverse, qui ne cessait de mettre en rapport sa place dans l'équipe et sa nouvelle liaison avec le capitaine.

Les jumeaux restaient zen, laissant traîner de part et d'autre de la table des serpentards des bonbons aux effets plus que dissuasifs... Malheureusement, cela leur valut quelques heures de retenue, distillées par Rogues. Eyleen fondait en larmes à chaque fois que l'un deux passait à côté d'elle, cela leur simplifié grandement la tâche, il faut bien l'avouer, un regard suffisait à faire craquer la jeune fille.

Ron devenait de plus en plus agressif, il faut dire qu'il était visiblement la cible préférée de leurs adversaires. Harry devait souvent le retenir avec force pour ne pas qu'il aille leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, à sa manière... Mais bizarrement, Harry n'était sujet à aucun de ses tourments... certes, il évitait tant qu'il le pouvait le moindre contact avec Malefoy... sachant pertinemment que l'issue n'en serait favorable pour aucun des deux. Pourtant, il lui semblait de plus en plus arrogant et tentait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une illusion... l'habitude de le percevoir de cette manière, sans doutes.

Mais le matin du match, tout se corsa... Les serpentards avaient ressorti leur célèbre Weasley est notre roi et avaient pris soin de le mettre au pluriel... L'onde d'influence était de ce fait plus grande, tout comme le niveau d'énervement de nos Gryffondors.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry fit son apparition dans la grande salle, fixant la silhouette des frères Weasley et celle de Ginny que ces derniers semblaient essayer d'apaiser, à leur manière... Il s'approcha d'elle et comme à son habitude, lui déposa un baiser avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés... Comme à son habitude... sauf que là, les regards des serpentards étaient tournés vers leur table.

Et se fut le début d'un concert de railleries, insupportables pour les Gryffondors... Harry leva doucement les yeux vers eux, et regretta bien vite. La vision d'Ange à leur côté le rendait mal à l'aise... Il savait de quel côté elle serait... indéniablement, le tête à tête des deux capitaines ne serait pas vraiment un casse-tête pour elle. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se retrouver sur le terrain et enfin montrer ce qu'il valait.

Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son regard était posé depuis bien trop de temps sur la jeune fille... Bien trop longtemps pour que cela paraisse naturel et on put alors entendre une voix s'élever...

- Dis donc Potter... J'aimerais bien savoir quelle sensation cela fait de voir sa soeur dans l'autre camp... Ne crois pas que le choix sera difficile pour elle...

Harry leva la tête brusquement vers Malefoy avant de se rendre comte que ce dernier n'avait pas parlé. Il s'apprêta néanmoins à se lever lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir sur son banc. Il put alors entendre une toute petite voix s'élever à son tour.

- Dis donc, ça serait pas à moi d'en décider? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Et si j'avais pas envie de choisir?  
- Parce que tu ne voudrais pas voir la coupe nous revenir, comme elle aurait dû l'être depuis tant d'année...  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler... Je ne te parle pas de coupe... et tu ne parlais pas de coupe.  
- Je vois, incapable de choisir un camp... Malefoy, tu me déçois, je pensais que tu choisirais une fille avec un peu plus de caractère... Enfin, l'avenir lui montrera vers quel camp se tourner... Le balafré va finir par tomber de haut et ce... dans pas longtemps...

Harry retenait sa haine, il voyait Ange se lever brusquement et quitter la salle, tandis que Drago restait là, sans paraître toucher par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se demandait à qui il en voulait le plus... A ce septième année qui venait de dire toutes ces horreurs ou Drago qui n'avait pas réagi alors même qu'on venait d'insulter sa petite amie.

C'est alors qu'il vit se dernier se levait sans un bruit et feindre de quitter la salle avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il s'approcha du garçon, empoigna le col de sa chemise et, rapprochant son visage du sien, et lui murmura calmement un:

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui parler comme ça...

Il le lâcha et reprit la direction de la porte, tandis que le garçon visiblement vexé lui hurla:

- Faudra bien qu'elle choisisse Malefoy! Dis-lui bien ça!

En vain, le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas.


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapitre 131 : ****Un remplaçant pas trés vif...** écrit le 30/08/2005

Malgré tout, cette altercation avait laissé à Harry un goût amer, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, entendre enfin le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine qui annoncerait le début de sa vengeance personnelle. Il rejoignait les vestiaires, ruminant ces idées lorsqu'il vit encore une fois Malefoy en pleine discussion avec Ange. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à se dire mais la vision d'Ange en larme lui suffit amplement pour le conforter dans son idée...

- Je ne te conseille pas de la faire pleurer une autre fois. Je m'étais promis de t'ignorer Malefoy mais s'en est trop pour moi...  
- Mêle-toi de se qui te regarde Potter!  
- Ca me regarde. Je n'accepte pas que l'on fasse du mal à ma famille... Et je n'accepte pas de voir ma soeur pleurer à cause d'un imbécile comme toi.  
- Ce n'est pas moi l'imbécile Potter... Essayes d'avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de parler.  
- A bon, parce que tu vas me faire que tu n'y es pour rien... le contraire m'aurait étonné.  
- T'as raison... J'y suis pour quelque chose... et toi aussi! Quel grand frère parfait tu fais Potter... Tu ne te rends même compte que ce qui la met dans cet état, c'est justement ces stupides confrontations entre nous...  
- Et dis moi, qui les a mis sur la table? Ce ne serait pas tes amis de serpentards?  
- Ce ne sont pas plus mes amis que tu es le mien.

Harry sentait sa colère monter en lui et la main de Ginny tirant sur son bras, inlassablement... Il voyait les regards des élèves qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

- Très bien, alors on va leur donner raison. Cette confrontation aura bien lieu Malefoy... On verra lequel de nous est le plus habile sur un terrain...

Sans se retourner, il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe qui l'attendait aux portes du château... Ce match, il devait le gagner, et pas seulement pour son équipe...

On put entendre un nouveau coup de sifflet retentir dans le stade, les élèves de chaque équipe prirent place dans le couloir qui les séparait du brouhaha du public.  
Harry s'apprêtait à enfin rendre à ce Malefoy ce qui lui était dû, lorsque, à son grand étonnement, le nouveau coup de sifflet qui aurait dû retentir fut remplacé par la visite de Mrs Bibine.

- J'aimerais parler au capitaine...

Harry posa son balai dos au mur et s'avança vers le fond de la salle ou l'arbitre l'attendait déjà.

- Il y a un changement dans l'autre équipe... L'attrapeur ne joue plus et a été remplacé par Sébastien Guellia. Cela ne change rien, il s'en va de soi. Il a aussi pris la place de capitaine.

Il n'en revenait pas, il avait osé se défiler de cette manière... il avait osé le défier pour fuir par la suite. Harry tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers pendant que Mrs Bibine prenait la direction de la sortie, il voyait le visage de ses derniers qui visiblement avaient tout entendu.

Le match commença, Harry s'approcha du nouveau capitaine et vit alors qu'il s'agissait de ce garçon que Drago avait empoigné quelques minutes auparavant, finalement, la motivation restera la même... Il ne laissa rien percevoir lorsque ce dernier tenta de lui broyer la main, il se promettait d'en finir au plus vite avec ce match.

C'est ce qu'il fit, à peine les balles furent-ils lâcher qu'il ne prit plus garde à ce qu'il l'entourait... Il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée: le vif d'or. Sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à ses coéquipiers, il balayait du regard la plus grande zone possible du terrain. Il tournait ainsi depuis plusieurs longues minutes, n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont avançait le match, lorsque soudain, il vit cet éclair jaune traverser son ciel. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers le tableau d'affichage. Son équipe était menée de quelques points, le match semblait éprouvant...

Sans plus d'autres pensées pour les autres il s'allongea sur son balai, souhaitant de tout son coeur arriver au niveau du vif d'or avant que ce Guellia n'eut vent de son soudain changement d'attitude... Il ne savait rien de ce joueur, rien de ses capacités en tant qu'attrapeur, mais ce qu'il avait entendu au petit déjeuner suffisait à lui donner l'envie de le battre, et d'une manière la plus vexante possible. Il fut presque étonné de se voir au niveau du vif sans avoir vu l'ombre du joueur s'approcher de lui. Il se risqua à tourner la tête et se vit seul, bien seul. Ce joueur savait visiblement bien se rendre intéressant mais pas de la bonne manière. Et presque d'un geste nonchalant, Harry fit du vif d'or son prisonnier.

Une nouvelle fois, la coupe allait rejoindre le bureau du professeur McGonagall.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapitre 132 : ****Un nouvel envol** écrit le 31/08/2005

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, le retour sur terre, l'euphorie des supporters et celle de ses coéquipiers, encore une fois, la coupe revenait à l'équipe de Gryffondors. Pourtant, cette victoire, lui laissait un goût amer, la déception de ne pas avoir vécu le match comme il aurait dû le faire. Bien sûr, Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres mais, il ne partageait pas vraiment la même joie. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Malefoy avait abandonné son rôle de capitaine pour Ange... et lui, s'était contenté de vouloir gagner ce match, coûte que coûte... Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu cette réaction.

Sans même attendre la remise de cette coupe qui lui était due, il fila en direction des couloirs de Poudlard, il se sentait stupide et ne désirait plus faire partie de cette fête. Son équipe avait gagné certes, mais pas lui. Il vagabondait sans savoir où aller, jetant de par et d'autre des coups d'oeil par les fenêtres qui croisaient son chemin, accentuant l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Et sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva en face de la porte qu'il avait tant de fois côtoyer, derrière elle devait se trouver sa soeur, restée là par devoir maternelle.

Il eut l'envie de frapper à la porte, histoire de déposer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais une sorte de honte infime le pousser à rebrousser chemin. Ce Malefoy, il le détestait plus que jamais, il avait réussi à avoir le dessus, il avait réussi à se démarquer dans le coeur d'Ange, il était sûr qu'elle lui en voudrait pour ça. Dans un sursaut d'énervement, il frappa à cette porte, décidant qu'il valait mieux en parler, et espérant que Rose le soutiendrait.

- Harry? Le match est déjà fini?

Il sourit, il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail. Dans d'autre circonstance, la rapidité avec laquelle il avait mis fin à cette rencontre lui aurait paru fabuleuse mais là... son sourire prit fin.

- Oui...  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller... Tu... vous avez per...  
- Non gagné...

Il arrêta sa phrase sans plus d'explication voyant au loin la silhouette d'Ange. La jeune fille avait apparemment eu la même idée que lui... il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante, tenant dans ses bras une des filles. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas de laquelle il s'agissait, les filles avaient grandi et du haut de leur quatre mois, elles se ressemblaient encore comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les mêmes cheveux roux, laissant apparaître quelques boucles sur la nuque, les mêmes yeux verts, et la même fossette sur le creux de leur joue droite.

Harry s'approcha d'Ange, un noeud se formant dans son estomac, il devait se faire pardonner... du moins, il devait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

- Ange, je m'excuse pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre aux provocations des ser... enfin bref. Je suis désolé et je voulais te dire que... Male... Dra... Drago a eu le bon réflexe en ne jouant pas ce match. J'aurais dû faire la même chose...  
- Il ne l'a pas joué?  
- Non... Ecoute Ange, je ne veux en aucun cas te créer de problème, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu ais à choisir...  
- Harry, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire un choix, vous êtes deux personnes différentes qui tiennent des places différentes dans mon coeur.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas si terrible, il se sentait soulagé après ces quelques mots, tout était clair.

- Harry! Très beau match!

Ce dernier se retourna et vit que Malo venait de faire son entrée, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux en bataille, comme à son habitude.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête, ce souvenir lui laissait un goût amer. Il ne sait pas si Rose l'avait vu mais elle venait de prendre rapidement la parole, mettant fin à tout ça.

- Bon et bien, on va profiter du fait que vous soyez là tout les deux pour vous annoncez quelque chose... enfin surtout vous demandez quelque chose. Nous... nous avons décidé de baptiser les filles... Enfin, il est important pour nous qu'elles aient des personnes sur qui elles peuvent compter... enfin autres que nous. Et... je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais avec le climat du dehors, on aimerait que ce soit fait rapidement.  
- C'est génial! Vous allez le faire pendant les vacances?  
- Pas tout à fait Ange... on aimerait le faire dès cette semaine... Et... on aimerait que tu sois la marraine d'Elysée... avec…. avec Hagrid. Et Harry, j'aimerais que sois le parrain de Lily, avec Molly. Molly Weasley.

Tous les cadeaux qu'on lui avait fait jusque maintenant n'était rien comparait à ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer... Il prenait la place de parrain.


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapitre 133 : ****Deux nouvelles fleurs dans un jardin magique** écrit le 31/08/2005

L'été était là, une année s'était écoulée et à la fin de la semaine, les élèves rentreraient comme ils étaient venus: par le Poudlard express. Harry se tenait devant l'entrée qui menait à la petite cours, il regardait les oiseaux jouer dans l'eau de la fontaine, tandis que derrière, des élèves étaient allongés dans l'herbe sèche. Une nouvelle année allait se clore, et ouvrir les portes de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le moment ou il allait devoir faire son adieu à ce milieu, à son milieu, l'année prochaine à cette époque, il n'aurait sans doute pas le coeur aussi gai qu'aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui... un grand jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Harry devenait parrain... Il remettait nerveusement le col de la chemise blanche qu'il avait revêtu pour l'occasion, comme si… comme si aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de sa vie. Pourtant, cela n'était rien, pensa-t-il, comparé à celui de son mariage, à celui où il verrait celui qu'il appellera son fils.

- Harry? Tu viens, on va y aller...

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Mrs Weasley, lui souriant. Il était heureux, heureux du nouveau rôle qu'il allait endosser. Il s'approcha de celle qui partagerait ce rôle avec lui et, la vit tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, en vain... Harry se laissa faire, elle n'était pas la première à s'acharner, lui s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais paraître coiffer.

- Bon, je crois que ça ira... Tu viens?

Ca ira... disons que de toute façon, ça ne pouvait qu'aller, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il parcourut les couloirs du collège, emplis d'élèves tentant de chercher la fraîcheur là ou ils le pouvaient. Et fut vite aux abords de la grande salle, la où devait se dérouler le baptême. Devant la porte se tenaient Ange, tenant dans ses bras la petite Elysée, gigotant dans sa grande robe blanche où l'on ne voyait même pas ses pieds dépasser. La petite semblait éveillée, comme si elle savait que ce jour avait son importance.

A côté d'elle se tenait Hagrid, dans un costume écossais qui n'étonna en rien Harry. Il connaissait les goûts prononcés de celui qui était devenu son ami au fil du temps. Harry les salua, déposant une bise sur le front du bébé. Lorsque Rose arriva et lui mit dans les bras la petite Lily, Harry ne put que se sentir gêné, porter un bébé n'avait jamais été son fort. Et Lily semblait elle aussi bien plus énervé que les autres jours. Il tentait en vain de la maintenir le long de son corps. Il fut presque soulagé de voir Mrs Weasley venir à sa rescousse, murmurant des "ma chérie", autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Puis ils durent rentrer dans la grande salle, où la table des professeurs avait fait place à ce qui pouvait ressembler à un bénitier. Et la cérémonie put commencer, menée par le professeur Dumbledore qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe de sorcier totalement blanche.

Harry fut totalement absorbé par ce qui se disait tout au long des baptêmes, non seulement il se savait l'un des acteurs mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il assistait a une cérémonie magique. Cérémonie qui pour ce cas ne différenciait pas beaucoup de celles moldus. L'eau contenue dans le bac en marbre scellait l'appartenance du bébé au monde magique et lui apportait donc sa protection.

Le jeune homme dû alors s'approcher de l'eau, y plonger la main et la reposer ensuite sur le front du bébé, alors que Molly Weasley en faisait de même au même moment. L'eau avait pris une couleur blanche au contact du bébé et lorsque les parrains et marraine eurent fait leur promesse de protéger l'enfant jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, elle s'évapora, ne laissant paraître aucune trace.

Tout était fini, bien vite... Alors, c'était ça la sensation d'être parrain... Harry ressentait surtout celle d'être quelqu'un… Il avait fait une promesse et comptait bien l'honorer, quelqu'en soit le prix.


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapitre 134 : ****Aprés le calme, la tempète.** écrit le 01/09/2005

Harry s'avança entre les tables de la grande salle. Il leva la tête vers le plafond magique qui représentait à l'identique le ciel bleu foncé de cette dernière soirée de l'année à Poudlard. La salle flamboyait sous les couleurs rouge et or, rendant honneur à la gagnante de l'année: la maison Gryffondor. Harry vînt s'asseoir prêt de Ginny, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine année serait la dernière en sa compagnie, il s'inquiétait déjà de devoir la laisser toute seule parmi ces élèves qui, il le savait, feraient tout pour le lui faire oublier.

- Harry, t'as vu, Dumbledore n'est pas là...

Il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit qu'en effet, la chaise du directeur restait vide.

- Il va sans doute arriver... Y'a le discours de fin d'année.  
- Bah j'espère que t'as raison mais ça serait bien qu'il se dépêche quand même... Je commence à avoir faim...  
- Ron tu changeras jamais!  
- Non Hermione, c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes...

Cette phrase aurait pu faire sourire Harry s'il n'était pas surpris de voir le professeur McGonagall se lever et commencer ce qui aurait dû être le discours du directeur. Pourtant, autre chose le préoccupait également, il sentait son collier redevenir d'un froid intense, froid qui commençait à lui couper le souffle. Il dû se retenir pour ne pas arracher se maudit pendentif, se rappelant de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit sans grand étonnement que Rose n'y était pas. Elle devait sans doute être avec les filles... pourtant, Malo restait absent, lui aussi...

Rapidement, il posa les yeux sur Ron, sa montre devait être la solution.

- Ron où est Rose? Vite!

Ron regardait son ami d'un air sidéré; Tout le monde regardait Harry d'un air sidéré. Plus blanc que la neige, ce dernier avait hurlé cette phrase et s'était levé de sa chaise.

- Le bureau de Dumbledore.

Sans plus rien attendre d'autre, il fila dans cette direction, criant une dernière fois, l'ordre d'aller chercher Dumbledore.

En quelques secondes, le mot de passe fut prononcé et il pénétra dans le bureau, dégainant sa baguette, au cas où. Et il fit bien mais trop tard. Il ne put que voir le corps inerte de sa soeur allongé par terre, du sang coulant sur son visage puis:

-Incarcerem!

Des cordes vinrent s'enlacer avec force autour de ses poignées, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette qui tomba au sol.

- Potter! Comme on se retrouve!  
- Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait!  
- Devine!  
- Dumbledore… où… est-il!  
- Une petite attaque dans votre QG…  
- Comment saviez-vous…  
- On n'en sait rien… enfin pas pour le moment. Ce cher professeur est assez bête pour croire toutes les informations qui lui parviennent… Que veux-tu…

Ce sourire narquois si familier aurait pu le faire vomir, Drago avait bien hérité quelque chose de son père. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, hurler sa haine et se battre avec ses poings s'il le fallait. Il voyait sa soeur inconsciente à côté de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait. Mais il devait garder son calme, le faire parler en attendant que quelqu'un vienne.

- Vous pouvez bien rire, ça ne durera pas longtemps… Croyez vous vraiment qu'il se soit fait berner de cette manière! Il va revenir! Je le sais!  
- L'espoir fait vivre Potter! En attendant, d'autres se sont fait prendre avant lui. Ayez une pensée pour toutes ces personnes qui viennent de pousser leur dernier soupir à l'heure qu'il est…  
- Je n'en aurais pas pour vous lorsque ce sera votre tour. La mort vous sera trop douce…  
- Et il fait de l'humour… Tu as l'air d'oublier la position dans laquelle tu te trouves! Tu ne pourras pas nous échapper, toutes les issues sont bouclées. Le maître viendra bientôt te chercher…  
- Par ce que vous n'avez pas le courage de faire le sale boulot tout seul!  
- Endoloris!"

Cette douleur insupportable… elle lui rongeait les moindres os de son pauvres corps. Il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, en vain… Ce sourire narquois le rendait fou.

- Tu en veux plus Potter?  
- Finite Incantatem!

Quelqu'un venait de rentrer et Harry pouvait de nouveau bouger ses mains, le sort qui l'avait ligoté avait été rompu.

- Attrape Potter!

Il n'eut que le temps de se lever et attraper la baguette qu'on venait de lui lancer.


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapitre 135 : ****Quand la mort apparaît...** écrit le 02/09/2005

- Drago! Qu'as-tu osé faire! Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin! Ne te mets pas en travers du chemin du maître!  
- De quel maître parlez-vous père? Je n'ai aucun maître...  
- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou je devrais te le faire regretter...  
- Allez-y donc... Ce ne sera qu'une douleur de plus parmi toutes celles que vous m'avez infligé! Je n'ai pas peur de vous, je n'ai plus peur de vous!

Harry était sidéré, non seulement son pire ennemi venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie et en plus, tenait tête à son père. Il se leva dans un bond, se rapprochant de Rose qui semblait doucement se réveiller. Il passa une main derrière sa tête, la remontant délicatement. Il vit alors que du sang sortait de sa bouche. Il chuchota:

- Rose? Réveilles-toi... Rose...

Ses yeux étaient totalement ouverts, il lui semblait qu'elle venait de lui faire se qui aurait dû ressemblait à un sourire. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, visiblement très affaiblie et reprit possession de sa baguette. Drago s'était désormais posté devant eux, continuant à tenir tête à son père.

- Regarde ce que tu as fais!  
- Ce que j'avais à faire...  
- Ne sois pas insolent!

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau, Harry l'observa, une pointe d'espoir au fond de lui... En vain, Lestrange venait de faire son entrée. Harry sentit monter en lui une colère profonde, l'envie d'en finir avec elle, juste eux deux... Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la mort de son parrain. Mais derrière elle venait d'apparaître Narcissa, le regard inquiet devant la confrontation des deux personnes qui partageaient sa vie.

- Lucius!  
- Ne bouges pas Narcissa, ton fils fait preuve d'insolence envers son maître et doit le regretter...  
- Ce n'est pas MON maître! Et je n'ai pas peur de lui... je n'ai pas peur de la mort...

Cette phrase avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, Lucius venait de redresser sa baguette et la pointa vers son fils, son regard exprimant toute la haine qu'il portait au fond de lui. Drago savait ce qu'il allait faire, tout le monde le savait et le regard fier il s'apprêta à y faire face.

- Je ne peux plus faire autrement, comprends le bien... Tu viens de dépasser les limites... Avada Kedavra!

L'éclair fut vif et aveuglant seul le son d'un corps frappant le sol se laissa entendre, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit...


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapitre 136 : ****Une aide venu d'ailleurs** écrit le 03/09/2005

Puis, est-ce vraiment la lumière qui revînt ou est-ce simplement le fait que les esprits avaient eut le temps de se remettre, on distinguait alors le corps... Celui de Narcissa. Derrière elle se tenait toujours debout est fière la silhouette de Drago qui regardait d'un air incrédule le corps de sa défunte mère. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit fut le fait que sa mère s'était sacrifiée... sa mère s'était sacrifiée, pour lui. Il leva la tête vers son père qui semblait regarder le corps sans aucuns sentiments d'aucune sorte, comme si le fait de tuer sa femme lui était anodin.

- Vous l'avez tué... VOUS L'AVEZ TUE!  
- Elle s'est tuée toute seule Drago... Si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, bien, mais tu n'en auras pas pour autant la vie sauve...

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer à observer Bellatrix, elle semblait réellement touchée par cette mort et de la manière dont elle regardait Harry, il ne doutait pas du fait qu'elle le tenait pour unique responsable. Il la vit alors s'avancer vers lui la baguette en avant, susurrant quelques mots inaudibles. Elle pointa la baguette sur lui et, au dernier moment, la détourna pour lancer un Endoloris sur Rose. Harry l'a vit s'effondrer, foudroyée par cette douleur qu'il avait lui-même ressentie quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ex...  
- ... Stupefix!

Encore une fois, le sort de Drago fut contré par son père, il lui était désormais impossible de faire quelques mouvements qu'ils soient.

- Bien Drago, tu vas pouvoir voir tes nouveaux amis souffrir avant de…  
- Avada kedavra!

Harry n'en revenait pas, il l'avait dit! Il l'avait dit. Il y avait mis toute la rage qu'il avait ressenti pour cette personne et voilà que... voilà qu'elle gisait à terre. Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal n'était plus. Rose se releva doucement, sa baguette en main et lança un Enervatum qui remit Drago sur pied, elle s'avança alors vers lui, restant à ces côtés. Harry lui, était déchiré entre le contentement d'avoir tué cette femme et la déchirure d'avoir tué.

- Tu as définitivement choisi ton côté? Tu périras comme les autres. Ne crois pas qu'ils seront toujours là pour toi... Qui aurait cru que tu te serais allié à ce Potter...

Il tourna ses yeux de glace vers Harry qui restait là, en retrait.

- Potter, je savais qu'il y avait une pointe de sarcasme en toi. Assez pour lancer un sort impardonnable...

De nouveau, il fixa son fils, un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres.

- Auras-tu le courage d'en faire de même... Ou lui demanderas-tu de l'aide? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire n'est-ce pas? A moins que cette année auprès d'eux, t'ait retiré le peu de courage que tu avais?

Drago ne bougeait pas... Certes l'envie de mettre fin à tout ça le torturait mais c'était une peu obéir à son père.

- L'amour ne donne pas toujours des ailes on dirai?! Mon pauvre fils, tu es tombé bien bas, tomber dans les bras d'une fille qui...  
-... expelliarmus!

Lucius fut projeté plusieurs mettre en arrière, lâchant sa baguette au passage et venant frapper de tout son poids la grande armoire de Dumbledore...

- Crois-tu réellement que ce sort puisse me tuer... Le courage te manque...

Harry observait les objets vaciller sur l'armoire, certains venaient s'écraser à quelques mètres de l'homme. Mais un en particulier attira son intention. La dispine se balançait au dessus du mangemort, lorsque soudain, la force de l'apesanteur fut plus forte et l'objet vînt finir sa route là où tout le monde s'y attendait, rependant sa substance sur la moindre parcelle du corps. Une fumée verdâtre enveloppa ce qui n'allait plus qu'être qu'un corps, et dans un cris immense de douleur, Lucius Malefoy sombra dans ce que Hermione avait appelé: le néant.


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapitre 137 : ****Un autre regard** écrit le 04/09/2005

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Hermione leur avait dit, cette mort est pire que le baiser du détraqueur... et bien, il avait eu ce qui lui était dû. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter cette pensée quand il vit Drago, le visage pâle s'effondrer par terre, sans doute éprouvé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Harry, cours vite chercher quelqu'un, mais ne sors pas du château! Harry? Harry!  
- J'y... j'y vais.

Le souffle coupé, il sentait une force venue d'on ne sait où s'emparer de son corps. Il déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les vêtements pleins de poussières. Il essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé... Il avait encore un fois échappé à la mort mais Voldemort était toujours en vie. Et surtout, il avait lancé ce sort... il avait par ce fait vengé la mort de son parrain.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il pénétra dans la grande salle où les élèves festoyaient encore. Il y pénétra et fut surpris par le calme apparent qui y régnait. Calme qui s'intensifia lorsque Harry y entra. La table des professeurs était presque vide, il n'y restait plus que le professeur McGonagall qui vînt rapidement à sa rencontre. Harry put alors sentir une main se poser sur son dos et vit qu'il s'était arrêté à la hauteur de ses amis, qui le regardaient, inquiets.

- Pro... professeur...

C'est là qu'il put se rendre compte que parlait ne lui serait pas une mince affaire, sa bouche pâteuse ne l'aidait pas dans ce sens.

- Calmez-vous Potter...  
- Dans le... bureau... Dumbledore...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...  
- Une attaque... Malefoy et Lestrange...  
- Mon dieu... ils ont réussi à pénétrer? Nous avons réussi à faire reculer les autres mais... il y en a dans le château?  
- Avait...

Ce fut son dernier mot, les forces lui manquant pour continuer dans cette voie.

- Harry?

Une lumière aveuglante, la lumière ne lui avait jamais paru aussi désagréable.

- Harry...

Des yeux bleus qui le fixent, inquiet, des yeux qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau.

- Gi...Ginny...  
- Oh Harry! J'ai eu tellement peur!  
- Tout va bien... tout va bien...

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue et entraîna sa tête à la rencontre de son cou. Il avait besoin de ce contact apaisant, il avait besoin d'elle. Puis il vit s'approcher doucement Ron et Hermione, il leur sourit, pour les rassurer mais aussi pour montrer sa joie de les voir. Eux ne disaient rien, s'approchant simplement. Puis il vit apparaître Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Harry!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il... s'est passé?  
- Une fausse attaque bien menée... ils ont pénétré dans le château en faisant pas mal de ravage et... tu connais la suite.  
- Non... des morts...  
- Non, Harry. Miss Granger a eu le réflexe de prévenir les professeurs de ce qui t'arrivait. Ils savent tout comme toi maintenant qu'il peuvent avoir une confiance aveugle en ce collier et ont essayé de venir de te rechercher en vain. Les mangemorts étaient déjà dans le château, menaçant les élèves. Quant à moi, j'étais déjà en train de revenir, trop tard. Les membres de l'ordre étaient en grande difficulté. Il y a eu de nombreux blessés mais aucuns décès... de notre côté.  
- Qui? Qui est blessé?  
- Harry, je ne pense pas que ça t'avancerait vraiment de le savoir. Nous allons nous occuper d'eux mais toi, tu dois reprendre des forces.  
- Rose?  
- Elle va bien. De nouveau sur pied, elle commence à mettre au point les choses que nous aurions dû faire depuis un petit moment. Rendors toi Harry, un long voyage t'attend demain.

Demain sonnait comme la fin de cette année scolaire, la menace était encore plus présente. Il ferma doucement les yeux, essayant comme il le pouvait de s'évader de cette cage où ces cauchemars le suivaient.


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapitre 138 : ****Le début d'une nouvelle vie** écrit le 05/09/2005

L'année était finie, Harry venait de quitter un dortoir vide, pour rejoindre des couloirs encore sous le choc des événements de la veille. Il rejoignit Ginny dans le hall d'entrée, cette situation ne l'enchantait guère, il n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde, aucune envie de le voir. Drago Malefoy, celui qui en une soirée avait fait basculé tous les idéaux à son sujet. Celui qui maintenant était orphelin. Il fut rappelé bien vite par une voix qu'il avait été impatient d'entendre: la voix de sa soeur l'appelant du haut des escaliers.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour réagir, courant la rejoindre le plus rapidement que son corps encore frêle le lui permettait.

- Harry, je sais qu'on en avait parlé longtemps mais je crois que pour le début de ses vacances, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu t'installes chez moi...  
- Pour... pourquoi?  
- Parce que je n'y serais pas, tout simplement. Ecoute, je dois rester là pour un petit moment, on doit remettre au point certains dispositifs de sécurité... Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de la sécurité de notre propre maison.

Il se fichait du pourquoi, le fait était qu'il devrait encore passer quelques jours chez les Dursley et cela, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

- Je n'irai pas chez les Dursley...  
- Oh, mais je ne te demande pas d'y aller. Harry, j'aimerais que tu te rendes avec Ange et les filles chez Drago.  
- Quoi?!  
- Tu m'as bien compris Harry. Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ça l'enchante plus que toi. Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait très envie de se retrouver seul chez lui. Le fait est que le manoir et un endroit presque aussi sécurisé que le château lui même. Il est impossible d'y pénétrer à une personne qui n'y est pas invité.  
- Et si...  
- Ne dis pas une chose que tu pourrais regretter Harry! Quant à moi et Malo, nous avons décidé de rester ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit réglé. J'aimerais... j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez des filles en notre absence... Une semaine, peut-être deux. Je reviendrais vous voir tous les soirs pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Tout était dit... Harry embarquait dans le Poudlard express un bébé au bras. Il regardait Drago, tenant celle qui était SA nièce, pourtant, la haine qu'il avait ressentit pour lui n'était plus aussi profonde. Il ne l'aimait pas, ça c'était certain mais il ne le détestait plus.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs étroits, tenant la fillette dans un de ses bras et la main de Ginny dans l'autre. Il fut heureux de voir Drago déposer le bébé dans les bras d'Ange et les laisser s'installer seuls dans un compartiment où il fut bientôt rejoint par Ron et Hermione.

Il s'assit, collant le bébé le long de sa poitrine, laissant ainsi ses bras se reposer un peu. Il put alors regarder le château s'éloigner un peu plus de lui, d'eux. Il détourna la tête de cette image qui était loin de lui faire plaisir et s'empara de la main de Ginny, se donnant un peu plus de courage face à cette boule qui se former dans sa gorge. L'année s'était encore terminée d'une bien triste manière.

- Plus qu'à attendre le mariage...

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, il avait prononcé cette phrase, le regard dans le vide.

- On attend toujours après quelque chose Ron...

Et ça pensa-t-il, c'est une phrase typique de notre chère Hermione, mais il continua:

- C'est vrai... Au moins ça sera un peu plus gai que toutes ces attaques et ces blessés. Et puis, je crois que c'est là qu'on se verra Harry...  
- Un mois sans te voir mon dieu...

Il tourna la tête vers Ginny qui venait enfin de parler... qu'elle était belle... le soleil avait dessiné des pommettes roses sur ses joues et ses yeux bleus semblaient encore plus brillants qu'a leur habitude.

- Tu pourras peut-être rester un peu après?

D'habitude, la réponse aurait fusé, mais il venait de poser les yeux sur le visage d'ange qui s'endormait sur lui et là, tout devînt moins évident. Il avait sa famille, celle sur qui il devait veiller, celle qu'il portait au plus profond de son âme, tel un talisman.

**The end** (la suite avec Harry Potter et l'étoile elfique)


End file.
